Swayamvara
by Amaratta
Summary: /Complete/ After the war, the Shihōins decide it's time to return to their former glory. How? By pressuring the head of the clan to settle down with some nobleman, of course. But since said head is Yoruichi, things might not be so simple.
1. Pilot

Bleach concept and all readily recognized characters belong to Kubo-sensei; therefore, I have no claim over them.

And this is it, people, a chapter story I've promised (though I can't quite recall to whom.) To be honest with you guys, my life is very busy nowadays with work and study (which is also why I only published one-shots lately), so I can't promise a regular update. I can promise though, that I'd update within July 11. In the meantime, please give me your feedback. Hopefully, I'll see you in the next installment.

* * *

**Swayamvara***

* * *

"Get married?"

Shihōin Yoruichi heard her own voice slipping out of her mouth before her brain could even process what she just said.

She should have known that a family council was never a good thing, especially after she had disappeared and left her responsibilities as the head of the clan behind for so long. While she always told herself that she would return to her family and redeem herself to them once the war was over, she still wondered if she should change her mind and stay in the human world where she would be free from all burdens she had to bear as a head of a prestigious noble house.

However, it appeared to be too late for her to have a second thought now that she was sitting in a meeting with the elders of her family who had the power to twist her fate to however they pleased and were not afraid to abuse it.

"I may have promised to redeem myself for abandoning my duties and bring our family's name back to its former glory, but I'm certain that I haven't agreed to get married to anyone."

"Does it mean that you would run away from your duties again, Yoruichi-sama?"

The question came from another end of the table, but Yoruichi didn't need to turn her eyes to see who had uttered that question. She had heard that calm and polite tone often enough to recognize whose voice it was, and it belonged to _Suzuki Daisuke_, the man who had been an adviser to the clan since the previous head of the family.

"If I were to run away, I wouldn't be sitting here right now, would I, Daisuke-san?"

"True enough," the elderly man said. "Then in this case, I can only assume that you do not fully understand the importance of your getting married."

"I _do_ understand that you want me to be married to some random nobleman that you chose in order to use his family's influences to help strengthen ours," Yoruichi said in an unruffled tone although deep down she was anything but that. "But I do _not_ need to rely on a man to restore our family's stature!"

"And I did not say that you do," the old man noted smoothly. "You've proven yourself enough when you became a commander-in-chief of the Secret Mobile Corps and later a captain of the Second Division. Nevertheless, you cannot reproduce by yourself, and this family needs an heir."

"I won't die so soon."

"Very little in life is guaranteed, Yoruichi-sama," Daisuke remarked calmly. "And forgive me for saying this, but you're not getting any younger. You've already reached your prime, so if you do not consider getting married now, you might never—"

"Wait a minute. Reached my prime?" Yoruichi repeated incredulously. "I'm not even three hundred yet!"

"Yet is the keyword," the old man returned, "so how long do plan to postpone this, Yoruichi-sama? Whether you like it or not, making sure that the clan will not end in your generation is one of your duties as the twenty-second head of the clan and you know it."

"Don't tell me what my duties are, Daisuke," Yoruichi stated in a warning tone. The omission of an honorific reflected how much the elderly man had frustrated her at that moment. "I know exactly what they are."

"Then for the first time in the century, act like you do."

Yoruichi glare at Daisuke for a moment. Anger was evident in her blazing gold eyes. However, she suppressed it within the next couple of seconds.

"There are more important things for me to do right now than finding myself a husband," she said flatly. "One of those things is reclaiming what used to be ours, which is the control over the Onmitsukidō. That alone will consume most of my time already. So for the last time, Daisuke-san, I do not have time for this."

The old adviser let out a weary sigh but chose not to say any other words, for he did not want to argue with the much younger lady who had the right to remove him from his position as the clan's adviser whenever she wished.

After having listened to the exchange between the head of the clan and one of the most respected advisers for a moment, another elder decided to speak up.

"You do not need to search for a husband by yourself, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi looked up and saw that it was her great-uncle, _Shihōin Takahiro_, who spoke the sentence.

"Since the announcement of your return to Soul Society, there have been at least five marriage proposals from different noblemen," the man continued. "They descend from good noble houses and are shinigami with promising future, yet all of them are willing to drop their names and use ours if chosen as your future husband."

The lady pursed her lips and furrowed her brows for a moment as though she was in a deep thought.

"Are those five nobles my only options?"

"You should be glad that there are options at all, Yoruichi-sama," Takahiro said. "Normally, noblewomen do not have any says in this matter and have to agree to be wedded to whoever her family has chosen for her. However, we do not wish to force your hand unless it becomes truly necessary, so I must ask you to make a decision before we make one for you."

Yoruichi closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that it would be hard for her to talk herself out of the arrangement. However, that didn't mean that she didn't wish to delay the inevitable fate.

"Just tell me, Takahiro-ojii-san," Yoruichi said after taking a moment to think, "these five noblemen, do any of them stand out from the others?"

"No, Yoruichi-sama, they are of same caliber."

The answer from Takahiro made his grandniece smile smugly.

"If that's the case, I don't think I can choose one without offending the others," said the former captain of the Second Division. "It wouldn't be wise to have conflicts with other noble houses at this time; so if they were all I can choose from, I suppose I'm down to one option, which is marrying them all at the same time."

All of the elders in the room almost choked on their tea at Yoruichi's suggestion.

A smug gleam flashed behind the lady's golden eyes before she continued in a mock innocent, "If none of you have any objections and they all agree to this, of course."

Takahiro had some veins popping on his forehead while listening to the woman who was his great-niece. He should have known she would come up with something unorthodox to bail herself out of the marriage arrangement.

"If I were not afraid that our family's reputation would be crushed by this absurd suggestion, I would agree to it just to see whether you would dare to do what you have said, Yoruichi-sama," Takahiro spoke, obviously not amused. "However, this is not something you should joke about."

Yoruichi let out a soft exhale.

"If you want me to be serious, Takahiro-ojii-san, I honestly don't care for a husband right now," the purple-haired lady remarked. "As I said earlier, there are more important things to be done."

"Then we shall—"

"However," Yoruichi said, cutting her elder off, "since it seems that I have no say in this matter, I will marry anyone this council deems suitable, _but_ under one condition."

"Name it."

"I don't care who the man is, where he comes from, what he looks like or why he wishes to marry me; but if he were to be a father of my children, at the very least, he should have my respect."

"And how will he earn your respect, may I ask?"

There was a pregnant pause before Yoruichi replied, "He has to beat me in a shunpo race."

At the end of Yoruichi's sentence, the once silent room was filled with the sound of the elders' mumbles as they debated the head of the Shihōin Clan's condition. It took several minutes for the discussion to end, and it was Daisuke who was chosen to announce whether the council would accept Yoruichi's condition or simply force her hand.

"A shunpo race, Yoruichi-sama?" the clan adviser asked.

"Yes, a shunpo race," the lady confirmed, putting on a calm façade even though she couldn't help holding her breath while waiting for what the old adviser would say next.

"I see," the old adviser muttered. "If that's what you wish, Yoruichi-sama, then this council agrees."

* * *

Pilot/End

* * *

*** **Just in case you're wondering about the title, it's in Sanskrit literally means an act of choosing by oneself. _Swayamvara_ is an ancient India's form of marriage in which a woman selects a man (of her liking or through a contest) from a number of suitors to be her husband.


	2. RSVP

Zaraki Kenpachi blinked, picked his ears, shook his head and then blinked again. He would have raised his hand and scratched his head had he not been afraid that he would ruin the hairdo he had spent hours setting.

It was not normal for the Captain of the Eleventh Division to be in a stupor, but then again, it was not normal for him to hear someone from the neighboring division, namely Kurotsuchi Mayuri, shouting something that sounded pretty much like "Nemu! I'm gonna have a wife!" either.

Kenpachi was still dazedly repeating that set of actions until his lieutenant entered the office in a flash of black and pink. The petite girl craned her neck to look at the captain.

"Eh, what're you doing, Ken-chan?"

The Gotei 13's most bloodthirsty captain turned his attention to his ward.

"Did you hear that, Yachiru?"

The pinked-haired lieutenant blinked.

"Hear what, Ken-chan?"

"That," Kenpachi replied as soon as he heard another shouting from the Twelfth Division.

Yachiru frowned slightly before she tilted her head as though she was trying to hear to whatever it was that her "Ken-chan" was talking about. Then she heard it.

"Oh, you mean Mayurin's shouting that he's going to have a wife?"

The Captain of the Eleventh Division grimaced.

"So you heard it too," said the captain.

The girl tilted her head slightly further, having absolutely no idea why Kenpachi should think she wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Of course, I heard it," she insisted. "Mayurin was shouting pretty loud. I bet everyone in our division heard him too."

"I wasn't imagining things then."

"No, Ken-chan. Why did you think that you were imagining it?"

Zaraki shrugged. "Well, it's just hard to believe there'd be a woman who's stupid enough to agree to marry that freak. Maybe he blackmails her or something."

The bankai-less captain shook his head at the thought, but before he could think of anything else, the door to the office was knocked.

"Taichō, it's me, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in," said Kenpachi. A second later, the door was slid open to reveal the metro-sexual fifth seated officer of the Eleventh Division, Ayasegawa Yumichika. "What is it, Yumichika?"

"There's a letter for you, taichō," Yumichika remarked. "In fact, there's one to almost all seated officers."

"Is there one for me?" the lieutenant asked with wide-eye interest. "You said there's one to all seated officers."

"Actually, fukutaichō, I said 'almost'," the fifth seated officer corrected.

"But I'm a lieutenant. If everyone else gets one, I should get one too."

"Ah, well, it's only for the male seated officers," Yumichika explained.

"But that's sexist," the young lieutenant argued.

As Yumichika was struggling to find an explanation, Zaraki shook his head and took the ivory envelope which had his name embossed in a golden kanji from the metro-sexual man and removed the seal. The captain narrowed his eyes as he pulled out a plain white card with black imprint, and his eyes went even narrower when he scanned its content.

"So you said it's sent to all male officers?" asked the captain.

"Just the seated ones, taichō."

"Ah…now I get what that creep's fuss is all about," Zaraki mumbled before he moved to his writing desk.

"So what are you going to do about this, taichō? Are you going to participate?"

Zaraki looked at the card in his hand again before he scribbled something down.

"If it were a duel, I might, but since it's not, I'm not interested," Kenpachi said as he wrote. "Now, Yumichika, do you any idea where the Shihōin Manor is?"

* * *

"...The Shihōin Estate is located in the Southwest of Seireitei."

Nemu droned out in an informative tone.

"There are four ways to travel to that house. One is to pass the Eleventh Division and turn left at Bankai Intersection then go straight to—"

"Shut it, you fool," her father interrupted, not giving Nemu a chance to finish her explanation. "I didn't ask for a direction. I only asked you whether you knew how to reach to the place because if you don't, I'll install a new Soul Society Positioning System into your brain, but since you already know it this well, then why are you still here babbling? Just head there already! I don't want to hear that you get there late so someone else has accepted this invitation first."

Somewhat unfeigned by her father's outburst, Nemu replied in the same monotone:

"In this case, I shall take Amaratta Road and turn left at—"

"Just go," Mayuri yelled, cutting his artificial daughter off. "I don't care how you get there as long as you get there before anyone else."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama. I shall leave as once."

The freaky captain of the Twelfth Division sighed once Nemu left to do the task that he assigned to her.

"My... I swear I made her much more intelligent. I will have to fix her once she returns." The mad scientist sighed. "What a terrible waste of time! I should be spending that time thinking up a device to increase my shunpo speed or deciding what kind of experiment I should use on my future wife."

* * *

Meanwhile at the First Division, Yoruichi felt her right eye twitched as she was discussing the possibility of separating the Secret Mobile Corps from the Second Division and taking it back under the control of the Shihōin Clan once again. She could only wonder if it was a bad omen, meaning that the discussion with the general of the Gotei 13 would not end in her favor.

"I'm not asking to be reappointed as a captain of the Second Division," she continued her explanation, ignoring her twitching eye. "I'm simply wondering if it's possible for the command over the Onmitsukidō to be returned to the hand of my family."

"History wise, the Onmitsukidō never answers to the Gotei 13. Even until now that it seems to be merged with the Second Division, it still answers only to its commander in chief," General Yamamoto said in a matter-of-fact manner. "However, this is still a big decision that even I cannot make by myself. Since the Central 46 Chamber's new members have yet to be appointed, it should be voted in a captain meeting. Is that fine with you?"

Yoruichi chuckled; knowing that even if it were not "fine" with her, she still had no choice but to agree. After all, the years she had been away had reduced her connections and influences in Soul Society.

"That's alright with me, sōtaichō," Yoruichi replied as soon as the commander-general had finished his sentence. "I understand that the Onmitsukidō has been a part of the Second Division and the Gotei 13 for more than a hundred years now and that not everyone would agree with the idea of taking it back under the Shihōin's rein again."

"In that case, I will put this issue in the agenda of the next captains meeting," the commander-general stated. "The date and the time of that meeting will be informed to you later."

"Thank you, sir," Yoruichi replied. "In this case, I should excuse myself and leave you to your other duties."

With that said, Yoruichi bowed at the old man. However, before she could turn to leave, Yamamoto called her back.

"Before you leave, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, sir. What is it?"

Upon hearing the answer, the supreme leader of the Gotei 13 searched the drawer of his desk for something. After he found what he had searched for, which appeared to be an envelope, Yamamoto placed it on top of his desk and turned his eyes back to the purple-haired lady in front of him.

"Should I send my reply to you directly or should I send it to your house?"

Yoruichi could only furrow her brows at the question.

"A reply? To what, may I ask?"

"The invitation that your family sent to me earlier yesterday," Yamamoto replied and looked at Yoruichi as though she was stupid for even asking.

Yoruichi frowned. "I'm afraid I still have no idea what you're talking about, sir."

"You mean you have no idea about this invitation?"

As much as she hated to look stupid, Lady Shihōin shook her head.

"Then take a look for yourself," the old man said as he moved the envelope closer to the edge of the table as a gesture of invitation for Yoruichi to look at the thing.

Yoruichi picked up envelope from the desk then opened it to pull out a card. After taking a quick scan at its content, she grimaced.

"Yes, sōtaichō, you can give your reply to me," Yoruichi said through her clenched teeth. "I'm gonna have a 'talk' with whoever responsible for this as soon as I finish this meeting anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sixth Division, Abarai Renji was staring at his superior officer with an expectant look in his eyes, making the captain look up from his paperwork and eye the brash lieutenant suspiciously.

"What seems to be the matter, Renji?" While the question seemed to be polite, it still had a hint of dismissal to it. In fact, the lieutenant believed that if he were speaking to someone else, he would have been ordered to hit the road at that exact moment.

"Nothing, taichō," the red-haired lieutenant replied, although his expression seemed to say otherwise. "Just wondering if you'll read your letter."

The captain of the Sixth Division, Kuchiki Byakuya, narrowed his gaze at his underling. Renji had never showed that much interest in his business, so there had to be something about that letter that caught that loudmouth lieutenant's attention.

Eying the ivory envelope again, Byakuya recognized the Shihōin's crest that was impressed on the sealing lac. While he was somewhat interested as to why the Clan Shihōin would send him a letter, he didn't show any sign of curiosity since his lieutenant was watching his every move.

"Why does it concern you?" the Kuchiki lord wondered in a nonchalant tone.

"No, I'm not concerned at all, taichō."

"Then return to your post already."

Normally, Renji would scram as soon as he heard that sentence from his icy captain. However, this time, he still stood there, staring at his captain as though he didn't hear the captain's order.

If he did not have an image to keep up, Byakuya would have already rolled his eyes at his lieutenant's persistence. However, since he did, the raven-haired captain could only hope Renji would take the hint and leave.

Still, it seemed luck was not on Byakuya's side, since his red-haired lieutenant was either too dumb to understand his order or understood it but already immune to his dead glare and refused to comply.

"Why does this letter interest you so much?" Byakuya asked after he realized that his lieutenant was not going to go anywhere until after he saw that he read that letter.

"The letter doesn't interest me at all, taichō," Renji insisted, but his superior was far from being fooled. "It's your reaction that interests me."

The Captain of the Sixth Division had to glare at his lieutenant again.

"My reaction?" he inquired, now fully curious about what the content of that letter really was. "Why would you be interested in my reaction?"

"Just read it, taichō."

While Lord Kuchiki would never take order from his subordinate, he still opened the envelope since it seemed to be the only way to get rid of that red-eyed nuisance. Then he pulled out a white card and scanned it with his gray eyes.

Renji still had that expectant look on his face as if he was waiting to see something interesting.

Byakuya frowned slightly as he read the content then trailed his fingers lightly along the edges of the card once he finished.

"So she really meant it when she said she would only marry to a man who was faster than her," the lord commented, recalling the past when he sat on a hill, resting and talking to Yoruichi after another failed effort to catch her. A ghost of smile graced his face for a fracture of a second before the emotionless mask returned to its place.

"I suppose this also explains why an elder of the Shihōin Clan requested for a list of Shinigami who could shunpo from all Gotei 13's divisions last week."

"You weren't surprised at all?" Renji asked in disbelief.

Byakuya gave his lieutenant an unimpressed look.

"Why should I be surprised?" the captain countered.

"But…Yoruichi-san's finding herself a husband."

The leader of the Sixth Division couldn't quite name the reason why his second-in-command should have that kind of reaction.

"Finding an excuse to stay single is more like it," Byakuya observed, knowing just how fast the lady still was, regardless of the century she had spent without practice.

Renji had a funny expression on his face. "But it said she would marry…"

"Yes, and she told me 'Another girl might want to be married to a rich or a handsome guy, but my husband must be faster than I am, Byakuya-bo'," the captain said in a vain attempt to imitate his childhood friend. "However, I don't recall knowing anyone who can beat her in a shunpo tag. She is the Goddess of Flash, after all."

Renji blinked since he never thought there would be a day that his captain would compliment or in that case, say something that sounded like a compliment to anyone.

"Does this mean you're going to decline the invitation?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his lieutenant. "Why, Renji? Are you trying to see who is going to be your love rival?"

Renji gulped before he quickly denied, "No, sir! Absolutely not! Yoruichi-san is like a… big sister to me. Besides, I already set my eyes on somebody else."

There was a tint of red on the red-haired lieutenant's cheek when he mumbled that last sentence.

The captain watched his subordinate with an amused look in his eyes. "My sister, you mean?"

Once again, the lieutenant gulped. His blush went somewhat darker.

"Rukia is also like my sister, taichō," he mumbled.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Really? And I always thought you wanted to surpass me to get her back. My mistake then."

Renji gawked at his captain, for once, being rendered speechless.

"Why are you interested to know my reply to this invitation if you are not going to accept it anyway?" Byakuya asked, bringing the subject back to the card he was still holding in his hand.

Renji blinked for a moment before he replied, "I'm just going to offer to send your reply along with mine."

Once again, Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Does this mean that you do not know how to reach the Shihōin Estate?"

Renji gave his superior officer a sheepish smile that answered it all.

"It's in the Southwest," Byakuya remarked as he scribbled something into paper. "If you know Hideko Road, it should not be difficult to find."

With that said, Byakuya handed Renji the piece of paper he had written on earlier. Renji looked at the paper and furrowed his brows as he saw a rough map of the Shihōin Manor.

"What is your problem, Renji? Do not tell me you cannot read the direction."

"I thought you were writing your reply."

"Unlike you, I do not make rash decisions. If you wish to send your reply, then do so. I will send mine myself as soon as I consider it through. Now unless you have other business, I have paperwork to finish."

Now, taking a not so subtle hint, Renji bowed at his leader and left the room in a flash.

After Renji left, Byakuya scanned the white card in his hand once again. It said:

...

The Shihōin Family  
invites you to participate in a shunpo race against the head of their clan  
_**Shihōin Yoruichi**_  
as a part of her Swayamvara Ceremony  
The first contestant to beat the Goddess of Flash shall receive her hand in a marriage  
The rules, the date and the location of the race will be informed to each participant after accepting this invitation

RSVP by 31st of August  
Shihōin Manor  
Hideko Road, Seireitei

...

Shaking his head, he put the card carefully back into its envelope and briefly wondered if the Demon Cat had a clue that her family had sent that kind of invitation out to a huge number of male beings in Seireitei.

Since he knew he would not get his answer any time soon, Byakuya simply opened the drawer of his desk and put the card in before he locked that drawer and kept the key back in his kimono sleeve.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

RSVP/End

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad to know what you think, and I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your review personally. Next chapter should be up within a couple of weeks. I hope everyone enjoyed this story so far, but if you think there's something I should improve, I'm open for suggestions.

P.S. _Misty_, please check my profile for the answer to your question regarding _Teen Titans_.


	3. The “Talk”

A petite young woman was sitting on a tatami-matted floor, arranging flowers, while someone entered the room without any warning. She gasped and looked up only to see a dark-skinned woman clad in black skin-tight dress and orange jacket.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi looked at the surprised woman for a brief second and acknowledged the woman as her newly appointed lady-in-waiting_, Suzuki Aya_.

"Sorry if I surprised you, Aya," said the twenty-second head of the Shihōin Clan.

"There's no need to apologize, Yoruichi-sama," the girl quickly replied. "This is your bedroom, after all, and you can come in whenever you please."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, Aya, I'm glad to find you here. I've been looking for your grandfather. The people at your house said that he wasn't home, so do you happen to know where he is?"

"Daisuke-ojii-san?" the woman asked. "He was here to see Takahiro-sama earlier, but I have no idea if he's still here or not."

"He's here to see Takahiro-ojii-san, huh?" Yoruichi narrowed her eyes as though she was contemplating something. "In this case, those two must really be in cahoots."

"In cahoots? May I ask you what's going on, Yoruichi-sama?"

Lady Shihōin gawked at her attendant for a moment before she shook her head wearily.

"If you have no idea what's going on, then maybe you really should go out more often, Aya," the lady remarked, "because I thought I was already the last person to find out about my so-called Swayamvara."

"Swa—what?"

The former captain of the Second Division sighed, but instead of explaining, she simply said, "Leave the ikebana and come with me if you want to know what I'm talking about."

* * *

Takahiro didn't even flinch when his grandniece suddenly came bursting into this private quarters without so much as a knock. To be honest, he had expected her to storm into his room much earlier. Therefore, he only raised an eyebrow and put down his teacup once Yoruichi appeared right in his quarters. Meanwhile, the man Yoruichi had been searching for bowed to the head of the Shihōin Family and said his polite greeting, "Good afternoon, Yoruichi-sama."

"Takahiro-ojii-san, Daisuke-san," the lady greeted in an unusual calm tone. "I'm glad to find both of you in the same place."

"How can we be of any help to you, Yoruichi-sama?" asked the elder Shihōin.

"Actually, Takahiro-ojii-san, I'd like to have a few words with you and Daisuke-san if that isn't too much trouble."

"It is not a trouble at all, Yoruichi-sama," replied the adviser. "After all, Daisuke lives to serve you and your clan."

"Sometimes, I really doubt that, Daisuke-san," Yoruichi said before she looked over her shoulder to the woman who was panting behind her. "Just find a seat somewhere, Aya. This could take a while."

The lady-in-waiting acknowledged her mistress's command with a nod before she did as she was told.

Meanwhile, Takahiro snapped his fingers and suddenly two servants appeared out of nowhere. One set a zabuton on the floor for Yoruichi to sit on while another served her a cup of tea. After that, both servants disappeared as though they were never there to begin with.

Yoruichi took the seat.

"So what do you want to discuss with us, Yoruichi-sama?" asked the old man who was Yoruichi's great-uncle.

Instead of voicing her answer, Yoruichi dug a cream envelope out of the fold of her orange jacket and placed it neatly on top of the small table. The gold kanji of that was General Yamamoto's name was visible to all of them.

"Care to explain this?" she asked.

Both of the men glanced at the envelope before they looked at each other as if they were making an agreement as to who was going to reply to the lady.

In the end, it was Daisuke who spoke, "If you have read it, which I'm quite assured that you already have, you should know that it is an invitation to your Swayamvara Ceremony."

The purple-haired lady glared at her adviser.

"In other words, you both sent out cards to all men in Soul Society, saying that I'm looking for a husband."

"Actually, we only sent out invitations to all noblemen and seated Shinigami that know how to use shunpo," Daisuke corrected in a neutral tone.

"I thought you would only give that condition to those five nobles who have proposed."

After he heard his grandniece's assumption, Takahiro, who had been listening quietly for a moment, asked, "Why must we limit ourselves to those nobles when you said it yourself that you did not care who was going to be your husband?"

"Great!" Yoruichi said sarcastically. "Now everyone will think I'm in a desperate need for a husband."

"If we wished to make you look desperate, Yoruichi-sama, we would have posted this same invitation at the city hall instead of sending an invitation to a selected group of men that we find suitable to be your husband."

"That doesn't make it any better!" the shape-shifter groaned.

"But you should not have any complaint, Yoruichi-sama, we merely followed your wish, after all," Takahiro noted calmly, reminding the younger lady about what she had said during the latest family meeting. "You were the one who gave us this idea when you said you would only agree to marry a man who could beat you in a shunpo race."

Yoruichi was so frustrated that she couldn't find the right vocabulary to express what was going on in her mind at that moment.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Yoruichi-sama," Daisuke offered. "Swayamvara has been conducted for several noblewomen and princesses in Tenjiku*. It is quite an honorable ceremony."

To that remark, Yoruichi gave the clan adviser a wry smile.

"If you haven't noticed, Daisuke-san, we are _not_ in Tenjiku, and this 'Swayamvara' is _not_ our tradition."

"But you are never one to follow tradition anyway," Yoruichi's granduncle observed smoothly. "So we figured you wouldn't have anything against this ceremony."

Yoruichi gritted her teeth. She didn't have anything against that ceremony or the way other women chose their mates, but since it was her future they were discussing, she couldn't help but think, "This is very absurd."

"I'm afraid what is already done cannot be undone," said Daisuke. "After all, two acceptances have already arrived."

Yoruichi closed her eyes and tried her best not to snap.

"From whom?" Yoruichi asked and she subconsciously held her breath as she waited for the answer.

"Jūnibantai-taichō, Kurotsuchi Mayuri-dono," replied the adviser.

Yoruichi grimaced. It had never occurred to her how that name could be so scary, especially in that kind of circumstance. She didn't even want to hear the second name although Yoruichi didn't suppose she had other option.

"And?"

"Nibantai-fukutaichō, Ōmaeda Nikkōtarōemon Yoshiayamenosuke Marechiyo-dono," the adviser said.

Yoruichi blinked. "Are you sure that's just one person?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama, I'm certain. Ōmaeda-dono simply has a long name."

After getting past the initial confusion by a ridiculously long name of a certain lieutenant, Yoruichi realized what it meant and pulled a face.

"First it's Yamamoto-Genryūsai-sōtaichō, and now it's Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Ōmaeda Marechiyo. Who else have you two sent this kind of invitation to?"

"Shall I make you a copy of the list, Yoruichi-sama?" Takahiro offered.

"There is a list?" the lady asked, somewhat astounded. "How many invitations did you send out anyway?"

"Two hundred and seventy-three," Daisuke replied without having to think.

"What?"

"We only planned to send out a few invitations at first, but after we considered all aspects, we decided that we could not send fewer invitations," said Takahiro. "Take Yamamoto-Genryūsai-dono for an example. We all know that he is not suitable for you, for he is a little too old, but he is not married and is undoubtedly the most powerful and influential man of the whole Seireitei, so we have to send him an invitation lest we offend him."

"So I'm supposed to feel lucky that Yamamoto-sōtaichō declined the invitation?"

"That depends on whether or not you wish to be his wife, Yoruichi-sama," the adviser noted.

"This is just getting better and better," the lady muttered.

"I'm glad you think so, Yoruichi-sama," Takahiro remarked as though he didn't notice the sarcasm in his great-niece's tone. "Because we expect that at least one fifth of the people who received the invitation would accept."

Yoruichi grunted but said nothing else since she knew whatever she said would be futile. Hence, she got up and left Takahiro's quarters in a flash, not caring whether her lady-in-waiting could catch up with her or not. Aya quickly bowed at her grandfather and Shihōin Takahiro before she rushed after her mistress.

As soon as he was alone with the adviser once again, Takahiro let out a soft exhale.

"Do you really think that we made the right decision by granting Yoruichi-sama's wish, Daisuke?"

The adviser closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'm afraid so, Takahiro-sama. We cannot force Yoruichi-sama to do something, or it is very likely that she would run off again; however this time, she would never come back. There is nothing we can do now except for praying that one of the people we sent invitations out to would be able to defeat her in a fair race or at least soften her heart to the point where she would voluntarily let him win," Daisuke replied thoughtfully. Then he added after a moment, "But if all else has failed, there is always the Research and Development Institute to ask for an artificial child."

"I really hope we don't have to come down to that one, Daisuke," Takahiro sighed. "I really hope not."

* * *

"How are you going to reply to the Shihōins' invitation, Byakuya-sama?"

The question resounded in the conference room of the Kuchiki Mansion. The head of the clan was sitting with his eyes closed, seemingly unaffected by several pairs of eyes that were focusing on him.

"How is that any business to any of you?"

The tone of Byakuya voice when he asked that simple question was smooth; however, it was still able to make the Kuchiki elders felt as if the twenty-eighth head of the family had slapped them in their faces.

"Of course, it is our business, Byakuya-sama," one of the elders spoke. "If the head of the clan should decide to merge with anyone, the clan's members cannot help but being affected by his choice."

To that reply, Byakuya opened his gray eyes and cast them towards the man.

"And I was under an impression that I have already made it clear that whoever I choose to wed is strictly my business."

"It _might_ be your business, Byakuya-sama," another elder spoke up, "but I believe we have the right to express our opinions in that matter as well."

The Sixth Division Captain wore a bored expression on his face when he let out a soft exhale.

"If you put it that way, I suppose I have no choice but to listen to what you people think. Go ahead and say it then, Masaru," the ebony-haired lord said calmly. "I _might_ consider your words before I decide whether I should accept or decline that invitation."

Masaru, or otherwise known as _Seito Masaru_, a middle-aged clan adviser, was unfazed by the indifferent tone of Lord Kuchiki.

"If you wish to hear my opinion, Byakuya-sama," said the adviser, "then I must say you should not accept this invitation."

The wielder of Senbonzakura raised an eyebrow slightly.

"For a moment there, I thought you would say that I should definitely accept, since it came from the Shihōin House, so do you care to explain why you advised against it?"

"If you're wondering if we hold anything against the Shihōin Clan, then we do not, Byakuya-sama. In fact, we would give our full support if you should decide to merge with anyone from that clan."

"Except for Shihōin Yoruichi," Byakuya spoke what the adviser omitted from his sentence.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama, except for Shihōin Yoruichi-dono."

"Is it because of the rumor that she had run off with Urahara Kisuke?"

"No, Byakuya-sama. Whether it was with or without that rumor, I would still say that you should not even entertain the idea of marrying her," said the adviser.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the adviser before he commented, "You people can be very hard to please sometimes. First, you were all against the idea of my marrying to Hisana, saying that she was a commoner and not worthy of being my wife. Now you are telling me not to entertain the idea of marrying the head of another great noble house. Perhaps I should travel to the King's realm and ask him if he has a daughter."

Lord Kuchiki's remark almost made everyone in the room choke.

"It's not that we think Shihōin-dono is not good enough for you, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"In other words, you are saying that she is too good for me, is that it?"

The adviser shook his head wearily. The head of the Clan Kuchiki could be stubborn and very difficult to deal with whenever he chose to be.

"No, Byakuya-sama. It is just that she is too much of an equal to you, since she is also a head of a great noble clan and a former captain. Not to mention, she is known to be very unconventional," said Masaru. "She would probably want to marry a man into her family instead of marrying into the man's family, and you are not in a position to drop your name and use hers."

There was a hint of amusement in Byakuya's gray eyes when he listened to the adviser's explanation.

"I suppose that is what that woman would do. However, I cannot see why you all should be concerned about this matter," Byakuya noted. "I have yet to reply to the Shihōin's invitation, and I do not plan to do so anytime soon. Besides, even if I did accept the invitation, it does not mean that I would automatically become her betrothed. I would still need to beat her in a shunpo race, which, in my opinion, is not an easy task for anyone."

"If you wish to remarry, Byakuya-sama—" another elder began.

"Then it would still be my business and not yours," Byakuya finished his elder's sentence in firm tone. Then he raised a hand in a gesture for everyone to stop and listen. "I said it once, and I shall say it again that this is the way I do things, so if you are unhappy with how I choose to lead my personal life, feel free to appoint a new head to the family. Now, unless you have other topics to discuss aside from the Shihōin's invitation, this is where our meeting ends."

* * *

When Rukia arrived at the Kuchiki Mansion, Byakuya was heading to the main gate as though he was about to head out somewhere. The girl quickly bowed at her brother and greeted meekly, "Good evening, nii-sama."

"Rukia," he returned her greeting with a nod. "I thought you would spend the night at your division."

"I'm already off duty, nii-sama," she replied. "I would have returned home sooner if I hadn't got lost on my way back from the Shihōin Estate."

Byakuya felt his head throbbing once his adopted sister mentioned the Shihōin Estate. He didn't even want to ask what Rukia was doing there, for he thought the reason was already obvious, and after the family meeting that was held earlier that afternoon, he would prefer not to talk about anything that related to Shihōin Yoruichi's Swayamvara Ceremony.

However, since Rukia was not a psychic, she couldn't read her brother's thought so she kept on speaking, "Ukitake-taichō asked me to deliver his answer to the Shihōin's invitation. You wouldn't believe how many people were there."

The Captain of the Sixth Division felt his eyes twitch at his sister's attempt at conversation.

"I suppose that woman still hasn't lost her charm after all these years," Byakuya commented wryly. "I take it Ukitake-senpai accepts the invitation."

"Eh? How could you possibly know that?"

The head of the Kuchiki Family sighed.

"Rumor has it that once Ukitake-senpai and Kyōraku-senpai had fought for Shihōin Yoruichi's affection," Byakuya noted, "although I believe it is now safe to say that neither of them won her affection, for she had chosen to leave Soul Society for the sake of Urahara Kisuke and the Vizards. Nevertheless, both of them still swore that they would not get married unless the bride was her."

Rukia could only blink at her brother's somewhat unconvincing story. "But…"

"Then again, that was just a rumor," Byakuya added in a nonchalant tone. As he saw Rukia was about to open her mouth to voice something, he asked, "By the way, have you had dinner yet?"

The adopted Kuchiki blinked at her adoptive brother's question.

"No, nii-sama, I haven't."

"Good," the Kuchiki lord commented. "Then we are eating out."

Once again, Rukia blinked. "But…don't we have any food in the house?"

"We do," Byakuya replied. "However, I am not in the mood to dine with the elders tonight, and I am quite certain that you would not want to be left alone with them. So it is either you dine out with me or stay in your room and starve yourself."

Although Rukia wanted to say that she could simply go out and have dinner with her friends, she didn't think it was wise to say so to her stoic brother, so she decided to reply, "I'm coming with you, nii-sama."

"That's what I thought."

With that, Byakuya continued on his path towards the gate, knowing that his little sister would be right behind him.

Being much shorter than Byakuya, Rukia almost had to run to catch up with him.

"So where are we heading, nii-sama?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly as he thought about all the places he could go, and then he replied, "There is this restaurant near the West Gate that I haven't visited in quite some time. The food there is rather good."

With that, the Kuchiki siblings made their way out of the Kuchiki Mansion towards said restaurant without saying any other words about anything that concerned the invitation or the Shihōins.

* * *

The "Talk"/End

* * *

* Tenjiku (天竺) is an obsolete Japanese word for ancient India. It is used in such works as the Japanese translation of Journey to the West.

A/N: ::sigh:: And we reach to the end of another chapter. I was tempted to add a note saying that I need (fill in whatever number you want) reviews to continue this story, but then I'd be cheating everyone who's reviewed so far (not to mention, saying so might give you guys a huge grin on your face, as you've finally found a way to stop me from updating this story for good.) So I'll leave it up to you to decide whether _Swayamvara_ is worth commenting or not. (I'd be very grateful if you chose to review, though.) Next chapter should be up in 2-3 weeks. Until then, have a good time. ::Amaratta::


	4. Love Confession

Rukia had expected her brother to lead her to a fancy restaurant where all the guests were from the upper class, so she had to be surprised when she saw the place that Byakuya had picked. Of course, the place look decent enough to eat, but the crowd that occupied said restaurant was mostly from lower to middle class. Hence, Rukia couldn't help but gave her brother a strange look.

"Are we really going to eat here, nii-sama?"

Byakuya could read the perplexity in his adopted sister's eyes, so he felt somewhat amused by how Rukia viewed him. Just like everyone else in the society, the girl believed he was a snobbish nobleman who could not associate himself with someone from a lower class even though he had been married to a peasant woman from the Seventy-Eighth District of North Rukongai. Not that he could blame her. He didn't give her much chance to get to know the real him beneath his cold mask, nor did he try to get to know her at all during the decades they spent under the same roof, so it was only natural that they would only know each other by their facades.

"Yes, we are, unless, of course, you have any objection to my choice," Byakuya noted in his usual tone. His expression remained as serene as ever despite his amusement.

Rukia quickly shook her head.

"No, nii-sama, I don't have any objection," she returned quickly. "It's just… well… the place looks very crowded, and I'm not sure if we'll be able to get a table, that's all."

Now that Rukia mentioned about getting a table, Byakuya had to wonder about the same thing.

"There should still be some tables left," said the Sixth Division Captain, "but if there really aren't, then we can always dine somewhere else."

Hence, the Kuchiki siblings made their way to the entrance of the restaurant. To their surprises, they found a dark-skinned, purple hair lady standing there with another woman whose face Byakuya vaguely recognized as Yoruichi's new attendant.

Upon noticing the Kuchiki nobles, Aya bowed to them as a greeting. Then Rukia bowed at Lady Shihōin, while her brother and the lady acknowledged each other with a nod.

"What a surprise to see both of you here!" Yoruichi stated once they were done exchanging bows. "I take it you also plan to dine here, eh?"

"Yes, what a surprise, indeed," Byakuya agreed. "But I suppose seeing you both waiting out here means there isn't any available table left."

"Actually, we've already got our table," Yoruichi said. "The waiter just told us to wait here while he set the table for us."

"I see," the Kuchiki lord muttered, starting searching his memory for another place to eat.

"Come to think of it, it's been a while since the last time we dined here together, hasn't it, eh, _Kuchiki-dono_?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, surprised that the lady should even mention it and that she chose to address him by his family name with a proper honorific.

"Yes. A hundred years if my memory serves correctly," said the gray-eyed Shinigami. "Why did you ask?"

"Well, I'm just thinking that the table should be big enough for all of us. If you don't mind dining with me and Aya, of course."

Byakuya took less than a second to consider his reply before he nodded.

"I certain don't mind, _Shihōin-dono_," Lord Kuchiki replied, earning himself a smug smile from Lady Shihōin from the way he addressed her in return. Two could play at that game. "In fact, I've been looking for an opportunity to speak with you since you announced your return to Soul Society, so I cannot see why I should not accept your offer."

Everyone, including Yoruichi herself, seemed to be surprised by Byakuya's reply. However, the lady simply smiled broadly.

"You have something to speak with me?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "That's the first." Seeing that the waiter had come out to say that the table was ready, Yoruichi added, "We'll talk about it over dinner then."

* * *

Indeed the table was big enough for the four of them. In fact, it was big enough for six people. Rukia and Aya were sitting and having their dinner quietly since Lord Kuchiki and Lady Shihōin were monopolizing the conversation.

"So what is it that you wish to talk to me about, Kuchiki-dono?"

Byakuya was in a middle of sipping his miso soup when Yoruichi asked the question, so he slowly set the cup down on the table and replied, "It's about Rukia."

Upon hearing her name, Rukia lifted her gaze from her rice bowl.

"I'm listening," Yoruichi prompted, pacing wasabi over a piece of salmon sashimi.

"Ukitake-senpai has mentioned that he wished to promote Rukia to be his lieutenant," Byakuya stated blandly, paying no heed to the way his little sister's eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of her skull. "And despite what my opinion about this matter is, he can still do whatever he pleases with his division."

"If you're going to ask me to help you persuade Ukitake not to promote your sister, I really can't help you with that," Yoruichi quickly replied. "You know I'm never good at persuasion."

"One would think so, upon considering the fact that you cannot even persuade your family out of arranging that Swayamavara Ceremony," Byakuya commented, "but no, Shihōin-dono, I am not asking you to help me persuade anyone."

Yoruichi suppressed the urge to growl at Byakuya's first comment and settled for just giving him a venomous glare before she asked, "Then what are you asking me to do?"

"I am wondering if you could help in her training."

Yoruichi gave Byakuya a dubious look while Rukia blinked at her brother.

"If Ukitake considers promoting your sister to be his lieutenant, I don't think she'll need more training," Lady Shihōin remarked.

"I suppose that is true," said Captain Kuchiki, "but an extra training can never hurt anyone."

"That depends on what kind of training you're talking about," Yoruichi observed lightly.

"Shunpo, of course."

Yoruichi raised a brow. "As far as I'm concerned, you excel in that art yourself, so why do you have to ask me to train your sister?"

"Being good at one art does not necessarily mean that one knows how to pass it on to another," Lord Kuchiki noted. "Of course, I could teach her some techniques, but wouldn't it be better for her to learn those techniques directly from the source?"

The shape-shifter couldn't help smiling at the comment even though she thought it was weird for Byakuya to admit that almost everything he knew in shunpo, he had learned it from her.

"Why is it that the only time you can compliment me is when you want something from me?"

Byakuya's gray eyes lit up slightly at the question, but he didn't say anything as a reply since he knew the lady didn't really need an answer.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes slightly before she turned her attention towards the black-haired girl who was sitting to Byakuya's right.

"So do you want me to train you, Rukia?"

Rukia almost choked on her rice since she didn't expect either the lady or the lord to talk to her at all during dinner.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Your brother just asked me to give you a few pointers in shunpo, so I'm asking you if you want me to train you," Yoruichi replied with a kind smile.

Rukia widened her eyes before she quickly nodded. "Absolutely, Yoruichi-dono, it would be my greatest honor."

* * *

In the meantime, Kenpachi was running around with Yachiru sitting on his shoulder, cheering him.

"Seriously, brat, I think we've alread' passed here before," said the bloodthirsty captain of the Eleventh Division. "Now which way do I turn? And think hard before you answer coz if we don't reach to our division in the next thirty minutes, I'm so gonna kill ya."

"Ow…Ken-chan's such a meanie," Yachiru pouted. "It's not my fault that you're bad at directions."

"Oi, brat, you're the one who's been giving me all these directions."

Even though they were having that conversation, Zaraki didn't bother to slower his paces while he ran around the streets of Seireitei.

"O…wait, Ken-chan, stop right here!" the pink-haired lieutenant shouted gleefully.

"What is it, brat? Did you see something?" Zaraki asked, scowling, yet he still stopped like he was told.

"I saw Bya-kun and the Onion-head with Neko-chan and her maid," Yachiru replied. "Maybe we can go ask them for directions, neh?"

Not only did she suggested, Yachiru also jumped down from her captain's shoulder and tried to drag him there with her, which was quite a funny picture since Kenpachi had to follow her despite the fact that she was at least three time smaller than him.

Sometimes Kenpachi wondered who the boss really was.

"Good evening, Bya-kun, Onion-head, Neko-chan, Maid-chan," Yachiru greeted as soon as she marched her way (while also dragging the most ruthless fighter of the Gotei 13 with her) into the restaurant despite what the patron tried to say.

Yoruichi could only wonder why out of the four of them Byakuya was the only person that the pink-haired lieutenant managed to call by the correct name (even though the name was severely butchered.)

Aya smiled wryly, but somehow she was already used to being unrecognized since her job was only to take care of Yoruichi's bedroom and occasionally follow the lady around. Rukia, on the other hand, was blinking at the recently given nickname.

"Onion-head?"

"Yeah, coz your head looks like an onion," Yachiru explained cheerfully. "Ne, Bya-kun, Neko-chan, can we join you? I'm hungry."

"Oi, Yachiru, I thought we're just here to ask them how to get back to our division. We can eat there," Kenpachi protested, obviously not in the mood to join the table with the Seireitei's nobles.

"But I'm hungry now, Ken-chan," Yachiru whined.

"Well, it would not be good to let a child wandering around hungry," the cat lady commented after having been listening to the dynamic duo for a while.

"Would you like to join us, Zaraki-taichō," asked the head of the Kuchiki Clan, "at least, until your lieutenant has something to eat?"

"Yay, Bya-kun's always so kind!" Of course, Yachiru was probably the only person in all realms who would actually relate Byakuya to that adjective. Then the girl turned to her guardian and begged, "Please, Ken-chan? Can we eat before we go back?"

The fierce captain seemed to melt slightly at his little lieutenant's pleading tone, which made everyone in that table exchanged a look. It seemed Yachiru was the only person who could bring out a softer side of Zaraki.

"Alright, alright," the Eleventh Division Captain gave in. "Just stop whining, brat."

"Yay! Ken-chan's the best!"

With that said, Yachiru jumped on to an unoccupied seat next to Byakuya, so Kenpachi had no other option but to sit down on the one that was next to Yoruichi as it was the last chair left.

Once she was seated, Yachiru began, "Ne, Bya-kun—"

"This place makes quite good nikuman. Perhaps you should try one," Byakuya said before he all but shoved a pork bun into the little girl's mouth, cutting off whatever it was that Yachiru wished to speak to him.

Yachiru didn't seem to mind as she chewed on the bun.

Seeing that the young lieutenant was already busy eating, Lady Shihōin started a conversation with the girl's keeper. "So, Zaraki-taichō, may I ask how you ended up so far from your division?"

"Sure. I went to your house to give a reply for the invitation. I didn't have any problem reaching there since I kinda stalked Kurotsuchi's daughter there," Zaraki replied, "but that broad already disappeared when I got out of your house, and this Yachiru here wasn't really helping…so here I am."

"Well, I must admit my house can be difficult to locate," the purple-haired lady replied, deciding not to talk much about the invitation.

"Yeah, luckily, I have no reason to be there often," Kenpachi returned.

"Your division is right next to the headquarters of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute," Byakuya observed, "so perhaps you should visit there and ask them to make you a personal navigator."

"And have that Kurotsuchi broad to try to sell some other stupid stuff to me while I was there?" Kenpachi rolled his eyes and faked a shudder. "I don't think so."

Other people in the table chuckled softly.

"Talk about something stupid, have any of you guys heard about the serial robberies in Rukongai?" Zaraki changed the subject.

"Are you talking about the Naked Bandits?"

"Yeah," Zaraki nodded. "Now you surprised me, Kuchiki. I always thought that news from Rukongai was too low for you to pay attention to."

Byakuya didn't bother to reply to Zaraki's comment since he didn't want give the Eleventh Division Captain a chance to challenge him to a duel.

"Naked Bandits?" Rukia, who had been quiet for quite sometimes, suddenly asked, somewhat interested.

"Yeah, Naked Bandits," Zaraki confirmed.

"Do you mean there are some thieves going around, robbing people while they are naked?"

Everyone, excluding Yachiru, who was too busy stuffing food into her stomach, grimaced at the mental image the adopted Kuchiki had just created.

Yoruichi cleared her throat. "Actually, I think those thieves ordered their victims to strip to their birthday suits after they were done robbing. Am I correct, Zaraki-taichō?"

"Right!" said Kenpachi.

"Eh?" Yachiru cried, somehow still in the loop of the conversation. "But if they aren't robbing people while they're naked then why are they called Naked Bandits?"

Zaraki blinked at the innocent question before he growled, "How the hell would I know, brat? I ain't the one who named them."

"But—"

"Just eat, Kusajishi Yachiru," Byakuya said, passing a plate of meat buns to the pink-haired girl. "Just eat."

* * *

Since Aizen's betrayal, Hisagi Shūhei and Matsumoto Rangiku had spent almost every night together, drinking, and they continued with this activity even now that they had settled their scores with those who were their reasons to drink that much. (Not that they really needed reasons to drink to begin with.)

That night was no different. The lieutenants of the Ninth and the Tenth Division were out together for a good drink (much to Hitsugaya's dismay) and for some reasons, they ended up near the West Gate and spotted weird group of six people in a small restaurant.

"Oi, Rangiku-san, do you mind stopping by at that restaurant for a second?" asked the man with a 69 tattoo on his cheek. "I just spotted Yoruichi-san and I want to ask her for an interview."

"About that invitation? Sure, Shūhei," the blond replied eagerly. "I wanna know more about that too."

"Actually, Rangiku-san, I only want to set up a date for an interview," said the Ninth Division Lieutenant. "Don't you see how scary her companions are?"

"Well, the scary ones are only Kuchiki-taichō and Zaraki-taichō," Matsumoto commented, "but I don't think they'd do anything rash in front of Rukia and Yachiru, so you should consider yourself lucky, Shūhei. I mean, you'll have a chance to interview those two as well and learn about their answers to the invitation and why. Now come on, Shūhei, let's go!"

Somehow, Hisagi felt he shouldn't have mentioned his wish to interview Lady Shihōin to his drinking buddy. He should have known that Matsumoto enjoyed rumors and gossips, and he should have known that once she was interested in something, nothing could stop her.

* * *

Byakuya decided he would not be surprised if the rest of Seireitei should stop by at that restaurant, come over to say hello and then stick around after doing so. After all, that was what Zaraki Kenpachi and his charge had done and what Hisagi Shūhei and Matsumoto Rangiku were about to do. Just why was it that everyone seemed to be attracted to his table that night?

The Kuchiki lord chuckled inwardly as he realized it was probably because of a certain Demon Cat's presence. After all, she was the current talk of the town and Hisagi was an editor of Seireitei's newsletter while Matsumoto was probably just there for another gossip.

"…so I'm wondering if you could spare some minutes and give me an interview about that matter, Yoruichi-san," said the Ninth Division Lieutenant.

"Tonight, eh?" Yoruichi asked, looking at her dining companions.

"No, no, no, Yoruichi-san. It doesn't have to be tonight," replied the wielder of Kazeshini. "It can be any time you're available."

Yoruichi sighed, for she could see from the younger man's eyes that he was not going to give up until he got that interview.

"Why don't you two grab yourselves a seat?" Yoruichi suggested. "If you want to interview me about the Swayamvara, it might as well be now since I really don't want to talk about this again after tonight."

"Is that all right with you, Zaraki-taichō, Kuchiki-taichō?" asked the slightly nervous Hisagi.

"I don't care whatever you do. I'm just here to eat," the berserk captain said nonchalantly.

"Why ask for my permission? I'm under an impression that you are here to interview Shihōin-dono and not me," Byakuya replied coldly.

Hisagi blinked but took those answers as a good sign to drag a chair to the table and then sit down so he could get an interview from Yoruichi, so he did exactly that.

"So," Yoruichi began, knowing that if she didn't say something, the punk-looking lieutenant might lose his nerve and they would never be able to finish that interview that night, "what do you want to know, Hisagi?"

"Well, first thing first, Yoruichi-san, what is that…er...?"

"Swayamvara," the lady supplied, knowing exactly which word the lieutenant was looking for. "It's one of traditional forms of marriage in Tenjiku."

"I see," Hisagi said as he noted the answer down in a notepad. "Is this your family's idea?"

Yoruichi rolled her golden eyes. "Of course, it is. Do you honestly think that a noblewoman such as myself is allowed to post an ad that she's searching for a husband on her own whim?"

"Er…no? Sorry I asked," Hisagi replied with a sheepish smile. "Anyway, Yoruichi-san, has anyone replied to the invitation yet?"

Yoruichi chuckled.

"When I left the mansion, two people had already accepted the invitation and three already declined."

"Who is the first to accept?"

"Why don't you take a guess?"

Hisagi took a moment to think before he shook his head, "I really can't guess, Yoruichi-san. I don't even know how many men received the invitation or who they are."

"According to my clan's adviser, two hundred and seventy-three invitations were sent, but I have no idea to whom they were sent to either. As for your prior question, the first to accept is Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

The answer managed to make everyone cringe.

"Kurotsuchi-taichō?" It was Matsumoto who voiced that word. "Why would he even accept the invitation?"

"Because he wants to marry the lady?" Kenpachi offered with a shrug before he gulped down some sake that had been ordered to the table since he joined there.

"But why would he even want to marry anyone?" Matsumoto asked dubiously. "I mean, he's too absorbed in whatever it is that they were doing in the Twelfth Division, and it's not like he needs a woman to reproduce. He can create as many artificial children as he wish. Take Nemu for an example."

"That man probably wants a new lab rat," the dark-skinned lady observed, "or in my case, lab cat. You all know about my ability to transform into a cat. Perhaps he wants to dissect me to see how I manage to do so."

Everyone in the table grimaced.

"Or maybe he wants to marry her out of romantic reasons."

The suggestion was made by a rather twisted tone of voice that was unique enough for everyone in the table to identify its owner before they even had to look up to see who spoke the sentence.

If the Twelfth Division Captain's appearance alone was not creepy enough, then the fact that he suddenly appeared out of nowhere certainly was.

"Hey, freak, where the hell did you come from?" Zaraki yelped as soon as he felt Mayuri standing over his head.

"Where I came from doesn't concern you, Zaraki," said the man with a pharaoh-like hairdo. "Besides, I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to correct Yoruichi-san's misunderstanding."

"I don't think I misunderstood anything," Yoruichi said.

"But you certainly misunderstood my intentions, Yoruichi-san," Mayuri said in a mock hurt tone. "I didn't accept the invitation because I wanted to run an experiment on you."

"Does that mean that you wish us all to believe that you accepted the invitation because you are in love with Shihōin-dono?" Byakuya asked the question that was obviously written on every face at the table that certainly seemed to be much smaller at that moment.

"That's right, Kuchiki, now unless your name is Shihōin Yoruichi just shut it, all of you," the Twelfth Division Captain said before he turned his attention back to the mortified Shihōin. "Now where were we, Yoruichi-san?"

"Umm…a part where you were about to leave?" Yoruichi suggested, hoping against hope that the psycho captain would fall for it and leave.

"Oh right…I was saying that you misunderstood my intention," Mayuri remarked, unconcerned about the fact that everyone seemed to wish him gone. "You should know, Yoruichi-san, that I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you when you visited my lab."

"I don't recall stepping into such a place."

"It was Urahara Kisuke's lab back then, of course," Mayuri clarified. "Anyway, you were a noble lady, and I knew that you were beyond my reach, so I could only conceal my feelings for you since I didn't think I was good enough for you. However, now that you sent me the invitation and gave this humble man a chance—"

"Well, if you want to put it that way, then I gave two hundred and seventy-three men a chance."

"Even so," Kurotsuchi continued as though he did not notice Yoruichi's effort to tell him off, "you still gave me a chance, since you could have chosen not to send me the invitation at all."

"Actually, my family was the one who made the decision, not me," the lady corrected.

"Well, it doesn't matter whose choice that was. The point is I was given a chance," Mayuri summed up, "so I cannot just let it pass by without taking it, knowing that I might have won myself the woman I have been in love with for the past century."

The sentence might have molten many a girl's hearts… had it been spoken by anyone other than Kurotsuchi Mayuri. However, since it was spoken by said psychopath, and his listener had seen through his charade since before it even started, nothing was molten except the vanilla ice cream that Yoruichi had ordered earlier but didn't have a chance to eat yet.

"Umm…" for once Yoruichi couldn't find any witty repartee.

"That ain't what I heard from my division," Zaraki drawled while he sipped his sake.

"What would you know, you imbecile fool?" Mayuri returned, glaring at the captain whose division was right next to his own. "A thug like you would never understand what true love is."

"Well, at least I know it ain't romantic to confess your so-called true love in front of seven other people in a noisy restaurant," Zaraki remarked uncaringly. "Now if you don't like what I'm sayin', we can settle our differences outside."

Mayuri growled and touched the hilt of his zanpakutō, yet he recalled that his "true love" was still in presence, so he decided to ignore the captain from Zaraki for the time being.

"I don't care what you think, you barbarian. All I care about is if Yoruichi-san believes me," Mayuri said then turned to give Yoruichi a fake fawning smile that somehow felt more scary than heartwarming. "You do believe in my sincerity, right?"

"Of course," Yoruichi replied. _I believe that it does not exist._ "Anyway, Kurotsuchi-taichō, I don't mean to offend you, but—"

"I know, I know, you want me to leave, because unlike your companions here, I am not invited," Mayuri said in an overly hurtful tone, making everyone want to shake their heads at his bad acting. "I know that you still dislike me at this moment, Yoruichi-san, but mark my word. One day, you will fall head over heal in love with me. Until then, I will take my leave, since it is my beloved's wish. Good night, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi nodded at the Twelfth Division Captain and didn't bother to try to hide a relieved sigh once said captain was finally out of sight.

"That was…" she began then paused for a moment to search for the right word.

"Totally outrageous," Byakuya supplied in his usual nonchalant tone. "I wonder who he wished to fool with such a saccharin confession."

"But I think Mayurin's confession is kinda cute, Bya-kun," Yachiru commented between her bites.

"That's because you're still a brat, brat," Kenpachi snorted.

With that, a light conversation went on afterward, but Yoruichi still felt herself shuddering from the confession…and of course, it was not in a good way.

* * *

Love Confession/End

* * *

A/N: *lol* My sense of humor is getting seriously weird, but I really don't care as long as I can publish another chapter. Hope you all still enjoy it so far, and thanks for all reviews, alerts, favorites, and all hits so far. Next chapter should be up as soon as I finish drafting chapter 8, so I'll see you then.


	5. Training Day

Even though Yoruichi had claimed to her family council that most of her time should be spent trying to get the Secret Mobile Corps back under the Shihōin's control, Yoruichi still found it necessary to practice shunpo now that her Swayamvara invitation was sent out and Mayuri had confessed his so-called true love to her.

After all, she did not want to slip and end up as a wife of a mentally deranged shinigami.

Therefore, Yoruichi found herself practicing her moves with her most loyal protégé who had succeeded both her titles as the captain of the Second Division and the commander-in-chief of the Secret Mobile Corps, Soifon, to make sure that she would defeat all Swayamvara participants, especially Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Is it true, Yoruichi-sama, that Kurotsuchi confessed his love to you?"

Soifon asked after the training session was over and they were both standing under a tree to shade from the sun and cool themselves down.

Yoruichi grimaced. "Don't bring that up. It still gives me the creep even until now."

"So it is true," the Second Division Captain said solemnly.

"Of course, it is. Why do you think that it isn't?"

"Because the tabloid said you were having dinner with Kuchiki and Zaraki at the time, but I can't see why you should dine with those two," Soifon replied.

The shape-shifter eyed her protégé for a moment and smiled softly as she could tell that Soifon had omitted "but not me" from her sentence.

"That's probably because we never planned to eat together to begin with," Yoruichi explained. "It's just that everyone seemed to want to join my table that night. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want me to assassinate him for you, Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi blinked. "Whom?"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri, of course," the captain of the Second Division replied soberly.

"As pleasing as that offer sounds, Soifon, I still need him alive, especially after that dramatic episode," Yoruichi replied calculatingly.

"Why, Yoruichi-sama? Wouldn't it make more sense to kill him now than to wait for him to bother you again with even more annoying moves?"

Even Yoruichi had to admit that Soifon had a good point. Though sometimes, the lady had to wonder if she should be happy or horrified to know that she had that kind of loyalty from the current captain of the Second Division.

The smile on Yoruichi's face went wicked, as she replied in a teasing manner, "Maybe I like it and don't find it annoying?"

Soifon gaped in utter disbelief. "You actually enjoy that ridiculous fool's attention?"

"No, absolutely not!" Yoruichi quickly denied, seeing how Soifon seemed to buy that remark regardless of how absurd it was. "But you know about my plan to regain control over the Onmitsukidō, right?"

Yoruichi's former bodyguard nodded.

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama," the commander-in-chief of the Secret Mobile Corps replied, "but I can't see how Kurotsuchi fits into the picture. This should be an issue between the Second Division and the Onmitsukidō."

The dark-skinned lady shrugged, for she also had that same kind of thought.

"Well, it seems merging the Onmitsukidō with the Gotei 13 is easier than splitting them, especially now that the two have been merged for over a hundred years," said Yoruichi. "I have discussed this matter with Yamamoto-sōtaichō earlier, but he said that it had to be decided by the captains."

"If you really wish to take back the Onmitsukidō, then you have my full support, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi tilted her head and looked at the petite brunette then asked in a truly curious manner, "Don't you even think that I'm trying to take away what's rightfully yours, Soifon?"

The captain of the Second Division shook her head.

"I have sworn to give my life to serve you," Soifon noted matter-of-factly. "The Onmitsukidō always belongs to your family. I simply took care of it while you were away. Now that you return and want it back, who am I to try to stop you? Besides, with the Onmitsukidō back under your command, I will have one less responsibility."

Yoruichi laughed lightly at her former student's last sentence.

"So that's your real reason, huh, Soifon? To have one less burden?"

Soifon put on a poker face but didn't answer Yoruichi's question.

"Thanks, Soifon, but I can't be sure that all other captains would agree with you," said the former commander-in-chief of the Secret Mobile Corps. "However, with his confession, Kurotsuchi would surely try to please me just so I would fall for his bad acting, so I will definitely have his vote."

"I see," Soifon nodded. Her expression, however, still showed that she was not so pleased with the fact that Yoruichi still wanted Mayuri alive. "Shall I kill him after he outlives his use then, Yoruichi-sama?"

"Nah, that's alright. I don't want you to get into trouble for assassinating a captain. If it really becomes necessary and I really can't handle his next move, though I pray to the King that there wouldn't be any other moves," the shape-shifter said, shuddering at the imagination of Mayuri's possible moves, "I will kill him myself. Don't worry."

"If that's Yoruichi-sama's wish, then I shall spare him this time," the wielder of Suzumebachi remarked although there was still a determination look in her cold dark eyes that said she still wanted Mayuri's blood for bothering the lady she worshiped.

* * *

It was late in the morning when Yoruichi and Soifon finally finished their training session and returned to the Second Division's headquarters together, passing the field where several shinigami were training hard.

"I must say you run this division well, Soifon," Yoruichi commented before she nodded at a shinigami who bowed at her and Soifon as a greeting. "I might want to steal some of these people to my unit if I really could separate the Onmitsukidō from the Second Division."

"If they agree to be transferred there, then I don't have any problem with that, especially if that person is Ōmaeda."

Yoruichi giggled. "You really don't like your lieutenant, do you?"

"No, and I don't think anyone but his mother likes him," Soifon replied with a straight face. Then she frowned slightly as she spotted the chubby lieutenant walking his way towards her. "Speak of the devil."

Ōmaeda barely showed a sign of respect to his superior officer when he approached her. In fact, he was still chewing on his crackers when was in her presence.

"Taichō, there's a guy here to see you. I think Yamamoto-sōtaichō sent him," Ōmaeda said between bites. "You might wanna check it out."

Soifon rolled her eyes. "See what I mean?"

Yoruichi smiled slightly as she could see many reasons why someone like Soifon would not like that kind of lieutenant.

"Please excuse me for a moment, Yoruichi-sama. I will return shortly."

With that, Soifon bowed at her former teacher and left to see the person who came to see her, leaving Yoruichi alone with her ill-mannered lieutenant.

Seeing that Ōmaeda didn't follow his leader but chose to stand right where he was just before Soifon left, Yoruichi furrowed her brows slightly but she still managed to keep her cool when she asked, "Aren't you supposed to follow your captain?"

The fat noble shrugged carelessly and shoved the last piece of rice cracker into his mouth.

"Nah. She doesn't like me following her around," said the lieutenant of the Second Division, "so I think I'd make my time more worthwhile by staying here and talking to you."

Not only did he said so, Ōmaeda Marechiyo also gave Yoruichi a wink that was supposed to be seductive and charming (or at least that was what the lieutenant thought) but somehow gave Yoruichi the creep instead.

"Um…don't you have some more important things to do?"

"What could be more important than getting to know the woman I'm going to wed?" the man asked, trying to make his voice sound deep and smooth in the way that women probably liked but failing miserably.

Yoruichi pulled a face.

"Then why don't you go ahead and get to know whoever that woman is? I don't mind standing here alone."

Whether the chesty lieutenant truly missed the lady's disgusted look or simply ignored it was still a question since he replied unblinkingly, "I'm talking to her right now."

Even though she knew fully well that she was the one Ōmaeda was referring to since the guy was the second man to accept her Swayamvara invitation, Yoruichi decided to act stupid just in case it would bail her out of another unwanted scenario. After all, she was still shaken by Mayuri's cheesy confession, and she would prefer not to hear another one from Ōmaeda.

"Really? I don't think I've seen any women around here," Yoruichi remarked before she pretended to look around, but after she failed to find any unlucky victim, she put on a wry smile. "Oh…you meant me?"

"Of course, I meant you," Ōmaeda replied. "It's not every day that I'd honor any woman by planning to merge with her."

Seriously, who was he trying to impress?

"Then perhaps you should give that honor to someone else, fukutaichō."

The huge lieutenant narrowed his eyes as he realized what Yoruichi was trying to do.

"I don't see why I should do that. After all, with our marriage, our families will be even richer and more powerful than they already are. Not to mention we will have kids that look as great as I do. Wouldn't that be nice, huh?"

Yoruichi didn't even want to imagine what her kids with said lieutenant would look like since she feared the mental image would haunt her for the rest of her days.

"Why don't we discuss this again _after_ you win the shunpo race?"

"Oh? Why should I wait until then when we can do it just now? After all, the great Marechiyo-sama will never lose in something as simple as a shunpo race."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. And she thought Mayuri's dramatic episode was bad. At least, Kurotsuchi knew his placed and acted humble to win her heart, but she couldn't see how any sane women could be impressed by someone like Ōmaeda.

"We'll see, Ōmaeda-fukutaichō. We'll see," Yoruichi replied. "Now if you don't mind, I have other business to attend to. Excuse me."

Not waiting to hear the lieutenant's answer, the dark-skinned lady fled in a flash.

Would everyone else who accepted the invitation come and try to make an advance on her? If so, she might as well just make a mental note not to stay within one-mile radius from any of them just to prevent that scenario. After all, she didn't want to snap and release her bankai on anyone…unnecessarily.

* * *

Soifon cursed at her second-in-command and all of his ancestors, for he dared to lie to her that there was someone to see her when in fact there was not. She should have seen that one coming since Yamamoto normally just sent out a Hell's butterfly, and he would only use a messenger when it was a very crucial business, such as declaring wars.

"That stupid pig will get a few kicks in his rear for tricking me and wasting my time and my energy," Soifon grumbled. "Who the hell does he think I am? His playmate? Oh, Yoruichi-sama…"

The last sentence came once she saw a flash of Yoruichi coming her way. The aforementioned lady stopped once she saw her protégé.

"You're done with Yamamoto-sōtaichō's messenger?" Yoruichi asked.

"There was never a messenger to begin with. That idiot just thought it was fun to make a fool out of me. Come to think about it, I don't know why I still leave him alive."

At that point, the dark-skinned lady couldn't agree more to her former bodyguard.

"Do whatever you must then, Soifon."

"By the way, are you leaving already, Yoruichi-sama? I thought you'd stick around for lunch."

"Sorry, but I'm going to pay Kūkaku a little visit to see how she's doing," said the shape-shifter before she furrowed her brows slightly. "I don't know if she's moved again, though."

"Should I accompany you to help you locate the Shiba House?"

"No, no, that's alright, Soifon," Yoruichi replied, waving her hand. "I think I can locate it myself. Don't you have a score to settle with your lieutenant?"

"Ah…" the wielder of Suzumebachi nodded and wore a grim expression on her face. "You are certainly right, Yoruichi-sama, I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me."

"No problem," Yoruichi replied with an evil smile. "I'll see you later then."

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama. I will see you later."

With that, Yoruichi was off to the Shiba Estate, unable to care less about what Soifon had in store for her lieutenant. After all, if anything bad should happen to him, Yoruichi would have one less participant to defeat.

* * *

Loud explosions could be heard, forcing Yoruichi to plug her ears all her way from the strange-looking gate of Shiba Kūkaku's house to the underground passage that, according to Kūkuku's loyal guards, led to where the mistress of the house was at that moment.

The sound of explosions got even louder as Koganehiko stopped at the door that had a sign that said "Authorized Personnel Only" and entered the room, leaving Shiroganehiko to stay with Yoruichi.

"We must apologize for the inconvenience, Yoruichi-dono," said the guard.

"Don't worry," Yoruichi waved her hand to show how little of a deal it was. "It's my fault I came without making an appointment."

After another explosion or two, the atmosphere suddenly became quiet then the door was opened once again before Koganehiko went out to usher Yoruichi in.

As soon as Yoruichi entered room where most of the Shiba's fireworks were made, the well-endowed lady whose right arm was missing turned around to greet her with a smile.

"Hey, Yoruichi, what a nice surprise!" said the one-arm lady. "Sorry, about the noise. You know, we're kinda busy having to finish making all fireworks for next week's temple fair."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot about that," Yoruichi remarked. "So I came at the wrong time, then?"

"Not unless you're here to order fireworks for your wedding reception."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and snorted as a response.

"Don't get any ridiculous ideas, Kūkaku. I'm not planning to get married to anyone."

The current head of the fallen noble clan smirked. "For someone who's not planning to get married, you sure have a nice way of looking for a husband."

"Do you really think this whole thing is my idea?"

The crippled lady nodded instantly.

"Yep," she said. "Because I don't think those old geezers in your house could come up with this crazy idea by themselves."

Yoruichi growled. "If you weren't already crippled, I'm so gonna maim you right now, Kūkaku."

"You wouldn't dare," Kūkaku said before she turned towards her two helpers. "Oi, Kaganehiko, Shiroganehiko, we're gonna need a lot more gunpowder to finish all orders so go and get some more while I talk to Yoruichi."

"Yes, Kūkaku-sama," the two loyal helpers replied at the same time then went to do as they were told.

Seeing that the twin guards had left, Kūkaku led Yoruichi away from the firework room.

"So if you're really not here to order fireworks, what's your real reason for being here?"

"Just a friendly visit, which I'm beginning to regret at the moment," Yoruichi noted as she followed her friend along another corridor. "Is your brother home, by the way?"

"Ganju? No, he's probably bullying his way around somewhere," Kūkaku assumed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he ran into the Naked Bandits and got robbed. Why do you even want to know?"

"Just wondering if he is invited to my Swayamvara and if he accepts, so I'll know if I should just flee from this place now," the purple-haired Shihōin replied lightly.

"If you're afraid he'd jump at you, then don't worry. I think that stupid brat has already declined the invitation, saying something like he's not perverted enough to marry a cat, let alone a male one. So he hasn't a clue about your human form, huh, Yoruichi?"

While Ganju's comment was pretty much self-explanatory, Yoruichi still felt the urge to shrug and reply, "No."

"Oh well, it's a good thing that I never want you as a sister-in-law anyway," the black-haired lady remarked laughingly. "Oh, and by the way, you might wanna know that your Swayamvara—or whatever that ceremony's name is—is the talk of the town even out here in Rukongai. People are starting to bet how many people are going to participate and who's going to win."

"No kidding."

"Nope, I'm serious. So, do you wanna know what the odds are?"

Yoruichi could only sigh wearily. It seemed she would never be able to avoid that topic no matter who her company was, at least until everything was over and she either got herself a husband or stayed happily single.

Which she hoped, it would be the latter case.

* * *

"Have you made an appointment for your shunpo training?"

Byakuya asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence that usually occurred whenever he and his adopted little sister were to dine together at the Kuchiki Mansion.

"Yes, nii-sama," Rukia replied. "Yoruichi-dono told me she would train me on Saturdays, saying that it'd be the best day to train, since in weekdays, I would already be exhausted from work by the time the training start, and I might want to rest on Sundays."

Byakuya nodded in agreement. "I suppose she is right. Her training could be very tiresome, after all."

"Yeah, I think it'd be," Rukia remarked, playing with her food a bit. "She did say my lessons will start at five hundred hours sharp."

Lord Kuchiki didn't look surprised at all that Lady Shihōin had chosen that time of the day to begin her lesson. In fact, from the look in his gray eyes, it was as if he had already expected it.

"She seems to love training at that hour of the day," Byakuya remarked reminiscently, "so you'd better be sure to be ready and get to the training field before she arrives."

"Of course, nii-sama," Rukia promised. "I would not waste Yoruichi-dono's valuable time and give her a reason not to train me."

Byakuya felt like chuckling at the way his sister misinterpreted his meaning.

"That is not what I'm concerned about, Rukia. She has agreed to train you, so she would train you regardless of how late you are for that appointment," the older Kuchiki stated. "It is something else that concerns me."

"Eh? Then what worries you?"

Byakuya did not reply to his sister right away since the memories of his own shunpo training with said dark-skinned lady began to flood his mind.

He still remembered how he did not wish to be trained by that certain Demon Cat no matter how his grandfather tried to convince him otherwise.

Just like Rukia's was now, his training with that lady had also been scheduled at five in the morning. The only different between his schedule and Rukia's was that Yoruichi had insisted on training him every day from five to seven, for she would have to reach to her Division by eight while Byakuya did not have other important business to attend to.

He still recalled how he did not want to be trained by that "shameless Demon Cat" at first, and naïve as he had been, he thought by refusing to show at the training field at the appointed time would stop the shape-shifter from giving him those lessons he clearly didn't need.

Oh, how wrong little Byakuya had been back then...

_He had been sleeping soundly in his futon in his respective room in the Kuchiki Manor, not bothering to set up an alarm clock despite the fact that Yoruichi expected to see him at the training field that early morning. However, instead of just being furious that her student was not punctual and simply left without a word, Yoruichi barged into Byakuya's bedroom with a bucket of freezing water and threw it right at the sleeping boy's face._

_Byakuya quickly shot up from his futon and looked around for the source of water, only to see Yoruichi standing over him with an empty bucket in her hand._

_'Morning, sleepy kid,' she greeted as soon as his eyes met hers._

_Byakuya felt his rage flared up once he realized who had woken him up in such a rude manner._

_'What the hell is the matter with you, Demon Cat?' Byakuya demanded, glaring darkly at his intruder. 'Didn't you see I was sleeping?'_

_'It's already five a.m.,' the shape-shifter returned curtly, unfazed by Byakuya's anger. 'Don't tell me you forgot about our date, Byakuya-bo.'_

_'I don't—'_

_Not bothering to fight with the young Kuchiki, Captain Shihōin cut him off, 'You have exactly three minutes to get changed.'_

_Byakuya gritted his teeth, for he knew there was no way he could ignore her right then and that even if there were a way to ignore her, he was too awake to fall back asleep anyhow._

_'Three minutes? Are you out of your mind?' Byakuya shouted, forgetting how very ignoble his action was. 'How do you expect me to dry myself up and put on new clothes that fast?'_

_'If you want more time for your grooming, you should wake up earlier,' Yoruichi noted uncaringly. 'Now instead of complaining, you should be grateful that I even gave you time to change your clothes when I could have just started the lesson at this moment. Or should I just change my mind and drag you out now?'_

_Byakuya let out a disgruntle grunt, but he still got up regardless. 'Get out of my room now, you shameless woman. I'm going to get changed.'_

_Yoruichi let out a soft snort. 'Tch. Like I'd wanna stick around to watch. Three minutes, Byakuya-bo, then I'm coming back to drag you out to the training ground whether you're decent or not.'_

_With that, Yoruichi slipped out of Byakuya's bedroom to give the younger man some privacy while Byakuya grumbled and called the lady names during the whole time he dressed himself as fast as he could before he rushed out to meet the commander-in-chief of the Secret Mobile Corps at their appointed place before said lady could carry out her threat._

_The next two days of their training started out in the exact same fashion as the first—Yoruichi rudely woke Byakuya up for a lesson, then they had an exhausting training before the lady left for her division without discussing how she had to wake him up earlier._

_On the fourth day of the training, Yoruichi smirked as she entered the young noble's bedroom with that bucket of water before she aimed and splashed the water at the position where Byakuya's futon was and waited for him to spring up from his bed and yell at her…but nothing came._

_Yoruichi frowned slightly then walked over to the futon to lift the comforter up…only to find that Byakuya wasn't there._

_'Huh? Where is that kid?'_

_Her answer came in a form of a splash of cold water._

_'You're late, Demon Cat!'_

_It was Yoruichi's turn to get wet at five in the morning, and the feline lady certainly did not enjoy it._

_'So you're up,' Yoruichi observed as she wiped some water off her face._

_'Of course, I'm up. It's one minute past five now,' the boy remarked victoriously. 'Now I believe my line should be that you have exactly three minutes to dry yourself and get changed before our training start.'_

_Instead of being angry, Yoruichi chuckled and put a small smile on her face._

_'That won't be necessary. I'll be dry by the time this training is over. Now, race you to the training field, Byakuya-bo!'_...

Byakuya shook his head at the memories and wondered just why he still remembered them all so clearly when it had been over a century since then. But then again, perhaps every memory about that woman was always vivid in his mind as if it just happened the day before because he had several scores to settle with her.

Not that it really mattered then.

Rukia looked at Byakuya expectantly since she was still waiting for his answer.

"What worries me, Rukia," Byakuya noted after he was back from his reverie, "is that our floor is tatami-matted. It would be very troublesome for the servants if they had to move it out to dry."

The adopted Kuchiki could only blink at her brother's explanation, as it didn't seem to make much sense. At least, not to her anyway.

"What does the floor have to do with anything, nii-sama?"

"That, Rukia, is on a need-to-know basis."

* * *

Training Day/End

* * *

A/N: Hehe...and here we are at the end of chapter 5. I'm really behind schedule right now, but since you guys have been so kind to me with your reviews, I decided to post this chapter even though I haven't even done with the first draft of chapter 7 yet. However, that means that I only have one chapter left in my stock :O. Oh, well, I guess I can't release next chapter until I can get back on schedule. Anyway, please let me know what you think about this chapter. Hopefully, I will be able to post chapter 6 soon.


	6. The Meeting

It was eight in the morning when the captain of the Eighth Division, Kyōraku Shunsui, came to his sickly friend's place to get the man to come to the captain meeting that would be held an hour later at the First Division.

"U-ki-ta-ke," Kyōraku called in a singsong tone once he was in front of Ukitake's Ugendō. "Wake up! We've got to get going!"

It took a couple of seconds for the white-haired captain to come out of his house and frown at his best friend a bit.

"Must you be so loud, Kyōraku? And what are you doing here so early?"

The flamboyant captain pouted before he replied, "Checking up on you, of course. You know that Yama-jii called for a meeting this morning, right?"

"Yes, and I also remember that the meeting won't start until nine, so why the rush? Aren't you supposed to be the lazy one of us anyway?"

To that remark, Kyōraku gave his best friend an idle smile.

"Can't I be early for a change?" asked the Eighth Division Captain. "Besides, I'm bored of Nanao-chan's scolding, so I just left my quarters before she came to drag me out to the meeting. Not to mention, the weather is so nice today that it'd be such a waste to rush to the First Division when we can just have a long relaxing walk there."

Ukitake sighed, knowing that there was no use to argue with his friend's reasoning.

"Well, I guess we can never have too much of fresh air."

"Alright, then c'mon," said the flamboyant captain. "If we get going now, we can even grab a bite to eat before we get there."

The captain of the Thirteenth Division nodded tiredly. "Let me pick up my zanpakutō first."

* * *

"So, do you any idea what's on today's agenda?" The captain with pink flower-patterned haori asked his friend once they both reached to the wooden porch of the First Division.

The white-haired captain didn't even glare at his lifelong friend when he replied smoothly, "I believe Genryūsai-sensei mentioned in the message that it would be about the upcoming festival."

Kyōraku rolled his finger at the strand of his brown hair.

"Hmm…don't you think it's a little strange to call for a captain meeting just to discuss a temple fair?"

Ukitake furrowed his brows slightly as he thought about what his friend had just asked.

"Well, if you put it that way, then I suppose it is a little odd," the captain of the Thirteenth Division agreed. "After all, we have held several carnivals in Seireitei before, but I don't recall the time when there was a need to call for a captain meeting."

"I'm sure Genryūsai-dono has good reasons to do so."

A solemn remark made both senior captains turned around in surprise, but then they both relaxed and even smiled upon realizing that the person who uttered the sentence was the captain of the Seventh Division, Komamura Sajin.

"Oh, good morning, Komamura," Ukitake was the first to greet the wolfish captain.

Then it was Kyōraku's turn to greet the wolf-like captain. "Komamura-kun. I see you're early."

"Obviously not as early as you two are, senpai," Komamura replied humbly.

Kyōraku waved his hand as if to tell the younger captain not to mention it before he brought the subject back to what he earlier discussed with Ukitake before Komamura suddenly showed up.

"So what do you think Yama-jii's reasons for calling this meeting are, huh, Komamura-kun?"

"Honestly, I cannot figure that one out myself," the wolf-like Shinigami admitted.

"Guess we'll have to find out in the meeting then," Ukitake observed. "By the way, should we go and wait inside the meeting room, Kyōraku, Komamura?"

"If you want to go inside and wait, then please do so," Komamura replied. "I'm going to stay out here for a little while before I get in. There are still fifteen minutes left before the meeting starts, after all."

"Huh? We're fifteen minutes early?" Kyōraku asked, amazed by the fact that he actually showed up that early for the meeting. "That's got to be my new record! Why don't we just stay out here for a while so I can see how everyone else would react when they see me here so early, eh, Ukitake?"

Ukitake shook his head wearily though he seemed to be somewhat amused by his friend's reply.

"Fine, then I'll stay out here too."

* * *

It wasn't until five minutes later that other captains began to show up for the meeting as well; and while it was normal for Unohana Retsu to show up early, it was very unusual for her to be accompanied by the captain of the Eleventh Division.

"Well, there was a training accident in my division this morning, so she dropped by to heal everyone who's injured," Zaraki explained once he saw the puzzled look that was plainly written on the other three captains' faces, "so I followed her here to make sure I wouldn't get lost."

Ukitake, Kyōraku, and Komamura acknowledged the explanation with a nod.

"Aren't you here earlier than usual, Kyōraku-taichō?" the captain of the Fourth Division asked.

"Yeah, well, I want to be early for a change, Unohana-senpai."

"Oh? Is it because of the fact that Shihōin Yoruichi-san is going to attend today's meeting as well?"

"Huh? Yoruichi-chan is going to be here?" Kyōraku asked, wide-eyed. Then he turned to glare at his white-haired friend. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier, Ukitake?"

"I thought you knew that already," the sickly captain replied wearily. "Besides, what would you have done if I'd told you?"

"I would've put on my best haori," the flamboyant captain replied, gesturing at his pink coat.

Ukitake furrowed his brows before he made the comment that was probably in everyone's head, "But I thought only have this one."

"What? Don't tell me you never notice a little different in the fabric? You've been my best friend for so long. How can you not know that I have more than one haori?" Kyōraku wondered. "How'd I be able to wear the same style of clothes every single day, otherwise? I need to have it cleaned every once in a while, you know?"

Ukitake scratched his head as he searched for an explanation; however, it seemed luck was still on his side since someone else made an explanation for him.

"Well, I, for one, believed that your haori was made from some kind of special fabric that could keep itself clean all the time."

The comment made everyone turned towards the direction that feminine voice came from to see the purple-haired lady who had recently arrived at the First Division together with the Second Division Captain.

"Ah, Yoruichi-chan, we're just talking about you!" Kyōraku exclaimed.

"So I've heard," Yoruichi returned. "Good morning, everyone."

All of the captains turned to exchange their greetings with Yoruichi, before the most senior captain suggested, "Since most of us are already here, should we get inside and continue the conversation there so the meeting can start as soon as the rest of the captains arrive?"

"Yes, I believe we should. It is almost time for the meeting anyway," Komamura agreed and led all of the captains to the conference room in the First Division.

Other captains nodded in agreement and started following Komamura and Unohana inside. However, Kyōraku stalled slightly as though to wait for Yoruichi and Soifon to catch up before he gave the Shihōin noble a smile.

"Say, Yoruichi-chan," the man drawled, "we haven't had a chance to talk since you returned to Soul Society, so would you like to have a drink with Ukitake and me later today?"

"Oi, oi, Kyōraku, don't drag me into your plan as if I've already agreed to it," Ukitake yelled as he heard his friend's invitation.

"Oh, c'mon, Ukitake, don't be say. I know you want to come," Kyōraku returned, unruffled by what his best friend had just said. "After all, you accepted that Swayamvara invitation since the first day. At least, I waited until the second day to send mine."

Yoruichi shook her head, feeling somewhat amused by two of the eldest captains of the Gotei 13's interaction.

"Maybe you two should work it out between yourselves first and then come to invite me again later," the lady with blazing gold eyes suggested.

"No need for that. If you agree, then he'll have no choice but to be there as well," Kyōraku noted, "so what would you say, Yoruichi-chan?"

"Well, I really shouldn't spend an alone time with anyone who accepted the invitation just to avoid some rumors that I'm biased when it comes to some suitors. However, since this is the two of you, I suppose I can make this one an exception."

"Ah, if you don't feel comfortable to be there alone, you can have someone else accompany you, say Soifon-chan, for an example."

Soifon glared at the captain of the Eighth Division before she asked darkly, "Haven't I asked you to refrain from calling me that, Kyōraku?"

The captain in a pink haori laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Soifon-ch…um…I mean, Soifon. Some old habits just die hard," he replied then turned his attention back to the shape-shifter. "Anyway, as I was saying earlier, Yoruichi-chan, you can bring someone else with you if you want to. Ukitake and I won't mind extra guests. After all, the more the merrier, right?"

"Hey, haven't I already told you not to drag me into something I haven't agreed on?" the captain of the Thirteenth Division asked.

"Or you're really going to let me have a drink alone with Yoruichi-chan?" Kyōraku asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Ukitake sighed. "I guess I have no other options. So would you really come, Yoruichi?"

"Since you two have reach an agreement, then of course," Lady Shihōin replied with a smiling face. "Just tell me where and when we should meet."

Ukitake and Kyōraku looked at each other for a moment before Ukitake turned back to Yoruichi and asked, "Do you remember Kyōraku's favorite sake parlor, Katakuchi, the one near the Eighth Division?"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes as she tried to recall the place, then she nodded.

"How about we meet there?" Ukitake suggested. "Is six o'clock alright with you?"

"Yes, it's fine with me," Yoruichi replied. "I'll see the two of you there at that time, then. Now let's get inside."

* * *

When it was nine in the morning, all captains had already stood in their positions at the First Division's conference room, waiting for Yamamoto to arrive and start the meeting, except for a certain blue-haired captain who was still nowhere to be seen.

Hitsugaya, who had thought he would be the last to arrive at the meeting after having wasted so much time trying to wake up his tipsy lieutenant and force her to work, was surprised that the crazy wielder of Ashisogi Jizō wasn't there to taunt him about his almost being late. And while he didn't miss the presence of said creepy captain, the young captain still couldn't help wondering.

"Kurotsuchi's not here yet?"

"No, unless he's finally invented something that could make his ugly face invisible," was Zaraki's careless reply. "Who knew? Some of his weird experiments might have gone haywire and got him killed in the progress."

"It's a shame that you're only half right, Zaraki," Soifon noted as her sharp eyes darted towards the door where the subject of their discussion had just walked in.

Everyone's eyes turned to the captain of the Twelfth Division and they had to hide their smiles, for Mayuri's usually neatly combed (though in a very weird style) hair looked somewhat unkempt, making Zaraki's suggestion sounded much more believable.

"What?" Mayuri snapped. "Why are you all staring at me like that? I am not late."

Before anyone had a chance to reply to Mayuri's question, the commander general walked into the room.

"I see you all have already arrived," the old man commented. "Please stand in your position so we can begin the meeting, Kurotsuchi-taichō."

Mayuri moved to his position next to Hitsugaya while Yamamoto headed towards his chair and sat down.

"Some of you may question about the presence of the former captain of the Second Division and former commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, Shihōin Yoruichi, in this meeting, so I shall start with her issue first," said the old man, and once he saw that everyone nodded, he continued, "then we shall discuss next week's festival afterward."

"Now as some of you may have already known, the title of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō always runs in the Shihōin Family up until the point where Soifon-taichō took over the position after the sudden disappearance of the head of the Shihōin Clan," said Yamamoto. "Now that her return to Soul Society is official and her name has been cleared from all accusations, Shihōin Yoruichi has approached me to discuss the possibility of her taking the Onmitsukidō back under the control of her family once again. Since I feel this is an important matter, I think it is best for the issue to be decided in this meeting. So before I ask you all to vote, does any of you have questions or suggestions to make?"

"If that's what Yoruichi-san's wish, then Mayuri cannot see why we shouldn't—" A wicked voice suggested in a tone that somehow sounded creepy instead of sweet as it was intended to sound. However, before he could properly finish the sentence, Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor.

"And keep useless comment to yourself."

Mayuri gave the General a crossed look, but kept his mouth shut.

"Anyone else?" Yamamoto asked.

The youngest captain in the meeting raised his hand.

"Well, I know this might have nothing to do with how we're going to vote, but out of curiosity, why has the Shihōins allowed the Onmitsukidō be under command of someone else for this long and just thought about taking it back?"

Yoruichi bit the inside of her mouth since she couldn't just be honest and tell Hitsugaya that she wasn't that serious about trying to take the Secret Mobile Corps back under her command and only made that motion because she wanted a good excuse not to follow her family's wish for her to get married.

However, Yoruichi was saved from having to answer the question when Byakuya, who had stood quietly at his post since he arrived at the meeting room, decided to answer it for her.

"As far as I'm concerned, there was some power struggle inside the Clan Shihōin right after Shihōin Yoruichi-dono's sudden disappearance," remarked the noble lord. "There were suggestions that they should name someone as a new head and even nominated some names; however, Shihōin Takahiro-dono vetoed the idea, saying that they could not name a new head unless there was a confirmation of Shihōin Yoruichi-dono's supposed demise. Therefore, the position of the head of the Shihōin family was virtually vacant. However, unlike the clan, the Onmitsukidō couldn't run itself without a leader, so a new commander-in-chief was selected after the third month of Shihōin-dono's disappearance."

"And they selected me, for my clan had served under the Clan Shihōin for several generations," Soifon supplied.

"How would you feel about giving up the control over the Onmitsukidō if we should decide to grant Shihōin Yoruichi-san's motion, Soifon-taichō?" Unohana asked the petite captain who was standing right next to her.

While her loyalty always lay with Yoruichi, the captain of the Second Division decided that it would be best for her to save that thought to herself, lest the commander general might scold her the way he did Mayuri.

"If this council decides that it would be the best for Soul Society, then I do not disagree."

"So…if we should allow you to have the rein of the Onmitsukidō again, is there any guarantee to us that you and your future underlings will not turn against us?" Komamura asked solemnly.

"Hell, Komamura, who gives a damn if she's gonna cross us?" Kenpachi interrupted before Yoruichi could reply. "In fact, let's hope the woman betrays us so we can have one helluva fight."

Yoruichi chuckled at Zaraki's response.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Zaraki-taichō, but I don't think there will be a day when I'll betray the Gotei 13, since we all have the same goal, which is protecting the peace of Soul Society," Yoruichi replied. "Anyway, Komamura-taichō, I think it would be a good idea to separate the Onmitsukidō from the Gotei 13 once again, as it would give a relief to a number of shinigami who think the Onmitsukidō should not be a part of the Gotei 13, for our field of work involves with assassination, which is not as honorable as other shinigami's duties."

By saying so, Yoruichi cast her gold eyes towards a certain raven-haired shinigami whose lips curved up slightly into a hint of smile.

"If you put it that way, Shihōin-dono," Captain Kuchiki began, "how do you plan to recruit people to the Onmitsukidō once you should receive our approval? Are you going to accept the current members of the Onmitsukidō without recruiting new members or are you going to choose new members by yourself?"

"If the current members wish to join me, then I will gladly accept them. However, if their loyalties still lie with Soifon-taichō, then they can feel free to stay with her," Yoruichi replied. "If enough people choose to join me, I will not bother to recruit more people, but if not, then I don't mind recruiting or even training new members."

"In that case, it is truly a shame that I'm already a captain of the Twelfth Division or I will surely apply for a position in your new unit, Yoruichi-san," Mayuri suddenly added with a wink, making Yoruichi's head throb and everybody else face-palm.

"As I said earlier, Kurotsuchi-taichō, keep your comment useful," Yamamoto warned again. Then he turned to Yoruichi. "You may continue."

"Actually, I'm quite done with the answer, except of course, Kuchiki-taichō still has other questions," Yoruichi said and turned to look at Byakuya to see what his answer would be.

"No, I do not."

"Does anyone else have other things to add?" asked the old man Yamamoto. After seeing that no one seemed to want to make any other comments, the commander general remarked, "In this case, we shall end this issue with a vote. As usual, I will not vote unless the score turns out to be equal. So now it is time to vote. All who favors Shihōin Yoruichi's motion raise your hands."

Yamamoto was a little surprised that he saw everyone in the meeting raises their hands, but he simply nodded.

"It appears we've reached a unanimous decision," said the old man. "Your motion is granted, Shihōin Yoruichi. However, the change will not take effect until after the upcoming festival has passed."

"So, Yama-jii, just exactly what make that festival so important?" Kyōraku asked the question that had been on his mind since he learned about the agenda. "Don't we have several of those a year?"

"That is correct, but this time, it's been confirmed that Prince Monk will return to Seireitei to give some preaching after having spent years on a pilgrimage," Yamamoto replied. "The Royal Guard has sent words to me yesterday that the Crown Prince is going to visit Seireitei Grand Temple on that day to hear the sermon. While the His Highness will have his own guards traveled with him, we still need to secure the path he is going to use and the whole area around the temple. So I'm going to assign work to each division, starting with nibantai-taichō, Soifon. Your division shall work undercover around the whole city and search for anything suspicious. You also have green light to take out all possible threats."

"Yes, sir," Soifon replied.

"Yonbantai-taichō, Unohana Retsu, you will be in charge of medical support as usual, but make sure to arrange someone at each gate of the temple and that there are rooms in your division in case of an emergency," Yamamoto remarked before he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it out. "This is a list of places where you need to set up medical care tents."

Unohana walked to receive the list from the general before she quietly returned to her post.

"Rokubantai-taichō, Kuchiki Byakuya, nanabantai-taichō, Komamura Sajin, your divisions' duties are to guard around the Great Hall of the temple and make sure that everyone who wishes to enter the Great Hall leave their weapons at the check in points before they enter. I will leave it to the both of you to decide which division will guard which part of the Great Hall."

"Yes, sir," Kuchiki and Komamura replied at the same time.

"Hachibantai-taichō, Kyōraku Shunsui, Jūsanbantai-taichō, Ukitake Jūshirō, both of you will escort His Highness's convoy back and forth between the Royal Gate to the temple, but I will be the one who stays with him while he is inside the Great Hall."

Both Kyōraku and Ukitake nodded to show their understanding.

"Jūbantai-taichō, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, you do not have any duties during the day time, but you will lead your own division as well as the Third, the Fifth and the Ninth to patrol the whole city during the night's fair."

Hitsugaya acknowledged his order with a nod.

"Jūichibantai-taichō, Zaraki Kenpachi, since the people of your divisions are not known for their skill in kidō and weapons are not allowed inside the Great Hall, your division will be patrolling outside the temple and act as a backup in case of an emergency during the time when His Highness is there."

"Roger that," Zaraki replied.

"Jūnibantai-taichō, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, your division will not have any guard duties on that day, but I have other tasks for you."

"I'm listening," Mayuri replied.

"It is expected that many people will come to the Grand Temple to listen to Prince Monk's preaching, but only a few will be allowed to go inside the Great Hall, so I want you and your people to install a sound system to broadcast the preaching to the people who have to stay outside. And I want your division to be in charge of the communication system that will be used among us captains on that day as well."

"No problem," said Mayuri. "I thought you would assign me more difficult tasks."

"Since you all already know what your duties would be on that day, I will end today's meeting here. We will have another meeting on the day after the festival to hear your reports. Is there any question?" Seeing that no one asked a question, the General continued, "In that case, dismiss."

* * *

By the time Yoruichi and her attendant arrived at "Katakuchi", Kyōraku and Ukitake had already taken the liberty to order some food and drinks while they waited for their guests.

"Please have a seat, Yoruichi-chan," Kyōraku gestured to the seat across the table to the one he and Ukitake were sitting. "And who is this lovely young lady you bring with?"

Yoruichi smiled and turned to Aya. "This is my attendant, Suzuki Aya."

"Ah…nice to meet you, Aya-chan," Kyōraku greeted the lady-in-waiting with a charming smile. "You can call me Shunsui and this is my friend, Ukitake."

Ukitake shook his head.

"Don't try to scare her off with your flirting, Kyōraku," the white-haired captain warned. Then Ukitake frowned as he saw that Aya was about to sit down in a far corner of the room. "Ooh, why are you going to sit there, Suzuki-san? You can sit here with us."

"Aya doesn't drink," Yoruichi explained.

"But you can't drink much alcohol as well, can you?" Ukitake asked, remembering the lady's preference. "We can order some soft drink for you and your attendant."

Yoruichi looked over at the quiet lady-in-waiting once again before she replied, "You can order some milk for me and some tea for Aya, but I don't think she'd join us. You see, she has just had an awkward experience eating on the same table with the people she barely knew."

Lady Shihōin smiled slightly at the thought of how very quiet the lady-in-waiting had been when she had to be on the same table with Yoruichi, Byakuya, Rukia, Zaraki, Yachiru, Matsumoto and Hisagi.

Hearing Yoruichi's suggestion, Kyōraku left the room to order the drinks, but he quickly returned just a moment later.

"So should I ask you what the two of you wish to speak to me or should I take a guess?" Yoruichi asked once everyone was seated.

"Take a guess, Yoruichi-chan."

Yoruichi pretended to think for a moment before she replied with a straight face, "I hope you're not asking me here so the two of you can confess your undying love to me, because to be honest, I don't think I can handle any more of that after what I heard from Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Ōmaeda Marechiyo."

Ukitake and Kyōraku laughed.

"Oh, no, absolutely not," said Ukitake, waving both of his hands. "You know we only spread the rumor that we only want you as our bride just to keep our family from nagging us to get married."

Yoruichi sighed and asked the question that she couldn't seem to find a good answer, "Why is everyone pressured to get married these days?"

"Not everyone," Kyōraku returned. "You don't see anyone pressuring Yama-jii to get married, do you?"

Lady Shihōin giggled. Then her expression become slightly more serious as she asked, "So does it really work for the two of you then? The excuse that you only want me as your bride and not any other women?"

"Well, it works so far," Kyōraku noted. "We're aiming high, after all, so we can just tell our family that we won't be satisfied with anything less than a crown jewel."

"Good for you then," Yoruichi commented. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Does this mean that I don't have to be too worried that the either of you would defeat me in the race?"

Ukitake shook his head. "I don't intend to get married nor have children, Yoruichi. You know, I'm not the healthiest person in Soul Society, so I don't want to pass anything bad on to my kids."

"And I'm just too in love with being single," the captain of the Eighth Division offered. "If I had a wife, I wouldn't be able to flirt with all beautiful girls I meet anymore and that would be such a shame."

"I don't know if I should feel glad that I have two less threats or sad that you're using me as an excuse not to get married, Ukitake, Kyōraku," Yoruichi observed, shaking her head, "but whatever. It's not like that's the weirdest reason to accept that invitation anyway."

Ukitake tilted his head and looked at Yoruichi.

"Don't tell me that no one has accepted the invitation for the right reason yet."

"And by saying the right reason, you mean…?" Yoruichi wondered.

"You know, accepting because the guy's in love with you?" Kyōraku offered. "And don't give me Kurotsuchi. We all know that guy was lying through his teeth."

Yoruichi chuckled at that. "If there was someone who accepted because of that, I wouldn't know. No other men have come out and blatantly said it yet. But I really don't care about why anyone accepts or declines this invitation. In fact, I'd be very grateful if everyone just declined it."

"Hmm…there really isn't anyone you want to accept the invitation at all?"

Yoruichi didn't even spend a second to ponder Kyōraku's question when she instantly shook her head and replied, "Nope. I'm just as in love with being single as you are, Kyōraku."

* * *

The Meeting/End

* * *

A/N: I'm bored, so I decided to update just in case you guys would review and give me something to read to pass the time. Anyway, I have nothing to say for this chapter except, Byakuya and Yoruichi will have their moment soon enough, so be bear with me for a little while longer. Thanks for all comments so far, and I'll see you when I'm in a good mood.


	7. Trial and Error

Lord Kuchiki lifted his trusting zanpakutō from the stand and clad Senbonzakura to his obi sash before he turned to blow out the lamp in his bedroom.

The sun had yet to rise above the horizon by the time Byakuya walked out of his respective room in his full captain uniform, yet there were already lights coming out of many rooms in the Kuchiki Estate.

"Takeshi," the lord called in a tone that was not any louder than normal yet loud enough to alert the man who was his chamberlain, since after the second his name was called, a man who was around the same age with Byakuya appeared in front of the nobleman, kneeling respectfully.

"You called for me, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Yes," Captain Kuchiki replied. "Kimiko-sama wishes to go to the temple today to listen to Prince Monk's sermon. Since I was assigned to guard around of the Great Hall of the Grand Temple, I cannot escort her myself, so can you accompany her in my place?"

"Certainly, milord," the man replied. "When does she wish to leave the mansion?"

"That, you will have to ask her yourself," Byakuya noted. "By the way, I'd be off duty by five in the afternoon, so tell Kimiko-sama that I will pick her up and escort her back to the mansion if she were to remain at the temple by then."

"Yes, milord, I shall inform her that. Is there something else I can do for you?"

"No, Takeshi. That will be all. I'll be off now."

With that said, Byakuya headed out of the Kuchiki Manor.

* * *

"…_hello one, two, three. Ohayo, ichi, ni, san. Hola, uno, dos, tres…"_

Renji looked carefully at his captain once that line repeated itself through loudspeakers that were installed outside of the Great Hall where the Sixth Division was assigned to guard, interrupting the normally calm leader of the Sixth Division for the third time since the man tried to give order to his subordinates.

"Should I go over to wherever the control room is and ask Kurotsuchi-fukutaichō to stop?" the lieutenant offered.

If months of serving under Rukia's brother taught him anything, it would be how to tell when the nobleman was riled up underneath his serene mask.

While Byakuya felt his head throbbing and wanted that irritating sound testing to stop, the Captain of the Sixth shook his head.

"Don't waste your time, Renji," said Captain Kuchiki. "The woman only answers to Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

Renji grinned goofily and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh well, you're right, taichō, but it's better than just standing here and listening to her repeated line, right? I mean, seriously, at the very least she could change her line every once in a while instead of repeating that same thing over and over."

To that comment, Byakuya seemed to be a little less annoyed and a tad more amused.

"At least she uses three different languages instead of one," Byakuya commented, "although that does not mean—"

Byakuya's speech was once again interrupted by the sound that went through the loud speaker; however, this time, it was someone else who spoke.

"_Shut it, Nemu, you're giving me a headache with that sound testing of yours! All loudspeakers and microphones are working just fine, so go check something else."_

"_Certainly, Mayuri-sama…"_

Byakuya glanced at the loudspeakers that went silent after broadcasting the voice of the head of the Twelfth Division scolding at his lieutenant. Then Lord Kuchiki turned to his crimson-haired lieutenant.

"I suppose our problem is already solved."

"Yeah, I think so." Renji shook his head wearily. "So what was your order again, taichō?"

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment as though to get rid of the headache that Nemu's sound testing had caused him earlier.

"Take a team to patrol around the Great Hall again then report back within thirty minutes. The advance team of the Royal Guard should arrive in an hour, so I do not want them to be able to say that we miss anything," said the captain. "Also, arrange more men to watch over the wishing well. When I checked it this morning, there seemed to be more people there than we first anticipated."

"I'll do that right away, sir."

With that said, Renji bowed and left to pass the captain's order.

* * *

After having patrolled around the assigned area, Renji led some of his underlings to the wishing well that Byakuya mentioned earlier. He spotted a huge crowd of women by the well, nagging at the others and trying their best to get as close to the well as possible.

"Well, there really are many people," Renji mumbled to himself. "Jeez. What is so good about this wishing well anyway?"

"It's believed that if you make a wish then toss a coin into the well and the coin turns head, you will soon meet your soul mate, get married and live happily ever after."

Renji jumped and turned around once he heard a playful feminine voice replying to his question from behind.

"Y-Yoruichi-san! You scared the hell out of me," the lieutenant exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there? And what's with the dress?"

The last question was asked since Yoruichi was not wearing her usual attire that resembled the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Secret Mobile Corps but instead she was wearing a blue flower-patterned kimono with coral fukuro obi.

"What about it?" Yoruichi returned, looking down at her own dress then back up at Renji's crimson eyes. "Can't a woman dress up every once in a while?"

"Well, yes, but—" Renji scratched his head. While Yoruichi made a good point, it was still weird to see the woman in that womanly dress.

Yoruichi seemed to be able to read the younger man's thought, so she smiled smugly and remarked, "Oh, don't be shy. I know you just want to praise my look, so just say it. I'm beautiful, aren't I?"

Renji swallowed. That was definitely unexpected.

"Um…yes?"

"See? It's not that hard."

The lieutenant of the Sixth Division could only blink before he finally asked, "By the way, what brings you here, Yoruichi-san? I thought you're not on guard duty today."

"Just like every other lady out here, I'm here to make a wish for a good husband," Yoruichi replied in a feigned dreamy tone. "You know, I'm pretty worried lately since I'm still single and all."

Yoruichi put on a fake troubled look and even added a dramatic sigh at the end of her sentence.

Seeing that Renji started to look like he was forced to eat food that he hated, Yoruichi decided to continue, "I even take a lot of coins with me, so I can keep tossing in case I can't get a head at my first try. But it seems I won't be able to get through the crowd to toss my coins anytime soon."

Not only did she claim so, Yoruichi also pulled out a pouch and waved it in front of Renji's face to prove her point.

"Maybe they're doing what you plan to do, Yoruichi-san, keep tossing coins until one turns head," Renji commented. "Though, I really doubt you really wish for a head here."

Yoruichi tilted her head and gave Renji a mock innocent look.

"Why would you even think that?" asked the head of the Shihōin Clan. "I really want to find a good husband and get married. I'm so desperate that I can't wait for anyone to propose and have to send out invitations to hundreds of men to my Swayamvara Ceremony."

Renji looked carefully at Yoruichi. It was not the first time since he met the lady that he wondered if she had taken wrong medicines before she got out of her house.

"Come to think of it, you turned down the invitation, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Aw, that's too bad. Why do the young and handsome ones always refuse? So far only old men and crazy men accepted."

"Um…I'm sorry?"

Yoruichi sighed. "And I was planning to slower my pace for you."

To that remark, Renji gave Yoruichi a look that seemed like he was about to die. "You are not serious."

Yoruichi laughed. "Of course not! That was a joke. Don't tell me you've worked under your captain for so long that he manages to drain out all of your sense of humor."

Renji sighed and gave Yoruichi a goofy smile as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, well, that seems to be the case, doesn't it?"

"You're so fun to tease," the lady commented then she frowned slightly. "Well, maybe as much fun as Ichigo, but definitely not as fun as—"

Yoruichi suddenly stopped herself.

"As…?" Renji prompted somewhat curious.

Yoruichi's response was a cryptic smile.

"Anyway, is it really alright for you to be here speaking with me, Renji?" the lady changed the subject. "Aren't you on guard duty today?"

Once again, Renji's eyes were widened; however, this time, it seemed to be because of the dread.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, but I've gotta go now."

"Yes, yes, go ahead," the lady said, waving her hand as though to shoo Renji off. "I don't want to be the reason you get scolded by your captain."

"See you around, Yoruichi-san."

"Just go already," Yoruichi prompted. "Don't worry about me, I'll just stay here for a little while and see if I'll be able to get past the crowd to make my wish."

Renji gave the lady a quick bow before he rushed back to his post. The noblewoman chuckled at the lieutenant's reaction then she turned to look at the well and wondered if she should really try to get through the crowd of those old maids to make her own wish.

* * *

Yoruichi was still by the wishing well when a long convoy of the Crown Prince passed through the gate of the temple and headed towards the Great Hall where the preaching would be held. While the women who had been tossing coins into the well were still there, they were told by the shinigami of the Sixth Division to be quiet and bow down when the Prince's convoy had passed.

It took several minutes for the whole procession to get to the temple, especially since everyone was stopped and asked to leave their weapons outside the Great Hall, for the only person who was allowed to carry any weapon inside was the Crown Prince himself.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, who was monitoring the whole event through all television screens that he stored at the Twelfth Division's headquarters, gingerly stood up from his chair.

"Hmm…it'd be boring to simply sit here and watch everything," he noted. The blue-haired scientist looked around for a moment and when he couldn't see his artificial daughter anywhere, he called out, "Where are you, Nemu?"

Swiftly, the lieutenant of the Twelfth Division appeared right next to her creator.

"I'm here, Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri glanced at his daughter. "Oh, good. I'm bored of just sitting here monitoring the whole city, so I'm going out for a bit. Can I trust you to take charge of all this?"

"I shall do my best, Mayuri-sama," Nemu replied robotically. "May I ask you where you are heading?"

"Just in town to run some experiment with my new drug," Mayuri said and pulled a small glass bottle that was filled with wine-colored potion out of his sleeve.

"In that case, have a successful experiment, Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri glared at Nemu. "Don't say something stupid. Of course, it would be successful. Have I ever failed at any experiment?"

"No, Mayuri-sama, you have not."

"So don't say that stupid thing next time," Mayuri said. Then he had an evil smile when he looked at the glass bottle in his hand. "This potion will work without fail."

"May I ask you what kind of potion that is, Mayuri-sama? I do not recall giving you a hand with that potion."

"You will know as soon as I'm done with my experiment," said the captain. "Now stop being such a nuisance and do your work already."

The robotic lieutenant bowed and replied impassively, "Yes, Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri rolled his eyes at his daughter's reaction before he finally left the Twelfth Division to "run some experiment."

* * *

Yoruichi had a bad feeling in her stomach, though she doubted it had anything with the food she had for breakfast or the fact that it was getting hotter since it was almost noon in Seireitei.

The thought of leaving the wishing well and getting inside the hall to shade from the sun was getting more appealing with every minute that passed by, but the shape-shifter decided to stay put for another while.

That was, until she sensed a malevolent aura coming closer to her direction.

Lady Shihōin instinctively went on guard even though her posture might not have changed much under an untrained eye, so when the blue-haired captain suddenly appeared behind her with a bottle of red potion in his hand, she quickly darted away from him. Although she was slightly curious as to what kind of game Mayuri was playing, she believed it would be safest if she never found out.

Since Yoruichi had used flash-steps and escaped before the crimson liquid could reach her, the fluid was splashed towards the old maids who were making wishes at the well instead.

"Oh my, I missed," Mayuri cried as he realized that he missed his target. "This is very troublesome. Why couldn't that woman just stay put for a second longer?"

Not paying attention to the people that he splashed the potion at by accident, Mayuri searched for Yoruichi with his eyes, and once he finally spotted a flash of the lady's blue kimono, he quickly dashed after her.

Meanwhile, the women at the well were looking around in fury.

"Who splashed that water at—" all of them yelled and then they trailed off at the same time before their eyes suddenly become hazed as if they were spellbound. "Mayuri-sama. Where is my Mayuri-sama?"

Those women glared at each other once they heard what the others said. "Who said Mayuri-sama was yours? He is mine. MINE!"

"No, Mayuri-sama is MINE! You'll never get a chance with him!"

The shinigami who guarded the area were about to come in and stop the commotion when all of those women suddenly looked at the direction where the captain of the Twelfth Division had just gone off to.

"There he is!" they all screamed. "Wait for me, my beloved Mayuri-sama!"

With that, all the women who were accidentally splashed with the red potion that Mayuri had carried with him ran after the wicked blue-haired captain while singing his name, leaving the shinigami who were guarding the area to exchange a look and wonder, "What the hell has just happened?"

* * *

Since she didn't know where else she should run to, Yoruichi decided to run to the nearest place, which happened to be the Great Hall of the temple, hoping that for some reasons, the twisted soul of Kurotsuchi Mayuri would not be able to get inside a holy ground.

The captain of the Twelfth Division was also hot on her trail, trying to sprinkle the potion at the lady only to miss and splash it on innocent passersby instead.

Since she was too busy looking back to make sure that she left a good distance from Mayuri, Yoruichi didn't realize she had already reached to the Great Hall of the temple until she bumped into the ebony-haired noble whose division was assigned to guard the area.

"Oh, sorry," she said quickly and tried to brush past him into the hall; however, Byakuya moved to block her way.

"Are you carrying any weapon?" he asked as though he didn't notice that she was in a hurry.

"Oh, right, the safety protocol," Yoruichi replied, looking back once again to see if Mayuri was still chasing her. Seeing that, the captain of the Twelfth Division was still far behind, Yoruichi was relaxed enough to reply in a teasing manner, "No, I don't have any weapons with me, but if you don't believe that, feel free to frisk me, _Kuchiki-taichō_."

Yoruichi opened her arms as a gesture for Byakuya to search her body for concealed weapons.

Byakuya gave the lady a disapproving look before he took half a step back and beckoned at one of his female subordinates to do the task.

"And I was hoping you'd be the one who search me," Yoruichi said playfully after the female shinigami quickly searched her body and retreated after finding no hidden weapons.

Ignoring Yoruichi's tease, Byakuya stated blandly, "You may enter."

Glancing at the direction she came from, Yoruichi saw a flash of blue-haired and white robe, so she was no longer in the mood to stay and pester Byakuya. Nodding at the nobleman, Yoruichi quickly went into the Great Hall.

* * *

The preaching had already been going on when Yoruichi entered the Great Hall. While she didn't get to the area where Prince Monk was since the Crown Prince was there and many guards were surrounding the place, she could still hear the preaching since the Twelfth Division had installed loudspeakers around the place earlier so that everyone who entered the temple could hear the sermon clearly.

There was still no sign of Mayuri following her in there, so Yoruichi decided she would sit among the people and listen to the preaching. After all, as freaky as he was, Mayuri probably wouldn't dare to perform any stunt in public…

…or would he?

Shoving her pessimism aside, Yoruichi looked around the room for an empty seat to sit down. The Shihōin noble wondered if she would be able to find someone she knew and sat with them for a moment so that she could hide from Mayuri and then leave quietly later.

While she was still searching for someone she could join, the preaching was stopped for lunch break. Some of the people who gathered there also moved from their spots to get some lunch themselves. As a result, Yoruichi spotted a gray-haired woman in a dark purple kimono sitting all alone in the middle of the room.

Recalling who that lady was, the head of the Shihōin family put on a soft smile on her face before she approached to the woman.

"Greeting, Kimiko-dono," Yoruichi said as soon as she was in front of the old lady. "It's been a long time."

The gray-haired woman—now also known as Kimiko—looked up and smiled kindly once she saw the young lady who had greeted her.

"Oh, Yoruichi-dono, this is such a pleasant surprise. I was just talking to my grandson about you the other night," said the elderly woman. "Would you do me the honor and sit with me?"

"The honor is mine," Yoruichi replied before she gracefully sat down on the place the elderly woman had gesture. "By the way, did you come here all by yourself?"

Kimiko shook her head.

"No. I was accompanied by my grandson's chamberlain, but I told him to leave after he walked me here," the lady replied smilingly. "You see, I don't want to bore him to death by forcing him to stay here and listening to a preaching with an old woman. He should be off somewhere else, doing something more useful."

"But wouldn't that chamberlain be in trouble should your grandson find out that he simply left you here?" asked Yoruichi.

"Do not worry about that, Yoruichi-dono," said Kimiko. "Takeshi was just following my order, so if my grandson was not happy about it, he would have to speak directly to me, though I highly doubt that he would."

Yoruichi laughed quietly.

"I guess you're right. I seem to forget it sometimes that even though your husband is no longer the head of your family, you're still the most influential woman of the Clan Kuchiki."

"Not at all, Yoruichi-dono. I do not have any say in the clan's business, nor do I ever want to," Kimiko noted. "Since I was married to Ginrei-sama, my role in the family has always been a mere housewife, and even after Ginrei-sama's title was passed to Byakuya-sama, my role in the house still hasn't changed much."

Yoruichi gave the older lady an admiring look before she remarked, "You're always such a true lady, Kimiko-dono. As much as I'd like to try, I cannot see myself in that kind of role."

"That's only because we were raised differently," Kimiko said. "I was raised as someone who would spend her life as a housewife, while you were raised as a person who would become a leader of an influential clan. Though, I heard from Byakuya-sama that your clan is searching for the right suitor for you."

"Well, I guess that's one way to put it," Yoruichi replied as her mind suddenly went back to Mayuri and whatever it was that he was trying to do earlier. "I never cease to have a headache since that idea came up."

Lady Kuchiki laughed. "Men are quite troublesome, aren't they?"

"If you want to put it that lightly," Yoruichi mumbled.

"Anyway, have you had lunch yet, Yoruichi-dono?"

Now that lunch was mentioned, Yoruichi suddenly felt hungry since she had spent a lot of energy running away from the creepy captain of the Twelfth Division.

"No, I haven't," the shape-shifter replied truthfully. "Have you, Kimiko-dono?"

"No," the lady replied with a kind tone of voice.

"Do you want me to escort you out to get food or should I just go out and buy you something, Kimiko-dono?"

"Oh, thank you for your kindness, Yoruichi-dono, but that is unnecessary," said Kimiko. "The chef has packed me quite a huge lunchbox. In fact, I was just wondering how I'd be able to eat them all by myself. If you haven't had lunch, would you like some onigiri?"

With that, the elderly noblewoman gingerly opened her lunchbox and offered some rice balls to Yoruichi.

Since she was hungry to begin with, Yoruichi didn't bother to say no.

"That'd be great, thank you very much, Kimiko-dono."

Lady Kuchiki only smiled warmly at the head of the Shihōin family before she placed that box in front of Yoruichi.

"Please eat as much as you like."

While the two ladies shared their lunch, they could hear some noise on the outside. The usual smiling face of the elderly Kuchiki turned into a small frown as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"People should know better than to start a commotion in a temple, especially in a day like this," the lady commented. "You have just come in, so do you have any idea what is going on out there?"

Yoruichi tilted her head slightly and tried to listen to what the people were yelling, and she could hear a faint "Maaayuuriii, oh, my beloved Maayuurii-saamaa" from the outside.

With a grimace, Yoruichi remarked, "Yes, Kimiko-dono, I believe I do."

* * *

And what really went on outside of the Great Hall was that Mayuri finally reached to the Great Hall of the temple with a bunch of women who fell victims to the red potion that the mad scientist sprinkled around during the time he chased the Goddess of Flash trailing him from some distance.

"_Wait for us, Mayuuri-sama, we love you sooooooo much!"_

Mayuri turned around to look at the old maids that were fighting each other over him and grimaced.

"What a pain! The person I want to test this potion on got away and left me with these stupid specimens," the blue-haired captain sighed and tried to get into the Great Hall where he saw Yoruichi enter earlier.

"Where do you think you're going, Kurotsuchi?"

The question came in a nonchalant tone, and Mayuri put on an irritated look once he saw the man who uttered that line, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"What does it look like?" Mayuri returned. "To the Great Hall, of course. Don't tell me I'm not allowed to do that."

"You're allowed to enter," Byakuya replied, "as soon as you leave all of your weapons here. You, of all people, should know the rule."

Mayuri snorted and looked at the crowd of women that got closer and closer with every second that passed by.

"Fine," Mayuri replied curtly, pulling Ashisogi Jizō out and placed the zanpakutō on the table that was set right next to the door. "So can I get in now?"

Byakuya glanced at Mayuri from head to toe before he remarked, "In your case, I believe that your zanpakutō is not the only kind of weapon you carry, so please leave all drugs, potions and poisons you carry around with you here as well."

"What? Do you think I'd leave my invention to the like of you? Dream on, Kuchiki."

"Then I cannot allow you to enter," Byakuya stated.

"Tch!" Mayuri huffed but quickly dug out everything Byakuya mentioned and placed them carefully on the table. "These things are like my babies, so if I find out that you try to—"

"Do not worry. I can guarantee that no one in my division is stupid or suicidal enough to touch anything that belongs to you."

"Is this all?"

"Sorry, but I must—"

Byakuya didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when the women who were chasing after Mayuri had finally caught up with the captain of the Twelfth Division and suddenly jumped the man without any warning.

Instinctively, Byakuya flash-stepped out of the danger zone before he could be tackled to the ground like Mayuri.

"_Mayuri-sama, I've finally caught you!"_

"_You're so cruel for leaving us behind like that."_

"_Mayuri-sama, please be my husband."_

Although Byakuya thought he was prepared for all kind of emergencies, the scene that was revealed before his eyes still stunned him to the point that he couldn't decide what he should do but watch the scene unfold.

"Help me, Kuchiki!" Mayuri cried as he somehow managed to crawl out of the crowd of women that were trying to get their hands on him.

Byakuya blinked himself out of the temporary stupor then pulled out a small walky-talky.

"Six calling Eleven, Six calling Eleven. We have a situation here. Please send back up, over."

Before Byakuya received a reply from "Eleven", Mayuri struggled out of the holds of those old maids again. This time, he reached for the zanpakutō he had left on the table earlier, and much to Byakuya's surprise, Mayuri stabbed himself with his sword and suddenly liquefied.

"_What? Where's Mayuri-sama disappeared to?"_

"_He must have returned to the Twelfth Division. Let's follow him there."_

"_Maayuurii-saamaa!"_

And with that, those women ran off to the direction of the Twelfth Division without so much as acknowledging the stunned Sixth Division Captain.

Byakuya turned to look at his red-haired subordinate who didn't look any less amazed than he was. "Did you see what I just saw, Renji?"

Renji nodded quickly.

A voice from the radio in Byakuya's hand managed to make them regain their cool once again. "Eleven calling Six. Backup is on the way, over."

Byakuya looked at the radio transmitter in his hand before he pressed a button on the side and replied, "Cancel that. The situation is now under control, though I think Kurotsuchi has just committed suicide…over."

* * *

Trial and Error/End

* * *

A/N: My, this must be one of the most unorganized chapters I've ever written, which only proves that by the end of this story, I'd be as insane as my beloved Mayuri-sama. I hope the story is still entertaining somewhat, and if you have a few seconds to spare, please let me know what you think even if it's just one line saying that it's funny or that it's plain boring. ~Amaratta.


	8. Grandma’s Scheme

It had been an hour since the preaching was over. The Royal Convoy had left Soul Society and returned to the King's realm right afterward, so since then people started coming out of the Great Hall to reclaim their weapons.

The captain of the Sixth Division narrowed his eyes while he looked at all bottles of drug that were left there by Kurotsuchi Mayuri, wondering what he should do with them. After all, he really didn't want to touch anything that was created by Mayuri, especially when he had absolutely no idea what they actually were. However, since said blue-haired captain had stabbed himself and disappeared right before his eyes, waiting for Mayuri to reclaim those potions was obviously out of the question.

"Alright!" Renji cried, making Byakuya turn to him. "We've finally returned all weapons to their owners, taichō."

Byakuya glanced at the bottles on the table again before he said, "Actually, not all."

"Oh," Renji said as he saw those bottles and recalled to whom they belonged. "Should I deliver them to the Twelfth Division?"

"No. As far as I'm concerned, every potion on this table is lethal and should be handled with care. It'd be better to call someone from the Twelfth Division to take them back," Byakuya replied in a thoughtful manner. "Just direct the men to take all tables back to the headquarters, after that everyone is free to leave."

"Then I'm going now, taichō."

With that, the red-haired shinigami bowed to his captain and left. Byakuya watched Renji directing his subordinates to move all the tables back to the Sixth Division for a moment before he pulled out a walky-talky out of his kimono sleeve.

* * *

After having spent a long time talking while waiting for someone from the Kuchiki Clan to pick up Kimiko just to see that no one arrived, Yoruichi and Kimiko decided it would be best if they went out. Therefore, the ladies of two of Seireitei's most prestigious noble families walked out of the Great Hall together to look for the head of the Kuchiki family so the man could escort his grandmother home himself.

Yoruichi lent her arm to the elderly lady while they walked side by side towards the direction where the purple-haired shape-shifter knew for a fact that Byakuya was.

Much to their surprises, all other members of the Sixth Division had already left their posts, but Byakuya was still standing in his position as though he was expecting someone. However, the noble lord still turned to greet both ladies as soon as he felt their presences.

"Thank you for escorting grandmother out, Shihōin-dono," Byakuya said.

"Don't mention it. I had a great time talking to Kimiko-dono, so that's hardly a problem."

"I must apologize that I failed to go in and escort you out myself, obaa-san," the captain of the Sixth Division said softly as he turned his attention to his grandmother. "It took longer to finish returning all weapons to their owners than I first anticipated."

"There is no need to apologize, Byakuya-sama. After all, your duty is more important," the old lady replied forgivingly.

"Talking about duty, where have all of your subordinates gone to?" Yoruichi asked. "Shouldn't they stay here and help you out?"

"I dismissed them since it's already late and there's still only one person who has yet to reclaim his property," Byakuya explained.

"And who is that?"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri," replied the black-haired noble. "He left behind some of his drugs, but considering the fact that he has stabbed himself in the neck earlier today, I don't believe he would be able to reclaim them."

Yoruichi shuddered at the name of the owner and felt more chills running down her spine when she saw a sprinkle bottle with red liquid that looked suspiciously like the bottle that Mayuri was holding while he chased her around the temple earlier that day.

"So what do you plan to do with them?" Yoruichi wondered. "Dispose them?"

"No, that would be too dangerous since I have no idea how these drugs work. I have already called the Twelfth Division," said Byakuya. "Kurotsuchi Nemu said that she would come to retrieve them herself."

"Should I escort your grandmother back to your house first?" Lady Shihōin offered. "After all, we don't know how long it'd take for that woman to come here."

"I really don't want to be a bother you, Yoruichi-dono," Kimiko said after having listened quietly to the conversation between her grandson and the lady of the Shihōin Clan for a while.

"Oh, it's not a bother at all, Kimiko-dono, don't worry," Yoruichi said generously. "It's not like I have a plan for the evening or anything."

"Why, Shihōin-dono?" Byakuya asked. "Are you afraid that if you went out, another man would show up and profess his undying love?"

Yoruichi chuckled.

"I am hardly afraid of sappy love confessions, Kuchiki-dono. It's what comes afterward that really bothers me. However, I don't see why you should be concerned about that matter," Yoruichi replied with a straight face before she tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes while she looked at the Kuchiki lord, "unless, of course, you're planning to confess as well."

To that remark, Byakuya's lips curved up slightly as a hint of a smile.

"I can assure you that I do not plan to do so anytime soon, Shihōin-dono," said the nobleman. "Anyway, thank you for offering to walk my grandmother back home. I suppose I owe you this time."

Yoruichi waved her hand. "You don't owe me anything. After all, I'm not doing this for you. I only offered because I hate to see Kimiko-dono standing here and wait."

The lady in question turned to smile at Yoruichi.

"You are too kind, Yoruichi-dono," said Byakuya's grandmother. "Since you do not have any plan for tonight, may I repay you with dinner?"

"I don't know, Kimiko-dono," Yoruichi replied noncommittally. "It's such a short notice, so I don't want to add more work to your cooks."

"In that case, will you agree if I cook myself?" Kimiko asked.

Yoruichi blinked. "But wouldn't that be—"

"Just agree, Shihōin-dono," Byakuya suggested, cutting in before the purple-haired lady could finish her line. "Obaa-san doesn't usually make this kind of offer. Even I haven't had a chance to eat her food in years."

The elderly Kuchiki had a soft smile on her face when she replied tactfully, "If you had told me you wished to eat my food, I would have gladly cooked for you, Byakuya-sama, but you usually turned down my invitation whenever I asked you to dine with me."

"That's only because you already have those noblewomen as your company, so I see no reasons for me to show up and ruin the party," Byakuya returned nonchalantly. "You know how I dislike eating with people I am not acquainted with."

"In this case, why don't you dine with me tonight as well?" Kimiko asked. "Yoruichi-dono is not a stranger, so you shouldn't have any excuse even if she agrees to come."

Byakuya nodded since he couldn't find any sound reason not to join his grandmother.

"In that case, I will certainly join you after I finished up here."

"So what would your answer be, Yoruichi-dono?" the gray-haired lady asked, turning her attention back to the purple-haired lady. "Will you do this old lady the honor and eat the meal that she prepares?"

Yoruichi smiled. "If you say it like that, I think I really can't say no. Shall we head to the Kuchiki Mansion then, Kimiko-dono?"

With that, Yoruichi offered her arm for the older lady to take, which Kimiko gladly accepted. Then they both left without saying farewell to Byakuya since they knew he would follow them to the Kuchiki Mansion later.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes after Byakuya's grandmother left with Yoruichi that Nemu finally arrived at the Great Hall. Even though she should have at least been worried about the fact that she was called to retrieve her father's things, Nemu still wore the same inexpressive face that she wore in all kind of situations.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-taichō," Mayuri's daughter said robotically as she gave the Sixth Division Captain a deep bow. "I come here to gather the things that Mayuri-sama left here."

"I figure that much. There they are," Byakuya said, motioning to where all bottles of potion were set. "Those are all things that he left behind."

"Then I shall take them and return to my division at once," Nemu remarked. "Thank you for taking good care of them. I apologize that I kept you waiting for a long time. Everyone in the Twelfth Division was busy removing all loudspeakers and microphones that were set up for today's preaching. Not to mention, it is hard to come out of the headquarters now that our division is surrounded by a mob of Mayuri-sama's admirers."

If he hadn't witnessed it with his own eyes that there were women chasing down the captain of the Twelfth Division, asking the blue-haired man to be their husband, Byakuya would never believe that Mayuri had even one admirer. However, since he had seen that odd event, all Byakuya could think was that women in Seireitei certainly had weird taste these days.

"Why didn't you just tell them to leave?"

"We have already used every mean, sir, but they are persistent. They said that they would not leave until Mayuri-sama decides to pick one of them as his wife."

If he were any lesser man, Byakuya would have already grimaced at the thought; however, since he was Kuchiki Byakuya, the raven-haired shinigami only did so inwardly.

"It must be very hectic at the Twelfth Division right now."

"Yes, sir. Had it not been for our electric fences, they would have already broken into our division to find Mayuri-sama. Still, that doesn't make it any easier for us to get in and out of the division."

"In that case, you should just tell those admirers the truth that Kurotsuchi has killed himself earlier today," Byakuya suggested. "My condolences, by the way."

Nemu didn't even blink when she heard that remark from Captain Kuchiki.

"You must have misunderstood something, Kuchiki-taichō. Mayuri-sama will never commit such an act."

Byakuya really didn't want to burst Nemu's bubbles, but he had to ask, "Then who was it that I saw stabbing himself in the neck just around noon?"

"That would be Mayuri-sama," Nemu replied unblinkingly.

If Byakuya didn't hear that himself, he would never know that artificial woman could be in that state of denial. However, much to his credit, the only sign that Byakuya showed about his thought for his whole event was a blink. His voice, however, remained as toneless as usual when he asked, "If that does not fit your description of committing suicide, how else would you define that kind of action?"

"Last escaping resort?" the synthetic shinigami offered. "Perhaps you do not know about this ability of Mayuri-sama's zanpakutō, but one of Ashisogi Jizō's abilities is to liquefy its target. Mayuri-sama usually uses that ability as his last resort to escape from battle."

Although Byakuya wouldn't define what happened earlier that day as a battle, except, of course, it was a battle for Mayuri's love; he still understood why Mayuri chose to liquefy himself at that time.

Even though he couldn't care less about Mayuri's well-being, the head of the Kuchiki Clan was still unable to suppress his curiosity, so he felt the urge to ask, "In that case, will he remain in his liquefied state for good?"

"No, sir. He is solidifying himself in the lab as we speak. It should not take more than a few days for him to return to normal," Nemu replied. "Anyway, now that we discuss this, I must excuse myself now, Kuchiki-taichō. I am needed at the lab to assist Mayuri-sama while he solidifies himself, and I do not want him to scold me for taking too long to retrieve his belongings. Have a good evening, and I shall inform Mayuri-sama of your concern."

Byakuya nodded, so Nemu gave him a deep bow before she left with all of Mayuri's things.

The Kuchiki lord watched as Mayuri's daughter left and tried not to ponder too much about what was currently going on at the Twelfth Division. After all, it was none of his business, and if it were something that he should be concerned about, he would certainly get a memo.

* * *

Byakuya glided down the wooden porch of the Kuchiki Manor, heading to his grandmother's respective wing of the mansion where he sensed the lady and her special guest's presence.

The sun had already set by the time he arrived home, and things were usually quiet by that time in the house, so he had to wince when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. From the ruckus that accompanied the footsteps, he had no trouble telling who were approaching him as their voices had given their identities away even before he had to check for their presence. Therefore, he showed no sign of surprise when he saw his adopted sister, clad in a beautiful powder blue kimono with navy blue obi, dragging his crimson-haired lieutenant who was clad in a white kimono with pink blossom pattern and black obi along with her.

Byakuya could never understand Renji's taste in clothing, but then again, he found no use in trying to do so, so he simply acted as though he didn't see the man's ridiculous clothes.

"I take it you two are heading to the festival," Byakuya assumed.

"Yes, nii-sama," Rukia replied, giving him a hearty smile. "At first, we planned to go out with Kira-fukutaichō and Hinamori-fukutaichō, but they're on duty tonight, so it'd be just Renji and I, so I—no—_we_ are wondering if you'd like to join us. Right, Renji?"

The later sentence was made in a rather threatening tone and Rukia all but bared her teeth at the tattooed man who didn't show any sign of agreement. Seeing that her childhood friend had remained quiet, Rukia narrowed her eyes and not so discreetly elbowed the poor man in the rips.

"Ouch!" Renji winced. "Goddamn it, Rukia, you don't have to do that!"

Byakuya did his best to keep his nonchalant mask from falling off. He didn't even shake his head at their childish behaviors when he pretended to be oblivious to the evil glare his little sister was giving her friend and the way said friend mumbling something under his breath.

"Right, taichō," Renji finally managed, albeit reluctantly. "There will be fireworks and stuff. Why don't you come with us? It'll be—" Renji looked wearily at Rukia before he finished the sentence, "—fun."

Byakuya suppressed the urge to chuckle. If the pleading look that shone behind his lieutenant's wine-colored eyes indicated anything, it would be that he wished Byakuya to refuse. Of course, if he hadn't already made plan for the night, he might have agreed just so he could enjoy the sick pleasure of torturing Renji for the rest of the night; but since he already had a plan and coming with them would be a torment on his part as well, why bothered?

"No, you two go ahead," he replied. "I've already have a plan for tonight."

"Oh," Rukia nodded, sounding somewhat disappointed. "So you really can't come?"

"No," Byakuya confirmed. "I've already agreed to dine with obaa-san tonight."

Rukia widened her eyes.

"You have an appointment with Kimiko-obaa-sama? In that case, I'm really sorry to delay you, nii-sama," said Rukia. "I'll be going now. Do you want anything from the festival?"

"No. Have fun."

"In that case, I will see you later, nii-sama. Have a nice evening," Rukia said, giving him yet another huge smile before she bowed and left with Renji, who didn't bother to hide his relief that Byakuya didn't tag along with them.

_Sister, huh?_ Byakuya thought as he watched Rukia and Renji leave. _Who is that man trying to fool?_

Shaking the thought out of his head, Byakuya continued walking towards his destination.

* * *

Even though she used to be a frequent guest at the Kuchiki Manor back when Ginrei was still the head of the family, Yoruichi had never once stepped foot into Kimiko's kitchen that was located on the lady's own wing of the mansion, apart from the main Kuchiki's kitchen.

Unlike the main kitchen that was bigger and probably had more chefs than a five-star restaurant, Kimiko's personal kitchen was small and gave off a cozy atmosphere. And even though, Byakuya said that Lady Kuchiki hadn't cooked in a while, the old woman still moved familiarly around in the kitchen as though she was doing it every day.

"I've never known that you have your own kitchen in this house, Kimiko-dono," Yoruichi remarked. "But didn't your grandson mention that you haven't cooked in a while? This place looks like it's still in use."

"That's probably because the servants keep it clean," said the elderly Kuchiki. "The last time I cooked was when Byakuya-sama was promoted to be the captain of the Sixth Division around fifty years ago."

Yoruichi acknowledged the story with a nod, though she highly doubted Kimiko saw it since the elderly lady were too busy cooking to look at her.

"By the way, do you need a hand, Kimiko-dono?" asked Yoruichi. "I feel somewhat useless just standing around."

"That would be very improper. Please just sit down and relax. You are a guest, after all," said Kimiko. "I can do this myself."

Yoruichi smiled before she said in a teasing manner, "In other words, you're afraid I'd mess up with your kitchen?"

Lady Kuchiki giggled softly before she turned over her shoulder to look at Yoruichi.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare to think that way about you, Yoruichi-dono," Kimiko said before she added in a laughing manner, "if you were Byakuya-sama, then that might be another story."

"Eh? I can't imagine him in the kitchen, let alone cook," Yoruichi commented, though she had to admit that Byakuya in an apron was something she'd pay to see. "So why did you say he would mess with your kitchen?"

Kimiko turned back to pay attention to the food she was preparing and tasted the soup before she replied, "There was this one time he suddenly felt the urge to cook and then ended up burning half of my kitchen."

Yoruichi laughed at the mental image. "That must really be a long time ago."

"Yes. It was almost a century ago," Kimiko recalled. "I can't recall what he was trying to make, though."

"They were gyōza." The answered was supplied by a baritone voice, making both ladies turn their attentions towards the doorway of Kimiko's kitchen.

"Ah, Byakuya-sama, you have arrived," Kimiko greeted. "Welcome home. We were just talking about you."

"I've heard," Byakuya noted when he entered the kitchen. His facial expression was unusually warm. "That's why I'm glad I arrived before you tell her more embarrassing things about me."

"There are more?" Yoruichi asked teasingly. "And I thought you're such a perfectionist that you can't allow yourself even one embarrassing moment."

"That depends on the situation," Byakuya stated. "By the way, obaa-san, is it really fine for Shihōin-dono to be in the kitchen?"

"Well, Yoruichi-dono is only here because she doesn't want to wait alone in the dining room," said Kimiko. "Now that you are here, I suppose you two can wait for me there together. I will follow you two in a few minutes."

Kimiko turned over her shoulders to give the younger people a sweet smile that made Byakuya turned to meet Yoruichi's eyes for a moment, wondering if the shape-shifter caught on what his grandmother was trying to do.

And it appeared that Yoruichi did, since she smoothly replied, "I think it's better if we all go together after you're done."

"Shihōin-dono is right, obaa-san," Byakuya agreed. "It would be inappropriate to leave you alone in this kitchen. Besides, you will need someone to help you bring the food to the dining room."

* * *

"Thank you for the meal."

Yoruichi said after she finished her dinner and put down her chopsticks. Kimiko's food was as delicious as Byakuya guaranteed and the conversation went on so smoothly that it was as if Yoruichi hadn't been away for over a century.

Byakuya and Kimiko had also finished their meals by that time. Then two servants came into take away all dishes.

"I hope you enjoyed dinner, Yoruichi-dono," the elderly Kuchiki said after the servants had left.

"Yes, I did," Yoruichi replied. "In fact, I'm so full right now."

"In that case, would you have some tea with us before you leave?" Kimiko asked. "It is not good to walk back when you're still full, after all."

"I really don't want to stay and bother you, Kimiko-dono," said Yoruichi.

"Do you have other plan for the evening?" Byakuya asked after having listened for a while.

"No, as I told you earlier, I don't have any plan for tonight," Yoruichi replied. "It's just that I think I should go home early because I need to wake up early tomorrow."

Byakuya furrowed his brows slightly. "The meeting will not start until nine."

"Well, I know that," said Yoruichi, "but I have an appointment with people from a kimono shop just before the meeting. They're going to bring some fabrics for me to choose."

"You are cutting a new kimono, Yoruichi-dono? May I ask for what occasion?"

"For my wedding of course," Lady Shihōin replied lightly.

The answer almost made Byakuya choke on the tea he was sipping.

"You have already been betrothed?" Kimiko asked, genuinely surprised. "But I was under an impression that you were only in the omiai* process."

Yoruichi bit her lower lip. She wasn't surprised that Kimiko would assume that she was going through an omiai process since that was how it was usually done by members of noble families when they reached to a marriageable age and wanted to get married. However, her situation was a slightly more complicated than just meeting and later marrying a man who was deemed suitable for her by the family.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not engaged yet," Yoruichi replied, "but I'm not exactly going through an omiai process either."

After saying so, Yoruichi bit her lower lip, wondering how to explain her situation without discussing too much about the Swayamvara Ceremony.

Sensing that the purple-haired lady didn't want to discuss the topic, Byakuya decided to cut in.

"Shihōin-dono's situation is a little more special than that, obaa-san. If you are really interested, I can explain it to you later," Byakuya said. "After all, Shihōin-dono did say that she had to leave early."

Yoruichi smiled at Byakuya to show her gratitude.

"Yes, Kuchiki-dono is right."

"Oh, in that case, I wouldn't hold you back," said Kimiko. "However, it is already dark outside, so perhaps I should ask someone to accompany you back to your manor."

"That won't be necessary, Kimiko-dono," Yoruichi replied. "There are many shinigami guarding around the city tonight, and I believe I can take care of myself if anything bad should happen."

"Even so, I still can't help being worried," the elderly lady remarked. Then she turned to her grandson who was sitting quietly at the table. "Would you do me a favor and accompany Yoruichi-dono to her house, Byakuya-sama? I'd feel uneasy if I let her to walk home by herself."

Byakuya nodded. "If obaa-san says so, then I will escort her back to the Shihōin Manor."

Yoruichi was about to decline the offer; however, knowing Lady Kuchiki, she decided it was best not to say anything in her presence. It would be easier to tell Byakuya not to walk her home after they left Kimiko's wing.

"Well then, thank you for your hospitality," Yoruichi said and bowed at the older woman as a farewell.

Kimiko bowed in return. "Please visit me again when you have time, Yoruichi-dono."

"I certainly will, Kimiko-dono."

Seeing that both ladies had exchanged their farewell, Byakuya moved to get up. "I will accompany Shihōin-dono home then I will return to talk to you later, then, obaa-san."

"You do not have to, Byakuya-sama," Kimiko said. "I'm a bit tired from today's activities, so I think I will go to bed early."

"In that case, I'm off now, obaa-san. Have a good night," Byakuya said then he turned to Yoruichi and asked, "Shall we?"

Yoruichi nodded, and with that, Lord Kuchiki and Lady Shihōin left the dining room while Kimiko watched them leave with a content look on her face.

* * *

Grandma's Scheme/End

* * *

* Omiai (お見合い) a Japanese custom in which unattached individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage.

A/N: First of all, many thanks for all reviews that were sent to me after I updated the previous chapter. Seriously, I've never got that many reviews in one night before! (And I used to think there aren't many ByaYoru fans.) Anyway, I'm really sorry I took so long to update. I wanted to post this chapter since last Thursday, but I only had 2 chapters left in my stock and I'll be too busy to write anything until mid October, so I decided to postpone the update so it'd seem like I never disappear at all. The good news is we're finally going to have a ByaYoru moment, so please look forward to that. Comments and criticisms are welcome as usual, so don't hesitate to share your thoughts even if you hate the story. I'll post the next chapter on September 10. Until then ::Amaratta::


	9. Detour

"Alright, thanks for seeing me out. I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting."

Yoruichi said as soon as she and Byakuya walked past the gate of the Kuchiki Estate. Although Byakuya's grandmother had asked him to escort her back to her house, the shape-shifter didn't see any point for him to actually do so; therefore, she expected that with the hint she had just given, he would say goodnight and then return to his house. However, it seemed Byakuya would never do what she expected him to do, since he stood there as though he didn't get her hint.

"Umm…if you didn't catch my drift, I was trying to say that you didn't have to see me home," Lady Shihōin remarked straightforwardly just so there wouldn't be any room for misinterpretation.

"I got your meaning since the first time, but I have already promised to my grandmother that I would see you back to your house and I intend to keep my word."

Sometimes Yoruichi wanted to strangle Byakuya just for being who he was, and that was certainly one of those times; however, since she knew that he would certainly fight back, she settled with just a snort.

"You do know why Kimiko-dono asked you to escort me home, right?"

"To ensure your safety?" Byakuya offered blankly, earning himself a sigh from Yoruichi.

"Even _if_ that was _really_ her reason, do you think you can protect me better than I can defend myself?"

"That's something to be proved," Byakuya returned, seemingly unfazed by Yoruichi's implication that his fighting skill was inferior to hers. He then paused for a second to look carefully at the lady. "By the way, since you put it that way, does it mean that you also caught on with what my grandmother was trying to do?"

"Of course, I did. I wasn't born yesterday, _Byakuya_," said Yoruichi. "Now the real question is if you already know that she was trying to pair us off, why are you playing along?"

"Playing along? Hardly. I merely had no wish to argue with my grandmother; and while I want to do as you suggested; if I went back inside now, obaa-san would know that I didn't keep my word. So if I had to stand in front of the gate and wait until the right time to get back in, wouldn't it be better if I simply walked you home?"

While she didn't expect Byakuya to give her other reasons aside from that boring explanation he had already given, Yoruichi couldn't help but tease the Sixth Division Captain a little.

"Is that so?" Yoruichi asked, narrowing her golden eyes. "Are you sure there really aren't any ulterior motives?"

A strange gleam flashed behind Lord Kuchiki's charcoal eyes.

"If you wish to hear another reason—" Byakuya trailed off and stared into Yoruichi's eyes as though he was about to say something significant. Seeing that he caught her attention, he continued in a rather impassive tone, "—then I happen enjoy a long walk at night."

The dark-skinned lady laughed at her childhood friend's response.

"You happen to enjoy a long walk at night, huh?" Yoruichi repeated the fact, rubbing her chin. "Does that mean you're going to escort me wherever I want to go until I finally decide to go home?"

"Didn't you say that you wanted to go home early since you have an appointment in the morning?"

"I did, but you know how I love festivals. Now that there's one in town, it'd be a waste not to at least be there for a few minutes," said Lady Shihōin. "So?"

Byakuya let out a soft sigh before he replied, "It's not like you've never dragged me around Soul Society against my will anyway."

"I never dragged you," the lady hotly denied before she added under her breath, "at least not physically anyway."

"No, you merely tricked me into playing tag with you and demanded me to do whatever you told me to do when I lost," he supplied, deadpan.

"Well, you can feel free to go back into your house now."

"Perhaps I should repeat myself, _Yoruichi_," said the nobleman. "I already promised my grandmother to see you home, and I intend to keep my word."

"I should've known you can be really stubborn," the shape-shifter comment, shaking her head. "Alright, then, I guess I really don't mind you as my bodyguard, but don't blame me if you have to wander around Seireitei all night."

"I won't," said the captain of the Sixth Division as he made a gesture for her to lead the way. "After you."

Yoruichi smiled slightly as she led the way downtown to where the festival was taking place, knowing that her temporary bodyguard would be right beside her.

* * *

"Seriously, taichō, why do we have to work when everybody else is having fun?"

Matsumoto whined while she followed her white-haired captain as he patrolled around the town.

"We should be doing something more entertaining, like playing games or drinking sake or something."

Hitsugaya felt a vein popping on his forehead while he listened to his lieutenant. After having worked together for quite a while, he should have been used to her attitude, yet it seemed she could always find a new way to get under his skin.

"Stop with the whining, Matsumoto," said the captain of the Tenth Division. "Even if I got the day shift, you'd still complain that we had to work in the temple so you couldn't dress in your normal style."

Matsumoto pouted. "But I wouldn't be able to breathe if I covered more of these." The strawberry blonde motioned to her bosoms. "Not to mention…"

Hitsugaya felt his eyebrows twitch. "MATSUMOTO!"

The well-endowed lieutenant stopped babbling as soon as she felt her captain's very cold aura.

"Sorry, taichō, I'm going to—" the lieutenant of the Tenth Division didn't even finish her sentence when she saw something from the corner of her blue eyes. "Isn't that Kuchiki-taichō? What is he doing with a woman? Wait a minute, isn't she—"

"MATSUMOTO!"

Matsumoto jumped at her leader's yell, and suddenly, her attention returned to him. "Argh! I'm going now!"

Hitsugaya sighed as he watched subordinate leave to work. However, he still wondered how long she would do her job before she gave into another temptation and left her post to do something "more entertaining."

* * *

Both Yoruichi and Byakuya glanced up to the rooftop where they heard the youngest captain of the Gotei 13 yelling at his much older lieutenant. After the voice faded, both nobles shook their heads, though it was unclear whether it was out of the same reason or not.

"Is that normal?" the lady asked.

The captain of the Sixth Division couldn't help but keep his eyes on the roof for another moment before he turned his attention back to the road in front of him.

"If you were talking about Hitsugaya's yelling at his lieutenant, then yes, it is."

"They certainly have interesting work relationship," the shape-shifter commented.

"Talking about work, how are things at the Onmitsukidō?" Byakuya asked, changing the subject. "Has there been any problem during the transition?"

Yoruichi shot Byakuya a look that said she was surprised he should even ask about it; however, since she thought he was trying to keep the conversation going, she decided not to ponder too much about his motive.

"No, not yet anyway," the lady replied. "After all, most of the members have been in the Onmitsukidō since I was still the commander-in-chief. The newer members, however, might become problem, but Soifon and I made it very clear since we announced the captains' decision that they are free to leave if they don't want to serve under me."

Byakuya acknowledged the answer with a nod.

"I'm glad to hear that everything goes on smoothly."

"Actually, there's still one problem," the purple-haired lady supplied, earning a puzzled look from the raven-haired lord. "It's been a century since the Onmitsukidō was merged with the Second Division, and now that we're finally separated from the Gotei 13 again, we need a new headquarters."

"I see… Do you have any place in mind?"

"Ah, I thought you'd never ask," Yoruichi exclaimed, making Byakuya wondered if he made the wrong decision by asking. "I have my eyes on the land that was next to my family's graveyard, you know, the one where we often went to play tag. Does it still belong to your family?"

"The cherry orchard? It does, but that place is not for sale."

"Is it available for rent then?"

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, knowing from experience that Yoruichi was not going to give up until she got what she wanted, or at least not until she had tried every possible mean to get it.

"Perhaps," Captain Kuchiki replied noncommittally. "Why are you so interested in that land anyway?"

"It's the only place that I could think of that is big enough to build the Onmitsukidō's main base," said Yoruichi. "Of course, there are other lands, but I'd have to make a deal with at least two different owners, which would no doubt double my workload."

Somehow, Byakuya was not surprised to hear that as her reason.

"You managed just fine in the past," Lord Kuchiki observed.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I've been away for too long that I forgot what it was like. Besides, back then I didn't have to think about building a new headquarters," Yoruichi said in an almost weary tone. Then she narrowed her eyes as she added, "And I definitely wasn't bugged by the elders to look for a husband."

Byakuya wanted to shake his head at that comment; however, he kept his indifferent mask on.

"If that is the case, you should be glad that your elders chose to conduct the Swayamvara Ceremony instead of following the tradition and pressing you to go through with an omiai process," Lord Kuchiki commented. "After all, marriage interviews are definitely more time consuming."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," the lady interjected. "I mean, I'll have to have an individual race against every man who accepts the invitation until someone finally beats me. Now fifty-five men have already accepted, and there're still two and a half weeks left until the deadline. Who knows how many more will accept during that time?"

"You can always give up on the first match."

"And marry that creep Kurotsuchi?" Yoruichi grimaced. "Thanks, but no, thanks."

An amused gleam flashed behind Byakuya's steely gray eyes as he heard the comment. However, that was the only expression that he allowed himself to show since they both had finally reached to the location of the festival.

"Then what would you do if he should really win that race?"

"Let's just say that if I somehow lost to him, I would marry him as I promised, but it would be his blood on the marriage bed and not mine," Yoruichi replied darkly, "but that would be after I killed the person who decided to give him the invitation, of course. To think the elders said they wanted me to get married so I could produce an heir to the family, but they chose him as one of my suitors."

"In that case, I hope you're not planning to do the same with other men."

Yoruichi laughed lightly. "No, I'm not—not yet anyway. But there's no reason for you to be worried even if I were, right?"

Silence was the only response the captain of the Sixth Division gave. And while the former captain of the Second Division always enjoyed pushing her younger friend, she decided not to pursue the subject that night. Instead, the lady sighed audibly.

"Anyway, you're lucky you don't have to deal with this kind of issue, Byakuya."

A ghost of smile crept up Byakuya's face once he noticed a slight change of subject.

"I dealt with it once," he replied truthfully. "That's why I'm a widower now."

Yoruichi would have been surprised by that remark had she not already known of the fact that little Byakuya had grown up and got married to a woman whose name Yoruichi had never heard of before and chose not to remarry even after said woman had passed away for half a century.

"I've heard about your marriage," said Lady Shihōin. "If you don't mind me asking, how did the two of you meet? Was it through an omiai?"

Byakuya glanced at Yoruichi before he closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly hesitated to reply to the shape-shifter's question.

Sensing his hesitation, Yoruichi quickly added, "If you don't feel like—"

"I met Hisana at Unohana-senpai's ikebana class," Lord Kuchiki said softly, cutting his companion off before she could finish her sentence. "You can say it was love at first sight. Naturally, our relationship was opposed by my family since Hisana was not of noble blood, but after some fights, we finally managed to get married. She died of an illness a few months after our fifth anniversary."

Normally, Yoruichi would say something cunning to lighten the heavy atmosphere; however, that time she didn't think she had any proper thing to say. It was already a surprised that Byakuya chose to share that information with her since Yoruichi was under an impression that his late wife a touchy subject to the captain of the Sixth Division.

"She must have been very special to have captured your heart," Yoruichi commented. "I'm sorry I never had a chance to meet her."

A brief smile appeared on Byakuya's face although it vanished almost as soon as it was there.

"She was," the noble lord agreed. "But there's no need to be sorry. Even if you had been in Seireitei back then, I still wouldn't have introduced the two of you."

Yoruichi frowned.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Instead of explaining, Byakuya gave Yoruichi yet another rare smile that Lady Shihōin couldn't quite decipher its meaning, which left the lady feeling a little flustered if only for a few seconds. However, Yoruichi quickly shook the feeling out of her system and reminded herself that it was Byakuya she was talking to and that he was a thousand years too young to give her that kind of feeling.

With that resolve, Yoruichi put on another wicked grin and said teasingly, "I see…you were afraid that I might have given her a bad influence or told her some of your embarrassing secrets, weren't you?"

"Perhaps," the head of the Kuchiki clan replied, his expression returned to its trademark impassiveness that never failed to give Yoruichi an urge to wipe it off somehow.

However, before the dark-skinned lady could come up with a new plan to stir Captain Kuchiki's composure, someone suddenly appeared in front of them and bowed respectfully.

It no longer surprised Yoruichi when someone suddenly popped up out of nowhere in front of her, since everyone kept doing so lately; however, she still had to furrow her brows, for she didn't believe she had ever known that yakuza-looking man with sunglasses who was standing right before her.

Captain Kuchiki, however, didn't have that same kind of problem when he called that man's name to acknowledge the man's presence. "Iba Tetsuzaemon."

"Kuchiki-taichō, Shihōin-dono, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

Ignoring the man's apology, Byakuya said curtly, "State your business."

The lieutenant of the Seventh Division gulped. Even though he had once served under a bloodthirsty captain who was otherwise known as Zaraki Kenpachi and had a look of a gang member, he still couldn't help being cowered under Byakuya's cold gaze.

"Umm…Komamura-taichō's pet dog is missing, so I'm wondering if the two of you happen to see him somewhere," Iba quickly replied. "He's a cute crossbreed that answers to a name Goro. This is his photo."

Seeing that Byakuya wasn't about to take the photo that the lieutenant of the Seventh Division handed out, Yoruichi decided to take it instead and after taking a brief look at the photo, she replied in a tone that was much friendlier than her escort's, "No, we haven't, but we will inform your captain if we do. Is there anything else Kuchiki-taichō and I can help you with?"

Iba glanced wearily at Byakuya whose composure was back to that of an ice statue once again before he hesitantly nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm wondering if I can give you my reply to the Swayamvara invitation."

Yoruichi mentally rolled her eyes.

"Then I must ask if you're planning to accept or refuse that invitation. If it's a refusal then sure, you can leave it to me, but if it's an acceptance, you'll have to deliver it at the mansion."

"Why is that?"

The lady sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, as you may or may not have already known; the first person to reply gets to race me first, so the delay might have changed your order in the list. Not to mention, I might accidentally lose your acceptance, which means you'd never have a chance to participate in the contest at all. So what's your answer?"

"Well, I'm going to accept, so I guess I'll have to go to your mansion then," Iba remarked. "I'm sorry to bother you, Shihōin-dono, Kuchiki-taichō. Have a nice evening."

With that, Iba bowed and left.

After the lieutenant of the Seventh Division had already been out of their sight, Byakuya noted, "That makes it fifty-six now."

"If not more," Yoruichi added, rolling her eyes. "But enough about this already. I'm not here just to think about this. Now let's find something fun to do."

* * *

"Aren't we a little too old for this?"

Byakuya asked once he realized Yoruichi had led him through the crowd to stand in front of a shop that had a banner with the word 'Kingyo Sukui*' written in beautiful calligraphy.

"A guy who's always acting ten times older than he actually is doesn't have any say in what is too old or not," Yoruichi noted as she searched for some coins in her purse and handed it to the manager of the stall. "Besides, no one is ever too old to have fun. Not to mention, goldfish scooping is game that enjoyed by adults as well."

The stall manager nodded in agreement with Yoruichi's comment before he handed the lady a small paper net and a bowl.

"Come on, just give it a try. It'd be fun, trust me," Yoruichi said as she rolled up her kimono sleeves before she tied them with a long sash just so the sleeves wouldn't get in the way when she tried to scoop up a fish. "Besides, if you're lucky, you might win yourself a new pet fish."

"And why would I want to keep goldfishes?"

Yoruichi shrugged when she scooped some water in to the bowl, making all goldfishes in the pool scattered away.

"Well, I heard that your prized koi have all gone missing from your pond," said the lady, "so I think you might want something else to fill that empty pond with."

"In case you did not notice, Yoruichi, koi and goldfishes are not exactly the same," Byakuya remarked wearily. "Besides, if I wanted goldfishes, I could simply buy some from a pet shop."

"But it's not the same as winning one, is it?" Lady Shihōin countered. "Oh, and if you didn't notice, goldfish and koi are from the same family, just different genus and species, so who knows, if you raise it well it might grow up to be a koi someday?"

Byakuya shook his head at Yoruichi's strange comment.

"I have no clue how you could come up with such a ridiculous thought, but I'd rather just stand and watch."

Yoruichi sighed dramatically. "Suit yourself then. Though, I think you only said so because you're afraid that you won't be able to snatch even one fish to decorate your pond."

Lord Kuchiki narrowed his eyes. Even after a century of separation, it seemed the woman still knew which button to push.

"Why would I be afraid of something like that, Yoruichi?"

"Oh?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "So you're afraid you're going to lose to me then?"

"I'm not afraid of that either," Byakuya snapped back, and he had to mentally smack himself in the head just a second after he said it, for he realized that he had fallen into yet another cheap ploy of the Demon Cat.

Yoruichi seemed to have waited for that as well since she didn't wait to say, "Prove it, then. If you manage to catch more goldfishes than I do, I'll return you that hair tie I've taken from you."

Lord Kuchiki gave Lady Shihōin an incredulous look once he recalled what she was talking about. "Don't tell me you still keep it after a hundred years."

"Of course, I do. I always keep my wining trophies," she returned as if it was the most common thing in the world. "But if you lose, I want to rent that cherry orchard for ninety-nine years. Are we on?"

Byakuya let out an exasperated sigh, knowing that he couldn't walk away from the challenge without being taunted by the purple-haired vixen. Once again, he had to make a mental note to be very careful of everything he said and did around the lady, as she had an ability to use them against him.

Paying the shopkeeper for a round, the captain of the Sixth Division also rolled up his sleeves in the same fashion as the commander-in-chief of the Secret Mobile Corp. "Yes, we are."

* * *

It appeared both Yoruichi and Byakuya were equally bad at goldfish scooping, for they were able to scoop up at most two fish before breaking the paper net, and after four broken nets, their results was still a tie at five goldfishes each.

"Alright, let's play again for one last round," Yoruichi said as the paper net she was using was broken when a goldfish swam through it. "I'll definitely get more fish than you and win this game."

Byakuya gave Yoruichi a weary look, but made no complaint when he paid the smiling shopkeeper for a new paper net for the both of them.

"Prove it then," said Byakuya, using that same line Yoruichi had used to challenge him earlier.

The shopkeeper handed both nobles a new paper net with a smile. He certainly had competitive customers, despite the fact that neither of them was that good at the game.

After a few minutes had passed and two more broken nets, the result was still tied, though to their (not so good) credits, they had added one more fish into each of their bowls.

"Do you like to play for one more round?" the shopkeeper asked, obviously amused.

Byakuya glanced at Yoruichi as if to ask for her opinion, but the lady shook her head.

"Let's call it a night," she suggested. "I must admit we're bad at this."

"Shall I bag your goldfishes for you, Miss?"

"Please," Yoruichi answered with a smile, as she handed the bowl that had five fish in to the shopkeeper so that he could bag them for her. Then she glanced at Byakuya and saw that the noble lord had released all fish he had captured back into the pool. "You're not going to take them?"

"No."

The shopkeeper handed Yoruichi a bag of goldfishes. "Please visit again some other time."

Yoruichi took the bag then she walked away from the stall along with Byakuya.

"You know, even if you don't want to keep them, you can still take them as tonight's dinner," the lady suggested playfully as they walked through the crowd once again.

"Just because you're a demon cat who enjoys having ornamental fish for dinner doesn't mean I have to stoop to the same level," Byakuya returned in a cool tone. "Besides, we've already had dinner."

"What can I say? A cat can never have too many goldfishes," Yoruichi said lightly as she brought the plastic bag to her eye level and looked at them with malice. "They're going to make great tempura."

Byakuya shook his head at his companion's action. "So, where are we heading now?"

"Back to my house," Yoruichi replied. "I would've stuck around a little longer for Kūkaku's firework displays, but the hill is probably already crowded and I also don't want your grandmother to wonder why you took so long just to walk me home. Anyway, hold this for me, would you?"

With that, Yoruichi handed Byakuya the bag of goldfishes she won from the scooping game. Captain Kuchiki nodded and took the bag before he walked up slightly ahead of Lady Shihōin in an attempt to clear the path for her.

"Anyway, we were even in that game," Yoruichi noted once they finally left the festival area and back on an almost empty road once again, "so I guess, you won't lease that land to me, eh?"

"I never said I would not."

"So you're going to let me rent it?"

"I never said that either," said Lord Kuchiki. "However, if you can come up with a deal that is good enough to persuade me, I will consider it."

"Oh? Aren't you uncharacteristically nice tonight?" Yoruichi commented teasingly. "But even so, I'm still not returning that hair tie."

"I never expected that you would."

Yoruichi chuckled at that comment. "So, are you free in the afternoon tomorrow?"

Byakuya shot Yoruichi a glance. "That depends on why you're asking."

"I want to see that cherry orchard and discuss the deal with you," the leader of the Secret Mobile Corps replied in an all business tone.

"I'll have to check my schedule."

"That's fine. You can tell me tomorrow after the meeting."

* * *

Before they realized it, they had finally reached to the front of the Shihōin Estate. They could hear the sound of fireworks going off in the background as they walked. Once they reached closer to the gate, Byakuya couldn't help but notice a huge blackboard that was placed right in front of it.

"What is that?" asked Lord Kuchiki as he motioned to the blackboard.

"That," Yoruichi chuckled, "is where we put the name of everyone who accepts the Swayamvara invitation in order. If you're wondering who has accepted, you can take a look for yourself."

Byakuya glanced at the board and immediately recognized most of the names since they were names of important members of the Gotei 13 and of men from prestigious noble houses.

"I see all male seated officers of the Twelfth Division have accepted," Byakuya noted.

The purple-haired lady gave her escort a wry smile.

"Maybe it's their foolproof plan. You know, if Kurotsuchi Mayuri somehow lost the race, other members who were invited would try to win then hand me to their leader so he could dissect me."

"If you didn't cut them up first," Byakuya supplied. "Anyway, I should return this to you."

Byakuya handed the goldfish bag back to Yoruichi who tilted her head as she looked at the thing.

"Nah, it'd be better you keep them," she remarked.

Lord Kuchiki could feel his eyes twitching. "If you did not plan to keep them, why did you bring them back to begin with?"

"Well, I didn't want to let them go," said Yoruichi. "As I said earlier, I always kept my wining tokens. However, I don't think I can keep them without having the urge to eat them. You know, it's a cat's thing."

"Then why give them to me?"

"Because you obviously won't eat them?" she offered laughingly. "And you're probably better at taking care of them. After all, you used to keep beautiful koi—just before they mysteriously vanished from your garden pond, I mean."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. Somehow, he believed she was doing that on purpose.

"Consider them my peace offering," Yoruichi continued, seeing that the younger man wouldn't simply take her gift. "I know you're still mad at me."

To that remark, Byakuya actually frowned. "When did I give you that impression?"

"Well, to be honest, you didn't, but I can never be too sure, can I? After all, you've changed so much from how I remember you."

A look in Lord Kuchiki's eyes changed slightly as he heard Lady Shihōin's words.

"You're not exactly the same either, Yoruichi. But in any case, I am not mad at you," he said, sounding strangely honest. "I understand your reasons for doing what you did, even though I cannot say that I would have done the same."

The lady gave her escort a genuine smile.

"Then prove your point by accepting these fish," she said. "They might be ugly compare to your koi, but I really want to give them to you."

"Isn't that because you don't want to keep them yourself?"

"Well, that too," Yoruichi admitted with a sly grin.

"In that case, I'll keep them," Byakuya said wearily. "Anyway, I should be off now, so have a good night, Yoruichi."

The lady nodded at the nobleman's word of farewell.

"Sweet dream, Byakuya."

* * *

Detour/End

* * *

* Kingyo Sukui (金魚すくい) literally means goldfish scooping.

A/N: There wasn't much humor in this chapter, but I gave you a ByaYoru moment to compensate. For those who asked for it, I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. For those who didn't ask for it, well, I'm sorry, but you still got it :P Anyway, please let me know what you think about this chapter, and I'll post next chapter by Sep 27.


	10. The Aftermath

Renji nodded and raised his hand as a gesture to acknowledge all greetings that he received from his subordinates without bothering to stop walking down the corridor that led to the Sixth Division's administrative office. Knowing that his captain would already be in the office by that time, Renji knocked rather loudly before he opened the door only to blink at the scene before him.

"Um…taichō, what is that?"

Renji asked, motioning to a middle-sized aquarium that occupied a corner of the office just to the right of Byakuya's own desk. In the tank resided five small goldfishes that looked somewhat underfed.

The captain glanced towards the fish tank for a second before he turned his cold gaze back towards his lieutenant and answered in a nonchalant manner, "An aquarium."

"Yeah, I can see that, but what is it doing in here?" Renji asked, feeling somewhat nervous even though he should have already been used to that steely gaze by then.

"A decoration," Byakuya replied curtly.

"Decoration?" the red-haired shinigami repeated, blinking. "Why?"

"Did not you always complain that this office was dull and needed something to make it more colorful?"

"Yeah, I said that, but goldfishes?" Renji scratched his head. "And rather ugl—"

A sharp glance from the captain somehow made the lieutenant swallow the rest of his sentence down his throat.

"You were saying?"

"Nothing, taichō," Renji quickly responded, waving both of his hands. "I was just saying that they are kinda cute."

"Do you think so?" Byakuya asked impassively before he turned his eyes back to the report in his hand. "I found them rather unsightly."

The loudmouth lieutenant couldn't help but stare at the noble captain with disbelief.

"Then why did you bring them here in the first place?"

"Because I felt like it," the captain replied, turning the pages of the document he was reviewing.

Upon hearing that answer, Renji could only scratch his head. If it were someone else who answered him that way, he would have thought the person was trying to get on his nerve; but since it was his very own captain, Renji believed it was merely Byakuya's way of telling him to mind his own business.

While he knew that it would be a clever idea to shut up and drop the subject at that moment, Renji still couldn't help but ask, "But if they're here right now, wouldn't that mean that you bought them sometime last night?"

"Possibly," Byakuya said without bothering to lift his eyes from the document he was reviewing.

Renji rubbed his chin as he wondered when Byakuya managed to find the time to do that, since as far as he was concerned, the captain had stayed home to have dinner with his grandmother so he couldn't have gone out that night.

"Hmm…but I thought you didn't go to the festival."

"Just because I did not join you and Rukia does not mean that I couldn't have gone out by myself later," Byakuya remarked calmly before he put the report on top of the table. "Now if you have so much time to ask me these meaningless questions, I suggest you spend it doing all of the reports that were left on your desk instead."

With that, the captain rose gracefully from his seat.

"By the way, I'm going to the meeting now. I expect you to finish all of your reports by the time I return."

Without waiting for the lieutenant's answer, Captain Kuchiki left the office.

* * *

As he left his division earlier than he first planned, Byakuya found himself walking leisurely along the wooden porch that led to the First Division. It was never a good idea to arrive early since it usually meant a long wait, yet the captain of the Sixth Division somehow believed that it would be less annoying to wait for all other captains to show than to play twenty questions with his lieutenant that morning.

Talking about annoyance, the twenty-eighth head of the Clan Kuchiki allowed himself a small frown that was barely visible for an untrained eye, as he sensed that he was no longer alone in that proximity. However, instead of stopping or slowing his paces, he kept on walking as though he didn't notice any change in the atmosphere.

In less than a second later, Byakuya had to grab onto his scarf before it could be snatched right from his neck by the light fingers of the cat lady who somehow still found entertainment in stealing his accessories, or in this case, trying to.

"Why is it that you can never simply say hello like normal people, Yoruichi?" Lord Kuchiki asked in a perfect monotone that betrayed none of his emotions, yet the way he arranged his sentence still reflected a certain degree of exasperation.

"Because that wouldn't be original," she replied, letting go of the end of the silk fabric.

Byakuya sighed inwardly as he readjusted his scarf. At least, he should be glad that she did not include attacking him with her bosoms in her "original" way of greeting (though he suspected it was more because he had become too tall for her to use that trick than because she suddenly came to have a sense of propriety.)

"In that case, I would prefer that you only stick to the orthodox way from now on."

"Sorry, but that's not for you to decide," she replied with a wicked grin. "By the way, what are you doing here so early? The meeting won't start until nine hundred hours."

"It never hurts to arrive early."

"Yes, but for one hour?"

"There was nothing better to do in the office," Byakuya replied. "What is your excuse?"

Yoruichi sighed.

"You know about my meeting with the kimono makers, right?" Seeing a nod from the nobleman, the lady continued, "Well, Takahiro-ojii-san somehow saw it fit to arrange a meeting with a wedding planner right afterward, so I used today's meeting as an excuse to leave early."

"A wedding planner?"

"Yep," the lady confirmed. "Have I told you that my family council has decided that a wedding will be held on the day after someone defeats me in a race?"

If he was surprised by the news, he didn't show it when he asked, "Are they that much afraid that you would run off again?"

"Maybe," she replied with a shrug. "By the way, Byakuya, what color looks best on me?"

Lord Kuchiki frowned at the unexpected question. "Pardon?"

"What color looks best on me?" Yoruichi repeated the question. "The kimono makers asked me earlier what color and pattern I wanted for my uchikake*. I don't have any preference, so I just told them to pick whatever color and pattern they liked, since I'd look great in anything I wore, but somehow, instead of being grateful that I'm not picky, they looked at me like they were about to cry when I told them that."

Lord Kuchiki couldn't refrain from shaking his head.

"You do realize, of course, that not everyone knows you well enough to be able to tell when you are merely teasing and when you are being serious."

"Hmm? But I _was_ serious, Byakuya," the lady claimed. "I think they were just too afraid to make their own decision, though they are professionals and should be able to decide what's best for me. Anyway, they kept insisting that at least I have to choose the color myself, so now I'm casting my vote."

Byakuya took a quick look at Yoruichi from head to toe.

"Red is most popular; however, since you are not a type to follow a trend, may I suggest blue?" he replied. "It would match perfectly with Kurotsuchi's hair color."

"Then blue is definitely a no-no." Yoruichi then narrowed her eyes and glared at Byakuya. "But you're not answering my question. I asked you what color looked best on me not what color I should wear."

"Don't they serve the same purpose?"

The lady rolled her eyes. "Why am I asking for your opinion anyway? It's not like you have a fashion sense. Talk about fashion sense, maybe I should just call the human world and ask for Ishida's opinion. Yep, that'll do."

Yoruichi nodded to herself as if to make a mental note on that.

"Anyway, what I should really be asking you is whether you're available this afternoon," said the shape-shifter, turning her business mode back on. Seeing that the noble lord didn't reply right away, the lady added, "Don't tell me you forgot what we discussed last night."

"I never forget anything that involves you, Yoruichi," the Sixth Division Captain replied smoothly. Then before the head of the Shihōin family had time to reflect on the meaning of his remark, Lord Kuchiki added, "I suppose I can show you the land after the meeting. After all, Renji could use some extra hours."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"I told him to finish all paperwork by the time I returned to the office."

"Sometimes I feel really sorry for that kid," the lady said, shaking her head. "Oh, and by the way, is it alright for me to ask someone to come with me to the land?"

"You can bring the whole Onmitsukidō with you if you wish," Lord Kuchiki replied in a nonchalant tone.

"Well, I'd love to, but I think that'd be too much trouble. I'm just going to ask Soifon. She's been a commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō for longer than I had, so she should be able to help me with the deal, though I don't know if she's free this afternoon."

Not wasting even a second to ponder, Byakuya remarked, "She will come."

"Why are you so sure about that?"

To that question, Byakuya let out a soft chuckle.

"Because everybody knows you are her first priority," he commented. "In fact, if she were to be invited to your Swayamvara Ceremony, Kurotsuchi would never have a chance to be the first contestant."

* * *

General Yamamoto had a quick look at the people who appeared in the meeting and wrinkled his already wrinkled forehead when he noticed that a blue-haired captain had yet to show.

"Does anyone know where Kurotsuchi Mayuri is?" asked the very old man.

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the front door of the meeting room before the door was opened to reveal a robotic-looking lieutenant of the Twelfth Division.

"What are you doing here?" Yamamoto inquired.

"Mayuri-sama ordered me to come here in his place to present our division's report of yesterday's event, sir," the girl replied in her usual monotone.

"Did you say Kurotsuchi ordered you, woman?" the question came from the bankai-less captain of the Eleventh Division. Kenpachi later turned his eyes towards the head of the Kuchiki Clan. "Oi, Kuchiki, I thought you told me the freak killed himself."

"I did, but apparently, I made a wrong assumption," Byakuya replied in a bored tone, not opening his eyes.

"Damn it, Kuchiki, you made me happy for nothing," said the spiky-haired captain. Then he turned to glare at Mayuri's daughter, "Hey, if your daddy's not dead, what's with all the wailing?"

"Wailing?" Nemu asked, somewhat perplexed.

"You know, the 'Oh, Mayuri, my Mayuri' thing," Zaraki explained. "At first, I thought you people were mourning, so I decided not to go out and shove my sword down anyone's throat for being so loud that it was hard for me to sleep."

"Please accept our sincerest apology, sir," said the artificial lieutenant, bowing deep. "We have been under siege since yesterday afternoon, and while we have done our best to ask those people to leave the premises, they did not listen to us."

"How about cutting their heads off? That way they'd shut up for sure," Zaraki suggested. "Anyway, you have until tonight to get rid of them, woman. After that, don't blame me if I happen to blow your oh-so precious lab along with those irritating people."

Nemu didn't seem to be affected by the threat since she merely bowed down again and replied in her usual emotionless tone, "I shall try my best, sir."

Yamamoto shook his head at the exchange before he asked the question that was apparently on every captain's mind at that moment, "What is the cause of that commotion?"

"Those women are there to beg for Mayuri-sama's affection," Nemu replied as though she was just talking about an everyday occurrence.

"Did you just say Kurotsuchi's affection?" Hitsugaya couldn't help cutting in.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taichō. You heard me correctly," Mayuri's artificial daughter confirmed. "Those women are under the effect of Mayuri-sama's new love potion."

"Love potion?" Ukitake asked, rubbing his chin. "Is it really possible to make such a thing?"

"Mayuri-sama is capable of making any kind of drugs, sir," Nemu replied.

"Then why don't you give them an antidote?" Unohana suggested. "I'm certain that Kurotsuchi-taichō have antidotes for all of his drugs just in case."

"I'm afraid Mayuri-sama did not create an antidote for this potion since he had no plan to remedy its affect. His plan was to use only it on Shihōin Yoruichi-sama. However, she escaped before he could splash the potion on her. Those women were merely collateral damages."

Several captains in the room mentally face-palmed.

"My, my, what happened to traditional courting like sending beautiful flowers and speaking sweet words?" Kyōraku asked, shaking his head.

"Apparently, he can't do something that ain't abnormal," Zaraki offered, rolling his eyes.

"Where is he right now?" Soifon asked.

It seemed the robotic lieutenant either didn't catch the malice in the Second Division Captain's voice or caught it but ceased to care about her intention, since Nemu replied unblinkingly, "He is in the lab."

"Making antidote, I hope?" Unohana said.

"Actually, solidifying himself," Nemu returned. "He had to liquefy himself to escape from those women yesterday. However, once he returned to his solid state, it should not take long for him to make the antidote."

"How long will it take him to solidify himself?" Yoruichi wondered, suddenly having a headache.

"It should not take more than three days," the lieutenant droned. "I shall inform Mayuri-sama of your concern."

"I'm not concerned," Lady Shihōin hotly denied. "I only asked because I want to know how long I have left until I have to worry about his next scheme."

Even though each captain only chuckled softly at Yoruichi's remark, the fact that they all did so at the same time made the sound loud enough to fill the room, so Yamamoto had to bang his cane on the floor to put the meeting back in order.

"Now that we are clear on what happened to Kurotsuchi Mayuri, let's proceed with our real agenda," said the general. "First of all, except for what happened to Kurotsuchi, everything went on smoothly, so the Crown Prince sent his praise for your hard work."

All of the captains nodded.

"However, the real topic I want to discuss with you all today isn't just about yesterday's festival," said the old man. "I believe some of you may have already heard of the Naked Bandits."

"Isn't that a name of a gang of robbers in Rukongai?" asked Hitsugaya. "Don't we usually let the local authorities deal with this kind of matter?"

"Yes, but so far they have failed," Yamamoto replied. "Now those criminals have gained more courage and committed their crime more frequently. Their method of operating is to rob a shop or a convoy then force their victims to undress before using the opportunity that their victims were too embarrassed to chase them to escape from the scene.

"Rumor has it that now this group consists of at least two hundred members and that their leader owns a zanpakutō whose special ability is to undress people. If the rumor is true, then these criminals have a potential to become a threat to the peace of Soul Society."

"So in other words, some of us must go out to Rukongai and catch them before they think of breaking into Seireitei, eh, Yama-jii?" Kyōraku summed up.

"That is correct. Do I have some volunteer?"

"A zanpakutō that has an ability to undress people? That sounds interesting enough," Zaraki said. "You can count me in, old man. I haven't a good fight since the war ended."

Yamamoto nodded. "Anyone else?"

Since they all knew about Zaraki and his division too well, other captains seemed to be somewhat reluctant to step in, as it meant cooperating with the Gotei 13's most bloodthirsty group of people. Just when Hitsugaya thought he might end up having to accept the mission by default, for he was the captain with the least seniority, the silence was broken by the last captain anyone expected to volunteer himself for such a mission.

"I shall volunteer myself as well," said the stoic captain of the Sixth Division, making everyone in the room raised an eyebrow. "After all, my family's business is affected by these robberies."

"Oi, are you really sure about this, Kuchiki?" Kenpachi asked. "We'll have to go out to Rukongai, you know. The street might be too dirty for someone like you to walk on."

Byakuya opened his gray eyes and shot a sharp glare at the captain of the Eleventh Division.

"Perhaps I should wash it clean with your blood first, Zaraki?"

"You can feel free to try anytime," the bloodthirsty captain replied with a sadistic grin, touching the hilt of his nameless zanpakutō.

Before Yamamoto had to step in to stop the possible fight between two of the most powerful shinigami, Yoruichi cut in, "Since these two guys seem to need a referee as well as further information on the Naked Bandits, I will volunteer myself for this mission as well, sōtaichō."

Soifon opened her mouth and was about to make her comment, yet Yamamoto had beaten her to it.

"Then this is settled—jūichibantai-taichō, Zaraki Kenpachi, rokubantai-taichō, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Onmitsukidō-sōshireikan, Shihōin Yoruichi, will be in charge of capturing the Naked Bandits. The three of you may ask for support from other division if you need."

Zaraki, Byakuya and Yoruichi nodded.

"Now let's proceed to the next issue…"

* * *

"Oi, oi, be more careful, brat! If you fall off, I won't catch you, I'll just let you drowned."

The spiky-haired captain, otherwise known as Zaraki Kenpachi, said while he once again had to catch his pink-haired lieutenant before she fell off the boat they were sitting on, for the girl had leaned over to try to catch the fish she saw in Seireitei's main canal.

"Ken-chan's such a meanie," Yachiru whined, pouting.

"That's because you won't stop acting like a brat, brat," the man who was given a cute nickname despite his appearance retorted. "Now tell me again what we're doing here."

While the question wasn't directed to anyone in particular, the petite captain of the Second Division who was sitting one row before the man decided to reply:

"Kuchiki is here because he owns the land that we are heading to see. Yoruichi-sama wants to rent the land to build the Onmitsukidō's new headquarters, so I come with her to help her negotiate the deal with Kuchiki. Your lieutenant tagged along because she overheard our conversation that we would come here by boat and she never traveled by boat before. You had to come because she wouldn't stop nagging otherwise."

"Why boat anyway?" Kenpachi wondered, once again, having to catch his ward by her collar.

"It's the quickest way there after shunpo, but we don't want to shunpo for the reason that it can be exhausting," Yoruichi noted from her seat to the right of Soifon. "Anyway, we're almost there."

By saying almost there, the cat lady meant three minutes later.

"We are here," Byakuya announced after having been quiet for most of the trip.

The announcement made Yachiru beamed and jumped off the boat towards the land to run around in the cherry orchard. The captain of the Eleventh Division could only sigh and wonder why he had been able to put up with that little girl for so long before he got off the boat as well.

Lord Kuchiki was the third to get off the boat. He offered his hand to the ladies to help them both to the shore then he told the rower to stay with the boat. After that, he led everyone to his cherry orchard.

"Ah…there are more trees than I remember." Yoruichi commented once she had a good look around the land.

Meanwhile Yachiru was exploring the new piece of land she had stepped onto with Zaraki watching over her from a distant, leaving only Lady Shihōin, her protégé and the landlord to discuss about the land.

Soifon also looked around the place thoughtfully. "If you really are going to build a new headquarters here, Yoruichi-sama, you will need to cut down most of these trees."

"But that'd be a waste, eh?" the cat lady commented, remembering the time when she was having fun tempting a certain noble boy to chase after her to get back his belonging. "Maybe I should just rent another land, after all."

"Aside from that, I think this place is perfect, Yoruichi-sama," said Soifon. "Even though it is still in Seireitei, it is still secluded and isolated from other places. Not to mention it is big enough to house all facilities."

"Yes, you're right," Yoruichi agreed. "So would you mind if we cut down some of these trees, Kuchiki-taichō?"

Before Byakuya could give his answer, he sensed someone dash towards their direction, and when he realized again, the lieutenant of the Second Division had already appeared at the orchard before him, uninvited.

"Ah, taichō, I've finally found you," Ōmaeda exclaimed, somewhat out of breath. "I heard you came here with Yoruichi-dono, so why didn't you tell me so I can come with you?"

"Since when do I have to report to you, Ōmaeda?" Soifon returned, obviously annoyed. "Besides, didn't I tell you to stay at the office?"

"Yeah, but my job is to stay by your side, taichō," the plumb lieutenant claimed, though his captain highly doubted he was being honest. "Besides, when I heard that Yoruichi-dono is looking for a place to build a new headquarters for the Onmitsukidō, I wanted to offer my family's land for her to use. It won't even cost her anything, since we'd soon become the same family anyway."

Yoruichi grimaced at the lieutenant's words while Soifon suddenly felt like planning a murder of her own lieutenant.

"Unfortunately, you are too late, Ōmaeda Marechiyo," Byakuya remarked in a flat tone that somehow sounded as though it was drenched in venom. "The deal has already been made, and even if it has not, I doubt Shihōin-dono would succumb to that offer."

Lady Shihōin shot Lord Kuchiki a side-glance and wondered if she should be thankful to Ōmaeda since his appearance had closed the deal between her and Byakuya without them having to negotiate anything or be annoyed by the man's less than impressive action.

"Yes, indeed, Kuchiki-taichō is right. I've already cut a deal with him."

"But I'm sure you haven't signed a contract yet, so it's not too late to change your mind now," the lieutenant persisted.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not going to change my mind about this land," Yoruichi insisted. "Besides, I don't recall ever going to merge my family with yours."

"Oh, but we will as long as I win that shunpo race."

Yoruichi suddenly had a headache. Even though Mayuri was still a prisoner in his own division, it seemed there would always be someone else to disturb her peace.

"Save your cocky words for after you actually won," Byakuya suggested coldly. "Now leave."

"With all due respect, Kuchiki-taichō, you may be a captain, but you aren't my captain, so—"

The rest of Ōmaeda's sentence was cut off by Soifon's fist.

"Oh, shut up! The guy owns the place, so you should be grateful he didn't just dice you for trespassing," the petite captain commented. "Now as your captain, I order you to get lost before I lock you up in the Maggot's Nest for giving our division a bad name."

Even though he was already told to leave by both the landlord and his superior officer, Ōmaeda was still very persistence since instead of doing what he was ordered, the plum man asked, "Why do you have to tell me off when she can stay?"

By saying "she" Ōmaeda pointed to Yachiru who was having fun jumping from one trees to another with Kenpachi yelling at her not to go too far.

"Because unlike you, she was invited," said Soifon. "Now don't make me repeat myself."

The lieutenant of the Second Division opened his mouth to say something in protest, but he didn't have a chance to say another word when his own captain suddenly punched him in the chin and knocked him out in one hit.

"Sorry about my nuisance of a lieutenant," Soifon said coolly as though she did not just render her lieutenant unconscious. "Now shall we continue?"

* * *

The Aftermath/End

* * *

*Uchikake (打掛) was a kimono worn by ladies of warrior or noble families on formal occasions until Edo period. Nowadays it's worn only by a bride or at a stage show.

A/N: As promised, an update, though I have to admit this chapter is a mess, and maybe this might be a good time for me to find a beta-reader. Anyway, this is the last chapter in my stock, so I can't really promise when a new chapter will be released. However, I'll continue writing once my exam is over and I'll update as soon as possible (hopefully, sometime in mid October.) That is, if my brain still functions by then. Until then, feel free to leave comments and/or suggestions.


	11. Speculation and Exasperation

"You know, people keep saying that there's a chance that the Naked Bandits would attack us as soon as we enter this forest because we're delivering silk to that lady who's holding a husband-finding contest in Seireitei and all, but do you really think they're going to do that? I mean, of course, these cloths are expensive, but if they want the silk, wouldn't it be better for them to just rob the store?"

The question came from a bald man in a plain kimono while he was driving a carriage that had earlier left a certain kimono store in West Rukongai and now heading through a wood. His question seemed to be directed to a bob-haired man in flowery pattern kimono who sat next to him and help him drive said carriage.

"Hmm…" the bob-haired man narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "I guess you're right, but didn't the boss say that if they attack us, it wouldn't be for the silk? If they robbed us, it would be because we have a pass to Seireitei. The store doesn't have that, you know?"

The bald man sighed. "I guess I didn't see that one in the memo, but really, if they're going to attack us, why the suspense? They should just do it. It's boring to—"

The rest of the man's sentence was cut off when he had to pull the horses back before they ran over a frail-looking man who suddenly appeared in their path.

"Hey, man, watch where you're heading!" the bald man yelled. "You wanna kill yourself or something?"

Instead of being shaken by the situation, that frail man pulled out his sword, and before the carriage drivers knew it, they had already been surrounded by a group of men.

"Freeze! This is a robbery! Now get off the carriage and take off your clothes."

The bald man lazily got off the carriage, mumbling something that sounded like, "Finally something interesting," under his breath, while the bob-haired man seemed somewhat reluctant to move.

Sensing the bob-haired man's hesitation, one of the robbers pointed his sword at the man.

"Hey, you! What are you waiting for? Do you wanna die?"

"I would rather die than to be naked in front of ugly men."

Before any bandits could say a word, the bald man rolled his eyes and noted irritably, "Just do as they said, idiot. They're the Naked Bandits, so it's their calling card to force people to undress. It's not like anybody here really want to see you naked."

The bob-haired man huffed. "Che. You're just jealous that I'm more beautiful than you are."

"I'm not gonna dignify that with a—"

"Oi! Shut up already, you two!" The thief who seemed to be the leader of the group yelled before he turned to his one of his comrades, "Make sure they undress. I'll go see inside the carriage."

With that, the man approached the carriage then pulled its door open. "Now what have we here?"

The thief blinked as he opened the door to reveal a person sitting inside the carriage. It was difficult for the bandit to identify the gender of said person since the person seemed to be too big to be a woman, yet the kimono that the person wore was not of a man either. Not to mention the person wore a veil that covered his/her face completely.

"Oi…er…lady…" he said reluctantly. The word "lady" seemed to be too awkward to use since he had never seen a woman of that size, yet he couldn't quite find a better word. "If you don't want to get hurt, get off the carriage and take off your clothes."

"But I would be in trouble if I let you take the silk," the person replied in a small girly voice that contradicted her size. "How was I supposed to answer to my customer if I showed up without material she requested for her wedding dress?"

The thief grunted. "Guess what, lady? You'll never ever show up at your customer's place at all in this lifetime if you don't do what I said."

"Oh, no! Are you going to kill me?" that person asked. However, "her" voice was far from being shaken. In fact, it sounded gleeful despite the situation.

The robber felt his eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "We don't normally kill our victims, but if you keep this up, I'm willing to make an exception. Now off!"

"Fine…but don't blame me for whatever happens to you afterward."

"Che, like something's gonna—"

The rest of the sentence didn't come out of the bandit's mouth as he was too stunned by the person's appearance. It was true that he had already though that "she" was too big for a woman, but he didn't expect that she would stand at six and a half feet. Nor did he expect that the girly voice would suddenly transform into a sadistic voice of a mature man once the person said, "Finally I get to take this ridiculous clothes off."

With that, "she" pulled out her veil and dropped it on the ground before pulling out "her" cloak to reveal that "she" was actually a "he".

All bandits were astounded by what was displayed in front of their eyes.

"Spiky hair with bells on the tips…one eye patch…black shihakushō…white worn haori…could it be that you are…"

The woman who had just revealed herself to be a man who happened to have a pink-haired girl clung to his shoulder grinned sadistically before finishing the bandit's sentence, "Jūichibantai-taichō, Zaraki Kenpachi, as your service."

Zaraki then turned to his trusted subordinates who played the roles of carriage drivers and saw that they took the moment that the bandits were too busy being stunned by Zaraki's imposing presence to pull out their zanpakutō.

"Well, this is definitely not your lucky day," the bald man, otherwise known as the third seat of the Eleventh Division, Madarame Ikkaku remarked.

"Definitely not," the bob-haired man who was also known as Ayasegawa Yumichika added. "I can tell they are not going to have a beautiful demise."

"Ne, Ken-chan," Yachiru asked, poking at the captain of the Eleventh Division's shoulder so he would turn his attention back to her, "which one do you think is the owner of that rumored zanpakutō?"

"I ain't a clue," Kenpachi replied as he slowly pulled out his katana. "But who cares? We can always just test that out." Turning his sadistic grin to the stunned bandits, he asked, "Now who wants to go first?"

* * *

"Renji!"

Renji stopped as soon as his name was called. Then he turned towards a well-endowed woman with strawberry blond hair, who was otherwise known as the second-in-command of the Tenth Division, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Rangiku-san," Renji greeted the woman with a slight bow of his head.

Seeing that the lieutenant of the Sixth Division had stopped, Matsumoto gave the younger man a hearty smile.

"Running an errand for your captain?" the question was asked because Renji was carrying a pile of books in his arms.

Renji glanced down at the books before he nodded. "Yeah, you can say that."

"Aww…so you won't have enough time to talk to me then," Matsumoto said with a small pout. "And to think there's something I've been dying to ask."

"Will it take long, Rangiku-san? If it's not too long, I can talk to you," said Renji. "I mean, Kuchiki-taichō is having another meeting with Zaraki-taichō and Yoruichi-san. They're probably still arguing over whose method is more effective like every other time they met to discuss the Naked Bandits mission, so Kuchiki-taichō probably forgets that he sent me to get these books from the Record Library."

"Really, you can?" If Matsumoto wanted Renji to believe that she had no intention to delay him at all, the spark in her eyes probably told him another story. "There's something that's bugging me for the last couple of days, you know, since the festival."

"What is it, Rangiku-san?"

"Well, it's something to do with Kuchiki-taichō," the well-endowed lady began. "Do you have any idea if he has replied to Yoruichi-san's invitation yet?"

"Um…I'm not really sure, but as far as I'm concerned, his invitation is still locked in his desk's drawer," said Renji. "Then again, he could have replied when I didn't notice. Why did you ask?"

"Let's just say I spotted him with a purple-haired woman at the festival…so I kinda wondered if it could be Yoruichi-san, and if it was her…does it mean that they're dating, you know that sort of stuff."

Renji furrowed his tattooed-brows. "And why do you think that I'd know something like that."

"Well, first, Kuchiki-taichō is your captain. Second, his sister happens to be your best friend and third, you seem to be close to Yoruichi-san, somehow," Matsumoto replied in a thoughtful tone before she added, "Besides, who else could I ask?"

The red-haired lieutenant of the Sixth Division sighed.

"Even if those were true, it's not like they would tell me if they were actually dating," the man commented. "Though, I don't think they are because if they were, there wouldn't be any point for the Shihōin Family to conduct this 'Swayamvara' thing. Besides, there are many purple-haired women in Seireitei…I think."

The last sentence was said in a hesitant manner since, like Matsumoto, Renji could only think of one woman whose hair was purple. However, as he couldn't think of any reasons for his captain to spend time with Lady Shihōin aside from work, he had to say so even though he began to share Matsumoto's curiosity.

While Renji might not be the brightest man in Soul Society, Matsumoto had to think that he did make a good point.

"Then who can that purple-haired woman be?" the strawberry blonde mumbled to herself.

Renji bit his lower lip.

"Well, if this could help at all, I met Kuchiki-taichō when I went to pick up Rukia on the festival night. We asked him to join us, but he said he would spend the evening with his grandmother," Renji recalled. "So maybe that purple-haired woman you saw was his grandmother?"

"His grandmother?" Matsumoto cried in disbelief. "Isn't she supposed to be old and gray? Didn't I tell you that the woman I saw had purple hair?"

"Yeah, but maybe she dyed it or it is her natural hair color," Rukia's best friend said with a shrug. "I've never really met her in person, so I don't really know. All I knew about her is from Rukia, and she never mentioned the lady's hair color."

Rangiku blinked, rendered speechless by Renji's careless suggestion.

"Sorry, but I really have no idea. I'm afraid you'll have to ask someone else," the man said with an apologetic smile. "Anyway, it took me long enough, so I'd better go or I'll lose my head, literally, so later, Rangiku-san."

With that said, Renji took a bow and left.

"Oi, wait, Ren—" Matsumoto sighed since said man had already disappeared before she could stall him. "Wah…now who am I gonna ask?"

* * *

"It's not that I have anything against your method, Zaraki-taichō, since one of the Onmitsukidō's duties is to assassinate people, but could you not kill every thief you encounter during the mission? At this rate, everyone in Rukongai would be dead before we could find a clue about the Naked Bandits' hideout."

Shihōin Yoruichi voice her complaint while she sat in a round table that was set in the middle of what used to be a cherry field but now being remodeled to fit as the new headquarters of the Secret Mobile Corp.

Sitting there with her were the two men who also volunteered to take down the Naked Bandits—Zaraki Kenpachi and Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Well, if everyone is really dead, then we'll no longer need to worry about those thieves, won't we?" the bloodthirsty captain of the Eleventh Division returned with a shrug, pausing for a second since there was a sound of a cherry tree hitting the ground. "Besides, none of them had a zanpakutō that could make me naked, so what's the point in locking them in jail? They'd only waste our food supply."

"I guess you're right but..."

"So you agree with me. What's the point in complaining then?"

Yoruichi felt her head throbbing. She then turned to meet Byakuya's eyes for help which he replied with a slight nod of his head.

"I believe the lady meant to say that you sounded as though you wished to fight those thieves while you were naked."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "You're _not_ really helping."

Ignoring the lady's mumbling, Zaraki returned with a challenged look in his eyes, "At least, I'm not afraid of fighting while being naked, are you?"

Byakuya closed his charcoal eyes before he replied in a nonchalant tone, "I'd prefer to fight in a decent state, but if the situation demanded it otherwise, then I would not complain."

"In other words, you are," Kenpachi said with a smug look on his face.

"Unlike some people here, I happen to prefer keeping my private parts private," Byakuya replied, slightly disturbed by Captain Zaraki's remark.

"Somehow I think I'm being implicated," Yoruichi said with a slight frown. "But seriously, no more talk about fighting in your birthday suits. You two are giving me a very disturbing mental image."

To that remark, Zaraki laughed. "Oh well, I suppose the picture of me or Kuchiki being naked wouldn't be as attractive as—"

"Don't go there, Zaraki," Byakuya warned solemnly.

"Go where? I was just going to say Statue of David," Kenpachi said. "It's you who thinks too much."

Seeing how the two men sent each other a glare, Yoruichi decided it was her time to step in.

"Let's just get back to the point," said the lady.

The tension that was built by the two captains was somehow dissolved by the lady's single sentence, so the Secret Mobile Corps' headquarter was saved from the destruction that was guaranteed should Zaraki and Kuchiki ever really fight.

Yoruichi then bit her lower lip. "Where were we again?"

Kenpachi furrowed his brows and offered, "You were complaining about my method, I think?"

"Oh, yes, that," Yoruichi rolled her eyes, as she realized how afar they could stray out of the topic. "Anyway, I was meaning to ask you to spare at least one of the robbers you run into the next time because you know, so far we only captured copycats. They don't even know who the real leader of the Naked Bandits is."

"Fine. I'll try to spare one of them," Zaraki replied, "but I can't make any promises."

"Thank you," Yoruichi replied sarcastically.

"By the way, since all thieves Shihōin-sōshireikan and I managed to capture so far could only be identified as copycats," Byakuya began, purposely leaving out Zaraki's name, for said captain never actually caught any robbers that were unfortunate enough to try to rob him alive. "I decided to take a different approach on finding more information about them."

"Since it seems you're gonna say it whether I want to listen or not, just say it," Zaraki replied. "I'd still say all we need to do is kill all thieves. After a week or two, the rest will be too scared to come out and rob anyone."

"Violence is not an answer for everything," Byakuya remarked.

"Said the man who would have killed his own sister for committing a crime," Kenpachi supplied.

Yoruichi felt her head throbbing once the captain of the Sixth Division glared at the one from the Eleventh. She wasn't sure if she made the right decision when she volunteered to do the mission with these two men, but she knew no one else would want to play a referee for them, especially now that Byakuya subconsciously raised his reiatsu and Zaraki was grinning with satisfaction, also raising his own.

Already losing her cool, Yoruichi also raised her reiatsu, making both male captains stop fighting to look at her.

"Could we please continue with the real subject?" The lady asked in a sickly sweet tone that somehow both Byakuya and Zaraki knew only spelled trouble.

It was unclear whether the men suddenly lower their reiatsu because they were afraid of the commander-in-chief of the Secret Mobile Corps or merely had to wish to fight with a woman, but Yoruichi didn't mind either way.

Putting his indifferent mask back on, Byakuya continued with what he had mentioned earlier as though he had never been interrupted, "Since rumor has it that the leader of the Naked Bandits possesses a zanpakutō that has an ability to undress people, I decided to search whether there was a record of such a zanpakutō in our database."

"Didn't we already do that once and came up with nothing?" Zaraki asked.

"Yes. However, we only looked at the records of people who graduated from the Academy," Lord Kuchiki stated. "We did not look into the record of those who did not graduate."

"That's because they were three times as many people who failed or quit before they graduated, and most of them didn't have what it takes to summon a zanpakutō, let alone release it," Lady Shihōin said. "Not to mention, those who managed to summon a zanpakutō but failed other tests were locked away in the Maggot's Nest before they could cause any problem."

"While I do not know that place as good as you do, I still believe it is not big enough to lock away all Academy falls out, so we cannot overlook the possibility," Byakuya noted.

Zaraki narrowed his eyes. "I take it you've already looked into it, right, Kuchiki? Coz you know, I sure as hell won't look at all those records for you."

"I do not expect you to, and yes, I have," said the nobleman. "I've found a few people whose profiles are worth looking into, and I have my lieutenant bring the records here as we speak."

Yoruichi and Kenpachi nodded.

"If it were only a few people, I can have my men check all of them," the lady offered. "After all, snooping around is our specialty. Though, how long does it really take for Renji to come here from your division, or wherever he's supposed to take those data from?"

Once Yoruichi mentioned Renji, Byakuya realized his lieutenant had indeed taken a long time to get there.

"He should be here shortly," Captain Kuchiki remarked.

"I'm not interested in either waiting for Abarai or doing research, so I'll bail now," said Zaraki. "Just come and call me up when there's more action."

"Sure. I'll do that," Yoruichi replied.

"Are you certain that you can find your way back to your division?" Byakuya asked blandly.

"Why, Kuchiki, I'm touched. I never thought someone like you would actually care about me," Kenpachi returned in a sarcastic manner.

"I merely asked out of common courtesy, but obviously, you don't know what that is."

"Well, no one has ever complained about that."

"Must you two fight about every little thing the other say?" Yoruichi asked, feeling a vein popping on her forehead once again since it seemed those two men would start yet another fight. It wasn't the first time she wondered why Byakuya actually volunteered to do this mission at all when he had known who he would have to work with.

The look in Byakuya's normally cold eyes seemed to say yes, while Kenpachi shrugged nonchalantly as a response.

Yoruichi sighed. "At least, you two agree on this one thing. Anyway, didn't you say you want to leave, Zaraki-taichō?"

"Yes," Kenpachi replied. "Later, then, Shihōin, Kuchiki."

The commander-in-chief of the Secret Mobile Corps nodded tiredly as Zaraki waved her and the captain of the Sixth Division goodbye. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she then looked at her raven-haired companion, "Are you sure Renji knows we're having a meeting here?"

* * *

Ever since he volunteered to work with Zaraki and Yoruichi to capture the Naked Bandits, Byakuya was busy trying to find as many leads to said criminals that he hardly returned to the Kuchiki mansion. Therefore, after having interrogated the crooks his underlings had captured just to find out that they were mere copycats, Byakuya decided to call it a day and return home.

As it was Saturday, Byakuya was under an impression that Rukia would still be out to train shunpo with Yoruichi. So he was a tad surprised when he returned home with a bag of koi (which he had just found time to buy to replace the ones that mysteriously disappeared a while back) to see Rukia sitting listlessly by the pond.

"Don't you have a shunpo lesson today?"

Even though Byakuya only asked in his usual tone, his question still managed to make his adopted sister jumped, and had he not been quick enough to catch the girl by her elbow, she would have fallen into the pond.

"Nii-sama!" Seeing that Rukia had already found her own footing, Byakuya let go of her. "Thank you for catching me and welcome home."

With that, Rukia bowed at her brother, somewhat troubled by the fact that her brother had caught her in yet another embarrassing moment.

Byakuya, however, didn't seem to mind when he acknowledged his sister's greeting with a slight nod of his head and repeated the question that he had asked earlier but didn't quite get the answer.

"Don't you have to a shunpo lesson today?"

"No. Yoruichi-dono sent words that she would be out on a mission. Aren't you on that mission as well?"

Understanding his sister's meaning, Byakuya replied, "We only work together to take down the Naked Bandits, and that is certainly not the only work she has."

"Oh, so does this mean that you are going to stay home tonight, nii-sama?"

"Yes."

Although she told herself that she was already used to the short and direct way her adoptive brother spoke, sometimes Rukia couldn't help wondering if it would kill the man if he ever spoke a little more.

"Well, then, should I go tell Takeshi-san that you'll be home tonight?" Rukia asked, knowing that the chamberlain needed to be informed whenever Lord Kuchiki would stay at the mansion.

"I've already met him on my way in, so don't worry," Byakuya noted. "You can just sit here, and while you are at it, release these koi for me."

Although it was just a small simple task, Rukia was still glad she could be of any use to her brother, so she eagerly accepted the fish from Byakuya. "Certainly, nii-sama. Will I see you at dinner?"

To answer the question, Byakuya nodded. "I'll be in my room if you need me before then."

* * *

And his room was where Byakuya was until the new day arrived. It appeared Lord Kuchiki rose even earlier than the sun, since he was already sitting in front of a cabinet in his shinigami uniform, brushing his hair so he could put on the famous kenseikan, before dawn broke.

While Sunday was normally his day off, he couldn't feel at ease when there were still some criminals running loose somewhere in Soul Society and it was his duty to catch them.

Sensing something strange in the atmosphere, Byakuya's hand paused slightly. Then he gingerly set his hairbrush down on the cabinet, yet he didn't bother to reach for his trusted Senbonzakura. Instead, he merely sat there as though he hadn't sensed anything out of the ordinary.

It took give or take five seconds from the time he had that feeling to the time when his bedroom door was slid open in a way that Byakuya was certain that it wasn't any of his servants' doing.

"Oh, so you're already awake."

Byakuya didn't show any sign of surprise when he heard the voice that he recognized as Shihōin Yoruichi's. In fact, he picked up his brush and continued doing his hair almost as if he didn't notice her presence.

"And if I were not, would you consider throwing some freezing water at me?" he asked blandly without bothering to cast her eyes on his uninvited visitor.

"Well, it's not exactly winter right now."

The answer made Byakuya turned slightly to look at the woman who was standing at his bedroom's door, and he mentally shook his head once he spot a pail in Yoruichi's hand, which he didn't have to look inside to tell that the thing was filled with water from his koi pond.

"I suppose I should feel relieved that I am already awake then," he noted.

"With your guard this low, I could still have thrown this bucket of water at you, you know."

"Low? If I hadn't known beforehand that it was you, you would have at least been shot with Byakurai for entering my quarters without permission."

Yoruichi tilted her head as she looked at the owner of the room. "Oh? So you really think you're fast enough to do that?"

If it had been a century earlier, Byakuya would have at least been irritated by the challenge tone of Yoruichi's voice. However, now, he only turned back towards the mirror.

"We could always try and see who's faster now," Byakuya remarked while he parted his hair to slip into the well-known hair clip, "but I don't believe you are here just to challenge me to another race."

"Don't give me that much credit," Yoruichi replied. "I might just be here on a whim to challenge you out for another shunpo race."

"If you really want me to race you, then I will, but it will not be today, Yoruichi," Byakuya returned. "Now state your real business."

Since Yoruichi couldn't see Byakuya's expression (not that she believed he would actually show any emotion but indifference,) she decided not to ponder too much into what the captain of the Sixth Division had just spoken.

"You are no fun, Byakuya," Yoruichi said, rolling her eyes. "But you're right this time. I came here because I believe I've found out where the Naked Bandits' hideout really is, so I'm here to tell you so we can be there before they realized we are on to them. So will it take longer than a minute for you to finish your hairdo?"

"Why, Yoruichi, are you offering to do it for me if that's the case?"

"As if you're really gonna let me do that," Lady Shihōin returned noncommittally. "Do you really have to wear that ridiculous hair clip anyway?"

Lord Kuchiki closed his eyes and sighed before he set the kenseikan on the top of his cabinet, believing that he wouldn't be able to place it right with Yoruichi pestering him. Pulling out a hair tie from a drawer, he quickly tied his hair in a ponytail. Then the captain of the Sixth Division got up and reached for his zanpakutō.

"Shall we go now?" Byakuya asked once he finally turned to Yoruichi only to see that she was giving him a dubious look. "I doubt Zaraki would already be awake at this time of the day."

Shaking whatever it was that was on her mind earlier when she saw Byakuya wearing a ponytail again after such a long time, Yoruichi nodded and replied, "Well, maybe this bucket will have some use after all."

* * *

Speculation and Exasperation/End

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. For anyone who's worried that I would leave Swayamvara half done, I have already planned the whole story, so rest assure that it will be completed. It's just a matter of when that'll happen (though I think I won't be able to finish it by New Year like I planned.)

Many thanks for all comments and encouragement, by the way. Now I'll be off to write the next chapter. I hope you still find enjoyment in the story. If not, criticisms and flames are welcome as always.


	12. The Naked Bandits

Splash!

Clank!

"What the—"

Zaraki yelled as he suddenly rose from his bed in his barrack after being woken by a bucket of water. Not only did he yell, the captain of the Eleventh Division also proved that he deserved the name Kenpachi by swinging his nameless zanpakutō that he always kept within reach even when he was asleep. His sword, however, was blocked by Byakuya's Senbonzakura before it could actually harm anyone.

After his eyes had already adjusted to the darkness of the room, Zaraki glared at the man who seemed to look different from the way he was used to seeing.

"Kuchiki? What the hell is your problem?"

"That was not my doing," the captain of the Sixth Division plainly denied. "If it were mine, you would have already been shot off your bed with kidō."

Glancing to the side, Zaraki then spotted Lady Shihōin who was holding an empty bucket in her hand with a smug look on her face.

"So what's your problem?" Zaraki directed his question at Yoruichi before he got off his bed to shake off some water since it was too wet for him to stay in bed.

"You said to tell you when we found something more about the Naked Bandits," Yoruichi replied.

"Yeah, but I don't remember telling you to wake me up like this," Zaraki retorted before he moved to grab a towel from his closet.

"Well, we didn't want to barge in, but it seems none of your subordinates have enough guts to come and wake you up, so…" Yoruichi shrugged.

Rolling his eyes, Zaraki dried his hair with the towel. It was also that moment that he suddenly came to a realization as to why he thought Byakuya looked different. Hence, Kenpachi turned to give Byakuya an amused look. "Don't tell me she splashed water at you too."

"Unlike you, I was already awake by the time she arrived."

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes. "So I won't have time to do my hair then?"

"No, but I'll give you three minutes to change your clothes," Yoruichi replied with a smile that somehow made the captain of the Eleventh Division believed there was something the lady omitted from her sentence.

"Or we would drag you out whether you are decent or not," Byakuya supplied. "After all, you did mention that you wouldn't mind fighting while you were naked."

Knowing that Byakuya was not a type to strike a joke and seeing that Yoruichi didn't bother to correct her companion, Zaraki decided it was time to get changed.

"So you've found the Naked Bandits, huh?" Kenpachi asked after he disappeared behind a paper screen to change his clothes, not bothering to ask his early morning visitors for some privacy.

"Yes, and I want to give them a surprised attack, which is why I have to come to wake you up this early," Yoruichi replied. "I don't want them to know what hits them."

"Sneak attack?" Zaraki asked from behind the screen. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Does everything have to be about fun for you, Zaraki?" the stoic captain of the Sixth Division wondered aloud.

"Does everything have to be serious?" Zaraki retorted before he reappeared from behind the screen. Although he was already in his usual shihakushō and worn haori, he still looked somewhat strange with his hair flat. "Now are there going to be just the three of us?"

"Why, Zaraki? Are you afraid just the three of us won't be enough?" Byakuya asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Che. Why should I be afraid?" Kenpachi snorted. "If it were up to me, I'd rather fight them all by myself. I just had to make sure there won't be any more people to spoil my fun."

"No, Zaraki-taichō, there won't be anyone else," Lady Shihōin replied, feeling she needed to say something before they would have to waste more time fighting one another. "After all, we wouldn't want too many witnesses if the worst case scenario should happen and we really had to fight those criminal while we were naked, would we?"

* * *

"To all Naked Bandits' members, you are all under arrested. You have ten seconds to come out and turn yourself in, though I would really prefer if you don't comply, coz that means I'll have more people to slaughter today."

Yoruichi and Byakuya exchanged a look that said they both began to wonder if it would really be fine for them to let the captain of the Eleventh Division have it his way and announce their presences without bothering to discuss that method with them first. However, they were not about to complain since they both knew Zaraki wouldn't really care if they were opposed to his action. In fact, they believed the bloodthirsty captain would not mind fighting them before fighting the Naked Bandits. Therefore, they decided to let it be, since they did not want to fight between themselves now that there could be a battle waiting for them should the Naked Bandits not surrender (which they really doubted would ever happen, especially after Zaraki's announcement.)

"Ten..."

While the captain of the Eleventh Division was busy counting down to one, the leader of the Secret Mobile Corps couldn't help remembering just what had led them to that situation…

_The three of them had arrived there less than five minutes earlier under Yoruichi's lead. The dawn had yet to break by the time they stopped in front of a huge cave that was hidden deep in the dense of Rukongai's forest. Except for sounds of insects, everything was quiet. In fact, it was so quiet that Zaraki had to ask, "Are you sure that this is where they've been hiding?"_

_The leader of the Secret Mobile Corps and the head of the Sixth Division turned to look at the most bloodthirsty captain of the Gotei 13 as though to ask for more explanation._

"_Doesn't look like a lair of the most wanted group of robbers to me," Kenpachi commented, tugging a strand of hair that kept falling to his eyes behind his ear. Not wearing his hair in its usual way could prove to be somewhat bothersome. "Way too quiet."_

_The comment made Yoruichi wonder what kind of hideout Zaraki expected the infamous criminals to have._

_Meanwhile, Byakuya simply closed his eyes and asked, "What do you expect, Zaraki? That they would be out here dancing around a camp fire?"_

"_To come up with such a suggestion, you must be nuttier than I thought, Kuchiki," Zaraki said. "I was just saying that there should be more security or something like that, you know, to ensure their own safety when they were found out. It would be more challenging that way. Now this is plain boring."_

"_If you are not interested in this mission, you can always return to your bed," Lord Kuchiki returned._

"_Che. Like I'm gonna go back and let you steal my preys after I came all the way here."_

_Yoruichi felt her brows twitched. "Can you two stop fighting just for a minute?"_

"_No," Zaraki and Byakuya replied at the same time before they shot each other a glare._

"_This they agree," Yoruichi muttered under her breath while she rubbed her temple. "Jeez, if I knew this would happen, I would have come all by myself."_

_The lady sighed._

"_Anyway, could you please save the argument for later?" Yoruichi asked, exasperated. "Right now I just want to arrest those criminals and get it over with."_

_Zaraki shrugged. "Sure. I always prefer physical fights than verbal ones anyway. So I vote for calling them all out now."_

_With that, the captain of the Eleventh Division drew out his beloved katana._

"_In case you didn't notice, Zaraki-taichō, the only reason we come here this early is so that we—"_

_Yoruichi didn't have a chance to say the rest of her sentence when Zaraki began to announce their presences to the Naked Bandits and even began counting down from ten…_

Lady Shihōin rubbed her temple while the stoic man who was standing just a few feet next to her was having his hand on his sword, ready to battle should it become necessary.

"That man," Yoruichi said, knowing that her listener knew exactly whom she was referring to since there were only the three of them, "would really be an ideal ally in battle if he would learn to listen to something other than his own blood lust."

"I doubt he would ever change his way, so it is best that we let him do as he pleases because fighting him would only egg him on."

That sentence from Byakuya would have been more profound had Yoruichi not spotted an irritated look in his charcoal eyes that said Lord Kuchiki would love to fight the captain from Zaraki if he were not afraid to ruin his stoic image.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Lady Shihōin said, "but at this point, I don't care what kind of method we use as long as we manage to get this job done without killing each other."

Then both nobles turned their attentions back to the captain from Zaraki District once they heard him say, "…one."

The only response from the Naked Bandits' members was silence.

"Time's up. I hope you've already prepared to die."

Without waiting for his comrades' approvals, Zaraki moved to the front of the cave and was about to strike his zanpakutō on the cave just to make an entrance. However, before he could do so, he had to halt his movement once he felt he stepped on something with a soft click.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Zaraki furrowed his brows. "Hmm? Don't tell me it's a—"

Yoruichi widened her eyes slightly once she had a hunch about that sound; however all she managed to say before her voice was covered by a loud explosion was, "Zaraki, watc—"

Instinctively, Lady Shihōin raised her arms to guard her head as she turned her head away from the direction of the cave, knowing that it had very little to no effect in guarding her from the bomb that suddenly went off without much warning. At the very least, she was glad that she had stood with some distance from the cave.

Yoruichi was a little surprised that she didn't feel any pain that would surely come together with whatever kind of injuries she had to suffer from the sudden explosion. Therefore, she furrowed her brows slightly once the mist of explosion faded and she saw the captain of the Sixth Division standing slightly in front of her and shielding them both from all debris with a kidō spell that she keenly recognized as bakudō 39, Enkosen.

"And earlier today you commented that my guard was low," Byakuya remarked without turning to see the purple-haired lady.

"I guess I owe you this time," Yoruichi replied.

"Don't mention it."

A dull thud was heard in the back ground, and since they could see from the corner of their eyes that Kenpachi was sent flying by earlier blow, they could only think that it was the sound of said captain falling into a blush somewhere behind them.

"Should we check on him?" the lady asked. Then she had to frown again when she head another bomb going off.

"That man has too thick a skull to be killed by a mere land mine," Lord Kuchiki remarked nonchalantly. "Besides, these criminals are already aware of our presences and probably trying to make their escapes as we speak."

"Alright, let's go and get them before they can flee then."

* * *

The cave was much deeper than it appeared on the outside, but that was to be expected, considering it was supposed to house hundreds of lawbreakers.

No words were exchanged between the two shinigami when they moved stealthily and cautiously towards the middle of the cave where they sensed some spiritual presences. After all, there were some traps at the entrance, so there would likely be some more waiting on the inside.

"Let's move. Let's move! We've been found out!"

From the ruckus that was going on inside, Yoruichi and Byakuya could only think that the robbers were not as prepared as they suspected them to be. It seemed they were woken up by the sound of the bomb that went off earlier, and were now feeling the scene in haste.

With a single glance and a slight nod, the two shinigami separated to different directions—Byakuya to the right and Yoruichi to the left—with the only one goal in mind…not letting any of the outlaws get away from the cave.

Those petty thieves (or at least that was how the two shinigami viewed them) seemed a little more relieved once they realized that there were only two people.

"Hey, there're just two of them!" shouted one of the bandits. "There's nothing to be afraid. Even though they're shinigami, we still outnumber them."

All the criminals' spirits seemed to be lifted up somehow, since they all cheered and replied, "Yeah, right! Let's get them. We're not afraid of shinigami!"

With that thought, the bandits charged at both shinigami, choosing the one whose location was closest to them.

Byakuya wanted to sigh since he couldn't pity their stupidity more than he already had. As much as he would hate to dirty his hands on those lowly beings, he didn't think he had any other choice now that at least ten criminals drew their swords and came after him all at once.

Yoruichi's situation wasn't any better. In fact, it seemed to be worst since the criminal underestimated her for being a woman. One of them even had the ball to say, "Come on, baby, just give up. A beauty like you isn't made to fight."

"Oh, yeah? Then try not to get killed by this beauty," Yoruichi replied before she punched that doomed criminal squarely in the face, drawing some blood from said man.

Seeing that their comrade was hurt, the others quickly attacked Yoruichi at the same time in hope that they would be able to take her down by doing so.

Yoruichi sighed softly before she did a roundhouse kick at the people who approached her from behind then threw a few uppercuts at anyone who tried to get close to her. She even used shunpo to appear behind some thieves and knocked them down even before they knew what hit them.

Lady Shihōin had to admire the lawbreakers' bravery (or perhaps stupidity) since they should have already surrendered after they had seen her knocking down a dozen of their comrades within seconds. These bandits, however, still came at her, though they seemed a little smarter than the first bunch since they chose to attack her with their swords after having witness her mastery in a hand-to-hand combat.

Even though the criminals tried to cut her with their swords, Yoruichi still kept her cool and dodged all attacks and then either kicked, punched, elbowed or kneed them in return. She could do that all day if she had to. Then Yoruichi felt a hot white flash light shot past her cheek.

Instinctively, she glanced after the light and saw it hit a thief that jumped at her from behind. Yoruichi didn't even have to try to find the source of that light, since she could tell from its sense that it was the fourth destruction spell, Byakurai, shot from the tip of Captain Kuchiki's finger.

Yoruichi didn't bother to send him any sign of gratitude since Byakuya was probably too busy fighting the criminals to notice (though she had to wonder how he managed to shot that hadō at that thief, since it was too precise to be thought of as a coincident.)

Meanwhile, Byakuya dodged and parried all hits from the thieves without even sweating despite the fact that he had already defeated a bunch of them already.

In that moment of chaos, the captain of the Sixth Division somewhat expected that the leader of the Naked Bandits would draw out that rumored zanpakutō and release it to make them all naked so he could get away.

What he didn't expect, however, was a soft snapping sound and a sensation that was far too familiar for him not to recognize.

Trademark roars came before the cave ceiling was torn into two as the gate between two realms was opened to reveal a group of Huge Hollows that were drawn in by the invention that was known as Hollow bait.

Whoever used the bait cared more about his own getaway than about his comrades' lives since it was almost impossible to defeat a captain-class shinigami even without Hollows in the picture. Perhaps, there really was no honor among thieves.

"This is surely troublesome," Byakuya muttered to himself. "How could these criminals get their hands on something like this?"

Despite his curiosity, the captain decided not to ponder on it since he did not have time to solve that puzzle.

All criminals yelped once they heard Hollows' roars. Their faces became pale once they realized they were caught between deadly Hollows and much deadlier shinigami.

Even though he had to fend off some Hollows, Byakuya still had time to cast his eyes around the cave to search for the person who snapped the bait, and he believed he saw a man sneaking his way out of the cave in the shadow.

He shot a look at Commander Shihōin, who gave him a brief nod in reply. They both could tell from their guts instinct that the person who tried to get away was the person they had been searching for, the leader of the Naked Bandits who wield the rumored zanpakutō.

The captain of the Sixth Division and the leader of the Secret Mobile Corps exchanged another look before Yoruichi nodded and trailed after the man she and Byakuya spotted earlier, kicking and punching everyone who dared to be in her way.

Seeing that some bandits chased after Yoruichi, perhaps trying to use the path she had cleared to get away from a shinigami captain and a Hollow, Lord Kuchiki flash-stepped towards the location and blocked the path.

"You are not following her."

Since it was too chaotic for anyone to listen to anyone, those robbers did the most stupid thing imaginable and tried to cut Byakuya with there swords.

The captain of the Sixth Division effortlessly dodged the attack and glanced towards the direction the commander-in-chief of the Secret Mobile Corps had traveled earlier. Once he was certain that she had already left the cave, the captain raised his zanpakutō.

"Normally, I would not dirty my blade with the likes of you," Byakuya said with his trademark nonchalance. "However, I will make this time an exception. Be proud to die by my zanpakutō. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

At the end of the command, the blade scattered into thousand tiny pieces and swirled in the air before they moved to hit all targets.

Just as Byakuya's blades were cutting half of his enemies, the cave exploded from one side with a huge reiatsu, making the captain of the Sixth Division furrow his brows slightly. However, he didn't bother to look at the source of the explosion, since he was already aware where it came from.

"Must you always make such an entrance?"

Lord Kuchiki asked once the explosion faded to reveal Zaraki Kenpachi, who wore a bloodthirsty look on his face.

"Why, Kuchiki? Does it make you jealous?" Zaraki returned. Aside from a trace of blood that confirmed that he had indeed been blown just a few moments earlier, there was no other sign of injury from the captain of the Eleventh Division. "You should be thankful that I choose this moment to come, since it seems you can't handle these small flies by yourself."

"Please, don't be ridiculous. Who would be in trouble just because of the likes of them?"

"Apparently, you are. You did release your shikai on them, after all," Zaraki replied before he swung his sword backward, slashing a small Hollow that sneaked up on him from his back.

"Would you prefer if I release Senbonzakura on you instead?" Byakuya returned. One of the thousand blades moved dangerously close to Zaraki's already scarred face.

Kenpachi snorted. "If you think you can cut me with those tiny blades of yours, I'm always up for a duel to death."

"I have better ways to spend my time than sending you to your grave," Lord Kuchiki replied blandly. "Now if you think these criminals and Hollows are not worthy of your attention, I suggest you follow Shihōin-sōshireikan since she was chasing after the leader of the Naked Bandits, if you can find her, that is."

"Oh, so that's why she's not around," Zaraki remarked, suddenly become aware of the lady's disappearance even though he should have known it since no one tried to stop the usual bickering between him and the Kuchiki noble. "Guess I'd be going then. After all, I'm not here to play with these lowlifes. Be sure not to die by their hands, because I'm gonna be the one who kill ya."

With that, Zaraki was off, swinging his sword around and slashing whatever was in his way, leaving Byakuya to deal with all robbers and Hollows in the cave.

* * *

Yoruichi dashed through some trees as she followed the man who was suspected to be the leader of the Naked Bandit. She didn't bother to hide her spiritual presence since she knew she would be able to catch him anyhow. The only reason he wasn't caught yet was that she wished to see that rumored zanpakutō.

After all, if he really did possess a zanpakutō with such a special ability, there would be no better time for him to use it than when he was about to be caught by a female shinigami.

It didn't take long for Yoruichi to outrun the runaway and stood before him, blocking his escape route.

"My, my, aren't you a little too cold, running off by yourself like this? Your comrades could all be killed, you know, being caught between those Hollows and a shinigami."

"Che. I don't care about them. Even if they're all gone now, there're still many other people who'll join my group."

Yoruichi chuckled. So her instinct was right, and this was really the leader of the Naked Bandits. Some leader he was.

"Hmm…I wonder who'd be stupid enough to do that after they heard about today," said Yoruichi. "Besides, I'm not planning to let you get away."

The Naked Bandits' leader drew out his sword.

"Ha. Say that again after you're naked," he said. "Abash, Hentai!"

Lady Shihōin almost burst out laughing at the command release and the name of the zanpakutō. Now if she possessed that kind of sword, she would consider leaving the Academy and killed herself out of embarrassment. Seriously, how twisted must a soul be to form such a sword?

Yoruichi bit her lower lips since she wasn't sure if she should really laugh after seeing the true form of that rumored zanpakutō.

"What are you laughing it?" the thief asked, crossed.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but—" Yoruichi said, trying her best to suppress her laughter, "—doesn't your zanpakutō look like a—" she laughed. "—vibrator?"

The wielder of "Hentai" fumed and grunted, "Stop laughing, woman. I will show you how good my zanpakutō is."

With that, he pointed his weird looking sword at Yoruichi and said, "Abash!"

A crimson glow came out of the sword and went directly towards Lady Shihōin who was still struggling to suppress her laughter. The lady's expression once again turned serious one the light reach her, and now it was time for the Naked Bandits' leader to laugh.

"Ha…see if you still have it in you to catch me now that you're naked."

Without bothering to look at Yoruichi's direction, the man turned to flee.

"Excuse me, but I've already told you I'm not planning to let you get away."

The leader of the Naked Bandits frowned and turned back towards Yoruichi's direction since her voice had become different somehow. Now it was as though the voice was from a man. He then looked around for Yoruichi, only to see a black cat standing next to the pile of clothes the woman had been wearing.

"Ha…so she really is hiding herself, and she said she won't let me get away."

The black cat blinked, and said, "Who's hiding from you? I just changed my form. Sorry, but I don't have a habit of being naked in front of a perverted man."

The thief jumped as soon as he saw that a cat could speak. "W-What the hell are you?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "A cat, of course, do I look like a dog to you?"

The thief gaped widely and pointed his sword at Yoruichi's cat form, making Yoruichi rolled her eyes yet again.

"What are you trying to do?" asked the cat. "You can't undress me again when I'm already naked."

As she spoke, Yoruichi approached to the criminal.

"Don't come any closer, you evil transvestite cat."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to kill you for calling me that, you know?"

"Evil?"

"Transvestite," the lady replied darkly before she muttered to herself, "And I thought being called Demon Cat was bad."

The black cat moved closer to the crook, thinking what she would do to him next, when she heard footsteps coming her way along with a huge reiatsu that gave away the newcomer's identity.

"So you're not injured at all, Zaraki?"

Zaraki frowned a little as his laid his eyes on Yoruichi in her feline form.

"Shihōin, huh? So this is your cat form?" asked the captain. "I always imagine you'd transform into a long-furred cat. You know, a type that rich people keep as pet."

"I'm not a pet, Zaraki."

"Oi, don't ignore me!" the wielder of a perverted zanpakutō said, somewhat annoyed that Zaraki suddenly arrived and stole his spotlight.

As if he had just noticed the man for the first time, Kenpachi motioned the man with his thumb and asked Yoruichi, "So this is really the one, eh? The guy who has that twisted zanpakutō?"

"Yes."

"Great. Now I can get to try out that ability myself," said the fierce captain before he turned towards his new prey. "Sorry, I ignored you, but really, you should just use that moment to escape. Now show me what you've got."

Yoruichi was about to warn Zaraki that the man's sword really did possess the ability that was rumored, but it was already too late since before she could say anything, the thief had already said, "Abash!"

Yoruichi could only turn away from the fight before she would have to be haunted by the picture of a naked Zaraki.

"So, is there anything else your sword can do aside from stripping me?" Zaraki asked.

The bandit's pale face seemed to answer no.

"How boring! If I knew this, I would have stayed back in the cave to fight some Hollows with Kuchiki. It would be more fun that way."

With that said, Zaraki slashed his sword across the bandit's shoulder, cutting through the perverted sword he used to block Zaraki's attack, ending the battle that shouldn't really be called a battle in one hit.

Byakuya arrived by the time Zaraki was tying the last knot of his hakama while Yoruichi was still standing in her cat form with her back to the man, so Captain Kuchiki looked at the captain of the Eleventh Division with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing that look, Kenpachi only remarked, "Don't give me that look, Kuchiki. This ain't some kind of peep show."

"Even if it was, I still would not want to watch," Byakuya returned. "So he really did possess a zanpakutō with that ability."

"Yeah, and believe it or not, the name is Hentai," said Yoruichi. "By the way, can I turn around now, Zaraki-taichō?"

"Well, I never asked you to look away to begin with, but yeah, I'm done putting my clothes back on," replied the captain of the Eleventh Division. "So what's next?"

Byakuya took a careful look at Zaraki's face and saw that there was some blood on it.

"How about the Fourth Division? Were you not blown by a land mine earlier?"

Zaraki grimaced. "Hell, I hate going to that place."

"Well, if it'd make you feel any better, Zaraki-taichō, Kuchiki-taichō and I are also going there," said Yoruichi. "I mean, there is this new regulation that demands all shinigami from a lieutenant rank and above to report to the Fourth Division after they went on a mission."

"Who came up with this stupid regulation anyway?"

"Probably Yamamoto-sōtaichō and Unohana-taichō," Byakuya replied. "Are you not going?"

Zaraki sighed. "Of course, I'm going. At least going there means I can prolong writing a report for a few more hours."

Getting his answer, Byakuya turned to Yoruichi. "May I ask you why you're still in this form?"

"Well, since we'll have to go to the Fourth Division anyway and I don't feel like putting my clothes back on without taking a bath first, I think it's best that I stay in this form," replied the lady. "Now would you lend me your shoulder? It's hard to catch up with you guys when I'm in this form."

Byakuya really doubted Yoruichi was honest since if that was the case, the Goddess of Flash wouldn't have enjoyed being in that form that much. From what he saw, she was probably just teasing him again and believed that he would hotly refuse her request.

"I have no idea what you're trying to get from making this request, Shihōin-sōshireikan, but if that's really what you wish, then by all means, hop on."

Not only was Yoruichi surprised by the answer, even Zaraki who usually didn't mind other people's business had to turn and give Lord Kuchiki a dubious look.

Since she did ask, Yoruichi hopped on Byakuya's left shoulder.

"Really, Kuchiki-taichō," the cat asked once she assumed her position, "are you sure you did not hit your head while you were battling those thieves and Hollows in the cave?"

* * *

The Naked Bandits/End

* * *

A/N: I apologize for another long delay. I think I've done this to myself by trying to add an action scene despite the fact that I'm not that good at writing it. Then again, I guess this can't be helped as long as I keep writing in action/sci-fi/fantasy fandom. -_-" Anyway, please let me know what you think about this chapter. I'm open to all comments and criticisms as usual. Hope it's not too early or too late to say happy thanksgiving (I don't celebrate this so I don't really know.) I'll try to update within 2-3 weeks.


	13. Cruel Intentions

"Excuse me, please let me through!"

Rukia kept repeating that line while she rushed past the people that were in her way to the Fourth Division. Some turned and gave the adopted Kuchiki a strange look since said lady was wearing only thin yukata and her hair looked messier than usual. It was as if she just got out of bed and hurried there without so much care about her appearance.

The reason she appeared that way was because Rukia didn't bother to check the mirror before she flew out of the Kuchiki manor the moment she heard her brother was admitted to the Fourth Division after having gone out to battle the Naked Bandits together with Yoruichi and Zaraki.

It was not normal for her adoptive brother to be admitted to the aforementioned division. In fact, during the whole fifty or so years that she had spent as Byakuya's little sister, the man had only been hospitalized once, and that was when he had taken a direct hit from Ichimaru Gin's zanpakutō in her place after having battled Renji and Ichigo in the same day.

To her, her brother was virtually invincible, so it was quite shocking for her to hear that some random criminals like the Naked Bandits injured Byakuya (and two other captain-rank shinigami) to the point where they had to be hospitalized.

Rukia quickly search for her brother's spiritual presence and ran towards the direction where she sensed it. Once she reached to the door of his room, she busted without bothering to knock…

…only to find an empty bed.

"Eh?"

The adopted Kuchiki almost raised her hand to scratch her head; however, she had to stop her action half way when she finally spotted the man she had been looking for sitting at the table in the corner of the room, doing some kind of paperwork without any visible sign of injury.

"Rukia," Byakuya said with his trademark nonchalance.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia said, blinking. "Shouldn't you be in bed…or something?"

Lord Kuchiki didn't bother to look up from the paper he had been writing when he asked, "Why?"

"Because you were admitted here after you fought the Naked Bandits?" Rukia offered with a trace of hesitation in her voice since she couldn't see anything wrong with her brother's appearance aside from the fact that he wore his hair down.

"That is only because Unohana-taichō insisted that we stayed here for twenty four hours," the captain of the Sixth Division explained in the shortest way possible as he didn't really want to give his sister a blow-by-blow description about how him, Yoruichi and Kenpachi were all held at the Fourth Division after they came to report there.

The truth was he had the Fourth Division's premises with the feline Yoruichi on his shoulder and Zaraki trailing slightly behind as the captain claimed to want a little more time before he set foot on the place.

_They were given strange looks by the shinigami they passed as they headed to the headquarters of said division to look for the Gotei 13's second most senior captain, Unohana Retsu. Some went so far as to stare, but once they met the three visitors' eyes they cowered away lest their eyes would be gauged out for doing so._

'_I wonder,' Yoruichi began, not bothering to leave her position on Byakuya's shoulder even after they had entered the Fourth Division's premises, 'if this is how they usually treat their visitors.'_

'_I wouldn't know,' Byakuya replied. 'I do not make it a habit to visit this place. Perhaps, you should ask Zaraki.'_

'_What the hell are you trying to say, Kuchiki?' Kenpachi asked crossly._

_Byakuya gave Kenpachi a side-glance. 'Just what I said. Everything else is entirely up to your interpretation.'_

_Captain Zaraki glared back at Captain Kuchiki as if to start a fight, so Yoruichi sighed and asked in an irritated tone, 'Would the two you please cut it out?' She would have sounded much more intimidating had she not been in her cat form. 'At least wait until I'm out of the battle zone.'_

_With that, the feline noblewoman jumped off Lord Kuchiki's shoulder and continued on her way in the Fourth Division without bothering to wait for her companions. Apparently, she had had enough of trying to play referee for two hot-blooded men._

_Seeing so, Byakuya and Kenpachi stopped their nagging for a moment and followed Yoruichi to the Fourth Division's headquarters._

_The person who greeted them as soon as they entered the relief center of the Fourth Division was the lieutenant of said division, Kotetsu Isane. Said lieutenant didn't bother to hide her surprise when she spotted the unlikely company, although to her credit, she still greeted them politely._

'_Good morning, sirs. May I help you?'_

'_Yes. Tell your captain we're reporting here after a mission.'_

_Isane blinked since she didn't recognize the voice that answered her question nor did she saw anyone in the area other than Byakuya and Kenpachi._

_Seeing how the lieutenant was blinking in stupor, Yoruichi said, 'Down here.'_

_The lieutenant jumped once she saw that it was a black cat that spoke to her earlier._

'_Tell Unohana-taichō that Shihōin-sōshireikan, Zaraki-taichō and I have just returned from our mission and that we request her audience,' Byakuya remarked in a nonchalant tone._

_Shaking herself out of her surprise, the lieutenant of the Fourth Division quickly bowed at the two shinigami and one cat in front of her. 'Yes, sir. Please wait here for a moment.'_

_After Isane had left, Yoruichi sighed, 'Why is it that everyone has to be so freaked out when they see me in this form?'_

'_Hey, I wasn't freaked out,' Zaraki objected._

'_Well, you're an exception to all rules, Zaraki,' the cat lady returned. 'Komamura-taichō is a wolf, and do people react the same way when they see him? No." _

'_I thought you enjoyed people's reaction,' Byakuya interjected._

'_I did, but it got old after a while,' said the lady._

'_Try walk around in this form all the time like Komamura does after I broke off that basket thing he used to wear. People will get used to it someday,' Zaraki suggested._

'_Oh, I used to do that every now and again,' Yoruichi remarked before she glanced at Byakuya, 'until this one boy mistook me for a stray, called me "demon cat" and tried to kill me with a practice sword.'_

_Kenpachi smirked, 'That must've been some kid. Did you kill him already?'_

'_Oh, I certainly thought about it, but the boy was cute, so I let it pass,' Yoruichi remarked with a trace of smile. 'Anyway, after that incident, I hardly ever go around Soul Society in my cat form. Though, I did stay as a cat most of the time I was in the human realm.'_

_Both men nodded to acknowledge Yoruichi's story. However, before they could discuss the subject any further, a sound of footsteps was heard. After that, the captain of the Fourth Division entered the waiting room._

'_I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting, Zaraki-taichō, Kuchiki-taichō, Shihōin-sōshireikan,' said Unohana. 'Isane mentioned you three went to a mission earlier today.'_

'_Yes. We went to the Naked Bandit's lair,' said Yoruichi._

'_Seeing that you did not bring anyone back with you, should I assume that they are all eliminated?'_

_Zaraki shrugged as a response._

'_At any rates, how did you get your head injury, Zaraki-taichō?'_

'_What head injury?' asked the captain of the Eleventh Division, obviously forgotten about the wound he gained from earlier blast._

'_That one,' Unohana made a gesture with her usual smiling face. 'Do you remember how you got it?'_

'_Yeah, sure, but it wasn't because I was hit by those pathetic thieves. There was a blast before we entered their hideout.'_

'_A blast?'_

'_Those bandits had set up some land mines,' Byakuya explained._

'_Oh, does that mean you were in the area also, Kuchiki-taichō, Shihōin-sōshireikan?'_

'_Well, we did get there together,' Yoruichi replied._

'_I see,' Unohana nodded. 'In that case, you all should stay here for one day for observation.'_

'_Why? It was just a small wound,' Kenpachi said, obviously not wanting to be held in the Fourth Division even for a second, let alone a day._

_'Not to mention,__ Kuchiki-taichō and I weren't even hit,' Yoruichi added._

'_That may be true,' Unohana remarked then she added with a sweet tone that never failed to send chill down anyone's spine, 'however, I __**insist**_ _the three of you stay here for twenty-four hours.'_

_While it could be said that they were undisputedly strong, it could also be said that none of them was stupid enough to defy Unohana Retsu, especially when she put on that sickly sweet smile of hers._

'_In that case, please take care of us.'_

And hence, Byakuya was stuck in the Fourth Division. However, staying for observation didn't mean that he had to be bedridden like a sick person, which was why he was doing paperwork as Rukia arrived.

"By the way," Byakuya said as he continued writing, "how did you hear this news?"

"The servants were speaking about it," Rukia replied, "but I've ordered them not to let Kimiko-obaa-sama know until I got the news confirm. I have no idea how they heard the news, though."

"Probably from one of the men that have been marching in and out of Shihōin-dono's room since five minutes after Unohana-taichō admitted us," Byakuya observed. Sensing his sister's curiosity, Lord Kuchiki continued, "After all, there are only seven days left until the Swayamvara, so this is probably their last chance to win her heart."

"Oh, right, it's almost the end of August now," Rukia nodded. Then she furrowed her brows since that one question she had been dying to ask since she first learned about the invite. "By the way, nii-sama, if you don't mind me asking, have you—"

The young woman gulped as her brother looked up and eyed her sharply with his charcoal orbs.

"—had breakfast yet?"

An amused gleam shone behind Byakuya eyes, as he knew that what Rukia had wanted to know was not what she had asked. Sometimes, it was good just being who he was.

"I have," the captain of the Sixth Division replied. "Anyway, since I'm not allowed to leave this room for twenty-four hours, can you do me a favor?"

Hearing that her brother actually wanted a favor from her, Rukia suddenly forgot that she failed to ask the question she (and probably most Seireitei's citizens) had been dying to know.

"Certainly, nii-sama, what can I do for you?" she replied with a hearty smile.

Byakuya turned his eyes back to the paper he had been written. With a swift movement of his hand, he signed his name down with beautiful calligraphy.

"Get a signature from Shihōin-sōshireikan and Zaraki-taichō then deliver it to the First Division for me."

"Sure, nii-sama," replied as she went to receive the paper from Byakuya's hand. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Byakuya thought about his sister's question for a second before he nodded. "As a matter of fact, there is. You could feed my fish."

"The koi you've just bought?"

"Yes, that too," Byakuya said as if he just remembered about aforementioned fish. "And the goldfishes in my office."

Rukia quickly nodded before she repeated her brother's order, "Get signature from Yoruichi-dono and Zaraki-taichō. Then feed the koi and the goldfishes. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Captain Kuchiki shook his head, "No. That would be all. And it might be a good idea for you to leave now. After all, it might take a while for you to get through the crowd of Shihōin-dono's admirers."

* * *

Talking about Yoruichi and the men who were trying to capture her heart, there was one so-called admirer who tried exactly that, though in a much less conventional and more twisted method…

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was now standing with arms akimbo as he watched his artificial daughter kneading some flour and making big dough.

"Put the rest of the potion in as well," he instructed. "We have to make sure this will work even if she took just a small bite."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," Nemu replied and reached out for a bottle of red liquid and poured said liquid down into the flour she had been kneading.

However, Nemu had to stop her movement as her father suddenly said, "No. Come to think of it again, safe some to mix with the filling."

Nemu put the bottle down immediately.

"May I suggest that we mix the potion in the water we will use to steam the mochi as well, Mayuri-sama?"

The freaky captain narrowed his eyes for a moment before he nodded and remarked, "Good idea! You can be smart when you want to."

"Thank you for your compliment, Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "Anyway, let's finish this quickly. We have to give the confection to Shihōin Yoruichi before she is released from the Fourth Division or people might say that I do not care about her wellbeing. After all, she is _supposed_ to be my beloved."

"Certainly, Mayuri-sama," Nemu replied as she began mixing a red bean filling. "I should be able to finish making the mochi within half an hour. Shall I deliver them to Shihōin Yoruichi-dono afterwards or do you wish to do so yourself?"

Mayuri thought about it for a few seconds before he shook his head. "That woman is probably too paranoid of me now, so _you_ deliver them. I'd rather spend my time with my new invention anyway."

* * *

Yoruichi sneezed. She wasn't sure if she should be superstitious and believe that it was because someone was talking about her or if it was merely because she became allergic to flowers due to the fact that there were too many bunches in her room.

She honestly didn't expect so many men to drop by, much less with flowers and food. Fortunately, she didn't need to rest since she wasn't really injured or she would never be able to do so with so many "admirers" marching in and out of her room since she was there.

She had been alone for less than five minutes, and then there was another knock on her door, making Yoruichi wanted to escape through the window. (And she would have done so if she hadn't been afraid that it would offend Captain Unohana.)

When the door was opened to reveal Rukia, Yoruichi sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Were you expecting someone else, Yoruichi-dono?"

"Not really. I just thought it might be one of those men," said Yoruichi. "What brings you here, Rukia?"

"Well, I came to see nii-sama and—"

"If you want to make him some curry rice, I really can't go out and help you find instant curry roux," Yoruichi cut in before Rukia finished her sentence. "I'll have to stay here for one day as well, and Unohana-taichō wouldn't be too pleased if I escaped now, you know."

"No, no, no, Yoruichi-dono. I'm not planning to cook, nii-sama anything this time…although nii-sama didn't get to eat that curry rice back then," Rukia remarked, recalling the time after Aizen's betrayal when she made shiratama zenzai for Byakuya only to learn afterwards that he didn't like sweets. Then she made curry rice instead, hoping that he would enjoy the dish, only to be told by Unohana that spicy food was not good for his condition, so in the end, the rest of Seireitei had tasted the food she spent the whole day making while Lord Kuchiki himself only get to eat some bland porridge she made at the very last minute.

Yoruichi shrugged. "Well, as the saying goes, it's the thought that counts. But if you're not here to ask for my help to find a curry roux, then what brought you here?"

"Oh…nii-sama asked me to get your signature," Rukia said as she handed Yoruichi the report that Byakuya entrusted to her earlier. "He said it needed to be handed to the First Division by tomorrow and you probably wouldn't have time to write your own version since you might be busy with all of your visitors."

"Ah, how dependable! Now I have one less thing to worry about," Yoruichi said as she scanned the content. Then the lady furrowed her brows. "Do you happen to carry a pen with you because I don't have one here."

"Oh, yes, I do," Rukia said before she quickly pulled a writing set out of her kimono sleeve and set a brush and an ink stone for Yoruichi. "Nii-sama also said that you might need it."

"Hmm…isn't he considerate?" Lady Shihōin observed as she signed her name down. "My take is you're going to visit Zaraki-taichō next?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-dono, and after that I'll hand this report to the First Division. Then I'll go to the Sixth Division to feed nii-sama's goldfishes…or maybe I should feed his fish first and go to the First Division later…after all, those fish might already be hungry…"

Rukia mumbled the last sentence to herself.

"He keeps goldfishes in his office, huh?" Yoruichi asked once she finished signing her name.

"Well, that is what he said," Rukia replied. "Why, Yoruichi-dono?"

"Nothing. I'm just asking. Anyway, take these." The lady motioned to the writing set and the report. "I won't hold you here any longer since you've got a lot of errands to run for your brother."

"Well, then I shall take my leave," Rukia remarked before she bowed at her shunpo instructor. "Have a good day, Yoruichi-dono."

With that, the adopted Kuchiki turned and opened the door only to meet Kurotsuchi Nemu who was about to knock on it.

Spotting the lieutenant of the Twelfth Division, Yoruichi sighed, "Somehow I doubt my day could be good."

* * *

Rukia flinched slightly as she heard a loud clank and then a sound of a female voice yelling something from behind the door that she was about to knock on.

After she decided that there wouldn't be any other sound, Rukia took a deep breath and knock.

"Come in!"

Once she opened the door, Rukia could understand the noise that came from the inside since Yachiru was jumping up and down the bed while a nurse was trying to tend to the wound on Zaraki's head. In the corner of the small room, the bald third seat of Zaraki's division was munching some fruit while the metro-sexual fifth seat seemed to be reading some kind of magazine.

Yachiru turned to see Rukia, so the girl waved and smiled at the newest visitor without bothering to stop jumping on the bed. "Good morning, Onion Head! What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Zaraki-taichō," Rukia replied with a gentle smile.

"Really? Usually people avoid me, you know?" Zaraki remarked then suddenly turned towards his ward. "Oi, you stay still for a second. I'm having a headache from you jumping up and down all the time."

"But it was so fun, Ken-chan. You should jump with me."

The nurse sighed wearily as, once again, Zaraki moved away from his spot, making her unable to continue healing his wound.

"Could you please stay still for a moment, Zaraki-taichō? I've been trying to close this wound for an hour."

"Well, if you really took that long, then you definitely need more practice," Kenpachi noted. "So what's your business, Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Kuchiki-taichō wants your signature on this report, sir," the adopted Kuchiki replied.

"Oh, so you're running an errand for that guy," Zaraki nodded, making the nurse growled in irritation. "Let me read it first."

To that remark, Yumichika raised an eyebrow. "You would actually read the report, taichō?"

"What are you implying, Yumichika?"

Zaraki turned to glare at his fifth seat, not caring about the fact that the nurse who had been tending to his wound was giving off a killing intent.

"Well, I was just saying that you signed all the report that Ikkaku and I did for you without bothering to read."

"That was you and Ikkaku," Zaraki remarked. "This is Kuchiki Byakuya we're talking about. Who knows what he'll put in or what he'll leave out of the report?"

And while he did say he wanted to read the report, all the captain of the Eleventh Division did was scanning around the end of the report before he looked up.

"If you keep moving around, I won't be able to heal you," the nurse said again with a harsher tone, obviously running out of patience.

"Well, I'm not asking you to heal me in the first place, so if it bothers you so much, why don't you just get out?"

The nurse looked like she didn't know if she should scream or cry, so Ikkaku took a pity on her and remarked, "Just leave and come back later when it's less busy, woman. Trust me you don't want a quarrel with my captain."

Once the nurse stomped off, Zaraki chuckled and then turned his attention back to the report in his hand. It took him less than five minutes to look up to his trusted subordinates and asked, "Hey, you two, got something I can write with?"

Ikkaku scratched his hairless head. "What, you finished reading all that already, taichō?"

"I only need to read the part that's important," Zaraki said. "Now get me something I can write or I'll just use your blood."

"Here, Zaraki-taichō," Rukia said, offering Zaraki the same writing set as she offered to Yoruichi earlier.

The captain of the Eleventh Division signed his named down and handed everything back to the adopted Kuchiki.

"Here. Is there anything else you need?" the captain asked as he handed the report back to Rukia.

"No, sir, thank you very much."

However, before Rukia could be off, Yachiru suddenly jumped off the bed and yanked the hem of the adopted Kuchiki's clothes.

"Yes?"

"Ne, Onion Head, does Bya-kun have many visitors?"

It took Rukia a moment to realize that Yachiru was referring to Byakuya, so she shook her head. "Not many. Why, Kusajishi-fukutaichō? Are you going to pay him a visit?"

Yachiru grabbed her own chin and tilted her head as if she was making a difficult decision. Then she shook her head.

"No. If he doesn't have many visitors, then there'll be just a few gifts, which means not many sweets," the girl said thoughtfully. "I'd better go visit, Neko-chan. I heard many men came to visit her today. I'm sure someone must bring sweets as a gift."

Rukia blinked. "You mean, Yoruichi-dono?"

"Of course! Have you gone to her room? Does she have many sweets?"

"Oi, oi, don't go bother her. Shihōin'd probably have enough of headache already with all those visitors, and stop speaking like I don't feed you, Yachiru," Zaraki remarked. "If you want some sweets, go out with these two guys and buy some."

Yachiru pouted. "But why waste money when I might be able to get some for free?"

Zaraki rolled his eyes. "Oh, what the hell! Do whatever you want. Just take these two guys with you so they can make sure you won't cause any problem."

* * *

Talking about problems; Yoruichi was facing one at that exact moment, for the lieutenant of the Twelfth Division was staring at her unblinkingly without any intention to stop. Between the two women was a small table that had a box of suspicious-looking pink mochi on top.

"So your father wanted you to give me this," Yoruichi said.

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama," Nemu replied with her toneless voice.

"So why are you still here now that you've given it to me?"

As if she didn't get the clue that Yoruichi was trying to get rid of her, Nemu replied robotically, "Because Mayuri-sama told me to make sure that I see you eat at least one of the mochi before I can return to the division."

Nemu's answer just made that pink mochi seemed even more suspicious to Yoruichi than it already was.

"So you're not going anywhere until I eat one."

"That is correct."

"Well, I'm not hungry right now," said Yoruichi. "In fact, I don't think I'd ever be hungry today. Wouldn't your father be mad if you don't return to your division?"

"I have a permission from Mayuri-sama to spend as much time as it's needed, Yoruichi-sama, so there is no need for you to worry about that."

Yoruichi sighed, knowing that there was no way she could get rid of Nemu until she gave the woman what she needed.

"So these mochi," Lady Shihōin began, working her brain out to find a way to get out of situation. "Do you buy them from a confectionery's or something?"

"No, Yoruichi-sama, we made it in our lab," Nemu replied. "Mayuri-sama said it would show you his goodwill."

Normally, Yoruichi would have appreciated the effort, but since it came from Mayuri, the lady just couldn't feel that way. In fact, she felt the exact opposite.

"Ah, well, then, I guess I have no other choice," said the lady as she gingerly picked up one piece of mochi. After that, Yoruichi eyed the sweet cautiously, wondering if she would survive eating a piece of it. Yet, somehow, she believed dying might not be the worst-case scenario for this situation. "Alright, I'll eat one piece then."

Lady Shihōin could see the anticipation in Nemu's eyes that made her wanted to call someone from the Fourth Division in just in case she would need an emergency stomach wash.

"But only one piece," Yoruichi said. "I'm on a diet, so I don't want to eat too many sweets."

"One would be more than enough, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi didn't even want to find out what it was enough for, but she held her breath and put the sweet in her mouth anyway, just for the sake of getting rid of Nemu.

Just when Yoruichi was wondering how she would get away from the situation this time; her door was knocked twice, and then Soifon entered the room. And, boy, Yoruichi was never so glad to see her apprentice.

"I came here as soon as I heard, Yoruichi-sama," Soifon said at the first second she entered the room. Then she frowned as she spotted Kurotsuchi Nemu. "What are you doing here?"

Taking the chance that Nemu had no choice but to turn and bow at Soifon, Yoruichi quickly spat the mochi out then hit it in under the tablecloth. So when Nemu turned back again, Yoruichi pretended to be sipping water then gave the lieutenant a warm smile.

"There, I ate it, so you can go already," said Yoruichi. "I have business to discuss with Soifon-taichō."

"In that case, I wouldn't bother you any longer," Nemu said before she bowed at Yoruichi as a farewell gesture. "Get well soon, Yoruichi-sama. Soifon-taichō."

After Nemu left and closed the door behind, Yoruichi let out a huge sigh.

"You are such a life-saver, Soifon."

Since Soifon witnessed Yoruichi's prior action, she couldn't help but say, "I'm glad I could be of any help to you, Yoruichi-sama, but do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

Yoruichi motioned to the box of mochi.

"She came, bearing gift from her father," said Yoruichi. "There might not be any ulterior motive, but I can never be too cautious when it comes to Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He did try to spray some love potion on me, after all."

"So you suspected he might put something in?"

"Yes. Maybe I should send these to Kisuke. He might be able to tell me what they're made of," Yoruichi noted. "But then, just one of these would be enough. So now the question is…what should I do with the rest of these? I just can't leave them lying around less some innocent people might eat them, but since this is Kurotsuchi Mayuri's doing, there might be a bigger problem if we don't dispose them correctly."

There was another knock on the door.

"I think I have a better and quicker way to find out if these sweets are merely sweets than to send to Urahara Kisuke and wait for the result," Soifon said. "And even better, we can also dispose these mochi at the same time."

"Really? What is it?"

The door was opened to reveal Ōmaeda who had just followed his captain there without knowing what kind of destiny awaits him.

Soifon eyed her unsuspecting lieutenant meaningfully before she asked, "Are you hungry, Ōmaeda? Someone gave Yoruichi-sama some mochi but she couldn't finish them all by herself."

* * *

Cruel Intentions/End

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all reviews whether they were compliment or criticisms. Once again, I apologize for a late update. It seems my muse went on holiday early and refused to return. Anyway, it looks like we're that much closer to the long-awaited (or not) race. I hope I'll be able to update at least once before New Year (which reminds me that I've been writing this story for six months now...though it doesn't feel to be that long to me.) In any case, if I can't make it, I wish you all happy holidays.


	14. The Karakura Connection

"Ne, Ken-chan, do you know that there was an earthquake last night near our division?"

Yachiru asked as she jumped on the right shoulder of her guardian while they both headed for the exit of the Fourth Division.

"An earthquake, huh?" Zaraki asked. "I didn't feel anything here."

"But there really was an earthquake, Ken-chan," the pink-haired lieutenant insisted. "It even woke me up. Cue ball head said it was probably caused by an explosion in Mayurin's division, you know, some failed experiment or something like that."

"So, in other words, there was nothing new when I was here."

Yachiru quickly shook her head. "Nope. It was boring without you around, Ken-chan, but I think I saw Mayurin's bankai after the explosion. You know, that gold wormy-looking thing."

"That creep probably tried to modify his zanpakutō and ended up blowing up his own lab again, but who cares? Let's just get outta here."

With that said, Kenpachi continued walking down the corridor that would lead him out of the Fourth Division. As he turned the corner, he saw Byakuya walking from another side of the building, so both captains greeted each other with a nod.

"Kuchiki."

"Zaraki."

Yachiru, however, didn't seem to care about the tension between her captain and the captain of the Sixth Division when she beamed and said, "Good morning, Bya-kun! I'm sorry I didn't pay you a visit yesterday," to the stoic captain.

"Don't be," Lord Kuchiki replied. It was still unclear whether he said so because he didn't want the young lieutenant to feel guilty that she failed to visit him or because he was relieved that she had not showed up. Nor was it clear whether the pink-haired lieutenant truly regretted not paying Byakuya a visit or simply regretted that she lost a chance to get some free sweets. However, the reasons didn't seem to matter when Byakuya pulled out a small pouch from his sleeve and handed to Yachiru. "Here."

The girl's face lit up at the sight of the pouch since she could easily tell that it was filled with delicious candies.

"Thank you, Bya-kun!" Yachiru said as she snatched the bag from Byakuya's hand.

Zaraki rolled his eyes as Yachiru started chomping happily at the candies. "Oi, try to save some for later."

Normally, with that much awkwardness in the atmosphere, Byakuya would have already thought of starting a civilize conversation. However, since the other party was Zaraki, he decided against it since he didn't think he could keep the conversation civilize for longer than one minute. Sometimes, he had to wonder how they had survived so many missions together.

The captains were finally spared from the very awkward silence once they reached to the register where Yoruichi stood, discussing something with the third seat of the Fourth Division, Iemura Yasochika. Upon noticing the two captains and one lieutenant, the lady turned to greet them with a warm smile.

"Good morning," the lady said once they were within hearing range. Even though Yoruichi suspected those two men had spent quite a while to do their hair in their normal fashion, she still believed that out of the three of them, she was the one who had the least rest staying at the Fourth Division.

"Yep. Every morning away from the Fourth Division is a good morning," Zaraki replied. "I'm surprised you haven't left yet."

Lady Shihōin shrugged before she remarked, "I was about to, but I had this strange urge to check whether there were anyone sent here in emergency yesterday."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at that. "Should there be?"

"No. As I said earlier, it was just a strange urge," Yoruichi replied. "Anyway, since there weren't any cases, I'm heading off now. Are you two leaving as well?"

Byakuya responded with a nod while Kenpachi shrugged, making the little lady on his shoulder frown a little before she continued to chew at her candies, then he noted, "I'm certainly not gonna spend more time here than necessary."

As a result, they all headed to the exit of the relief center together. As they made their way to the gate, Zaraki couldn't help but wonder, "So how many men came to visit you yesterday, Shihōin?"

Yoruichi looked up as she thought about the answer before she shrugged and replied, "I'm not really sure. I'll have to count all the cards that came with the gifts to know for sure, why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering," the bloodthirsty captain replied.

"What did you do with all the presents, by the way?" Byakuya asked, as he couldn't see Yoruichi carrying anything with her on her way out of the Fourth Division.

"Since they're either sweets or flowers, I already gave most of them away," Yoruichi replied before glanced Yachiru whose attention suddenly turned to her at the word sweets. "I saved some for you, of course."

With that said, Yoruichi handed Yachiru a box of unknown sweets.

"You noble people like to spoil a brat, don't you?" Kenpachi asked.

Yoruichi's reply was in a form of sly smile.

"Those visitors might be upset if they found out that you gave away the gifts they picked up especially for you," Byakuya noted after Yoruichi handed the sweets to Yachiru.

"Well, giving them away is better than leaving them to rot," Yoruichi noted. "Besides, they were just food and flowers, so how would anyone find out if I gave some—"

Yoruichi trailed off as she heard people running towards the gate of the Fourth Division followed by a male voice yelling, "Coming through, coming through!"

A few seconds later, the four shinigami witnessed a scene that might be considered normal by the Fourth Division's members but was considered weird to them.

Yamada Hanatarō ran in the front, clearing a path for four other Shinigami that carried a patient that looked very much like a dead whale at first glance on a stretcher. Meanwhile some other members of the Fourth Division rushed to meet them at the front door with better medical equipment.

Kenpachi furrowed his brows once he got a better look at the patient. "Isn't that Ōmaeda Marechiyo? I bet he got his butt kicked by his captain again."

Before anyone could comment on that assumption, Ōmaeda sang out, "Oh, Mayuri-sama…my beloved Maayuuriii-saamaa…"

Yoruichi grimaced once she heard Ōmaeda's creepy mantra.

"I highly doubted being beaten up by Soifon would make him sing out Kurotsuchi's name," Byakuya commented blandly as he gave Yoruichi a look.

"So Kurotsuchi and his infamous love potion again, huh? That freak sure has changed his target quick. I mean, weren't he after you just a couple of weeks ago?" After he made that remark, something suddenly dawned to Kenpachi so he turned to give Yoruichi exactly the same look as Byakuya had given her earlier.

"He hasn't. If he had, Ōmaeda wouldn't be sent here in one piece," Yoruichi confirmed. "The lieutenant just happened to eat the mochi that Kurotsuchi sent to me, although I must say he seemed just fine after he finished the whole box."

Byakuya closed his eyes and shook his head as he could imagine the reason why Ōmaeda ate said confectionery in the first place. Yoruichi could be very evil when she wanted to be, and he didn't know if he should pity Soifon's lieutenant for being victimized by the lady.

"Maybe they needed to be digested first," Zaraki suggested. Then he glanced at the sweets in Yachiru's hand. "Wait a minute. You're not planning to use Yachiru as a guinea pig too, are you?"

"Absolutely not. I got that one from Kyōraku," said Yoruichi before she frowned as she came to realize something. "Though come to think of it again, you might need to be concerned whether it has alcohol in the mix or not."

"Kyōraku-senpai knows you're not a big fan of alcohol, so I doubt he would send some sweets that have alcohol in the mix," Byakuya observed.

"Yes, he does, but he could still just give me his personal favorite instead of trying to buy something that fits my taste," the lady remarked before she glanced back to the Fourth Division and saw the way people were rushing to save Ōmaeda. "I wonder if I should go back in and see how he's doing."

"Do what you want, but I'm leaving," Kenpachi said. "There's nothing interesting in seeing him being treated by those healers. If it were him chasing after Kurotsuchi with a sappy love confession, I might be a little more interested. Later, then, Shihōin, Kuchiki."

With a wave of his hand, Kenpachi was off with Yachiru on his shoulder, leaving Yoruichi and Byakuya at the gate of the Fourth Division.

"If you are concerned about Ōmaeda Marechiyo's well-being, I suggest you ask Kurotsuchi for an antidote," said Lord Kuchiki.

"I wouldn't associate with Kurotsuchi any more than necessary. After all, I don't know what he's going to try next," Yoruichi said. "Besides, if he's willing to give away an antidote, Ōmaeda wouldn't be sent here in the first place."

Even Byakuya had to agree with Yoruichi's line of reason. "Perhaps you could ask Kurotsuchi Nemu. I believe she has access to her father's antidote."

Recalling her recent meeting with the lieutenant of the Twelfth Division, Yoruichi could only grimace.

"Forget it. I'm not going anywhere near the Twelfth Division," Lady Shihōin said with finality. Then she touched her chin and narrowed her eyes as she searched for a better solution. "Kurotsuchi couldn't be the only one who could make an antidote—" Yoruichi trailed off slightly before her eyes suddenly sparkled. "Umm…tell me, Byakuya, do you happen to have a soul phone with you now?"

* * *

Ichigo jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. He was mopping the floor inside Urahara Shop, and while he knew that there had to be a phone somewhere in the shop, he knew that not many people knew its number. Therefore, he couldn't help being surprised by the fact that some actually called.

Putting down the mop, Ichigo picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Is that Urahara Shop?" asked a somewhat familiar female voice.

"Yes."

"Oh, so I still remember the number," said the caller. "It's Ichigo, right? What are you doing at Kisuke's? Don't tell me that idiot conned you into working at his shop."

The way she spoke and addressed the sly shop owner made it dawn to Ichigo who the caller really was.

"Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo asked. "I thought you were in Soul Society."

"I am. Actually, I'm using Byakuya's phone right now, so you'd better go fetch Kisuke and tell him I want to talk to him quick," Yoruichi replied, not really minding the fact that Ichigo didn't answer her prior question. "I don't want the guy to complain about the phone bill since I didn't tell him exactly where I'd call when I borrowed his phone. Though, he probably wouldn't, since he's obscenely rich, but still—"

"Sorry, but did you just say you borrowed a phone from Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Do you know any other Byakuyas in Soul Society?" Yoruichi returned. "Now go get Kisuke. I don't have all day, you know."

"Okay, just hold on a sec," Ichigo replied before he covered the phone with his hand and used what he considered as the best method to find the shop owner, which was shouting, "Urahara-san! Yoruichi-san calls."

Seeing that Urahara had yet to show up, Ichigo decided to talk to his former trainer a little more, "Anyway, Yoruichi-san, about your family's invitation—"

"Invitation?"

"You know, the sway ceremony or something," Ichigo supplied.

"Swayamvara," Yoruichi corrected Ichigo with a weary tone. "Don't tell me you're also invited."

"Yeah, Ishida and Chad got one, too," the orange-haired shinigami replied. "I kinda wonder how to reply."

Ichigo could hear a sigh from Yoruichi. "Just say no."

"Well, that's what we're planning to do. We just don't know how to send it back to you."

Yoruichi chuckled before she said with a teasing tone, "Really, you don't have to say that so fast. You hurt my feeling, Ichigo."

"Er…"

"Oh, well, it's not like I want you to accept anyway." Ichigo could imagine Yoruichi shrug as she uttered the line. "What the hell was my family thinking? You and your friends are only sixteen, not to mention, alive. Anyway, just leave the replies at Kisuke's. I'll send someone over to pick them up."

"Okay," Ichigo replied then he turned only to see that Urahara had arrived. "Oh, Urahara-san's here already. Talk to you again later, Yoruichi-san."

The substitute shinigami then handed the phone over to the former captain of the Twelfth Division and said, "Yoruichi-san wants to speak to you."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said, using the tone that Ichigo could tell he was dismissed. Once he saw that the redheaded boy had left he said into the phone with a singsong tone, "Hello, Yoruichi-san. To what do I owe this honor?"

"You can thank Kurotsuchi Mayuri for that," Yoruichi replied. "Soifon said she had someone sent a piece of mochi to you since yesterday. Did you get it?"

"Yes, but don't you think it's a little too stingy just giving me one piece?"

"I didn't send it so that you can eat."

"Yes, yes, I know. Soifon-san already explained in her note that you suspected that Mayuri might have poisoned it," said Urahara. "I'm analyzing it as we speak, but it'd probably take another while for the result to come out. I thought Soifon-san would send someone to pick up the result later, so why must you call yourself?"

"Hm…you're making me think that you're not happy to hear from me, Kisuke," the commander of the Secret Mobile Corps said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, no, who would think that?" Urahara quickly denied. "I'm glad to hear from you, Yoruichi-san. I'm just curious."

"Well, there's a situation," Lady Shihōin said in a serious tone. "Ōmaeda was found by the Twelfth Division's dumpsters this morning, chanting 'Mayuri-sama, Mayuri-sama' after eating some mochi yesterday."

"So?"

"So I want to know what's in the mochi and if you can make an antidote," Yoruichi replied. "You see, I don't think even Kurotsuchi have one since he decided to bankai the lieutenant and leave him to rot instead of giving him an antidote, and as much as I couldn't care less about Ōmaeda's well-being, I don't want his death on my conscience."

"If that's the case, then I'll try my best, Yoruichi-san. Though this is Mayuri-san we're talking about, so I can't guarantee the result."

"It's still better than nothing, I guess," said Yoruichi. "Oh, by the way, I've got to hang up now. You see, I have an appointment with Takahiro-jii-san and Daisuke-san."

"Your great-uncle and your family's adviser? May I ask what it's about?"

"Something about the Swayamvara," the lady replied. "I'm sure you've heard about it."

"You mean the ceremony that you're going to hold in order to get yourself a husband?"

"Must you really put it that way, Kisuke?"

Urahara laughed, covering his mouth with a fan. "But isn't that the point of the ceremony? I mean, they probably invited everyone who's anyone since even Kurosaki-san, Sado-san and Ishida-san were also invited."

"They didn't invite you too, I hope."

The sly shop owner laughed again. "They know that I chose to stay in the human world even after I was granted an amenity, not to mention they probably hate me for making you leave Soul Society last time, so no, they didn't."

"That's good to hear," Lady Shihōin noted. "Anyway, I've got to go. Call me when you make any progress."

"Using this number, Yoruichi-san?"

"Well, I don't have other phone that can be connected to the human world, so until I get one I suppose this one will have to do. I don't know its number, though."

"Don't worry, Yoruichi-san, my phone shows your number," the scientist remarked.

"The dirty old phone in your shop can do that? Wow. Amazing."

"Of course if it can do that, Yoruichi-san. Please give me some credits. After all, comparing to connecting to Soul Society, showing and recording callers' numbers is a piece of cake."

Yoruichi laughed. "Good for you, then. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, Kisuke."

"Yes, later, Yoruichi-san."

It was after Urahara recorded Yoruichi's phone number but before he hung up the phone that he came to wonder how in the world Yoruichi did not know her own phone number.

* * *

Yoruichi didn't think she ever felt that weary in her life. Although she tried not to show it, she still had to admit it was tiring just thinking about the upcoming Swayamvara, and it was much more exhausting to discuss it with the elders that whole afternoon. She had managed to avoid the subject for as long as she could; however, now that there was less than one week left until the first race took place, she could no longer do so.

The discussion ended just before the time for dinner, but since she believed having dinner with her elders would only lead to a worse headache, Yoruichi made up some excuses and left the place even though she didn't actually have anywhere to go at that moment.

Having nothing to do in particular, Yoruichi kept wandering around Seireitei until it was dark. She then contemplated returning to the Shihōin estate; however, the thought disappeared from her head once she spotted a familiar figure gliding in the dark.

A small smile reached her face for the first time after a long and boring discussion about the Swayamvara arrangement. She flashed behind her target, and asked, "Isn't patrolling supposed to be a rookie's job, Kuchiki-taichō?"

To his credit, Captain Kuchiki didn't show any sign of surprise when he was suddenly greeted by the lady who appeared out of nowhere. In fact, Byakuya only turned her way to acknowledge her presence before he replied, "Patrolling is not the only reason for one to walk around the city at night."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Well, at least it's the only reason I could think of since you're not heading to either your division or your house."

Although Lord Kuchiki knew that Lady Shihōin was merely messing with him, he still had to shake his head. "Have I not mentioned to you that I enjoyed a long walk at night?"

Yoruichi tilted her head as though she was trying to remember then she nodded.

"Yes, you have, but I guess a part of me don't want to believe it."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you always wanted to stay home to either read some boring textbooks or practice with your sword."

"There was this cunning lady who kept telling me all works and no play would only make me a dull person," the nobleman remarked in a smooth tone, "and I came to agree with her at some point."

Knowing that the captain of the Sixth Division was referring to her when he said "this cunning lady", Yoruichi gave him a dubious look.

"Oh? But you never seemed to be fond of the idea of going out whenever I came to invite you."

A trace of smile appeared on Byakuya's normally inexpressive face when he replied, "I was not fond of the idea of going anywhere with you, actually."

Yoruichi turned to look at Byakuya before she asked in a half playful, half serious tone, "Does this mean that you want me to leave?"

"I was merely talking about the past," Byakuya said, not giving Yoruichi a direct answer. "I was young, and I didn't quite know how to handle someone like you."

"And now?"

To that question, Lord Kuchiki actually smiled despite how small his smile was.

"I still have no idea how to deal with you, but you're welcome to walk with me," he said, his tone lighter than normal. Then he added, "If you want to, that is."

Lady Shihōin studied the nobleman in front of her for a moment before she asked, "Where are you heading exactly?"

"Nowhere in particular," replied the head of the Clan Kuchiki. "After all, it is just another long walk to admire the moon."

Byakuya's word made Yoruichi looked up at the night sky and saw that the moon was shining rather brightly with a beautiful halo around it, which she failed to notice earlier when she was drifting around the city.

"Ah, it's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Lord Kuchiki turned to gaze at the moon for a moment before he replied, "It is."

"So tell me," Yoruichi began as they started to walk together to wherever their feet might lead them. "How did you come to enjoy a night stroll?"

"It was a form of escapism at first." The answer made Yoruichi turned to gaze at her company with a puzzled look. "You know, from all the pressure I got from my work and my family. Later, it became a habit, and I like it because, in a way, it helps me clear my head."

Yoruichi nodded. "I understand what you mean."

The two nobles continued to walk together quietly, admiring their surroundings and simply enjoying each other's company, until Lord Kuchiki decided to break the silence.

"So what's bothering you, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi almost jumped at the question since she was lost in thought and didn't expect her companion to speak anything to her at that moment. "Sorry, what?"

"What's bothering you?" Byakuya repeated his question.

Yoruichi frowned before she replied in her usual carefree way, "I'm not bothered. Do I look bothered?"

"You might not notice it, Yoruichi, but you've sighed for several times now," Lord Kuchiki pointed, "so I can only assume that something is bothering you or you are bored with my company."

"I would have already left it you bored me," Yoruichi replied, knowing that Byakuya would also notice that she only denied the latter part of his sentence. She half-expected him to press the subject further, so she was a little surprised when he didn't.

Instead, he simply said, "I'm glad I do not bore you."

With that, they kept strolling quietly together until Yoruichi let out yet another soft sigh. This time she caught herself doing so and felt Byakuya give her a "see what I mean?" look.

"Alright, I was a little bothered," the lady admitted, "but it was just a meeting with the elders. You know what it's like."

"If your elders were anything like mine, 'a little' is probably an understatement."

Yoruichi chuckled at the comment.

"My elders aren't as strict or old-fashioned as yours," the lady observed, "but they sure could be a real pain when they wanted to be."

Byakuya turned to look at Yoruichi as though to urge her to continue, which she did.

"I should've been used to their meddling by now, but with this whole 'Swayamvara' thing is still very frustrating," the lady said before she let out a loud sigh. "It was their ideas to hold this ceremony, but they ended up wanting my opinions on every little thing, like 'Yoruichi-sama, should we do this?', 'Yoruichi-sama, should we do that?' Do you know they even sent invites to Ichigo, Ishida and Chad? Not that I have anything against Vizard or Quincy or human, but they're just kids. How much desperate do my family want me to look?"

After she had spoken her mind out of frustration, Lady Shihōin bit her tongue.

"Sorry, you probably just asked out of a common courtesy and didn't really want to hear me complain."

"If I didn't care for the answer, I wouldn't have asked to begin with," Lord Kuchiki noted. "Since I asked, the least I could do is listen."

"Thanks, Byakuya, but there's not much to say, except how I wish this thing be over and done with," Yoruichi said, letting out yet another heavy sigh. "I'm bored of having men chasing after me."

"And I used to think that you enjoyed being chased."

Yoruichi could tell that Byakuya was teasing even though the head of the Kuchiki family didn't change his tone of voice or expression when he said so.

"Definitely not when they're chasing me because they want to have me dissected," the lady said before she snorted. "It's funny, isn't it? I kept saying how I don't want to get married, but I still can't help but secretly hope that there's someone who wants me for me, not just for my family's name and fortune… or for my ability to transform into a cat."

"No, it's not," Byakuya replied, "and I'm sure there is such a person for you. You just don't realize it yet."

Yoruichi turned to study Byakuya for a moment. Then she shook her head and looked at him with her eyes narrowed.

"If you're talking about Soifon, she just looks up to me in a hero worship kind of way, and if it's Kyōraku and Ukitake, they just come after me because I'm their excuse to stay single."

"I was not referring to them," Lord Kuchiki said and stopped just at that.

Yoruichi almost asked whom he was referring to, but something stopped her before she uttered the question.

"Anyway, it's already late, so I think I'd better go home," the lady said, changing the subject.

"In that case, shall I escort you there?"

"Thanks, but you really don't have to," Yoruichi said, waving her hands. "I mean, it's not like I need a bodyguard or you were asked by Kimiko-dono."

"So you really are bored with me," Byakuya said. His tone was still neutral so it was hard to tell whether he was joking or serious.

"No, no, it's nice talking to you actually," said the lady, "but I think I bothered you enough with my stupid rant, so I don't want to bother you any longer."

"It's not a bother," Lord Kuchiki remarked, "so I insist."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Somehow, I feel like we have had this conversation before, but anyway, if you really insisted, then I have nothing against walking home with you."

Thus the nobles walked silently by each other's side towards the direction of the Shihōin house, although Yoruichi wasn't really sure if it was just her imagination or the atmosphere between them had really changed somehow.

It didn't take long for them to reach to the gate of Lady Shihōin's house.

"Alright, we're here. Thanks for walking me home," Yoruichi said before she turned to meet her escort. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

"As much as I would love to, Yoruichi, I don't want to bother the people in your house at this hour."

"Oh," the lady exclaimed, wondering why she suddenly felt slightly dejected. "Well, in that case, goodnight then, Byakuya."

Lord Kuchiki gave the lady a slight bow of his head. "Goodnight, Yoruichi."

With a flash of smile, she entered the safe wall of the Shihōin house. And when she was already half way to the main building, she realized she had completely forgotten to return him the soul phone.

* * *

The Karakura Connection/End

* * *

A/N: First, Happy New Year 2010. Once again, I apologize for taking so long to update a chapter, and I also apologize for not replying to your reviews for the last chapter. It was pretty busy at year-end. Anyway, I hope everyone's satisfied by this chapter, but if not, you can always complain. As always, I welcome all kind of feedback.


	15. Missing

"That was fast, Kisuke," Yoruichi said as she walked across an empty street of Seireitei in an early morning, holding a soul phone in her hand. It was obvious that she was speaking on the phone with someone. "Just yesterday you told me you needed some time to make an antidote."

The person on the other end of the line, Urahara Kisuke, chuckled in reply. "Don't underestimate me, Yoruichi-san. It won't take too long to make an antidote once I've analyzed that mochi. I just need to test the antidote before I send it to you."

Yoruichi nodded although she knew her lifelong friend wouldn't be able to see it.

"I see. Do whatever you must. Ōmaeda can't get any worse than he already is, which makes me really wonder what kind of thing Kurotsuchi Mayuri put in his mochi."

"Well, except for dog's blood and fractures of a Hollow's mask, everything else is normal mochi ingredients."

"Dog's blood and fractures of a Hollow's mask?" the lady said then stopped for a brief moment to grimace at the mental image that just popped in her head. "Just thinking about how he tried to lure me to eat those mochi makes me feel sick already."

"Even I must admit he is really imaginative when it comes to finding ingredients for his potion," Urahara noted with a soft chuckle.

Yoruichi sighed. "Even so, it's hard to believe that those ingredients can actually be used to make a love potion."

"Would it be easier to believe if I say the blood was from a homosexual dog in heat and the mask was from a genetically modified Hollow?"

The head of the Shihōin family furrowed her brows, wondering just how much she could believe her lifelong friend.

"No. That just made his potion more disgusting. However, if it's true, then I must admire Kurotsuchi's endeavor. I mean, he might have had some weird Hollows in his keeps, but a homosexual dog in heat? Finding a dog is already a difficult task. The only dog I remember seeing since my return to Seireitei is—" The lady grimaced again. "Don't tell me Komamura-taichō is gay."

There was a big moment of silence before Yoruichi shrugged and shook that strange idea out of her head.

"Nah, it can't possibly be Komamura-taichō. He doesn't look gay, much less in heat, and there's no way for Kurotsuchi to get blood out of him without making a big scene. So which dog was unlucky enough to get killed by that freak?"

The lady spoke mostly to herself as she stopped her pace for a moment to think about all the possibility (although she wasn't quite sure why she was so interested in how Mayuri obtained some dog's blood.)

"Did you say someone killed a dog?"

Since Yoruichi was deep in her thought, she didn't pay too much attention as to where that question came from and simply replied, "Yes, well, Kisuke said the love potion Kurotsuchi Mayuri used had dog's blood mixed in it, so I'm wondering how he got it. At first, I thought he might have used Komamu… ra- taichō?"

Yoruichi trailed off as soon as she realized that the person she was speaking to was none other than the captain of the Seventh Division, Komamura Sajin, himself.

"Good morning," the lady greeted as soon as she became aware of his presence.

"Yoruichi-dono," said the wolf-like captain. "Did you just say Kurotsuchi Mayuri killed a dog for its blood?"

Somehow, the atmosphere around them was suddenly filled with a heavy killing intent, making Yoruichi feel a little worried even though she was sure she had done nothing to offend the guy.

"Umm…yes?"

The murderous aura intensified as Captain Komamura heard Lady Shihōin's reply.

"Did you know that my dog, Goro, has gone missing from my division since the temple fair?"

Yoruichi blinked for a moment then she recalled the fact that she and Byakuya had run into Komamura's lieutenant when the man was searching for said dog at the fair. And while her head had already made a connection between the two events, Yoruichi could only ask, "He hasn't been found yet?"

"No," Komamura replied through gritted fangs, "and now I believe I know why he has disappeared. Please excuse me, Yoruichi-dono, I have to go and discuss something with Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

Without waiting for Yoruichi's response, the dog-loving captain was off with a malice aura that made Yoruichi highly doubt that Komamura intended to just "discuss something" with Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

She would have stood there and pondered the situation for a few seconds longer had it not been for Urahara's voice that suddenly came through the phone she had yet to hang up.

"Are you still there, Yoruichi-san?"

"Yes, yes," Yoruichi replied.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Urahara. "You've been quiet for a while."

Yoruichi watched the road that was once again empty and felt that the killing intent had become less tensed after the captain of the Seventh Division had left.

"Nothing," she replied. "I just ran into Komamura-taichō, and I think he's now out to kill Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

* * *

Renji was literally buried in work. No matter how much work he had done, more seemed to keep coming without any sign that they would stop, so after a few hours had passed, the red-haired lieutenant of the Sixth Division came to a conclusion that paperwork was much deadlier than Hollows.

After having worked nonstop since he arrived at the office, Renji suddenly felt a very strong killing intent coming from somewhere near. The lieutenant stopped for a moment to identify whose reiatsu it was, since it seemed very familiar; however, since his brain was already fried by all the paperwork he had been doing, Renji couldn't match a name with the presence.

"Damn, I'm beat!" he said to himself. "And I'll have to do this for a week? How can taichō do all this every day?"

Renji stood up and did some stretching before he sighed at the sight of piles of documents on his desk.

"Man, this is so boring," the lieutenant complained before he gingerly picked up a document. Then he frowned. "Great! This one needs the seal. Now where the hell did taichō keep it?"

On a small mission to find the Sixth Division's camellia seal, Renji left his desk and headed to the door of his captain's office. Since he didn't expect anyone to be inside, he opened the door without bothering to knock or announce his presence first.

Therefore, he jumped and yelped in surprise when he saw a figure standing by Byakuya's prized aquarium. "Y-Yoruichi-san!"

Yoruichi looked up and gave Renji a slight frown before she looked back at the aquarium and continued poking at the glass so the goldfishes swam away from where she poked.

Renji almost freaked out at the sight. "Um... Yoruichi-san, what are you doing?"

Lady Shihōin looked at Renji as if the lieutenant had just asked a stupid question. Then she replied, "Poking at the fish tank, of course. Isn't that what people usually do?"

"Yes, yes, but please, stay away from the aquarium," said the redhead as he all but dragged the lady away from the tank. "Kuchiki-taichō will certainly have my head if he comes back and sees that his goldfishes die in my watch."

Yoruichi shrugged and decided to move away from the aquarium just so Renji would be less paranoid.

"Oh, relax," said the lady. "It's not like these ugly little fish will die just because the aquarium is poked."

"Don't ever say that in front of him."

"What? The fish won't die just because the aquarium is poked?" Yoruichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That his goldfishes are ugly," Renji replied, recalling how he was given a very cold glare when he almost said the word when he first saw the fish. Shaking the memory away, the lieutenant asked, "By the way, what are you doing here, Yoruichi-san?"

"I have some business with your captain," Yoruichi said the obvious. "Do you know when he's going to arrive?"

Renji scratched his head. "Ah, I'm afraid he's not coming in today, so you'll probably have to try his house if you want to talk to him."

To that remark, Yoruichi furrowed her brows. "Hmm? But I thought today isn't his day off."

"Well, Kuchiki-taichō takes a leave of absence," Byakuya's lieutenant explained. "From the note he left along with all the paperwork, he won't be in for a week, so if it's work, you can talk to me. I'm currently in charge of the division."

Lady Shihōin puckered her lips.

"He takes a leave, huh?" Yoruichi sighed. "Never mind. I'll just try his house. Later, Renji. And by the way, you'd better feed the fish if you don't want them to die in your watch."

With that, Yoruichi waved Renji goodbye, leaving the lieutenant to whatever it was that he planned to do before he met her.

* * *

The one thing that had been a habit to Yoruichi since she agreed to give Kuchiki Ginrei's snobbish grandson some pointers in shunpo was that whenever she went into the Kuchiki Mansion uninvited, she would come in through the side gate and move past the garden.

If anyone should ask her why, Yoruichi would probably say it was out of three simple reasons. One, the garden was not as heavily guarded as other areas of the house. Two, the garden was beautiful. Three, Kuchiki Byakuya usually hung out there to practice his skill in kendo, making it much easier and faster for her to find and later tease him.

Like every old habit, it was difficult to resist doing the same even though she had no plan to pull any pranks on the head of the Kuchiki family at that time. As a result, Yoruichi found herself entering the mansion through that same route.

As soon as she entered the house, she searched for Byakuya's presence only to find no trace of him, so she could only furrowed her brows and muttered to herself, "He's not at his office, and he's not at home either. Now where can that man possibly be?"

With that question in mind, Lady Shihōin walked down the familiar path of the Kuchiki Manor, passing a small river and a bed of blooming Chinese bellflowers that marked the area of Byakuya's bedroom.

After she stopped for a moment to admire Lord Kuchiki's favorite flower, a man in a dark-colored kimono walked out of the corner and gave her a little surprised look before he bowed at her.

"Good morning, Shihōin-dono."

Although she wasn't surprised by his presence, it still took Yoruichi a while before she responded to his greeting since she had to take a moment to recall who the man was.

"Good morning," she replied as she finally remembered that the man was Byakuya's new chamberlain. "Takeshi, is it?"

"Yes, Shihōin-dono," Takeshi replied. "Are you here to see Kuchiki-sama?"

"You could say that," said the golden-eyed lady, "but I have a feeling he's not at home right now."

"No, Shihōin-dono, he is not," the chamberlain confirmed Yoruichi's suspicion. "In fact, Kuchiki-sama mentioned to me that he would not be home for a few days."

The answer from the chamberlain made Yoruichi furrowed her brows slightly. It seemed everyone around him knew about Byakuya's plan, but she, who had just spoken to him just the night before, had no idea about it at all. Now, more than ever, she was curious as to where he went.

"I'm afraid I have no idea how to reach him at the moment, but I shall inform him about your visit as soon as he returns."

"Nah, that's fine," said the lady. "It's not like I have an important business with him. By the way, does Kimiko-dono have a guest? If she doesn't, I might as well drop by to say hello."

* * *

Yoruichi waited for the old lady of the Kuchiki family in a small Japanese-style room whose door was open to a Zen garden. The place was so peaceful and quiet that it was hard to believe that it was located in a crowded city like Seireitei.

"I apologize that I have kept you waiting, Yoruichi-dono," The old lady Kuchiki greeted as she entered the room, making Yoruichi look up from where she was seated. "We are hiring a new chef, since our old one wants to retire, so I was a little tied up with all the interviews and food tastings."

"Actually, I should be the one to apologize. I did come without an appointment, after all. Not to mention, empty handed."

The old lady shook her head as she sat down on a seat that was prepared to her earlier by one of many servants in the house.

"There is no need to apologize, Yoruichi-dono. Your presence is a gift in itself," Lady Kimiko remarked in a gentle tone. "I'm glad you manage to take some time off your busy schedule to visit an old lady."

The commander of the Secret Mobile Corps gave Byakuya's grandmother a wry smile, feeling somewhat guilty since she wouldn't have asked to see the lady had Lord Kuchiki been home.

"Byakuya-sama, on the other hand, has left the mansion since this morning even though he took some time off from work," the old lady continued. "He said he would be out of town for some quests, but I believe he only used that as an excuse to leave me in charge of hiring new staffs."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to leave the task to you," said Lady Shihōin. Even though she was interested in Lord Kuchiki current whereabouts, she didn't show any sign that she was. "But I must say he is lucky to have someone he can trust to take care of the house while he is away."

"He would be luckier if that someone was his wife instead of his grandmother."

Yoruichi used a laugh to cover that strange feeling she had from the way Kimiko was looking at her.

"Perhaps you should tell him that."

"Oh, I believe he has heard enough of that from other people in the family," Byakuya's grandmother said lightly, "but he is never a type to do as he was told, so if he were to go with the motion, it would be because he wanted to, not because he was forced to."

"Oh, how I envy him," the purple-haired lady muttered.

"But it's not like you don't have a choice, is it, Yoruichi-dono?" asked the elderly Kuchiki. "At least, your family still agreed to your condition that you would wed a man who can beat you in a shunpo race. Most noblewomen are forced to wed regardless of their feelings."

"Well, if you put it that way, then I guess I still have a little better luck than some people."

Kimiko gave Yoruichi a reassuring smile.

"You do not need luck, Yoruichi-dono. In fact, I believe you would do just fine," Kimiko said kindly. "After all, you are a great woman, and only a fool would want to marry you merely because of some political reasons."

Yoruichi smiled. She didn't know how they came to discuss that subject, but for some reasons, she felt a little better after hearing the older lady's words.

The gray-haired lady gave her guest a reassuring smile. Then the lady waved her hand slightly, signaling to the servant that she could approach them, so said servant came in with a plate of sweet in her hand.

"In any case, please try this," said Kimiko, changing the subject. "The new chef I just hired made them. I find them rather tasty, so I told the servant to serve some to you."

Yoruichi looked at the plate and flinched as she saw a plate full of pink mochi.

Since it was not the reaction the old lady had expected, Kimiko had to ask, "You do not like sweet, Yoruichi-dono?"

Lady Shihōin gave the hostess a wry smile. "No, Kimiko-dono, I like sweet just fine..."

"So you do not like sakura mochi then," Kimiko said, not taking any offense.

"Let's just say that I just had bad experience with mochi," Yoruichi remarked as she thought of the box of mochi that Nemu had brought to her at the Fourth Division. "However, since you said they were tasty and they were made by the chef of the Kuchiki house, I think it's all right for me to try some."

Yoruichi picked up a piece of sakura mochi and was about to put it in her mouth. However, she hesitated for a moment. "There is nothing weird in it, is there?"

Kimiko giggled softly. "No, Yoruichi-dono. I assure you it is safe to eat."

Having heard the guarantee, Yoruichi took a bite of the sweet. Somehow, after she knew what kind of ingredients the creepy scientist had put into a mochi, she didn't think she could ever look at that sweet in the same way again.

* * *

By the late afternoon, Yoruichi found herself lounging at the Shiba's uniquely designed house, having a light conversation with her sadistic one-armed friend, Shiba Kūkaku, while dinner was being prepared by the servants.

"I'm still surprised you suddenly showed up here, Yoruichi," Kūkaku noted as she lit tobacco in a pipe. "Or have you finally changed your mind and decided that you want me to make fireworks for your wedding after all?"

Lady Shihōin grumbled. "I've already told you, Kūkaku, I don't—"

"—want to get married, I know," Kūkaku finished the rest of the sentence for her friend, "but who knows? One of those men that accepted the invitation might just get lucky. And if that should happen, we wouldn't want your wedding to be anything less than spectacular, would we?"

Yoruichi only responded by rolling her eyes, making her friend chuckled softly.

"If you're not here for my firework, then what brought you here? It's not like you to just drop by for the sake of hanging out."

"Are you saying I'm that bad as a friend?"

"Nope. You're the best friend anyone can have. I know I can always count on you if I should ever need help. All I'm saying is that you're all business lately, no, make it since you took the role as the head of your family," Kūkaku observed. "Sure you still have that carefree attitude of yours, but I know you're hardly ever really relaxed."

"Well, it's hard to do so when you're in my line of work," said the shape-shifter.

"Which is why I ask," Kūkaku remarked before she inhaled some smoke into her lung.

Yoruichi sighed as if she gave in to her friend's argument.

"Alright, I've been searching for Byakuya in Rukongai, but since it's already late and I still couldn't find him, I decided to drop by for a free meal."

Kūkaku raised a brow. "Huh? Him? In Rukongai?"

"Yes, it's weird, I know," said Lady Shihōin, "but he wasn't anywhere in Seireitei, and his grandmother mentioned to me that he was out of town for some kind of quests, so he had to be in Rukongai, right?"

"And why are you looking for him exactly?"

"Hmm?" Yoruichi frowned slightly. "I think I had some kind of business with him."

The sadistic firework maker would have already slapped the shape-shifter upside her head for answering her in such away if she were anybody else, but since they had been good friends for a long time, Kūkaku decided not to do so… yet.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me, Yoruichi?"

"No. I was just being honest. My business with him wasn't that important, so now it slipped out of my mind why I wanted to see him in the first place."

The head of the Shiba house gave her friend a dubious look. "You're telling me you've spent a day searching for him for some unimportant business?"

Yoruichi responded with a shrug, causing Kūkaku to give her a strange look.

"What?" the purple-haired lady asked, feeling a little self-conscious about the way her friend stared at her.

"Has he replied to the invitation yet?"

Caught off guard, Yoruichi asked, "Who has replied to what?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya. Has he replied to that Swayamvara invitation?"

This time the shape-shifter narrowed her eyes.

"What does that question have to do with anything?"

"Just humor me," Kūkaku said in a careless manner as she continued smoking her pipe.

"No, he hasn't."

Putting the pipe down, the hostess asked another question, "Any idea how he's going to reply?"

After she took a moment to think, Yoruichi replied, "If it were a hundred years ago, he'd be the first to decline that invitation, saying something like he would never lower himself to associate with a demon cat."

There was a small trace of smile on the lady's face when she uttered the last part of the sentence.

"And now?"

That small trace of smile disappeared as soon as the question was asked.

"Now? Honest, I have no idea. I mean, there were these little things he has said and done that made me believe that he would accept that invitation. However, he still hasn't replied, so maybe I just read too much into things. Why you did you ask?"

"Because I want to know how I should place my bet on the Kuchiki's reply," Kūkaku replied. "People here are gambling over his answer, you know, so I think I'd have better odds if I just asked directly from the source."

"Then shouldn't you be asking him?"

"Well, I should, but I'm not that close to him. In fact, nobody was ever that close to him," said the firework maker. "Not mention, you said it yourself that he couldn't be found right now."

Yoruichi sighed. "Yeah. Now that we talk about it, I couldn't find him in Rukongai either. Where can that guy be?"

Kūkaku raised an eyebrow. "Why? Miss him?"

"Please, Kūkaku, I just met him last night, why would I miss him?" the leader of the Secret Mobile Corps said quickly. "I'm just a little bugged because he disappeared right from under my radar. I mean, I'm the head of the Onmitsukidō. It's my job to know about everything that going on in town, but suddenly, a man of his position disappeared without a trace, and no one can tell me where he was really off to."

Yoruichi's friend laughed.

"What's so funny?" the shape-shifter snapped.

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd live long enough to see this day."

The golden-eyed lady gave her friend a puzzled look. "What day?"

"The day you get the first taste of your own medicine."

Seeing that her guest didn't quite get what she was trying to say, Kūkaku explained:

"I'm talking about how you're always the one who left people behind without a word, no offense. And since you have informants all over Soul Society, no one has ever been able to do the same to you in return, until now."

Yoruichi didn't reply since she knew that her friend was probably correct.

Kūkaku laughed again.

"Now I've gotta give it to him for being able to leave you in the dark," said Yoruichi's friend, "although, I don't see why you are so concerned about his little vanishing act. I mean, he's probably back to the comfort of his mansion as we speak."

Yoruichi didn't have a chance to make any comment when the door was suddenly slid to one side to reveal the Kūkaku's faithful assistants, Koganehiko and Shiroganehigo.

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is served."

Kūkaku nodded. "Is Ganju back yet?"

"Yes, Kūkaku-sama."

"Alright, then let's have dinner," the leader of the Shiba house said as she got up. "Come on, Yoruichi. Let's give my stupid brother a little shock."

Following her friend's example, Yoruichi got up.

"Oh, yes, now that I come to think of it, I have never met your brother in my human form, have I?"

The blue-eyed lady shook her head. "Well, he did think you were a male cat when he declined the invitation, so I suppose you haven't. That's why I said let's give him a little shock. Who knows? After he met you in this form, that idiot might regret his decision a bit."

With that, the two ladies headed for the dining room.

As Yoruichi followed her friend, she could only think back to what Kūkaku said earlier and wondered why she was so concerned about Byakuya's disappearance when she should have known that he would not be gone for good.

* * *

"Aw, man, I'm hungry!"

That loud exclamation would have been heard through the street had the speaker not been an orange-haired substitute shinigami who was in a soul form at that moment.

"And I thought the number of Hollows in this town would be much smaller after the war."

The substitute shinigami, otherwise known as Kurosaki Ichigo, grumbled to himself as he clad his obscenely huge zanpakutō to his back.

"And my crazy old man would just scream at me for being late for dinner again," he kept muttering before he deepened his trademark scowl. "Now where the hell did I put my body?"

The street was already dark by the time Ichigo located the bush where he hid his body from sight. Entering his soulless body, the boy had to remind himself not to leave home without Kon again no matter how annoying that plush lion could get. At least, it was easier than trying to remember where he had hidden his body before he went to chase after some stupid Hollows around the town.

Once he reentered his body, Ichigo sensed a dark shadow hovering over him, so he looked up only to scream and jump back in surprise.

"I wondered why we decided to entrust the fate of Soul Society to the likes of you back then."

Ichigo pointed at that shadow and then spoke after he had overcome his surprised.

"B-Byakuya—" he stuttered. "W-What the hell are you doing here?"

The shadow, now identified as the captain of the Sixth Division, Kuchiki Byakuya, gave the boy he had once swore to kill with his own hands a nonchalant look.

"That is certainly not your business."

Taking a good look at Byakuya, Ichigo smiled smugly as he noticed how the captain was not wearing his shinigami uniform.

"Don't tell me they decided to kick you out of Soul Society."

The first response Ichigo received from his best friend's brother was a cold glare, which wiped the smugness out of Ichigo's face just almost as soon as it was put there.

"O-Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that," Ichigo said as he slowly retreated from the captain of the Sixth Division, knowing that he might have to run away from a thousand blades if he were to stay and bug the man any longer. "Anyway, since you said it was none of my business, I'd better go. Later, Byakuya."

"Wait, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The word somehow had the magic to make Ichigo stop right where he was.

"Yes?"

"I need to know the location of Urahara Kisuke's store."

* * *

Missing/End

* * *

A/N: I seem to be very slow with my update lately, so please forgive me. As some of you may have already noticed, I've changed the name of the previous chapter since it's weird not to name it. Suggestions for improvement are welcome as usual. Complaints are also allowed. Although I doubt I would be able to update soon, I'll try not to take as long as it took me to update this chapter. Once again, I apologize for taking so long to update and I hope you will be patient enough to stay with me until the end.


	16. His Answer

It was busy in the Shihōin household. While the place would normally be quieter in the evening, it seemed since the Swayamvara was coming closer, everyone in the house was busy preparing for the event, except the bride to-be, Shihōin Yoruichi, herself.

The head of the Shihōin family yawned as she listened to an event planner babbling something about how they planned the race and the wedding that would follow should someone manage to defeat her. Unlike other members of her family, Yoruichi could not care less about the Swayamvara that she would have already told them wake her up after they were done talking if she were a little ruder.

"…they take longer to wither so we wouldn't have to change the flowers often, which should be good since we don't know exactly how long it would take until someone finally wins your hand," said one florist, "but of course, if you prefer to use something else, we can also arrange that as well, though it would cost more if we have to change flowers often. So what kind of flowers do you prefer us to use to decorate the stadium?"

Yoruichi sighed.

"Pot flowers," the lady replied.

The florist blinked. "Umm…pardon?"

"I said pot flowers," Yoruichi repeated herself with a bored tone. "I'm not planning to lose to anyone, so it'd save a lot of money if we'd just use something that would stay until the last race and can be placed at my backyard afterward."

"Pot flower it is," the florist said as she wrote Yoruichi's order down a small notepad. "But that still doesn't specify the type of flower you prefer, Yoruichi-sama."

"Just choose whatever you see fit," the lady remarked as she stretched herself, trying to get rid of that numbness she felt from sitting in one spot for too long.

"But—"

"You're a florist, so you should know better than I do, right?"

A soft sound of the shoji screen being slid drew Yoruichi's attention to the door where she saw her granduncle, Takahiro, walk innocently in.

"Takahiro-jii-san," Yoruichi greeted.

Hearing the name, the florist, turned around and bowed at the elder Shihōin. "Takahiro-sama."

The old nobleman nodded at the florist as a greeting.

"How nice of you to drop by!" Yoruichi said as she suddenly rose from her seat and gestured her granduncle to take her place. "Please have a seat."

"I don't think that would be necessary, Yoruichi-sama. I'm merely here to inform you that—"

Yoruichi didn't give the elder Shihōin a chance to finish what he had to say when she gave him a sickly sweet smile that usually meant trouble to whoever received it. "I insist."

While Takahiro was a little suspicious of his grandniece's a little too enthusiastic greeting, he decided to humor her a bit and sit down.

After she had her great-uncle where she wanted him, Lady Shihōin didn't give the old man time to say whatever it was that he came to say, as she suddenly remarked, "We were just discussing the flower arrangement for the Swayamvara, and since you're good with ceremonies and such, I think I should ask for your advice."

"My advice? On what, I must ask."

"Flower type, of course," said Yoruichi. "I mean, the florist and I already agreed that we'd use pot flowers to decorate the stadium, but I don't really know what kind of flower should be used in this kind of occasion."

"And you believe I know that because—"

"You've been running the family for the whole time I've been away," Yoruichi answered. "So I believe I can trust your opinion on something as simple as choosing a type of flower."

Although it was difficult to see the connection, Takahiro knew his grandniece better than to argue with her.

"If you put it like that—"

"See? You agree with me," the lady said before her elder could change his mind. "I'll leave the decision up to you then."

With that said, Yoruichi prepared to retire for the night, only to stop at the door when her granduncle called out, "Wait a second, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi feigned innocent and raised an eyebrow at her elder. "Yes?"

"You're not planning to retire to your room now, are you?"

"Actually I am," the lady replied truthfully. "Haven't I already told you that I have to give Rukia a shunpo lesson on Saturdays?"

"But you should still stay and discuss the detail with the planner, Yoruichi-sama," the old man suggested. "Don't women have their ideas for a dream wedding? We do not want you to be displeased later."

"Oh, but you and the elders would certainly not like my ideas," the lady remarked.

"How bad could they be?" Takahiro wondered.

"You see, Takahiro-ojii-san, my dream wedding is no wedding," Yoruichi replied with a smug smile, "which means, if it were up to me, I'd just elope with some guy."

"Like you did Urahara Kisuke?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Please. If I'd really eloped with him, I wouldn't have returned here after the war was over. I mean, it'd save me from all these troubles."

Sensing a little annoyance from his grandniece, Takahiro decided to drop the subject before Yoruichi's irritation turned into anger.

"Does this mean you will leave the decision up to me?"

Yoruichi's response was a nod. "That's what I asked, isn't it?"

Takahiro sighed, knowing that he would not get any more cooperation from the lady. Yoruichi could be very stubborn when she wanted to be. The Shihōin elders were already lucky enough that the lady agreed to be married to someone, despite her condition that said someone had to beat her in a shunpo race first.

"Fine, but do not complain if something was not to your linking," the old man said tiredly.

"No, I won't."

"However," Takahiro continued, "I cannot try on the wedding dress for you, so you'll still have to be home tomorrow for the final fitting."

"I thought all kimono are free size," Yoruichi remarked. Seeing a crossed look on the elder Shihōin's face, Yoruichi decided she had teased him enough, so she sighed. "Alright, ojii-san. Just tell the kimono makers to come here tomorrow at six in the evening. I should finish the shunpo lesson by then. Goodnight, Takahiro-ojii-san."

"Goodnight, Yoruichi-sama."

With a nod, Yoruichi left the room. And Takahiro couldn't help but think that his grandniece had never looked more tired even after she had been out battling Hollows all day.

* * *

Rukia panicked. She had just woken up by the sound of birds chirping only to realize that it was five minutes to five in the morning, which meant that she was about to be late for a shunpo lesson with Yoruichi.

While she didn't know what kind of reaction Yoruichi would have to her being late, Rukia believed it would be safer if she never found out. Therefore, she quickly dressed herself and rushed out of the room without bothering to fold her futon.

Since she was in a hurry, Rukia decided to cut through the garden. She was about to cross the small bridge over the koi pond when she spotted a figure standing over the pond. The adopted Kuchiki froze in her place as soon as she realized said figure was her shunpo trainer, Shihōin Yoruichi, herself.

"Ah...Yoruichi-dono!" Rukia exclaimed. "Please don't tell me I'm late!"

Yoruichi was standing with her arms crossed, staring into the dark. She seemed to be deep in her own thought since she jumped a little when Rukia suddenly called her. Then she turned to her student and gave her a slightly confused look.

"Late?" she asked. Then she suddenly shook her head. "Oh, no, you're not."

Rukia blinked at the answer.

"But then why are you here? Aren't we supposed to meet in Rukongai's outskirts?"

The purple-haired lady shrugged at the question.

"Well, there's a little change of plan. We're going to train at the new Onmitsukidō's arena today."

"Oh... I see," Rukia said, nodding, "but you could have just sent someone to give me the message."

The leader of the Secret Mobile Corps seemed to have just realized she should have just done as the young Kuchiki said.

"Oh yes, why haven't I thought of that?" the lady wondered. "But it doesn't really matter anyway, so let's get going."

With that, Yoruichi turned and started for the gate, only to stop for a moment and asked, "Your brother still hasn't returned yet?"

Rukia subconsciously glanced at the direction of her brother's respective room before she quickly shook her head.

"No, Yoruichi-dono, nii-sama hasn't returned home yet. Do you have any business with him?"

To the question, Yoruichi shook her head.

"No, just wondering. I mean I haven't seen him around in the past few days."

"Well, I only know that he'd be back by Monday."

"Monday, huh?" Yoruichi repeated, furrowing her brows slightly. "Monday is the first of September, isn't it?"

"Um...yes?" Rukia replied. "Why, Yoruichi-dono, is the date important?"

Yoruichi sighed before she shook her head. "No. It's just another day"

The adopted Kuchiki frowned since she believed the date had to be somewhat important or otherwise, Yoruichi wouldn't have that look she was having.

"Anyway, let's go, Rukia," said the shunpo master. "I've got a lot to teach you since I'll have to postpone your lessons until the Swayamvara is over."

* * *

At first, Lady Shihōin planned to have a lunch break at the Secret Mobile Corps's stadium. However, the plan was changed as soon as the workers from her house arrived at the stadium to decorate the place for the upcoming Swayamvara. Although none of them came to bother her while she was training Rukia, Yoruichi couldn't be too sure that they wouldn't decide to approach her at some point, so she thought it was time to change a location, which was why she suddenly called for a break and took the young Kuchiki out.

A good thing about Rukia was that, unlike her brother, she didn't ask too many questions nor did she try to defy Yoruichi with every move she made, so the girl obediently followed Yoruichi without any question.

"Let's eat there," Yoruichi said, pointing to a small ramen stall that was just out side of Seireitei. "Though the place doesn't really look it, their food is quite good."

As a result, the two ladies found themselves sitting on a wooden bench at that small store, ordering their lunch.

"If you don't mind me asking, Yoruichi-dono," Rukia said after their order arrived, "why did you change the training place to the Onmitsukidō's arena and then decide that we should just continue our training at the usual spot?"

Yoruichi sighed, stirring the noodle in the bowl with her chopsticks. "That stadium has just been built right after I regained my title as the commander of the Onmitsukidō, and for some reasons, my folks decided it was the best place to hold the race."

Rukia widened her eyes a little. "For the Swayamvara Ceremony, you mean?"

The purple-haired lady nodded as a response.

"The first race is scheduled on Monday. That's why I want to test out that stadium once before the event, but I forgot that there would be people from my house coming to decorate it for that occasion."

"I see," Rukia nodded as she began to eat her food.

"I don't know about the race schedule yet," Yoruichi noted as she picked up a piece of pork with chopsticks, "but you can come to watch if you're interested. I'm sure there will be many techniques that you can use."

With that, said Yoruichi began eating her meal.

"I'll certainly be there to watch, Yoruichi-dono," the black-haired lady said with a look of determination in her eyes. "Though as hard as I try, I don't think I'll ever be able to move as gracefully as you do."

Yoruichi gave her student a doubtful look before she laughed.

"Nah, the point of my training is not so that you can move like me, Rukia. The point is so that you can find your own move. You see, you and I are different in the term of physical ability and reiatsu amount, so I can only give you some pointers and the rest is up to you to adapt those tips and find the moves that suit you best," the lady said then motioned to Rukia's ramen bowl. "But first you have to finish the ramen before it gets cold."

"Oh," Rukia exclaimed and started eating as soon as she heard the suggestion. After she had taken a few bites, the adopted Kuchiki suddenly asked, "Say, Yoruichi-dono–"

The rest of Rukia's question was interrupted by something that sounded very much like a ring tone. Byakuya's sister quickly dug into her kimono and pulled out a small Soul Phone only to see that nobody had called her, so she looked at her golden-eyed trainer.

"I think it's yours, Yoruichi-dono," Rukia remarked.

"Mine?" Yoruichi furrowed her brows slightly and almost said that she didn't have a Soul Phone, only to stop herself when she felt something vibrating. "Oh, I forgot this is still with me."

With that, Yoruichi picked the phone that she had "borrowed" from Rukia's brother and took a quick glance at the caller's number before she answered it.

"Hello, Kisuke. It certainly took you long to finally call."

Rukia could only watch as Lady Shihōin listened to whatever Urahara had to say.

"Of course, something else always comes up when it comes to you," Yoruichi said after having listened to her childhood friend. "I won't even ask what you're getting yourself into this time. But the antidote is done, right?"

The adopted Kuchiki couldn't even begin to guess what the conversation between Yoruichi and Urahara was all about, but since it was none of her business, she decided to continue eating without paying more heed to what Yoruichi said.

"Oh, I see... then I'll send someone to pick it up by Tuesday," Yoruichi replied. "Alright then, later, Kisuke."

With that, Yoruichi hung up the phone and turned to smile at Rukia who didn't bother to ask what the call was all about.

"Would you kindly hold on to this?" By saying "this", Yoruichi handed Rukia the phone she had just used.

Rukia gave the phone a perplexed look. "But shouldn't you keep your Soul Phone with you, Yoruichi-dono?"

"I should, but this isn't mine," Yoruichi noted. "I borrowed it from your brother, so could you hold on to it and return it to him whenever he returns? I have a feeling that I would forget again if I held on to it any longer."

"Certainly, Yoruichi-dono," Rukia replied as she took the phone from Yoruichi. Looking at the Soul Phone, the adopted Kuchiki couldn't help but said, "Forgive me for prying, but are you and nii-sama close?"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at Rukia. "What gives you the impression?"

"Well, he lent you his phone and he said you taught him shunpo techniques. He also leased the Kuchiki's land for you to build the Onmitsukidō's new headquarters and invited you to dinner with us after every shunpo lesson. Not to mention–"

"Alright," Yoruichi said, holding up her hands as a gesture for Rukia to stop. "I get your point already. I guess you can say we were close. We used to be playmates, after all. At least, that's how I saw him back then."

"But I thought you were student and teacher."

Seeing the adopted Kuchiki's surprised expression, Yoruichi chuckled and decided she would just give the girl an explanation.

"Oh, well, how do I put it? I did teach him some tricks in shunpo, but do you know any students who actually call their teacher 'Demon Cat'?" Rukia looked as though she was about to choke on the noodle. "Me neither."

After a big gulp, Rukia finally managed to ask, "Nii-sama actually called you that?"

Yoruichi laughed. "Amongst other names."

"Somehow I find that very hard to imagine," Rukia mumbled.

"Isn't it?" Yoruichi agreed. "He sure has changed a lot from how I remember him. But anyway, why did you ask?"

Rukia bit at her chopsticks for a moment before she replied meekly, "Well, I kind of always want to get to know nii-sama better. I mean, he is my brother, but I barely know anything about him. You seem to be pretty close to him, so I figure–"

"So you figure you might learn something about him from me," Yoruichi said, finishing Rukia's sentence. "Well, sorry, Rukia. I might know what Byakuya was like in the past, but I'm just as clueless as you are about what he's really like right now. So I can only suggest that you try and talk to him if you want to get to know him better."

"Yeah, I know," Rukia said with a soft sigh. "It's just that I don't really know what to talk to him."

Lady Shihōin could tell that Byakuya's little sister was hoping that she might be able to suggest a topic, so she gave the younger woman a sly smile and remarked, "You'll think of something. Now let's finish eating. We still have a lot of training to do today."

* * *

Rukia was completely spent when she dragged herself back to the Kuchiki mansion. She thought her previous training days with Yoruichi were already tough, but she had to change her thought right after that day had past. She could only wonder why Yoruichi usually said that she was out of shape when the lady still seemed to be very energetic when she accompanied Rukia home.

"I guess this is why people call you the Goddess of Flash," Rukia commented. "It would be very tough for anyone who wants to beat you."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Nah. That depends on who my competitor is."

Rukia wasn't sure if the commander-in-chief of the Secret Mobile Corps said so because she was trying to be humble or because she knew something that Rukia didn't. However, the adopted Kuchiki decided not to pay too much attention, as it was not really her business. Therefore, she changed the subject.

"Anyway, I don't think nii-sama have returned yet," Rukia noted as they reached to the gate of the Kuchiki house, "but would you like to join me for dinner, Yoruichi-dono?"

Lady Shihōin shook her head.

"No, thanks. I've already had other appointment. Maybe after our next lesson."

"Oh, then I won't stall you, Yoruichi-dono. Thank you for giving me a lesson today."

With that said, Rukia bowed at her shunpo trainer.

"No problem."

"And I'll inform nii-sama that you asked about him."

"No need. Just return the phone to him should be enough," said the lady. "Alright. I'd better get going now. Later, Rukia."

With that said, Yoruichi waved Rukia goodbye. Then she was gone in a flash.

* * *

Yoruichi had a peculiar look on her face when she looked at herself through a mirror. Even though as a noblewoman, she was not new to wearing an elaborate kimono, she was still not used to putting on tons of make-up or putting her hair up in a traditional style.

"I look ridiculous," she commented with a grimace.

Although the beautician should lie and say that Lady Shihōin was beautiful in the make-up she spent a long time putting on, the woman still found it hard to say so since the pure-white look really did not suit the golden-eyed lady.

"Well, it is traditional for a bride to paint her entire body white to symbolize purity," the beautician noted.

"That may be true, but there's no way I'd be caught dead wearing this make-up. Who cares about the tradition? We've stopped being traditional since Takahiro-jii-san and Daisuke-san adopted the idea of Swayamvara Ceremony."

The beautician turned towards Shihōin Takahiro who had sat quietly in the dressing room for quite a while as if to ask for the elderly man's opinion.

"This is exactly why I insisted that you do your hair and make up along with trying on the shiro-maku," the old man remarked, referring to the pure white wedding kimono that his grandniece was currently wearing. "There won't be time for us to change anything on the real wedding day, so it is best that we know exactly how we want everything to be done, including your hair and make-up."

"I'm certainly not wearing this white paint," Yoruichi insisted.

"Then we'll do as Yoruichi-sama wishes," Takahiro remarked. It wasn't clear whether the old man said so to avoid fighting with his grandniece or because he really did give up on keeping the tradition if it meant he could get Yoruichi to walk down the aisle with someone.

"No white paint," the beautician noted to herself.

"Anyway, Takahiro-jii-san, please review the schedules to me again," Yoruichi said before she motioned to the kimono makers who had sat at a different corners to come and help her put on a reddish-gold uchikake that they had taken with them earlier.

"You will have three races a day, except on Saturday and Sunday when you'll have five races a day," Takahiro said. "I will have the schedule ready for you by tomorrow evening, since tomorrow is the last day to respond to our invitation and we're still waiting for one last reply."

Yoruichi didn't even have to ask her great-uncle whose reply had yet to arrive since she knew so well that it was Byakuya's. Still, she asked, "You're talking about Kuchiki-dono's?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama. Kuchiki Byakuya-dono has yet to respond to our invitation," said the old man. "Although, I'd say that his answer is very likely to be no answer."

"You think so, huh?"

"Of course. I doubt he would accept the invitation since he should know that we intend to marry a man into our family, and he was not in a position to do so," Takahiro observed. "While he could simply decline, perhaps he believed saying no directly would be an insult to you and our family."

Yoruichi had an unreadable look on her face when she remarked, "I don't know what kind of logic that is, but not answering seems ruder in my book."

"Or perhaps, he is still discussing this with his clan's council," said Takahiro, "but in any case, the races will be held at the new Onmitsukidō's stadium. I have also asked Yamamoto-Genryūsai-dono to precide over all the races, which he agreed."

"This is heavy," Yoruichi commented. It was unclear whether she was referring to the schedule or the uchikake that the kimono makers had just helped her put on.

"As you have already been informed, if someone should defeat you, the wedding will be held in the next day," said Takahiro, paying no heed to his grandniece's comment. "We've booked the Grand Temple's shrine for the whole month so we can have the wedding ceremony whenever the day comes and we've also booked the city hall for the reception."

"You've already prepared everything, eh, Takahiro-jii-san?"

"We've even thought about how to send out the wedding invitations in the quickest way, and we decided to put a poster at a city hall. It would be quick, since we have already written everything. All we need to put down is the groom's name."

"You people really won't give me time to breathe, will you?"

"No," Takahiro replied nonchalantly. "However, you should be pleased that we do not choose to follow Tenjiku's tradition to the letter and say that you're married to right in the exact moment someone manages to beat you in the Swayamvara."

"I figure," Yoruichi muttered. Then she looked at herself through the mirror. "I think the uchikake looks nice enough."

The kimono makers seemed to be relieved that the leader of the Shihōin family did not have any complaint about their kimono, so they eagerly helped Yoruichi taking that outer kimono off.

Before Takahiro or Yoruichi could say anything else, everyone had to turn their attention to the slide door as they heard Yoruichi's lady-in-waiting announce her presence in front of the door. "Excuse me, Yoruichi-sama."

"You can come in, Aya," Yoruichi said and turned to the door once the uchikake was taken off to be hung on the frame next to the wall. "What's up?"

"Yamashita Takeshi-dono requested your audience."

Yoruichi blinked twice at the lady-in-waiting before she asked, "Yamashita Takeshi?"

"He's from the Kuchiki house," Aya said since she believed her mistress couldn't tell who said guest was.

"Oh... that Takeshi." Yoruichi nodded. Then she furrowed her brows. "But what is he doing here at this time? I don't think I forgot something at the Kuchiki's."

Since she didn't have an answer to Yoruichi question and didn't think the lady actually needed one, Aya kept her mouth shut and waited for the lady's order.

"Alright. Ask him to wait for a moment. I'll meet him after I change my dress."

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama."

With that, Aya bowed and retreated from the room.

Yoruichi then turned back towards all the people who had gathered there to help her dress.

"Well, it seems I have a guest," she noted, "so is there anything else you want me to do aside from trying on the dresses and make-up?"

Takahiro nodded as he stood up. "No, Yoruichi-sama. This will be all. I have already handled the rest."

"Oh, I'm sure you have."

"I shall take my leave then," the elderly man excused himself.

The head of the Shihōin family nodded, so her great-uncle bowed and took his leave, leaving just the beautician and the kimono makers to help the lady out of her dress.

* * *

Since she wanted to know the reason Byakuya's chamberlain requested her audience, Yoruichi decided not to waste her time washing off the make up or putting down her hair before she came to see the man. Thus, she went to the living room as soon as she got changed.

Takeshi either didn't catch a good look at Yoruichi or was very good at keeping his expression straight, since he didn't show any sign that he took notice of the make-up Lady Shihōin deemed ridiculous when he gave her a deep bow.

"I'm sorry to come and bother you at this hour, Shihōin-dono."

"Don't worry," said the shape-shifter. "Did I forget something at the Kuchiki house?"

"No, milady."

"Oh, then why do you want to see me?"

"I'm here under Kuchiki-sama's order," Takeshi replied. "He wished to give you a souvenir from his trip."

With that, Takeshi presented an elaborately wrapped gift box to Lady Shihōin.

"He shouldn't have," Yoruichi remarked.

"Please take it, Shihōin-dono," the chamberlain insisted.

"In that case, please thank him for me," the lady replied before she received the gift box and put it aside. "But seriously, he shouldn't have to bother you at this time. This could wait for tomorrow."

"Well, it is not the main reason why I was sent here, Shihōin-dono," said Takeshi.

"So what is?"

Takeshi reached inside his kimono sleeve and brought out an ivory envelope with the name Kuchiki Byakuya embossed in gold kanji then handed it to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi stared at the enveloped for a moment. She had seen that same design of envelope before, so she knew exactly what it should contain, and for some reasons, she wasn't quite sure how to react.

"He insisted that I handed this to you, and you only," Takeshi spoke, bringing Yoruichi out of her temporary daze.

Yoruichi only nodded as she reached to take the envelope from the man's hands.

"Now my work here is done, so I shall take my leave."

"Um...sure..." Yoruichi replied.

"Have a good night, Shihōin-dono."

And with a deep bow, Byakuya's chamberlain took his leave.

Alone in a living room, Yoruichi traced her finger along the envelope she had just received. She could tell just from the look that it was the envelope that held Lord Kuchiki's Swayamvara invitation, which meant that it should contain Byakuya's reply.

Yoruichi gingerly removed the lac that was sealed with the Kuchiki family crest from the envelope then opened it to reveal a plain white RSVP card. Lady Shihōin had no idea why she held her breath while pulling the card out of the envelope when she was not even certain what answer she expected to get from that nobleman.

Letting go of the breath she was holding, Yoruichi looked at the card, and what she saw was Kuchiki Byakuya's signature and a tick in a box that said "accept with pleasure."

* * *

His Answer/End

* * *

A/N: I just realized it took me over a month for this update. It seems chapters are getting harder to write while I have much less free time. Then again, there are many Byakuya/Yoruichi stories published and updated lately, so I don't think you guys missed me that much. Reviews are appreciated. I'll try to post next chapter, "Her Reaction" within mid April.


	17. Her Reaction

"Man, I look like a sleep deprived panda," Lady Shihōin commented as she saw her reflection in a mirror on her dresser while she was getting dressed in the morning.

Dark circles were visible around her eyes, and the thing that was the cause of those circles was none other than that innocent-looking RSVP card that was handed to her the day before.

She was not supposed to be bothered by how Byakuya replied to the Swayamvara invitation, and she should simply hand it over to her granduncle since the previous night so that the old man could schedule the race for Byakuya. Yet, Yoruichi found herself holding on to that card, which was now lying motionless in her dresser along with an unopened souvenir from Lord Kuchiki, wondering why he should reply the way he did.

"Accept with pleasure, huh?" Yoruichi mumbled to herself. Then she sighed again and repeated the question that had been echoing in her head since she opened that envelope and caused her to have a restless night, "Did he come up with this idea on his own or was his family behind all this? Byakuya, what game are you playing?"

With a frustrated groan, Yoruichi shook her head.

"This is useless. Sitting here wondering won't tell me what the hell he's thinking."

With that thought, the head of the Shihōin house quickly finished getting dressed and stood up. The lady then moved swiftly to the door of her bedroom and slid it open before she snapped a finger.

A man in a black ninja-like uniform suddenly came kneeling before her.

"What can I do for you, sōshireikan?"

"Tell someone to prepare a carriage," she demanded, "and get me Aya."

The man in a ninja costume only bowed as a reply before he appeared in a flash.

Yoruichi sighed and furrowed her brows as she stared out into space. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Takeshi tiptoed down the wooden porch of the Kuchiki mansion and stopped once he reached to a certain room. A faint scent of burned incense came out of the room through the slightly ajar door, telling Lord Kuchiki's chamberlain that indeed the room was occupied.

It was a common knowledge in the Kuchiki house that Byakuya often spent alone time paying respect to his late wife, and it was also a common understanding that whenever he came to visit Hisana's shrine, he was not to be disturbed unless there was something very urgent, such as the house was burning down or Seireitei was under an attack. And since Takeshi was the man's chamberlain, he knew that fact better than anyone.

Nervously, the man bit his lips and took a deep breath before he knelt down in front of the door. Swallowing hard, Takeshi spoke, "Forgive my sudden interruption, Kuchiki-sama."

With that said, Takeshi held his breath. Although he was usually on Byakuya's good side, he was well aware of how scary his boss could be should the man be angry, so he could only hope that he would survive this interruption in one piece.

"What is it, Takeshi?" Byakuya asked in a cold tone, sending a shiver down the chamberlain's spine.

Since he would certainly turn blue if he held his breath any longer, Takeshi let go of the breath and swallowed once again.

"Suzuki Aya-dono requested for your audience," Takeshi announced. "She said she carried an important message from Shihōin Yoruichi-dono."

Since Byakuya did not say anything in reply after a moment, Takeshi decided to ask again, "Would you see her, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Tell her I shall see her in a moment," said Lord Kuchiki.

Takeshi's jaw dropped. He was surprised that Byakuya agreed to meet Yoruichi's lady-in-waiting just as that and did not even scold him for the interruption. However, since that was a good thing for him, the chamberlain knew better than to question his master's reasons. Therefore, Takeshi bowed at the door and went back on the same way he came from.

Meanwhile, inside the room where the late Lady Kuchiki's shrine was set, Byakuya stood in front of his late wife's shrine, taking a look at her fading photograph.

"It seems my race schedule has arrived," he said softly to the photo. "I must go and see when it is set. I shall talk to you again later, Hisana. Wish me luck."

With that, Byakuya closed the doors of the shrine. It might be just his imagination, but Byakuya believed the smile on Hisana's photo seemed brighter than it normally was.

* * *

Anyone would be surprised if they saw a black cat sitting in a tree, looking at a room in a mansion through binoculars, but since said cat was another form of Yoruichi and she had chosen that tree for a reason that she did not want to reveal herself, nobody could tell that she was there, except a young woman who sat in the Kuchiki's living room in a seiza position.

Yoruichi couldn't help but chuckle softly when she saw the lady-in-waiting fidgeting while she waited for Lord Kuchiki to arrive. She couldn't blame Aya for feeling nervous. After all, Yoruichi didn't bother to give the woman any idea why was sent there. She simply told Aya to meet Byakuya in her place and handed the woman a small earpiece so she could tell her what to say or do once the nobleman arrived. However, Lady Shihōin couldn't stop herself from shaking her attendant a bit.

"Stop fidgeting, Aya," Yoruichi suddenly said into a small microphone that was linked to the earpiece Aya was wearing.

"Wah!"

Yoruichi sighed as she watched Aya jumped in surprised and turned to the direction she was hiding.

"Didn't I tell you not to look my way no matter what happened?"

Aya looked down to her hands on her laps. "My apology, Yoruichi-sama."

The shape-shifter shook her head and sighed.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have told you where I'd be hiding to begin with," Yoruichi said before she turned her binoculars elsewhere to observe everything that was going on around the Kuchiki house.

"Anyway, there's no need to be nervous," Yoruichi said as she saw Byakuya walked slowly out of one room and moved to the direction of the living room where Aya was. "Byakuya – I mean, Kuchiki-dono – is not gonna bite you just because you're passing my message. He's not the type to shoot the messenger."

Aya looked as though she wanted to ask Yoruichi why the lady chose not to be there herself if it were the case but too afraid to be scolded for doing so. Therefore, Lady Shihōin didn't get any reply from her attendant.

"He's coming your way," the lady noted. "Now get your act together."

After she finished her sentence, Yoruichi adjusted her position on the tree to make sure that she would see every action in the room.

Byakuya arrived shortly afterward, and he was greeted by a bow from his visitor.

"Suzuki Aya," Byakuya greeted in his usual nonchalant tone.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-dono," said Aya. "I apologize for coming here without notice."

Accepting the woman's apology with a nod, Byakuya remarked, "Takeshi said you came to deliver a message from Shihōin-dono."

"Yes, sir, it concerns your reply to the Swayamvara invitation."

Yoruichi adjusted her position once again now that Byakuya took a seat in the room. Then, she zoomed her binoculars in just enough to see his expression.

"So when will my race take place?" Byakuya asked, deciding not to waste his time circling around the subject.

Yoruichi widened her eyes as she had her first question answered before she even had to ask it through her attendant. "So he knows about the reply."

The commander of the Onmitsukidō bit her tongue as soon as she realized she had actually uttered her thought aloud, and she almost sighed in relief that her lady-in-waiting didn't act suspicious in front of the captain of the Sixth Division.

"Your race?" Aya sounded as though she didn't know what Lord Kuchiki was talking about, which in fact, she didn't, because Yoruichi didn't bother to tell her anything except that she wanted her to see Byakuya.

"Yes," the head of the Clan Kuchiki replied curtly. Yoruichi could easily detect a trace of irritation in his voice. "You are sent here to inform me of that, aren't you?"

"Um..." Aya trailed off once again, and this time, Lady Shihōin did not forget that she had to tell her lady-in-waiting what she had to say.

"Tell him it has yet to be set."

"The race has not been scheduled yet, sir," Aya replied.

"I see," Lord Kuchiki commented. "In that case, why are you here exactly?"

Yoruichi took a moment to think. While what Byakuya had said earlier implied that he was well aware of the RSVP, she still said to Aya, "Tell him I sent you to ask him if he had any idea that Takeshi went to my house and delivered a reply to my Swayamvara invitation and if he knew what was said in the reply, but it seems to me now that he's well aware of that."

Yoruichi could see Byakuya raising an eyebrow, wordlessly reminding the young woman before him that she had yet to answer his question.

Aya cleared her throat.

"Yoruichi-sama wished to know if you were aware of the fact Yamashita-dono had gone to her house to deliver a reply to the Swayamvara invitation, and whether you were aware of the answer in that reply."

"I believe the fact that I inquired about the race's schedule should be enough for you to tell that I was," Byakuya replied.

"So he accepted?" Although it was only a mumble from Aya's part, Yoruichi could still hear it well through the radio earpiece she was wearing, so she could only sigh and wonder why it took the lady-in-waiting that long to realize.

"Of course, he did," said Yoruichi. "Now you'd better say something before he becomes more suspicious."

Aya gave Byakuya a weak smile before she said timidly, "I mean, so you really did accept."

"I did," Lord Kuchiki confirmed, "but since you're asking me this, I must ask if it means Shihōin-dono does not want me to?"

Yoruichi felt like she was just struck by lightning, and her immediate response was, "No. I mean, yes?" The shape-shifter growled. "Oh, what the hell! Just ask him if he came up with the answer himself or he was forced to do so by his family."

Yoruichi had to give Aya some credits for being able to keep a straight face in that situation. In fact, it seemed their role had switched and the lady-in-waiting had become calmer while Yoruichi was getting more agitated.

"I do not know the content of Yoruichi-sama's heart," Aya said in a remarkably calm manor. "I simply know that she wished to know whether you have accepted the invitation on your own free will or if you were forced by your family somehow."

To that sentence, Byakuya let out a soft chuckle. He even looked out of the room as though he was looking for something or someone in the garden. Yoruichi almost fell off the tree when those sharp gray eyes lingered her direction for a little longer than they should, but she sighed once Lord Kuchiki brought them back to the woman who was sitting in front of him.

Yoruichi was certain that she had masked her reiatsu well, so he couldn't possibly know she was there... could he?

"In that case, you can tell her that I'm glad that she cares enough to wonder, but she should not have wasted time sending you here to ask me this question when she should have already known that my family has no say when it comes to my love life."

If Yoruichi were to be honest to herself, she would have to agree with Byakuya. After all, she knew for a fact that the man did marry a woman from a different class despite his family's disapproval. So what was she really wanted to get when she told Aya to ask him that?

"In other word, it was your decision," Aya summed up since Yoruichi didn't give her a line.

"Can it be translated otherwise?"

Yoruichi blinked as the only answer was "no." And perhaps, that was the thing that was bothering her most.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Yoruichi muttered, and she had not realized she had said it aloud until she heard her help ask (with a little rephrasing, of course.)

"May I inquire as to why?"

"Why?" Byakuya repeated the question as he gave the lady-in-waiting a look that said he thought she was a complete idiot. "The answer is rather simple: I want a chance for her hand in a marriage."

Seeing that the woman still looked as though she wanted to ask more question but didn't quite know how to put it, the head of the Kuchiki family sighed softly.

"But if you mean why I want a chance for her hand, I must say there is but one reason for me to want to marry someone," Byakuya claimed.

Yoruichi gaped, and suddenly had a feeling like she had butterflies in her stomach as she believed she knew what his reason was.

Aya, however, did not seem to have any idea, although she seemed to have grown a few spines because she was bold enough to ask, "And that reason is..."

"None of your concern," the nobleman replied curtly. And while he was supposed to be talking to his guest, his eyes once again moved to the tree Yoruichi was hiding when he said, "However, you can tell Shihōin-dono, that she can feel free to come and ask me anytime she wishes, and I shall say it to her personally."

Byakuya's sharp gaze remained there for a moment, but then the look in his eyes suddenly became somber when he turned them back to his guest.

"But perhaps, she had already figured out," Byakuya said, breaking the silence. "So I can I trust you to pass my question to Shihōin-dono?"

"I'll make sure to pass your words to her, sir."

"Then ask her if she sent you here because she was afraid that I would win or because she was afraid that I would lose," said the nobleman. "If it was the first case, I'm willing to withdraw my reply and then we can all pretend that it was never sent in the first place, but if it was the latter case, then you can assure her that I did not accept just so I could lose."

The head of the Shihōin family felt as though her erstwhile friend had just dropped a bomb on her head. The one thing she knew for sure was that she wasn't afraid that he was going to win. After all, she believed his shunpo speed was still no match to hers. So the real question would be whether or not she was afraid that he would lose, and for some reason, she didn't have an answer to that.

Yoruichi gasped then shook her head. "I'm going home, Aya."

With that, Yoruichi kept her things and moved stealthily away from the spot so she would not be seen by anyone.

As she headed away from the Kuchiki estate, there was only thought that filled Yoruichi's head.

She couldn't be afraid that he would lose, could she?

* * *

Unbeknown to Yoruichi, she was not the only person who listened in on the conversation between Byakuya and Aya. Right under the living room where Byakuya saw Aya was a group of women that was known as the Shinigami Women's Association and they all "overheard" the conversation although their reactions to it were not quite the same.

The supervising chairwoman of said association, Unohana Retsu, only stopped to raise an eyebrow for a second before she continued her flower arranging as though she had not heard what could be Seireitei's biggest news. The ever-so uptight vice-president of the association, Ise Nanao was too busy blinking to make a comment, whereas Byakuya's sister looked as though somebody just told her the Chappy was not a rabbit.

In another corner of the room, Soifon stood with her arms crossed, looking as though she wanted to kill someone, preferably Kuchiki Byakuya.

"First it was Kurotsuchi Mayuri, then it was that idiot Ōmaeda and now Kuchiki as well?" The woman grumbled.

"Oh, my...I'm so jealous of her," the commented came from Matsumoto, who suddenly seemed to be sober despite all the sake she had drunk since the morning. "Why do all the good men have to want to marry her?"

"If you wish to have men coming after you, perhaps I could ask Mayuri-sama to make some love potion for you in a reasonable price, Matsumoto-san," Nemu suggested calmly from her spot, obviously not interested in anything but selling her division's product.

Having known about the captain of the Twelfth Division's infamous potion, Matsumoto grimaced.

"Thanks, but no, thanks," the lieutenant of the Tenth Division replied. Then she frowned for a second and declared, "Anyway, this news could cause an uproar among Seireitei's female population."

"About the fact that Mayurin's going to make love potion for sale?" Yachiru asked innocently, obviously the only person in the room who didn't quite get why most women in the room seemed to be thrilled by what they heard.

"I believe Matsumoto-san was referring to the fact that nii-sama has accepted the Swayamvara invitation," Rukia said after she overcame her initial surprise.

"Huh?" Yachiru scratched her chin and furrowed her brows. "But why? I mean, there were like a hundred men who accepted and I haven't seen any uproar."

"Well, none of those men were on the top of Seireitei's most eligible bachelors list," Matsumoto supplied.

"Technically, Kuchiki-taichō is a widower," Nanao corrected.

Matsumoto pouted at Nanao's interruption before she said, "Whatever! The point is many women dream of marrying him."

"Not me, or Yoruichi-sama, I'm sure," Soifon muttered.

"So it would be an uproar when they find out that he's accepted," Matsumoto continued, either not hearing what Soifon said, or simply ignoring it, "especially for that reason."

"How do you know his reason?" The pink-haired girl questioned. "I don't think Bya-kun ever said it."

"Actually, it's not that hard to figure out," the lieutenant of the Fourth Division, Kotetsu Isane commented after having listening for a while.

Losing her cool, Rukia growled and blurt out, "Nii-sama practically said that he accepted because he loved Yoruichi-dono and his question was pretty much whether she loved him back."

"Eh?" Yachiru cried, wide-eyed. "When did Bya-kun fall in love with Neko-chan?"

"Well...that..."

Every woman in the room seemed to be at lost, except for Captain Unohana, who once again stopped her ikebana arrangement and looked up.

"I suppose the only person who can answer that is Kuchiki-taichō himself," said the woman, "although he might not know the answer to that as well."

Yachiru frowned. "Then what about Neko-chan?"

"That's something we still have to find out," Matsumoto replied.

"Urg...this is frustrating," Yachiru commented. "Why can't they just say it directly to each other instead of talking riddle through Maid-chan?"

"Well, to be fair, we weren't supposed to hear this conversation to begin with," Nanao said. "Besides, this is Kuchiki-taichō and Shihōin-sōshireikan we're talking about."

"So?"

"So they're noble people," Matsumoto said with a shrug. "Maybe this is one of those subjects nobles aren't meant to discuss?"

Yachiru pouted. "Those noble people are so difficult to understand. The only good thing about them is that they have delicious candies."

The members of the Shinigami Women's Association couldn't quite get how their pink-haired president came up with that conclusion, but they decided not to ask.

Unohana picked up a flower she put down earlier when she replied to Yachiru question. As she was about to put it in a vase, she paused as though she just recalled something.

"Now I really wonder what would be Yoruichi-sōshireikan's response."

* * *

And it seemed everyone was wondering the same thing with Unohana, including Yoruichi's own lady-in-waiting, who returned to the Shihōin manner as quickly as she could although she believed that her boss had already heard Lord Kuchiki's question herself without her having to pass the message along.

Yoruichi was already back in her human form, clad in a black sleeveless kimono, looking like she had a lot on her mind, which she probably should be. While it could be argued that she had been confessed to for so many times since the Swayamvara invitation had been given out, it was the first time that the lady felt the speaker actually meant it, and the most infuriating part about that was Byakuya didn't really confess!

Not that she wanted him to, mind you.

"Welcome back, Aya" Yoruichi said as soon as the lady-in-waiting bowed at her. "Did Kuchiki-dono say anything more after I left?"

"Kuchiki-dono only said that he would be waiting for your reply, Yoruichi-sama."

"Well, then, I suppose I have to send you back there, don't I?"

"Right now, Yoruichi-sama?" Aya asked, surprised.

"No, not right now," said the head of the Shihōin family. "But you'll absolutely have to go back there again today, so don't go anywhere far."

"In that case, I will go and arrange some flowers for your bedroom, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi nodded. "Go ahead."

Hearing her boss's permission, Aya bowed at the lady once again before she was off.

* * *

It would be a lie if Byakuya were to say that he wasn't nervous. It had been a long time since the last time he felt that way, and Lord Kuchiki wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing. After all, it did force him to change his plan and made him stay home instead of going to his office to see how much work had been piled up since he took a leave of absent.

As a result, the captain of the Sixth Division found himself in his room, pulling out a calligraphy set and setting them on his writing table so he could kill some time while he was waiting. However, he didn't seem to find enough focus to start writing. In fact, it was already hard enough for him to finish a simple task of making an ink with the right consistency.

Byakuya sighed. "It's never easy, is it?"

Glaring at the white paper, Byakuya took a deep breath and stroked his brush.

After he lifted his brush, he looked up to see his chamberlain kneeling in front of the slide door. Once the man saw that his boss already looked his way, he bowed down slightly.

"Suzuki Aya-dono is here to see you, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya glanced at the analog clock on his table before he asked, "Already?" Then he looked back at his calligraphy set on the table. It would take a while for him to clean the brush and the ink stone.

"What would you like me to tell her, milord?"

"Nothing, I shall see her at once," Byakuya replied as he stood up. The cleaning could wait.

"Shall I clean the calligraphy set for you?"

"No. I'll do that myself. Just put the paper to dry for me."

Takeshi bowed down as his master moved swiftly past him. The chamberlain then reached to Lord Kuchiki's writing table only to see the word "ai*" written in kanji in a sōsho** style.

* * *

Aya was surprised at how quick the head of the Kuchiki family showed up in the living room that time since he took a while longer to meet her in their earlier meeting. However, when she considered the situation, she believed she understood why.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki-dono."

"So we meet again," said Byakuya as he took his seat.

"Yoruichi-sama asked me to give you this, sir," Aya said before she handed an envelope to Byakuya with both hands, which Byakuya received in the same manner.

Said envelope seemed to be too thick to be a returned RSVP, so a part of him wanted to just tear it off and see what was inside. However, his self-control prevented him from doing so, which was why all Byakuya did was looked at the envelope and then back to Yoruichi's attendant.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Only that I should hand this to you personally, sir," Aya replied. "Anyway, since my work here is done, I must excuse myself."

Byakuya nodded in response. Then he looked at the door and saw that his chamberlain had already been there.

"Takeshi will see you out. Thank you."

With that, Aya bowed at the master of the house and took her leave.

After Yoruichi's help had left, Byakuya looked back at the envelope and wondered if the lady had the same feeling that he was having now back when she opened the RSVP he sent to her the previous day.

Unable to suppress his curiosity any longer, Lord Kuchiki flash-stepped his way back to his writing room where he quickly cut the envelope open with a paper knife to see what was inside.

The first thing he saw was a letter, filled with date, time, location and rules of the Swayamvara. However, what really caught Byakuya's eyes was a small paper slip that fell off the envelope after he pulled the letter out.

Picking it up, Byakuya smiled slightly at what he saw, which was a note, written in the handwriting that he recognized well, saying, "Do your best."

* * *

Her Reaction/End

* * *

* Ai (愛) is a Japanese word for love, affection.

** Sōsho (草書) literally means grass writing. It's a cursive style of Japanese calligraphy.

A/N: First of all, thank you for all reviews for the previous chapter. I didn't expect to receive that many, but I'm really happy to have all of your supports. I think I'll spare you from my pathetic excuse as to why I took so long to update and I'll just stop making promises. Anyway, please continue to support the story by sending comments and criticisms. See you in the next update. Until then, have a great time.


	18. Love's A Gamble

"I knew it! You're in love with nii-sama!"

The remark made the listener jumped in surprised.

"What the hell?" was the first thing Renji said to his friend who suddenly came up with a very strange idea. "Me? In love? And with Kuchiki-taichō? You're completely out of your mind, stupid midget!"

Kuchiki Rukia glared at her red-haired friend. It was a good thing that the guy was sitting in his desk at the administrative office of the Sixth Division trying to finish the paperwork before his captain arrive to work that morning or her stare would have been less imposing (she was half his size, after all.)

"Don't call me stupid midget, you idiot!" the petite shinigami returned, offended. "And how dare you say that I'm out of my mind?"

For some reasons, he forgot that he was supposed to be cowered by that stare (or by the possibility that she would beat him senseless for raising his voice to her), so the lieutenant of the Sixth Division snapped.

"Oh you must be, or otherwise, you'd never come up with that ridiculous thought."

Byakuya's sister gave the lieutenant of the Sixth Division a look that said he was an idiot for not understanding why she made such an assumption.

"I am not!" she insisted. "Besides, you were the one who gave me the idea. I mean, when I broke the news that nii-sama has accepted the Swayamvara invitation to you, you looked like you've just been to your own funeral. I don't think you're having your eyes on Yoruichi-dono since you declined that invitation, so the only other reason for you to have that look is–"

Rukia didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Renji interrupted it first, "This isn't a yaoi fic, Rukia, so stop getting weird ideas."

The adopted Kuchiki raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh?" she said, leaning closer to her friend. "Then explain to me why you have a look of a sick puppy."

Renji groaned before he looked away.

"Because I bet my whole paycheck that Kuchiki-taichō will decline the invitation, dammit!" said the man, feeling like crying. "If he really accepts, how am I gonna survive a whole month without any money?"

Instead of feeling sorry for her friend's situation, Rukia laughed out loud.

"Serves you right, idiot."

Byakuya's lieutenant turned back to give his friend a crossed look.

"Your friend could be starved to death this month and all you can do is laughing?"

"What do you expect me to do?" the girl asked. "Feeling sorry for you? Offering you free food? Well, duh, I didn't force you to make that stupid bet."

Renji felt like wringing his best friend's little neck, but since he knew she would do something in retaliation or even worse, her stoic brother might walk in to see it, he decided it would be much safer for him to simply bare his teeth at her.

"Ah...I'll remember this. Don't expect me to help if you're broke one day."

Rukia snorted. "Che! Like that's ever gonna happen."

Realizing that his friend was more than right, Renji growled before he buried his face in his hand. "Grr... why am I telling you this anyway, you unsympathetic little dwarf? I'll just go borrow some money from Kira or Hinamori."

"Or you could save yourself the trouble and have free meals at the division's canteen," a suggestion came in a nonchalant tone. "It is part of shinigami's welfare, in case you forgot."

That cold voice made Renji looked up immediately while Rukia to turn quickly toward the door of the office. And what they saw was the captain of the Sixth Division standing at the door. It was hard to tell how much he had heard their conversation, for he still wore his impassive mask.

"Nii-sama!"

"T-taichō!" the lieutenant stuttered.

The looks on Renji and Rukia's faces must have appeared to be funny since Byakuya seemed to have a glint of smile in his gray eyes.

Suddenly feeling awkward, Rukia looked around and found her way out when she saw the clock on the wall.

"Ah... look at the time. I've got to head to my division already. Have a nice day, nii-sama. Later, Renji."

With a quick bow at the captain of the Sixth Division, Rukia was gone in a flash, leaving Renji to look at his superior with a pale face.

"Good morning, taichō," Renji said, giving his superior a sheepish smile. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Byakuya replied.

Since the captain had yet to go into his own office, Renji felt that the man was probably waiting for him to say something, although he wasn't quite sure what that something was. Therefore, he scratched his head before he said the first thing that came to mind.

"So you're really going to take part in Yoruichi-san's Swayamvara?"

"That's not exactly what I want to hear from you, Renji," the nobleman remarked, "but yes, I am. Now how was work?"

Renji's jaw dropped for a second before he regained his composure.

"Oh...well, there was this..."

Just as he listened to Renji rambling on about the things that happened in the division during his leave of absence, Byakuya sighed inwardly in a mix of relief and disappointment. Relieved, because he had finally found an answer to the question that was plaguing his mind since he took the first step out of the Kuchiki mansion, which was why several men and women were eying him with a very dejected look. Relieved that their reason was not because they were pinning after him as he feared they might. But disappointed, because if their reason for giving him those weird looks were the same as Renji's, then he had just found out that half of Seireitei's population was compulsive gamblers.

Realizing that his lieutenant had already finished with his report, Byakuya noted, "I see."

As Byakuya moved toward the door of his office, a question just popped into Renji's head and the red-haired man found it hard to keep his mouth shut.

"Um... taichō..."

The captain of the Sixth Division halted for a second. And after sensing that his lieutenant would not speak his mind unless he said something first, he asked "Yes, Renji?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to say welcome back, that's all."

Although Byakuya didn't quite believe that it was really the case, he merely brushed the thought aside and acknowledged that with a nod before he disappeared into his own office.

After the door was closed, Renji sighed and wiped a sweat away from his forehead, relieved that he managed to hold his tongue before he asked the question he shouldn't ask. Now that the news was confirmed by Captain Kuchiki himself, he could only conclude that perhaps, the purple-haired woman that Matsumoto spotted with Captain Kuchiki at the temple fair was really not Byakuya's grandmother.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another side of the city, Yoruichi was stretching herself, getting ready to start the day by practicing with her subordinates in the Secret Mobile Corps's dojo.

As she was about to join her subordinates inside, she heard a strange noise coming from the gate, so she turned her gaze there only to see a wagon, dragged by three pairs of wild boars, moving in.

"Wild boars?" Yoruichi spoke to herself.

Before Lady Shihōin even had to ask herself why the peculiar scene seemed to be familiar to her eyes, a one-armed woman in red got off the vehicle and looked around before she waved at her.

"Yo, Yoruichi!" said the woman. "Got a minute?"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?"

Yoruichi asked once Kūkaku revealed what was loaded inside that boar wagon.

"My special made fireworks, of course," the head of the Shiba house replied.

Glaring at her friend, the head of the Secret Mobile Corps remarked, "I know what they are, but why do you bring them here?"

"Because when I went to see you at your house, they said you were here?"

Yoruichi gritted her teeth. "You know that's not what I'm talking about, Kūkaku. Haven't I told you these things are completely unnecessary?"

The blue-eyed lady looked up as though she was trying to recall if her friend had done as she asked, then she shrugged. "Several times, I think."

"Then why do you still bring them here?"

"Think of them as a thank you gift from me," said Lady Shiba. "If you don't want to use them to celebrate your wedding, then you can use them to celebrate your victory after the last race."

Yoruichi sighed, knowing there was no way she could win an argument against her sadistic friend.

"Alright, I'll accept them," said the purple-haired lady, giving in. "But a thank you gift?"

Once again, Kūkaku shrugged.

"Yeah. I happened to win quite a lot from betting that Kuchiki Byakuya would accept the invitation, and to be honest, I wouldn't have bet that way if it weren't because you said there was a good chance that he would accept."

Yoruichi had a strange look on her face. "There was actually a bet on that?"

"Well, there are also bets on today's races," Kūkaku mentioned. "Though the odd against your opponents is too high that we're not betting on who's gonna win, but rather how far will you leave your opponents behind."

Lady Shihōin scratched her head. "They can bet on anything, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Since you seem to know so much about the details, does it mean that you also bet on the races?"

When Kūkaku responded with a laugh, Yoruichi could only sigh.

"So, basically, other than bringing some fireworks for me, you're also here to watch the races."

"Yep. What time does it take place, again?"

"The first race begins at five. Are you going to hang around here until then?"

"I was planning to," Kūkaku remarked, "but come to think about it again, I'd better go back home then come back again when the race starts."

Hearing her friend's answer, Yoruichi tilted her head slightly.

"So you still don't like it here in Seireitei, eh?"

Kūkaku rolled her eyes. "Well, that, and the fact that Ganju almost got one of our boars cooked in a stew when he last came here."

"Don't tell me it's that...what's its name...Bonnie or something? The one he always rides on."

"The name is Bonnie, but luckily for him, the boar in the stew was not really her. I mean, I'd have already killed him if he got the boar that aniki rescued cooked," Kūkaku said before she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Anyway, I scolded and beat him up for not taking better care of that boar, so I wouldn't give him a chance to taunt me if I lost some boars in Seireitei."

Yoruichi didn't have to use much imagination to picture what happened to Kūkaku's brother when the lady found out how close their pet boar was to being turned into somebody else's meal, so she didn't have problem understanding why Kūkaku didn't want to give the man a chance to have a comeback.

"Nah, don't worry," Yoruichi replied. "We don't eat wild boars here at the Onmitsukidō, and even if we did, we'd still have to check if they were anybody's pets first. However, if you change your mind and want to hang out for a bit, I can assign someone to watch over them for you during the time you're in the city. I guarantee your boars won't go missing like Komamura-taichō's pet dog."

* * *

Talking about missing animals, there were many weird-looking ones locked up in cages, waiting to be sacrificed in the name of science. Close to their cages stood an even weirder-looking scientist with gold teeth and blue hair. After taking detailed notes about his hideous experiment, the man turned to his robot-like assistant/daughter.

"What time is it now, Nemu?"

The artificial shinigami didn't even blink before she answered monotonously, "It is precisely four thirty in the afternoon, Mayuri-sama."

"Oh, it's this late already?" The captain of the Twelfth Division narrowed his eyes. "Then there is no other option."

With that said, Mayuri turned and looked around until he found a man with no eyebrows and short horns on his forehead.

"Akon, I need you to take over this experiment for a while."

"Yes, sir."

After giving the man some instruction, Mayuri turned to his daughter. "Now, let's go, Nemu."

"To where, may I ask?" Although she asked, she didn't seem too curious.

"To the Onmitsukidō, where else?"

"Oh," the girl nodded.

"Now that you know, come with me," said Captain Kurotsuchi. "It's time I finally get me an interesting specimen."

* * *

"Oh my! I didn't expect there to be so many people."

The captain of the Eighth Division, Kyōraku Shunsui, remarked as he looked around the arena to find himself an available seat.

"Would you have come earlier if you'd known it'd be the case?"

The tired question came from the strict lieutenant of the same division, Ise Nanao.

"No," the flirty captain replied promptly, "but I'd have sent someone to reserve me a seat so I can get a good view on Yoruichi-chan's match."

Nanao rolled her eyes at her captain's laziness before she, too, looked around for empty seats for them both.

"Ah! There!" Kyōraku cried as he spotted the place. "We can sit with him... I think."

Nanao followed her captain's eyes to see a certain nobleman sitting at the second row in the Secret Mobile Corps's arena. Although most of the seats were taken, it seemed nobody dared to take the seats around the man, and Nanao would not blame them. After all, Kuchiki Byakuya was not the friendliest captain in the Gotei 13.

Kyōraku, however, was not bothered by that fact and simply strode down to meet with the captain of the Sixth Division.

"Afternoon, Byakuya-kun," the captain in pink flower-patterned coat greeted, smiling. Then he gestured to the empty seats near Byakuya. "Are these seats taken?"

Byakuya's eyebrows seemed to have twitched, as he heard the way he was addressed; however, since he knew better than to try to change Kyōraku's habit of speaking familiarly with everyone, he decided to simply replied, "No."

"Good. Now I've found seats for me and Nanao-chan," said the man before he beckoned his lieutenant to come sit with them.

The lieutenant of the Eighth Division greeted the captain of the Sixth Division with a bow before she sat down quietly next to her superior.

"By the way, isn't Renji-kun supposed to be with you?" Kyōraku asked once he was seated.

"There was a report on Hollow activities in North Rukongai, so I sent him there to dispatch them."

"I see. Hard working as usual."

Kyōraku thought he heard his lieutenant muttering something that sound like 'of course. Not everybody's as lazy as you are, taichō,' but he decided to ignore her.

"By the way, should we reserve a seat for Ukitake-senpai as well?" Byakuya asked, knowing how the two senior captains liked to hang out with each other.

"Huh, why should we?"

Byakuya gave his senior a perplexed look. "I merely assume that he might be joining you shortly."

"Nah," Kyōraku said, shaking his head. "He's probably resting at his house, as usual, but even if he decides to come to see the race, I doubt he'd want to sit next to me. We are rivals in love, after all."

Although rumor seemed to have it that way and he didn't have any reason not to believe it, especially after Kyōraku made such a comment, Byakuya still doubted that was really the case.

"So the rumor is true about you, Ukitake-senpai and Shihōin-dono?"

The flamboyant captain responded with a laugh and instead of giving the younger man a clear answer, Kyōraku opted to change the subject.

"Anyway, I heard you accepted the invitation as well, neh, Byakuya-kun?"

"I did," said Byakuya.

Kyōraku frowned before he suddenly sighed.

"Oh, but it's too late for me to change my seat now, is it?"

"There's no need to change your seat, senpai," Byakuya remarked apathetically. "Today we are rooting for the same side."

"Of course," Kyōraku agreed. "But I guess you won't be rooting for me when I race Yoruichi-chan, will you?"

Just as the older man predicted, Byakuya replied with a curt, "No."

"Fair enough," the flamboyant captain remarked. "It's not like I can picture you cheering for anyone anyway, Byakuya-kun. It just doesn't suit your current image."

The captain of the Sixth Division made no comment as he turned his attention to the VIP box, set on the opposite side of the arena.

The head of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto Genryūsai, was already in his seat in the middle of the VIP box. By the general's side was the man Byakuya keenly recognized as Yoruichi's granduncle, Shihōin Takahiro, and next to the man sat the Shihōin clan's adviser, Suzuki Daisuke. Lady Shihōin herself was standing before them, probably talking about something. Then a moment later, the purple-haired lady bowed at the general before she walked down the grandstand, heading to the track below.

"Looks like it's about to start," Kyōraku commented as he saw Yoruichi stretching herself on the track.

The comment made Byakuya turned to the captain of the Eighth Division only to wonder when the man pulled out a sake bottle and where had he hidden it all along.

Seeing the looking in Byakuya's slate gray eyes, Kyōraku smiled and offered, "Want some, Byakuya-kun?"

"No, thank you."

"It's good, you know," said the brown-haired captain said in a laid-back manner. Then he turned toward his lieutenant who had not been paying too much attention on him since she sat there. "What about you, Nanao-chan? Do you want some?"

The question caught the girl's attention and made her turn to give him a look of disbelief.

"Absolutely not," the girl replied promptly. "Where does that sake bottle come from?"

"I keep it with me all the time," he noted. Then he sighed. "Ah...well, I guess I can just drink this by myself."

"Don't drink it, taichō. Aren't you here to watch the race? How are you going to watch that if you're drunk?"

"But it's just one bottle, Nanao-chan," the man protested. "Besides, I'm already off duty."

Whatever Kyōraku planned to use as an argument against his uptight lieutenant was interrupted by the music that was suddenly played at the VIP box.

"So now it's time."

* * *

Back at the VIP box, Shihōin Takahiro stood once the music had caught all attentions. He then moved to the microphone that had been installed previously and tapped it lightly to test if it was working.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. On a behalf of the Shihōin family, I would like to express our gratitude for your gathering here to witness the head of our family's Swayamvara Ceremony. I would also like to use this opportunity to thank Yamamoto-Genryūsai-sōtaichō for agreeing to preside over the ceremony until it ends. The races shall begin shortly, but first, I'd like to announce the rules of the races.

"The race will take place on an obstacle course that we have built specially for this ceremony. The obstacles in the course vary from normal hurdles to simulated Hollows. The competitors will have to run a total of one hundred laps, using shunpo. The competitors are allowed to use their zanpakutō or kidō spell to get past obstacles if they wish. They are, however, _not _allowed to harm their opponent during the race. The first person to cross the finish line in the last lap will be the winner. Since Yoruichi-sama agrees to race each of her suitors individually, if she should be defeated by any man, the rest of her suitors will automatically be disqualified. The person who managed to defeat Yoruichi-sama will receive a chrysanthemum from Yoruichi-sama at the end of the race as a promise to wed. The engagement party will be held later that night, and the wedding will be held on the next day at the Grand Temple.

"Now it's about time the first race began. Shihōin Yoruichi-sama and Kurotsuchi Mayuri-dono please report at the start and give us the signal when you are ready."

Yoruichi was already at the start when her great-uncle finished his line whereas Mayuri just came out from another side of the arena.

Yoruichi seemed to have a cautious look in her eyes when she looked at her so-called suitor before she turned away from him and bowed at the VIP box as if to say she was ready.

Meanwhile, there seemed to be an air of malice around the captain of the Twelfth Division, who didn't seem to care much about the way his 'interesting specimen' eyed him. Taking Yoruichi's example, Mayuri bowed at the VIP box.

As if on a cue, General Yamamoto calmly stood up. The very old man didn't even bother to open his eyes when he received a small remote control from Yoruichi's granduncle.

"Shihōin Yoruichi and Kurotsuchi Mayuri, do you understand the rules?" the general asked.

"Yes, sir," both contestants replied.

"Then you shall begin on my mark."

With that said, the general pushed a lone green button that was in the middle of the remote control he was holding then he returned to his seat.

After the button was pressed, there was a very loud creak before a sound of engine roaring could be heard. Then a red light appeared on a pole that was set at the start.

Mayuri didn't seem to be nervous at all as he still had the heart to turn to Yoruichi and asked in a sickly sweet tone, "We start when the light turns green, right, Yoruichi-san?"

Just as Yoruichi confirmed Mayuri's thought with a curt "yes", the light turned green, so the lady didn't waste any valuable second and took off, not sparing a glance to her freaky opponent.

* * *

"The obstacle course doesn't look too difficult, does it?"

Kyōraku commented and put down the sake cup for a moment as he watched Yoruichi jumped gracefully over the first hurdle. He didn't think he would get a response from the younger man who was sitting next to him, but it still didn't hurt to try to start a conversation, especially when he needed some break before he drank up the whole bottle of sake by himself.

"I am sure there is more than meets the eyes," said Lord Kuchiki.

"You think?"

Byakuya turned his attention back to the race before he remarked in his usual nonchalant tone, "There has to be. After all, this ceremony is held so that Shihōin-dono has to marry someone. Since it was her elders' idea, I wouldn't be surprised if they constructed this course in the way they knew would give her opponent a better chance at winning."

Kyōraku rubbed his chin.

"That may be true, but they still couldn't give the opponent too much advantage, could they? I mean, this is the Shihōin family we're talking about. Even if they want Yoruichi-chan to lose, I don't think they can bear seeing her lose in disgrace."

"No," Lord Kuchiki agreed, "which is why it would be interesting from now on."

* * *

While Kyōraku and Byakuya were discussing the course, Yoruichi's had to halt just so she wouldn't collide with a brick wall that suddenly popped out of the ground just a second before she passed the spot.

She had already run several laps, and thank to all divine entities, Mayuri was still behind her despite all the obstacles that seemed to disrupt her paces more than they did his.

Damn whoever designed that crazy course.

Destroying the wall with a powerful kick, Yoruichi moved forward, wondering what kind of thing would suddenly pop up from the ground or drop down from the sky next while trying not to think about how close the captain of the Twelfth Division was to catching up with her as she heard a "boom" from behind her, which could mean, the man had already destroyed the brick wall on his track.

"Like hell I'm gonna end up as his lab rat," she muttered and increased her speed.

Some more obstacles and many more flash-steps later, everyone heard the sound of the bell that indicated the final lap.

Holding his zanpakutō, Mayuri used it to cut through a huge log that blocked his path. As he looked ahead and saw that Yoruichi might have reached to the finish line before he could catch up with her, he gritted his gold teeth.

He would definitely not let his prey escape from his grasp, and as the saying went, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizō," the man commanded. As a result, the normal katana transformed into a strange looking trident.

Before anyone could wonder why he suddenly released his shikai when there was no obstacle in front of him, Mayuri threw the zanpakutō at the unsuspecting Goddess of Flash, who was in the middle of punching a simulated huge hollow.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi sensed a malicious aura from behind her back, so she turned around just in time to see Mayuri's sword coming right at her. Her gold eyes widened slightly, but since she had been trained to handle a drastic situation in a calm manner, she took a somersault in the air then kicked the sword right back to the direction it came from before she continued running.

"Oh my," Mayuri cried as he realized that once again things didn't go as he planned. Since there was no chance for him to catch the zanpakutō at that speed, he decided to duck, so the sword went past his head only to fly straight toward the VIP box where General Yamamoto was sitting.

The viewers watched in awe at the unexpected turn of the event, and wondered if the head of the Gotei 13 would fall victim to that flying sword.

"Watch out, taichō!" Yamamoto's lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe, shouted the warning as he quickly got up from his seat, which was right behind his superior in the VIP box, to protect the man.

Although he still had his eyes closed, Yamamoto was definitely not taking a nap like many had assumed since he managed to lift his wooden cane and use it to smack the sword away before his lieutenant had a chance to protect him.

Once again, Mayuri's zanpakutō went flying back to its wielder. And this time, Mayuri didn't have time to dodge and ended up getting stabbed right in the middle of his back by his own zanpakutō.

"Urg..." Mayuri cried and fell face first down on the ground by the impact.

A second afterward, everything in the arena went quiet as everyone felt they were being pressed by an insanely huge amount of spiritual pressure, and said pressure came from none other than General Yamamoto, who had now stood up in anger.

Once the pressure was lifted, everyone turned to the very old man.

"As it appears, Kurotsuchi Mayuri attempted to use his sword to harm Shihōin Yoruichi," the general remarked. "As a result, I have no choice but to stop the race and disqualify him for his blatant disregard of the rules. Any objection?"

The question seemed to be directed to Mayuri who was still lying flat on the track. At first, he opened his mouth to protest, but after he saw Yamamoto's glare, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Good," the general remarked, closing his eyes once again. "In that case, I hereby announce that Shihōin Yoruichi is the winner of this race. We shall proceed with the next race after thirty minutes of recess."

With that, Yamamoto sat back down as though he hadn't caused the majority of the people at the stadium to suffocate and the rest to sweat nervously.

* * *

Love's A Gamble (Or At Least Each Race Is)/End

* * *

A/N: I'm glad Yoruichi returned to the manga, but I just can't stand Aizen's new look. The guy has fallen a few ranks from my favorite list just for that, although he goes up in the freaky list and almost ties with Mayuri. What good is being God if you can't make yourself look a little nicer? But I digress again...

Thank you for every review that was sent to me. Trust me, they're the only reason why I haven't quit writing this story yet. Anyway, it won't be long until Swayamvara reaches its conclusion, although I still can't say for sure how many more chapters are left. Even so, I hope you'll continue to support this story until the end. Have a great time and I'll see you in the next update, Amaratta.


	19. Moments of Transitions

If she was asked whether there were anything that she did not like about living at the Kuchiki Mansion, Rukia would have to say there were two things. The first was eating in the same table with the haughty elders, and the second thing was to be around her adoptive brother when he was not in his best mood.

So, it could be said that she was facing the worst situation she could ever imagine when she had to have dinner with the elders while her brother was, for lack of better words, severely pissed off.

Byakuya had been unusually quiet since he returned to the mansion, and he had yet to say a word since he arrived at the dining table. Not that he ever spoke much, but normally, he would at least say a few words to her. Therefore, Rukia could only sense an alarm going off in the back of her mind. After all, it was always quiet before the storm, and she had not seen him in that strangely calm posture ever since he came to her rescue in Hueco Mundo.

If he were anyone else, she would have already asked what was bothering him, but since he was Byakuya, and he was still very intimidating to her despite the fact that they had broken the ice after the Sōkyoku Hill incident, she decided it was best not to pry and simply prayed that the elders would arrive soon so they could have dinner and got it over with.

Byakuya might have sensed that his sister was fidgeting in her seat, so he glanced her way and finally broke the silence.

"Are you that hungry?"

Rukia really didn't know how Byakuya came up with that ridiculous idea when she had lost her appetite since she was informed that the elders would come to the main house and join their table that night.

"No, nii-sama, I'm not hungry," the girl replied. "I'm just wondering why the elders want to join our table today. It's not like there was a family council today, was there?"

"There was not," Byakuya confirmed Rukia's belief. While they all lived in the Kuchiki Estate, all elders had their own respective wing, and they would not bother to come to the main house, where Byakuya and Rukia resided, unless there was a family meeting or they were requested to be there by the head of the family. "But they said they had something to discuss with me, so I invited them."

"Oh..." Rukia nodded. Then something just clicked in the back of her mind, and her face was suddenly lit up as she thought she found her escape route from that uncomfortable dinner. "Then should I really be here, nii-sama? After all, it could be very important."

As Byakuya glanced her way again, Rukia put on a straight face just so her brother wouldn't see how much she was dying for him to dismiss her.

"If it were really important, you would have to be informed about it as well, so there is no reason for you to leave," Byakuya stated coolly. "Besides, I believe they only want to voice their disapproval of my accepting the Swayamvara invitation."

"Why would they disapprove?" Rukia asked, genuinely surprised. If anything, she always thought her brother and Yoruichi were most suitable for each other that if she were the Kuchiki elders, she would try to arrange a marriage for them. But then again, it was the Kuchiki elders they were talking about, and she could never understand their way of thinking.

"There were several reasons," Lord Kuchiki replied.

Rukia could only furrow her brows since her brother's answer didn't explain anything at all.

"I think you two would make a great couple, though," the girl commented. Then she covered her mouth with her hand once she realized she had voiced her thought aloud. Seeing the strange way her brother eyed her, she quickly added, "Not that it's any of my business or anything."

Rukia didn't know if it was just her imagination, but it seemed her brother's mood had become slightly better than it was earlier.

"You know, Rukia–"

Byakuya didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when a few elderly men arrived at the dining room.

Rukia quickly bowed at those elders and noted that all important members were there except for Lady Kimiko, who usually opted to stay back at her own wing, saying that it was not her place to interfere with the family council.

"We apologize for being late, Byakuya-sama," one of the elders said once everyone was in their seats.

"Don't worry," Byakuya remarked in his usual nonchalant tone.

As if on a cue, a few servants came in to serve dinner and left as quietly as they came once they were done with their tasks.

"I was told you people have something to say to me," Lord Kuchiki said, cutting to the chase.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," said one elder. "We heard you decided to accept the Swayamvara invitation and that you were scheduled to race Shihōin Yoruichi-dono on the nineteenth."

"So?" The question was short, yet the challenge in Byakuya's tone was evident.

"So you should withdraw from that race."

Rukia felt a chill in the air. Even though she was a wielder of an ice-based zanpakutō and enjoyed cold weather, she couldn't really say that she was comfortable with that feeling. After all, it felt like she would be caught in the eye of the storm if she were to be there any longer.

"Withdraw, you say?"

"You know why we suggested that, Byakuya-sama, so please consider the subject more carefully."

"That I have," said Lord Kuchiki. "If there were anyone who needs to consider it more carefully, it would be you people."

Byakuya paused as if to challenge his elders, and it seemed those elders were not to happy with his response.

"After all," the captain of the Sixth Division continued, "my response has already been spread throughout the city, and I don't think you want people to say that the head of the Kuchiki family is a quitter, do you?"

The elders seemed to be displeased by the situation, yet they couldn't argue with the head of their family.

"This is really troublesome," another old man remarked as he rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Although, we think you and Shihōin Yoruichi-dono are unfit for each other, it would be more unfavorable if you were to lose and become a laughingstock like Kurotsuchi Mayuri-dono and that nobleman who raced with Shihōin-dono today, whatever his name is."

There was a hint of satisfaction behind Byakuya's gray eyes.

"Then we all agree that I cannot afford to lose," Byakuya concluded.

"It seems to be that way."

Rukia bit her lips to keep herself from smiling at in that strained atmosphere. She couldn't help but admire the way her brother managed to make the elders agree with his way (albeit halfheartedly) when those elders probably set out to change his mind. But then again, that was to be expected. After all, he wouldn't be named the head of the family if he were just to be played around like a string puppet, would he?

"Since we agree, then there is no point to discuss this subject any further," Byakuya stated. "Unless you have other subjects to discuss, please have dinner before the food gets cold."

* * *

"Ah, this is good!" Yoruichi exclaimed after she reemerged to the surface of her private hot spring that was located in the training ground underneath the Sōkyoku Hill. "Are you sure you're not going to join me?"

The question was directed as her loyal lady-in-waiting, Aya, who was also there but chose to sit not too far away from the spring.

"I'm fine this way, Yoruichi-sama."

"Oh, don't be shy. All of my bodyguards are waiting outside, so there are just the two of us," the lady remarked before she narrowed her eyes and remarked teasingly, "or maybe you don't want to dip in because they're not here?"

The maid flushed at the comment. "That's not it, Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi laughed at Aya's reaction. She could never get too much fun from teasing people.

"Just kidding, just kidding," said the lady, "but wouldn't you be bored just sitting there?"

"No, I wouldn't, so please enjoy yourself for as long as you like."

"Ah, in that case, you'll have to sit there for a while," Lady Shihōin remarked as she adjusted her position so she could sit more relaxingly in the hot spring. "This is really good. Nothing beats a relaxing hot bath in an onsen after those stupid races. Too bad this place is pretty far from the house or I'd come here every day."

Yoruichi sighed.

"Oh well, just sixty-one more races, then it'll all be over."

Aya could only wonder how Yoruichi managed to say "just" when everyone else would say that one race like that was taxing enough.

"If it's just bathing in an onsen, Yoruichi-sama, there are a couple of onsen near the mansion," said the lady's maid, "although the temperature is probably different from here and they are a public place."

"Nah, I'm not here because it's private or because of the temperature," Yoruichi said, waving her hand. Then the shape-shifter closed her eyes. "I came all the way here because this onsen has healing ability. To think I'm already this tired after the first day. I have to use all method to keep myself in the best possible shape, or else I might lose to someone due to fatigue."

"Oh," the maid nodded. "In this case, perhaps I could go to the Fourth Division and ask them if they have some healing bath oil that I could put it in your bath and help you relax."

"Please do," Yoruichi said, still not opening her eyes. "Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm gonna rest a bit. Wake me up when I've become too pruny, would you?"

"Certainly, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi nodded slightly as she let her mind drifted a little while she continued enjoying her bath.

* * *

By the time Yoruichi got out of the bath and draped herself in a yukata, it had already been dark outside. A growl from her stomach served as a reminder to the lady that she had yet to eat since she finished the races and left the stadium.

"Alright, Aya, remind me to bring some food with me when I come to bathe here again."

The quiet attendant seemed shocked when she heard the lady's remark.

"Oh dear, you must be hungry. Please forgive me, Yoruichi-sama. I should have brought some food from the mansion."

Yoruichi waved her hand as though to tell the maid not to worry.

"It's not your fault. It was the one who dragged you here right after the race," said the purple-haired lady.

"But–"

"Like I said, it's fine. Now let's–" Lady Shihōin thought about eating out, but when she recalled the fact that she had a few appointed bodyguards from the Secret Mobile Corps shadowing her that night, she decided against the idea. "–head back to the house so we can find something to eat."

With that said, Yoruichi led the lady-in-waiting out of the training ground.

* * *

Although he didn't plan to take a walk in that particular night, after everything that happened that evening, Byakuya decided he might as well do so. He needed to clear his head or he might not be able to maintain his impassive mask and ended up reverting to his old irascible self. As a result, Lord Kuchiki quietly left his estate right after he finished dinner and let his feet carry him wherever they wanted.

Unlike in the day, there were not many people in the street. In fact, since he had started his night walk, he had crossed paths with only three shinigami, two of which were on patrol duty, and he suspected the reason he even met them at all was because he had somehow passed the gate of the Twelfth Division even though he had already told himself he would not have anything to do with the freaky captain of the aforementioned division since having been hit by the man's own sword and later disqualified from the race should be enough punishment for the man's misdeed.

As the thought of Kurotsuchi Mayuri stirred up his keenly suppressed anger, which was against the purpose of his night stroll, Byakuya settled to just walk away lest he snapped and brought the whole division to the ground. He would allow Soifon to have that honor for the time being.

Therefore, Byakuya changed his course and headed to the center of Seireitei instead.

It did not take long for him to leave the Twelfth Division behind and reached to a dense forest that was between two most intimidating places of Seireitei, the Sōkyoku Hill and the Senzaikyū. It was very quiet there, for people wouldn't normally go there unless it was really necessary.

By the time Lord Kuchiki reached to the foot of the hill, his mind was already back at ease, due to the calm atmosphere. However, he had to put his guard up when he suddenly sensed some strange movement in the trees around him. Those movements didn't seem to be caused by the wind. Although he didn't halt or change the speed of his pace, the captain of the Sixth Division's gray eyes still darted to those trees with caution while he touched Senbonzakura with his left hand, ready to draw if he needed to.

However, once he spotted the two figures that were descending from the stairway to the top of Sōkyoku Hill, his let go of his zanpakutō. There might be some distance between them and his eyesight might be hindered by the dark, but he had no trouble recognizing those two, well, at least one of them anyway.

Yoruichi was beautiful in a tea green yukata with deep red obi and geta in matching color. Her shining long purple hair was slightly damp and was spread freely on her back instead of being tied up in a ponytail as usual.

The slight frown that had been on Byakuya's face faded while the corner of his mouth curved up into a hint of a smile as he walked up to meet her.

* * *

As Yoruichi had allowed some bodyguards to follow her that night, she paid less attention to her surroundings than she normally did and was deep in her own thoughts about her plan for the next day. As a result, she failed to notice Byakuya's presence until it was too late for her to change her path.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to see him. She did. After all, they had not met in person for a week, and she felt they needed to meet (although she couldn't quite tell why), yet another part of her was still not prepared to meet him after he accepted the Swayamvara invitation and for such a reason.

It had never happened before, that feeling she was currently having. She was usually the calm one of the two, and he was normally the one who didn't know how to react. He had even admitted to her once that he didn't quite know how to treat her, yet it seemed now the table had turned and she was the one who didn't quite know how to act around him.

Turning back slightly, she could see Aya bowing at the man in front of them before taking a few steps back and almost disappearing into the dark, which didn't help Yoruichi much in that situation. For the first time, since they had known each other, Yoruichi was lost as to what to say to Byakuya.

And it was probably for that reason that Lord Kuchiki had to be the one to break the silence.

"Good evening, Shihōin-dono."

His greeting was simple. The tone he used wasn't any different from how he normally spoke to her. There was no notable change in way he looked either. Still, she felt that something wasn't quite the same about the man before her. She just couldn't tell what that was.

"Good evening."

"We haven't seen each other in a week," he noted. "How are you doing?"

Yoruichi sighed inwardly when she realized the conversation was normal enough. Not that she expected that it would be anything out of the ordinary.

Able to feel more relaxed, Yoruichi replied, "Well, except for some aching in my legs from today's races, I'm doing great. Thanks for asking. You?"

"I'm good now," said the head of the Kuchiki family.

"Oh, does this mean that this is one of those walks to clear your head?"

"Perhaps," he replied in a noncommittal manner. "But in any case, I'm glad I ran into you tonight."

Yoruichi blinked. "Huh? Why?"

"I was hoping to see you in person at least once before our race."

It was then that Yoruichi finally realize what the difference in Byakuya was. It was the way he looked at her. She didn't know why she had never noticed it before when the fire in those blazing gray eyes was not something that could be easily missed.

The fact that she just saw it then made her wonder if he always looked at her like that but she just noticed it because she had just become more conscious of him after the acceptance or if he had always concealed it somehow and just stopped holding it in now that his intentions towards her were known throughout Soul Society.

Yoruichi felt her mouth dry as heat rose up her cheeks.

She might have noted that Byakuya had grown up and now been listed as one of the most desirable men in Soul Society, yet only then did she really came to understand what those women really saw in him.

It had nothing to do with his wealth or stature. Well, maybe it did, but it didn't have as much to do with his fame and fortune as it did with the fact that he was a man, a really attractive one at that, and many women would kill to have him look at them the way he was looking at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. She might have been able to guess what he meant when he told Aya his reason for accepting the Swayamvara invite, but since they had been friends for a long time, the idea that he might have harbored some romantic feelings for her seemed too surreal. Therefore, it hadn't sunk in to her... until now.

Averting her eyes from the nobleman's gaze, Lady Shihōin used all self-control she possessed to keep her voice normal when she asked, "You want to see me?"

"Yes." Byakuya nodded as a confirmation but didn't bother to give her further explanation.

As much as Yoruichi was tempted to question his motive, she didn't think she was mentally ready to hear his reason outright, so she settled for a bit safer path.

"Well, I kind of want to talk to you too," she remarked.

Lord Kuchiki raised an eyebrow, but unlike her, he was not afraid to hear her reason.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

Yoruichi bit her lips. It was unlike her to be nervous, much less because of Byakuya, but she was although that nervousness was soon replaced with irritation when Lord Kuchiki still behaved in a very normal way despite everything.

Just when did he become that smooth?

"I just want to thank you for the sakura kanzashi* you gave me as a souvenir from your trip," she said. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"How was your trip, by the way?"

Byakuya took a moment to think about it before he replied, "It was educational."

"Educational?" Yoruichi blinked. Of all words he could have used to describe a trip, that was certainly not the one she thought she would hear.

"Yes, educational," said Lord Kuchiki. "I believe my grandmother had already mentioned to you when you paid her a visit that I was on a quest."

"She did, but she never said what kind of quest it was."

Once again, the captain of the Sixth Division avoided giving the golden-eyed lady an explanation by saying, "That's because I did not give her any details."

Since Yoruichi could tell that the head of the Kuchiki family was not going to go into details about his quest even if she tried to ask, she decided not to press him. After all, as much as she wanted to know, it was still not her business.

"Well, since you said it was educational, shall I assume that your quest was successful?"

"That," he replied, "is still something to be seen."

Yoruichi furrowed her brows. "What kind of answer is that?"

To the question, Byakuya gave Yoruichi a cryptic smile.

"I shall explain it to you if it turns out to be a success," the nobleman promised.

"Nah, that wouldn't be necessary," the lady said, trying to ease that strange tension she felt in the air. "After all, it's really none of my–"

As she was speaking, Yoruichi accidentally met with Byakuya's eyes again, and the weight of his gaze rendered her speechless for a second.

Averting her eyes from him, she finished her sentence, "–business."

"Is it?" he returned, and once again, they were caught in an awkward silence.

It seemed to have happened often lately, but Yoruichi wasn't sure if that was as good development.

Refusing to meet his eyes again, as somehow they had a power to make her act unlike herself, Yoruichi bit her lips as she searched for something to say to break that silence, or better yet, a way to excuse herself.

"It looks like you have something else to attend to," Byakuya observed.

The commander of the Secret Mobile Corps jumped slightly. It seemed he could read her nervousness somehow.

"Well, not really," she replied truthfully. "It's just that this is getting late and I'm a bit tired from the races."

"I see," Byakuya nodded. "You must want to go back to your house to rest. My apology for keeping you here."

"Ah, there's no need to apologize," the lady noted. "Like I said earlier, I also wanted to talk to you."

Her remark made Lord Kuchiki's expression become softer.

"In any case, I still shouldn't stall you any longer," he noted. "I would've offered to walk you home, but it seems you already have enough escorts."

Yoruichi knew that Byakuya wasn't talking about Aya who was standing quietly in the background but he was talking about those bodyguards who were hiding in the trees around them.

"Well, they insisted to follow me just in case Kurotsuchi Mayuri won't give up after he was disqualified and decides to try something weird again."

"That's very thoughtful of them," Byakuya remarked in a smooth tone although his expression seemed to be harden a bit at the mention of the mad scientist's name.

"Anyway, I should get going already," said the lady. "I'll see you later, Kuchiki-dono."

Byakuya responded with a tender smile.

"Have a good night, Shihōin-dono."

Yoruichi turned to her attendant and nodded at the woman as a sign that they should leave. Then she gave Lord Kuchiki a smile before she was off.

While she was a bit relieved that he didn't offer to walk her home, for she was still unsure as to how to act around this new Byakuya, she still couldn't help but turn back to see if he was still there after they parted.

And she had to turn quickly back when she saw that instead of continuing on his path, he still stood there, following her with his eyes.

Unbeknown to Yoruichi, a smile appeared on Byakuya's face after she turned away so she could continue on her way home.

"She turns back," he muttered to himself. "That's a good sign."

* * *

Moments of Transitions/End

* * *

*Kanzashi (簪) is a hair ornament used in Japanese traditional hairstyle.

Amaratta's Note: Once again, I'd like to thank you all for your supports. I can't believe it's been a year already since the pilot chapter of Swayamvara was released. To be completely honest, when I started this story, I thought I would be lucky if I managed to get a few of readers, yet now it had become my longest and most reviewed/alerted fanfic to date. Anyway, this chapter made me aware just how rusty I've become at writing romance. *sigh* I hope it's still good enough to keep romance as this story's second genre, though. Comments/Criticisms are welcome. Till next chapter.


	20. Bleeding Love

"Wah! I'm already off the clock, taichō, so you can't scold me for sleeping!"

Matsumoto Rangiku uttered as soon as she was roused by a poke on her shoulder. She then blinked a few times to clear a hazy vision that was caused by the short nap she had just taken only to see a man who had number 69 tattooed on his cheek. Said man seemed to be a bit taken aback by her reaction.

"Oh, Shūhei, it's just you."

"I'm done with my work now, Rangiku-san," said the lieutenant of the Ninth Division, reminding Matsumoto that she was no longer in her division's administrative office. "Shall we head out?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," the lieutenant of the Tenth Division said, standing up. Giving her drinking buddy a sheepish smile, she explained, "Sorry about earlier. Usually, it's my taichō who wakes me up when I'm taking a nap." Then she added under her breath, "Though he usually shouted my ears out."

Since he didn't think he was supposed to hear the last sentence, Hisagi made no comment on it and simply said to the woman, "Actually, I should be the one to apologize for making you wait for so long that you fell asleep."

"I've already told you not to worry. I was the one who came here to invite you to a drink, not the other way around. Besides, today is Friday, so we can drink all we like," Matsumoto remarked as they both walked out of the door of the editorial department of the Ninth Division. Then she asked as her drinking buddy just walked out of the department with her without checking anything else first, "Don't you need to close up or something first?"

Hisagi turned back slightly to see paper being printed in the press before he shook his head.

"Ah, no. Someone else will be here to monitor the press, so we can just leave."

"I see."

With that, both lieutenants left the Ninth Division and headed towards the direction of their frequent bar.

"Anyway, what kind of scoop will be on tomorrow's paper?" asked Matsumoto. "It's been a while since you were this busy."

"Oh, it's just an exclusive interview with Ukitake-taichō and Yoruichi-san," said the wielder of Kazeshini. "You know how people are talking about how Ukitake-taichō is the first man who might have a chance at wining a race against Yoruichi-san since the Swayamvara started. So I think tomorrow's paper will sell like hot cakes because people will want any information they can get to make their bet."

"Well, I agree people will certainly buy it." Matsumoto said before she furrowed her brows. "If I didn't have to save my money to buy sake, I might make a bet on that match too."

Hisagi smirked, seemingly proud of that accomplishment.

"Oh, by the way," the woman continued, "did you ask him about that age-old rumor? You know, the one that he and Kyōraku-taichō were fighting over Yoruichi-san."

"Of course, Rangiku-san," Hisagi replied. "I can't leave that out, can I?"

"And?"

"Yoruichi-san only acknowledged the existence of that rumor while Ukitake-taichō just laughed and said 'both Kyōraku and I accepted the invitation, didn't we?', so I figure it's true."

Matsumoto sighed dramatically.

"Ah, well, what do I expect? I should've known since Kyōraku-taichō refused to join me for a drink tonight. He said he needed to put on his best behavior to impress Yoruichi-san or something like that."

To that remark, Hisagi's jaw dropped.

"Kyōraku-taichō actually said no to an invitation to drink?" he said in a surprised tone. "That'd be one helluva headline!"

"Nah, he's probably drinking at the Eleventh Division as we speak."

The lieutenant of the Ninth Division blinked while the strawberry-blond-haired lieutenant rolled her blue eyes at the thought.

"He just refused to come drink with me because he was afraid people would start a weird rumor about us and give Yoruichi-san a misunderstanding."

Hisagi thought about the comment for a moment before he remarked, "So that's why you waited for me at the editorial room instead of heading to the bar first?"

"Well, that, and the fact that I don't feel comfortable drinking with all those macho men at the Eleventh Division. I mean, who can guarantee my safety once they're drunk?"

"You think they'll do something to you, Rangiku-san?"

"I don't _think_ they'll do something to me. I _know_ they'll do something to me," Matsumoto rambled on, not seeing a shocked look on her companion's face. "The last time I was there for a drink, they started swinging their zanpakutō around after they were drunk and challenged everything that moved to a duel. I was lucky I got away before I ended up as a casualty."

The lieutenant with "69" tattoo sighed in relief. "Oh, that's what you meant when you said you were afraid for your own safety."

"Yes. Why, Shūhei? What do you think they'd do to me?"

"Just what you said, Rangiku-san," Hisagi replied quickly.

The woman didn't look convinced, but she decided to let it go, for she saw no point in arguing. After all, she hated drinking alone, and he was the only drinking buddy she had now that Kyōraku was in the middle of "putting on his best behavior."

"So are you going to make any bet on Ukitake-taichō's match tomorrow?"

"No, I'll pass. I don't want to be broke like Abarai."

Matsumoto laughed when she thought of Renji's financial situation.

"Alright, don't bet then, but just for the sake of conversation, who do you think is gonna win?"

Hisagi scratched the back of his neck.

"That's tough to say. Ukitake-taichō might be more experienced as a shinigami, but Yoruichi-san is really good at what she does. I mean, she has beaten fourteen competitors already, and with ease as well."

"Yes, but let's not forget that the match with Ukitake-taichō won't be the first match for Yoruichi-san's tomorrow," Matsumoto pointed.

Hisagi nodded his agreement. "Their match is the fourth match for tomorrow, I think. So do you think she'd already be tired by the time she races Ukitake-taichō and give him the edge?"

"Maybe," the busty lieutenant said with a shrug. "So what do you say?"

"I really can't predict the outcome, Rangiku-san, but I know it'll definitely be interesting."

* * *

And it seemed the rest of Seireitei's citizens agreed with the lieutenant of the Ninth Division on that matter, for the Secret Mobile Corps's stadium was already full even though there was still half an hour left before the first race of the day started.

One could argue that the only reason there were more spectators than previous days was because that day was Saturday, which was a day off for most people. However, if that really were the only reason, those who failed to get a seat would not bother to buy one of Twelfth Division's weird products just to be qualified as their customer so they would be allowed to watch a live broadcast of the races through the huge television screen that Nemu and a few other members of the Twelfth Division set up earlier.

The main focus of the day, Ukitake Jūshirō, also arrived at the stadium early even though his race was schedule as the fourth for that day. He was accompanied by his two most loyal subordinates, Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarō, who were fighting each other over who should be holding that huge bouquet of red roses.

"Please don't fight too much or you might crush the flowers," Ukitake said wearily despite the fact that he should have already been used to their bickering. Then his face lit up a bit as he spotted a certain purple-haired lady at the VIP box. "Ah...there she is!"

With that said, Ukitake strode toward the VIP box, knowing that his faithful subordinates would stop squabbling to follow him, and it appeared he was right since they were hot on his heels.

"Yoruichi!" The white-haired captain greeted the lady with a smiling face before he turned to his entourages and made a gesture for them to hand him the bouquet.

Yoruichi seemed to be a bit surprised that Ukitake went there to greet her, but she still returned his smile regardless. "Oh, hello, Ukitake."

Ukitake scanned the area for a second. General Yamamoto was taking his usual seat in the middle of the VIP box with Shihōin Takahiro sitting to his right. The lieutenant of the First Division sat one row behind with some other Shihōin elders. However, he had to pale slightly when he spotted one person that had never graced the stadium with her presence before, Unohana Retsu.

Why she was there, he couldn't tell, but he decided not to dwell on it as he had something else he needed to do. Hence, he put on another smile when he turned his attention back to the head of the Secret Mobile Corps.

"This is for you," he said as he handed the flowers to the lady.

Yoruichi blinked, wondering just what the wielder of Sōgyo no Kotowari was trying to pull.

"Umm...thank you," the lady replied when she accepted the bouquet. "May I ask what it's for?"

"Oh, I saw it and thought of you," Ukitake replied, "and I was hoping that if I offer you this bouquet, you might consider giving me that chrysanthemum in return."

The captain of the Thirteenth Division motioned to the single fresh yellow chrysanthemum that was laid on a tray, waiting to be given to whoever managed to defeat Yoruichi in a race.

Although it was clear to Yoruichi what Ukitake's sentence was supposed to mean, she still had a dubious look on her face. It was not because she doubted her own charm. In fact, after everything that happened in the past month, she had become quite confident of it. She had even entertained the idea that she might have misunderstood Kurotsuchi Mayuri and he might have really fallen for her like he had confessed (though she rejected the idea just as soon as it crossed her mind.) Hence, when Ukitake uttered that line, Yoruichi couldn't help but wonder if it was just an act to fool everyone else into believing in the rumor that the man had cooked up, or if what he had told her once before about him not intending to win the race was just a charade that he created to make her be more reckless during the race so he could easily defeat her.

"Well," she replied, "no matter what you do, I can only give you that flower after you defeat me."

"I shall do my best, then," Ukitake said with a gentle smile.

Yoruichi nodded before she turned and handed the bouquet to her attendant. Then she turned back to Ukitake. "Well, it's time for me to I go and prepare myself for my first race, so if you'd just excuse me."

"Oh, please don't let me stop you. Good luck with your races, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi nodded once again before she headed down to the locker-room, leaving Ukitake behind as he utter a polite greeting to everyone at the VIP box.

* * *

Whether it was Ukitake's intent or not, everyone who was in the arena or watching live broadcast at the Twelfth Division could see and hear his short conversation with Yoruichi through the TV screens that the members of the Twelfth Division had set up earlier.

Not so far from the VIP box, a certain captain of the Second Division was giving off a heavy aura as she glared at the white-haired captain of the Thirteenth Division. If a look could kill, Ukitake would probably be dead right at that moment, but since it could not, the man only rubbed the back of his neck, for he felt as though he was being stared at.

Sitting next to Soifon was the berserk captain of the Eleventh Division, Zaraki Kenpachi, who was dragged to the arena earlier by his pink-haired ward. The man rubbed his chin in to show his interest, although it appeared he was more interested in the reaction of the woman who was beside him than in what Ukitake had just said to Yoruichi.

"This is more interesting than I thought," he commented.

"See? I told you, Ken-chan," Yachiru said from her spot on the captain's shoulder. "But if you ask me, Ukki should have given Neko-chan some candies instead. Everyone loves candies."

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. "Sure, if he was trying to pick up some kids instead of a woman."

"But Neko-chan doesn't look too happy with those flowers," Yachiru protested. "I'm sure it's because they're inedible."

"Not everyone's obsessed with candies like you, brat. That woman was probably just surprised," Zaraki remarked. "I would be too. Who would have thought Ukitake has it in him to do something like that?"

Apparently, it was not Ukitake's best friend since Kyōraku didn't look any less amazed than anyone else in the arena. In fact, he even turned to count empty bottles of sake to make sure that what he just saw wasn't some alcohol-induced fantasy.

"Just one, so I can't be that drunk yet," he commented to himself, "which means Ukitake has definitely spent too much time with me." Shaking his head, Kyōraku sighed. "Ah, well, maybe I should drink some more."

While Kyōraku was busy pouring himself some more sake, in the third row on the east side of the arena, Rukia gawked at the television screen, probably thinking the same way as her captain's best friend.

After she had regained her composure, she turned slowly to her side to see the reaction from her brother, who was sitting next to her, and the adopted Kuchiki could only wonder how he could still manage to keep a straight face when everyone else was either gaping or wolf whistling to show their approval for the senior captain's action.

"Well, it's nii-sama, after all," she said. Then Rukia scratched her head. "But shouldn't he be a bit aggravated at least?"

The girl didn't realize she had spoken aloud until she felt a side glance from her brother who later noted in a nonchalant tone, "I can hear you, you know."

Rukia had a strange look on her face and she felt like disappearing in that instant.

"D-did I say that aloud?"

Since he knew she didn't really need an answer, Byakuya did not reply and simply turned his attention back to the screen in the stadium and watched as Shihōin Takahiro began to announce the day's schedule and the rules of the races.

* * *

"...competitors will have to run a total of one hundred laps, using shunpo. They are allowed to use their zanpakutō or kidō spell to get past obstacles if they wish. They are, however, _not _allowed to harm their opponent during the race..."

Yoruichi massaged her own legs as she listened to her great-uncle announcing the rules for the fourth time that day. Why he had to repeat himself before every match was still beyond her since said rules were included with the schedule that was sent back to every man who accepted the invitation.

Although she had already had a thirty-minute break before that race started, she still felt somewhat strained after having already run three hundred laps that day.

Standing next to her was the wielder of Sōgyo no Kotowari, whose expression reflected his quiet confidence. At that point, she was no longer certain about his intention, so she would take him as seriously as she took other opponents.

Once the most important man of the Gotei 13 rose slowly from his seat, both Yoruichi and Ukitake knew the race was about to begin.

"Shihōin Yoruichi, Ukitake Jūshirō, do you understand the rules?" Yamamoto asked. Then as he received a nod from each contestant, the general continued, "Then you shall begin on my mark."

As they waited for the general to press the start button to activate the obstacle course, Ukitake turned to give Yoruichi a smile before he turned to wait for the green light.

When the light went green, both Ukitake and Yoruichi shunpo off. Even though she was still tired from her previous matches, the Goddess of Flash still took the lead with the captain of the Thirteenth Division just one flash step behind her.

Just like in all other races, some obstacles popped up without any warning, and even though Yoruichi should have been used to that already, those obstacles still managed to ruin her rhythm and slowed her down just enough for Ukitake to take the lead for the first time.

The crowd cheered as Ukitake shot a low level kidō at a simulated Hollow and moved past Yoruichi who hurdled over a brick wall that suddenly popped up from underneath her. However, since she did not plan to get married that day, Lady Shihōin quickly chased her opponent and reclaimed her lead almost right after it was taken.

Ukitake frowned slightly before he bit his lips and accelerated his speed to catch up with the lady while avoiding some trees that suddenly fell to block his path.

Yoruichi didn't waste her time to watch her rival's move as she focused on speeding up as well, and once again she had to jump when the track moved to reveal a big hole underneath.

Although she had memorized all locations of those hidden obstacles after having raced there for seventeen matches, she still had some trouble getting past them, for they were designed to appear randomly so she could never tell if or when they would appear in each lap.

The golden-eyed lady sighed. "I'm seriously gonna kill whoever built this course."

* * *

A bell tolled as the number on a screen above the finish line that was used to show how many laps they had run changed from seventy-two to seventy-three. Yoruichi was still ahead of Ukitake while she kicked, punched, jumped and dodged her way through all type of obstacles.

She had not paid any attention to the man who was chasing her at all, so the lady had no idea why the crowd suddenly gasped or what caused that loud thud she heard from behind her. However, she felt the urge to look back when the whole arena suddenly became silence as the obstacle course stopped itself half way.

It was then that she saw the captain of the Thirteenth Division crouching down, coughing up some blood.

By the time Yoruichi turned to watch, Unohana had already flown to Ukitake's side to see the captain's condition.

"I don't think it is safe for him to continue with the race," the captain of the Fourth Division announced after a quick check up.

Ukitake stopped coughing for a second to protest, "But I'm fine, senpai. I can still finish this race."

"Your condition will only get worse if you do, Ukitake-taichō," Unohana noted in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know that, but I only get one chance like this, so please let me continue."

"Please be more sensible. You will not be able to defeat Shihōin-sōshireikan in your current condition even if you try," the captain of the Fourth Division reasoned.

"Then I will die trying," the white-haired man insisted.

"But I don't think you really want to die, do you, Ukitake-taichō?"

Even though he was one of the most respected shinigami in the Gotei 13, Ukitake still couldn't help but cringed at the way Unohana glared him down when she uttered her line in that sweet, gentle tone of hers.

Ukitake blinked. "Ah, no?"

"That's good," Captain Unohana noted before she turned to the VIP box and made a gesture to General Yamamoto that Ukitake could no longer stay in the race. Then the second oldest captain of the Gotei 13 released her zanpakutō, causing it to transform into a huge green one-eyed manta ray. "In this case, I shall take you to the Relief Center."

Not in a condition to disagree, Ukitake let Unohana help him get on the back of Minazuki then flew off with her to the Fourth Division.

Yoruichi couldn't help following the two captains with her eyes, concerned about Ukitake's condition.

Back on the VIP box, Yamamoto's expression still hadn't shifted even though his favorite student was just taken to the Fourth Division. He simply got up from his seat before he announced to the crowd, "Since Ukitake Jūshirō cannot complete his race, Shihōin Yoruichi is the winner by default. We shall proceed with the last race for today after thirty minutes of recess."

* * *

Even though she was exhausted, Yoruichi still found herself in the Fourth Division, looking for the room where Ukitake was admitted. While she knew he was in a good hand, she still couldn't help being worried about his condition.

After all, it wasn't every day that her opponent would suddenly fall to the ground while he were racing her.

It appeared she wasn't the only one who concerned, since when she was about to make it to the room Ukitake was in, the door was opened and someone came out.

Her heart jumped a little when she realized said someone was Byakuya, who didn't seem to be any less surprised than her when he saw her and greeted her with a soft, "Oh."

Smiling at the man she had not spoken to personally in days, Yoruichi greeted, "Byakuya."

"Since you're here," he said, "can I take it that today's last race went well for you?"

"It did," she replied. "You're leaving already?"

Byakuya nodded. "I don't think I should stay long and disturb him."

"Oh, then maybe I should let him rest," said Yoruichi as she noticed a small label that was attached on the door saying 'The patient needs to rest. One visitor is allowed to come in at a time.'

Byakuya had a strange expression on his face when he heard Yoruichi's comment, but it soon returned to his normal apathetic look when he stated, "I don't think he'll be able to rest, so since you're already here, you might as well visit him."

"What's that supposed to mean? Is his condition really that bad?"

"No, but you'll understand when you get in," Byakuya replied as he turned back and knocked on the door before he opened it for the lady. "I'll be going now. I will see you later, Yoruichi."

Once Yoruichi entered the room, she quickly turned back just to read the label again; however, Byakuya had already closed the door behind when he left so she could not see if her eyes were deceiving.

"Ah, Yoruichi. How nice of you to drop by!" Ukitake remarked as soon as he spotted her. His complexion seemed to be better than the way it was back at the stadium.

"Um... I thought there's a label out there, saying that only one visitor is allowed to come in at a time?"

The reason Yoruichi had to utter that line was because Ukitake had, not just one, but six visitors with him when she thought that he would be alone since only visitor was allowed to come in at one time and Byakuya had just left.

"Since they arrived before me, I'm not sure if they came in at the same time or not," Kyōraku said, motioning to the two third seats of the Thirteenth Division that were fighting about who was most concerned about their captain's condition. "But everyone else just came in one at a time. I mean, I was alone when I got in here. Shūhei-kun there came in some minutes later, before Rangiku-chan joined us. Then Rukia-chan showed up, followed by her brother, who has just left. And you just dropped by, so one visitor come in at the time just like it was advised on the banner."

Yoruichi blinked at Kyōraku's explanation, wondering just how much he had drunk to gain enough to split hairs in Unohana's division.

"I don't think that's how it's supposed to work," Lady Shihōin commented, thinking that it might be safer for her to follow Byakuya out before the captain of the Fourth Division came back in to check on Ukitake.

"Ah, please don't mind them, Yoruichi," Ukitake said in a hoarse voice. "I'm glad you're here. I didn't think you'd come to visit me."

"Well, of course, I'd come," Yoruichi replied. "You're my respected senpai, after all."

Ukitake pouted, disappointed. Then the white-haired captain sighed. "Ah, well, even if that's your reason, I suppose it's still better than you not showing up at all."

To that, Kyōraku laughed.

"Get over it, Ukitake. You've already lost your chance with her."

"That's right, taichō," Kiyone said. "A great man such as yourself will be able to find another woman."

"Yes, sir, there is still plenty of fish in the sea," Sentarō added.

"Your subordinates are right, Ukitake-taichō, there's really no need to be sad," Matsumoto agreed, trying to comfort the sick man. "If you're interested, I can fix you up with some girls I know."

"Oi, Rangiku-chan, how come you never gave me that offer?" Kyōraku asked. "Aren't we drinking buddies?"

"Umm...Kyōraku-taichō, should you really ask me that now?" asked the lieutenant of the Tenth Division as she pointed at Yoruichi.

"Oops," Kyōraku cried, covering his mouth. "My bad."

Yoruichi shook her head, beginning to have an idea why Byakuya earlier suggested that Ukitake might not be able to rest.

"Oh well, I'm glad to see that your condition isn't too bad. I was worried when I saw you cough up some blood during the race," Yoruichi remarked. "Anyway, do you know when you can be discharged?"

"Unohana-senpai hasn't said anything yet," Ukitake replied, "but I'm used to being in the Fourth Division already, so it doesn't matter how long I have to stay here this time."

Before anything else could be said, the door was knocked once again then it was opened to reveal a not-so-pleased Unohana.

"Speak of the devil," Kyōraku remarked tipsily.

"Did you say something, Kyōraku-taichō?" Unohana asked.

"Ah, no, senpai, you're just hearing things," said the captain of the Eighth Division. "By the way, I thought you've already finished making your rounds and wouldn't return until tomorrow."

Unohana narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't, but I got a report that this room is pretty loud, so I had to come in and check. Now why are you all in here? I thought I have already said only one visitor is allowed in at a time."

Not trusting Kyōraku to be sober enough not to give Captain Unohana the same reasoning he had previously given to her, Yoruichi turned to give Unohana a bow before she said, "I just dropped by to see how he's doing, so now that I see he's fine, I'm leaving. Good day, Unohana-taichō. Have a speedy recovery, Ukitake."

"Ah, but you just got here, Yoruichi," Ukitake protested. "If anybody should leave, it was them."

Yoruichi didn't bother to stop and quickly leave the danger zone before anyone could cross Unohana more.

"Oi, oi, it's not right to prefer a woman over your friends and subordinates, you know, Ukitake."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. "Like you should talk, Kyōraku-taichō."

Unohana took a deep breath before she uttered in a sickly sweet tone that never failed to mortify anyone, "Why don't you all just leave so Ukitake-taichō can take a rest?"

"Umm... yes, I should be going too," Hisagi said. "I already have enough stories to put in tomorrow's paper."

With that, the lieutenant of the Ninth Division bowed at everyone and squeezed himself past Unohana. Seeing so, Matsumoto decided follow her drinking buddy out.

"Ah, wait for me, Shūhei. I thought you agreed to drink with me tonight as well."

"Well, in this case, I will also take my leave, taichō," Rukia remarked. "Someone has to go back and give an update on your condition to the member of our division."

With that said, Rukia bowed at Ukitake, Kyōraku and Unohana before she followed Hisagi and Matsumoto out.

"Well, I'm better now, so you two should go with Kuchiki," Ukitake said to his third seats. "If you're that worried about me, you can come and visit again tomorrow."

"We will, sir," Kiyone and Sentarō replied at the same time before they headed out of the room.

Unohana stared at Kyōraku for a moment as if to ask him why he had yet to move from his seat near the window.

As if he could read her thought, the wielder of Katen Kyōkotsu said, "Well, apparently, I'm the only visitor right now, senpai, so I can stay, right?"

Unohana nodded. "The visiting hour ends at eight, so please make sure to leave by that time."

With that, Unohana turned and left the room.

Kyōraku sighed once the door was closed behind the captain of the Fourth Division.

"Alright, now that everybody's finally gone," Kyōraku said, sounding a lot more sober than he did when the others were around. "Tell me, Ukitake, was that whole coughing up blood just a part of your act or your sickness really kicked back in?"

Ukitake sighed. "Seriously, Kyōraku, do you really think I could fool senpai if the blood wasn't real?"

"Oi, oi, don't tell me you were seriously trying to win back there."

"Of course not! Everything was just a part of my plan to make it more convincing," Ukitake remarked as he shifted and lay down on the bed after he had to sit up when he had visitors. "To tell you the truth, I planned to feign my sickness at first, but I changed my mind right when I saw Unohana-senpai in the VIP box. Who would have thought my sickness would return at the right moment?"

With that said, Ukitake laughed.

"Is that really something you should be laughing about?" the captain with a pink haori wondered.

After he stopped laughing, the white-haired captain ended up coughing a few times, making his friend jump from his seat. "Whoa! Should I go get senpai?"

Ukitake waved his hand to decline the offer. "I'm fine. Never mind that. What about you, Kyōraku? Your race with Yoruichi will be on what? Next Sunday?"

"Right. The first match," said the flamboyant captain.

"So...what are you planning to do?"

"I don't really know, Ukitake. I can't act as convincing as you did," Kyōraku replied, rubbing his chin. "Besides, I've been thinking..."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow, urging his friend to continue.

"...that maybe marrying Yoruichi-chan is not such a bad idea."

* * *

Bleeding Love/End

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since I last updated, so I must apologize once again for taking so long just to write one crappy chapter and for not replying to any reviews for last chapter. In any case, I'm glad to know that you (or at least those who spared time to review) enjoyed the story so far and don't find my skill in writing romance too lacking. I still can't promise a quick update, but I'll do my best to publish the rest of the story soon. Till next time. ~ Amaratta


	21. A Drunken Serenade

While everyone agreed that after her race with Ukitake, she hadn't had any noteworthy competitors so far; no one could say that Yoruichi had it easy in the past six days. After all, she had to race eighteen members of Kurotsuchi Mayuri's loyal subordinates back-to-back, and just like their captain, they were not afraid to use any methods to win.

Thus, Yoruichi decided it would be a good time for her to go and enjoy a nice long bath at the healing hot spring that was located at her training ground underneath the Sōkyoku Hill. After all, she hadn't enough time to visit the place since her match with Mayuri, and she needed to unwind herself a little, so she would be back in her top form in the upcoming race with one Kyōraku Shunsui.

The man might have told her once before that he had no intention to win, but as much as she wanted to trust his words, her experience still told her never to trust another shinigami, especially the old and powerful ones, for they had many years to polish their skills in deception, which made them more cunning than the rest. Therefore, she needed to be prepared just in case the flamboyant captain would go all out like his best friend had done earlier, and prove himself a better opponent than Ukitake.

It was not that she hated the captain of the Eighth Division or thought that he was a bad choice for a husband. He was a good man, and she respected him. But if she could choose, she would rather not tie the knot with him. It just didn't feel right.

Just like that time when she went to bathe there, Yoruichi was accompanied by Aya and shadowed by her bodyguards. However, the difference was that instead of running into Byakuya on her way back to the mansion like the last time, she was greeted by something a little more unexpected.

Lady Shihōin and her companions could clearly hear a faint sound of someone singing when they approached to the manor. Said sound gradually got louder as they were closer.

"..._I love youuu, baaaby, and if it' quiiiite all riiight, I neeeed you, baaby, tooo warm my lonely niiiiighttt... I love you, baaabieeeee..._*"

Yoruichi blinked once it was clear to her who was the one singing that off-tune song in a slur, drunken voice. Then she shook her head and took a deep breath before she approached the man in a pink, flower-patterned coat.

"Kyōraku," she said. "What are you doing here?"

The captain who appeared to be more than a little drunk turned to the source of the voice he heard and then replied with a drunken tone, "I'm here to sing Yoruichi-chan a serenade just in case she would fall for me and let me have an easy win tomorrow."

Yoruichi blinked again. With that inharmonious, off-key singing of his, she could only wondering if he intended to woo her or to use a psychological warfare so she could not sleep that night, thus would not be able to perform well while she raced him in the next day.

However, Yoruichi decided not to make such a comment and simply stated, "Umm... I didn't know if you noticed it or not, Kyōraku, but I was just home."

"So?" he asked. "It doesn't matter if you're home or not as long as Yoruichi-chan is. I'm here to sing for Yoruichi-chan, not for you."

Yoruichi shook her head once she realized that the captain of the Eighth Division had been too drunk to recognize her despite his claim to be there to court her.

"Alright then I'm heading in. Goodnight, Kyōraku," Yoruichi said although she doubted he paid any attention to her since he didn't respond to her farewell.

Instead, the man continued with his singing as though he was never interrupted, "_...truuuust in mee when ayy saaaaaay...*_"

Once she had left Kyōraku behind, Yoruichi turned to her quiet attendant before she asked, "Say, Aya, do you know if we have any earplugs?"

* * *

Since Swayamvara invitations were sent to hundreds of candidates, Byakuya had repeatedly warned himself not be mad whenever any men tried to court Yoruichi, for they all had equal opportunity to try to win her over, or at least they all did until they lost their match or someone else managed to defeat the lady. He had been successful in keeping his temper in check so far, yet it seemed his composure kept being tested by the other men. And that night, it was Kyōraku's turn to try his patient.

Byakuya was having his routine late night stroll, and for some reasons, his feet had led him near the Shihōin Estate. At first, he did not plan to go any closer to the house, but he had to change his mind when he heard someone singing from a distance. He couldn't tell if they were having some kind of party in the Shihōin House or someone was causing a commotion, so he decided he might as well take a look.

It was then that he saw that it was Kyōraku who was singing that song. However, the man might have been singing there for a while, since when Byakuya caught a sight of him, the man cleared his throat and took a sip of sake as though to hydrate it.

While he was pondering whether he should approach the captain of the Eighth Division or not, Kyōraku had turned to his direction and smiled widely before he walked up to him.

"Ah... it's so nice to see you out here," he said. "Did you enjoy my serenade?"

"Why did you ask me that, senpai?" Byakuya wondered.

"How can you ask me why?" Kyōraku said, pouting. "I've been out here, singing for you for hours, so I want to know if you like it."

Byakuya could only look at the older captain in confusion. "You were singing for me?"

"Of course," Kyōraku returned. "But if you're asking me this, I guess you haven't heard it, then. Oh, never mind, I can keep singing all night. What song would you like to hear?"

Then the captain of the Eighth Division blinked a bit before he tilted his head and stared at the captain of the Sixth Division.

"Though, I must ask. Is it just me or your complexion has really become fairer? I remember your skin was darker than this. Not that you're not beautiful as always."

"Beautiful?" At that point, the captain of the Sixth Division probably felt extremely weird out, but to his credit, he kept his cool and asked, "Are you sure you're talking to the right person, Kyōraku-senpai?"

"Of course," the flamboyant captain replied confidently. "Even though you've changed your hair color and grew a few inches taller, I still recognize you, Yoruichi-chan."

Although he had half-expected that kind of explanation, Lord Kuchiki still couldn't help but mentally facepalm. "Umm...senpai..."

The rest of his sentence, however, was interrupted when Kyōraku babbled on, "I don't know why you dyed your hair, though. I hope it's not because you think I prefer a woman with dark hair just because I usually flirted with Nanao-chan.

"You really shouldn't have done that, in fact, _don't goooo changing, to tryyy and please me. You neveeer let me down befooore. Hmm...Don't imagine you're too familiaaar, and I don't see youuuuu anymoooreee_. _Ayy would not leave you in times of trouble. We never could have come this faaaaar, hmmmm...I took the good times. I'll take the bad times. I'll take you just the way you areeeee.**_"

Kyōraku then stopped for a moment to frown.

"I can't remember the next verse, so just know that _I love you just the waaaay yooou arreee.**_"

Byakuya sighed, though he wasn't sure if it was out of relief or weariness. How the captain of the Eighth Division could mistake him for Yoruichi was beyond him, but he decided to let it go for one moment.

"I hate to disappoint you, senpai, but I am not Yoruichi."

"Eh?" the flamboyant captain cried, surprised. "Then who are you? Ah, wait a minute. Let me have a better look."

With that said, Kyōraku leaned closer to Byakuya to take a better look at his face, causing the latter man to pull back reflexively lest he was hit by the tip of Kyōraku's hat.

"Hmm...a white haori and a huge scarf..." the drunken captain noted, rubbing his chin. "You must be... Kuchiki-san, right?"

Although he was definitely a Kuchiki, Byakuya was still a bit unsure if Kyōraku really knew it was him, as the older captain had never addressed him as "Kuchiki-san" before.

"Yes?"

Kyōraku stared at Byakuya again; however this time, he also reached out to touch the younger man's face with both of his hands.

"I haven't seen you in a while, but you look so much younger, Kuchiki-san. There's not even a wrinkle left on your face. You should tell Yama-jii where you got your face lift."

Byakuya felt a vain popping on his forehead once he realized which Kuchiki Kyōraku thought he was, and it took all of self-control he got to keep his cool when he remarked, "Please remove your hand from my face, senpai. I am not Ginrei-jii-sama. I am Byakuya."

"Ho?" The drunken captain blinked to clear his drunken haze. "You're Byakuya-kun? Since when have you grown so big? The last time I saw you, you were only this tall."

By saying "this" Kyōraku put made a gesture around his waist to show just how tall he thought Byakuya was the last time he saw the man, making the younger man wonder just which century the senior captain thought they were in.

"You are really drunk, Kyōraku," Byakuya observed. Although he had decided it was useless to be mad at a drunken man, his irritation was still evident by the fact that he had omitted the honorific when he addressed the older captain. "You should head back to your barrack and stop bothering everyone here."

Kyōraku narrowed his eyes as he looked considerately at Byakuya.

"Ha! Don't think I'd fall for that, Byakuya-kun. I know you only said that because you want to get rid of me and sing a serenade to Yoruichi-chan instead."

This time it was Byakuya turned to narrow his eyes. "What gives you such a ridiculous idea?"

"Oh, didn't you also accept the Swayamvara invite?"

Lord Kuchiki sighed. "That, he remembers."

"There's no way I'm gonna leave, Byakuya-kun. If you wanna sing, you'll have to join me. Don't worry, unlike you, I don't mind having a love rival or two. After all, this is your last chance to woo her because tomorrow I'll win the race so she'll be my wife."

"I am not here to sing."

"Uh, so you're passing by just to get a glimpse of her? How romantic!" Kyōraku teased before he put his arms around the younger man's shoulders. "Oh, well, since you're too shy to sing, I'll sing in your place. Now what song would suit you best? Oh... maybe this one... _O-ocean deeeeeep. Ahm so afraid to show my feeelings. I have saaiiled a million ceeillings... in the solitary rooom... o o-cean deeep. Will I ever find a lover? Maybe she has found another. And as I cry myself to sleeeeeep. I know this luv of mine I'll keeeeeeeeep ocean deeeeeeeep!***_"

"I'm leaving," Byakuya said as he not-so-politely removed Kyōraku's arm from his shoulder.

"Wait...Byakuya-kun!" Seeing that the younger man would not listen to his protest, the captain of the Eighth Division sighed. "Ah, well if you change your mind, you can always come back because ... _wheeeereeveeer you goooo, whatever you doooo, I will be right here waaaaaiting for youuuuu****_."

Ignoring Kyōraku's dramatic act, Byakuya walked off. Once he was out of a hearing-range, Lord Kuchiki rubbed his temple, wondering what kind of devil had brought him to there at that time.

* * *

When Kyōraku actually left the front of the Shihōin Estate was an enigma to both Yoruichi and Byakuya. However, it seemed despite the way he was so drunk it affected his memories, the captain of the Eighth Division still managed to show up at the stadium of the Secret Mobile Corps without any sign of a hang over. In fact, he appeared to be quite perky when he greeted the people at the VIP box before he left to prepare for his race in a locker room.

It was his lieutenant, however, who appeared as though she had not slept at all in the earlier night, since she had dark circles around her eyes. The aforementioned lieutenant sat grumpily in one of the seats that were reserved for Kyōraku's use along with some of the Eighth Division's members who went there to cheer for their captain and one Matsumoto Rangiku who had begged for a seat there since she was too late to get one and did not want to spend her money buying some unneeded goods from the Twelfth Division to watch the match live.

"Say, Nanao," Matsumoto said as she nudged at her fellow lieutenant, "is it really necessary for you to emit such a dark aura? I mean, if you really can't watch Kyōraku-taichō trying to win other woman's hand, you can just leave. I'm sure everyone will understand you."

The remark from the strawberry-blonde made Nanao turned sharply to glare at her. "Are you implying that I have feelings for Kyōraku-taichō, Matsumoto-san?"

Matsumoto tilted her head as she looked at the serious lieutenant. "Don't you?"

"Absolutely not! Why would I have a feeling for such a lazy drunkard?"

The lieutenant of the Tenth Division broke a sweat. "Err... that's your captain you were talking about."

"It's because he's my captain that I had to speak like this," Nanao grumbled. "You know, I was woken up in the middle of last night because he was causing a commotion at Yoruichi-san's place and no one dared to stop him, so I had to drag myself there to get him back to the division. But when I got there, he was nowhere to be found. I was worried if he was so drunk he fell off the cliff or fell into the river somewhere, so I spent half a night looking for him, and you know where I found him?"

"The Eleventh Division?" Matsumoto guessed.

"How can you tell?"

Rangiku laughed before she offered, "I was just guessing because he wasn't drinking with me and Shūhei last night."

Nanao sighed.

"Anyway, it took all I've got to drag him back to the division and even then he kept singing for a few more hours before he finally passed out. I feel sorry for anyone who's going to be his wife."

"Oh, so you're rooting for Yoruichi-san today?"

"No, I'm rooting for my captain, of course."

Matsumoto scratched her head. "But I thought you just said you'd be sorry for his future wife."

"Well, I'd be sorry for Yoruichi-san if she lost, that's for sure, but I'd rather be sorry for her than to be sorry for myself," Nanao said. "I mean, if he was married, it'd be his wife's trouble if he got drunk and caused a ruckus, not mine. Besides, if it's Yoruichi-san, I'm sure she can handle him."

The lieutenant of the Tenth nodded as she finally got her friend's point.

"Oh, well, it's every man for himself, eh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyōraku sneezed once he got on to the track after his name was announced. If he was superstitious, he would have thought someone was talking about him behind his back, but he dismissed the thought once Yoruichi joined him at the start.

"Hello, Yoruichi-chan," he greeted. "You sure look nice today."

"I must say the same thing to you, Kyōraku," Lady Shihōin replied. "I thought you'd at least have a hang over after all the drinking you had last night."

"Eh? How did you know that I was out drinking last night?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "You still have to ask?"

Seeing a confused look on the captain's face, the lady sighed. "Never mind."

Looking up to the stadium, they could see that once again all the tiered seats were taken. It was impossible to tell who were there to watch the race, but it didn't seem to matter much to either of them.

As usual, after Yoruichi and her opponent were summoned to the field, Takahiro got up from his seat to announce the rules.

"...The competitors will have to run a total of one hundred laps, using shunpo. They are allowed to use their zanpakutō or kidō spell to get through the obstacles if they wish. They are, however, _not _allowed to harm their opponent during the race, nor are they allowed to use any means; such as using superglue, smoking bomb, or any binding spells; in order to distract their rival or to prevent their rival from racing at their full ability or from completing the race..."

Kyōraku yawned as he listened to the rules before he turned to Yoruichi and asked, "Say, Yoruichi-chan, are there always this many rules? I thought it was shorter than this the last time I came here to watch the race."

"I take it the last time you came to watch was during Ukitake's match?"

The captain of the Eighth Division nodded.

"Well, to make the long story short, during the past few days, I raced with men from the Twelfth Division and they attempted to cheat by gluing me to the start, throwing a smoking bomb on my track to distract me, and some tried to capture me before I past the finish line, using bakudō. They were all disqualified later, of course. Even so, the elders decided it would be best to add those to the rules, so no one would try them again."

"Oh my, did they really go that far?" Kyōraku asked in disbelief. "I wish I knew this before so I could talk to them for you."

"No need for that, Kyōraku. Soifon has already done enough," said the golden-eyed lady.

"Eh? What did she do?"

"Oh, she was just trying to kill everyone who cheated, that's all," said Yoruichi, "which is why she was banned from coming to watch the race for three days."

"Ah, so she's not here today, is she?"

"Why, Kyōraku? Are you planning to cheat?"

"No, no, no," the senior captain said, waving his hands. "I just don't want to get on her bad side, that's all. Besides, Yama-jii is usually quite sharp when it comes to people cheating, isn't he?"

To that remark, Yoruichi nodded.

"Yes. If it weren't for him, I'm sure there would be many more strange attempts from my opponents. It's amazing how he was able to catch all cheating from those Twelfth Division's men even though he seemed to be sleeping through each race, and he even threatened to disqualify the rest of the men from that division should another man try to cheat."

Kyōraku nodded before he commented, "Yes. That old man is really scary. Sometimes I really wonder if he has a third eye hidden somewhere."

By the time they finished their small talk, General Yamamoto had already stood, ready to do what he did in all other races – inquired if they understood the rules perfectly then pressed the button in his hand so the race could begin.

* * *

While Yoruichi had her eyes fixed on the lights, Kyōraku still calmly stretched his arms and legs. Once the light changed from red to yellow and then green, both of them set off in a light speed that all the spectators could see was flashes of orange and pink.

The crowd cheered as Yoruichi dodged her first obstacle and took the lead in the first lap. Meanwhile, Kyōraku pulled back slightly in surprise once an iron fence suddenly popped from the ground in front of him, but he jumped over it in the next second and sped up to try to catch Yoruichi who was still a step in front of him.

While the commander of the Secret Mobile Corps was famous for her speed and was nicknamed the Goddess of Flash, the captain of the Eighth Division also had years of experience and he was also known to be one of the people who had the farthest shunpo step. Thus, they exchanged the lead for a few times, although Yoruichi did not allow her rival to take a lead for too long.

The bell tolled again once they both past the finish line for the fiftieth time, then the two were greeted by a simulated Huge Hollow. Not changing her pace, Yoruichi went directly to its head and punched through its mask before she continued on her way, while Kyōraku sighed and touched the tip of his hat.

"Ah... this brings back memories," he noted, thinking about how long it had been since he had last fought a simulated Hollow. However, since it was not time to be nostalgic, the captain shot the thing down with a low level hadō that proved to be more destructive than some higher level hadō, used by a lesser shinigami.

Seeing that Yoruichi had left him behind once again, Kyōraku tutted and glanced over to the stadium. As he spotted where his lieutenant was sitting, he took off his hat and his pink haori then threw them to that direction before he shouted, "Hold them for me, Nanao-chan. I'm going to be more serious from now on."

How he managed to aim at his lieutenant and threw his accessories to her while he was running at light speed was still something the audiences had yet to find an explanation. However, those things still landed right on the laps of the surprised Nanao.

Then Kyōraku accelerated again to catch up with Yoruichi who didn't seem to notice her opponent's small episode.

By the time she passed the finish line for the ninety-fifth time in that match, Yoruichi noticed how close the older captain was to catching up with her, so she decided to sprint up just to create a little more distance between them. Despite how she still had the lead, that small distance could be closed in only one flash-step and so far, no one knew Kyōraku's true ability for he usually hid it with his laid-back personality, and Yoruichi was not a type to take chance. After all, there were not much distance left to run, so one mistake could be fatal.

Seeing that Yoruichi had sped up once again, Kyōraku pouted and decided to take her example.

They had passed the finish line almost at the same time when the number over the finish line showed there was only one lap left for them to run. Once again, simulated Hollows appeared on the track, and they went at their own Hollow at the same time.

Yoruichi wasn't sure if she was just imagining things, but she believed Kyōraku gave her a smile and a nod of his head when their Hollows turned to dust. However, she didn't waste her time to think about it and headed for the finish line with Kyōraku just a second behind her.

As the race was very close, the crowd could no longer sit on their seats when Yoruichi and Kyōraku went for the finish line. Yoruichi made her final sprint while the captain of the Eighth Division appeared to do the same thing.

Even the man who did not normally show any emotion on his face and usually seemed bored whenever he came to watch any match, Kuchiki Byakuya, could not help but stood up like the rest of the crowd, and it was not because the people in front of him were blocking his view either, since he and his sister had taken the front row during that match.

He stared unblinkingly and held his breath as Yoruichi and Kyōraku passed the finish line. It was a second after General Yamamoto announced Yoruichi's name as the winner that Rukia turned to her brother and caught how he closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding.

* * *

Kyōraku heaved once he passed the finish line, and once he regained his normal breathing, he walked up to Yoruichi who stood nearby, wiping her face with a face towel.

"Ah, that was tough," the man commented. "I have no idea how you manage to do this several times a day for weeks now, Yoruichi-chan."

"It's not like I have other choice," Yoruichi replied.

"That true," Kyōraku said before he sighed and asked dejectedly, "So I've lost my chance, huh?"

Yoruichi gave the older man a sympathetic smile before she said, "I'm sorry, Kyōraku."

"Oh, but there's no need to be, Yoruichi-chan. It's not your fault," the brown-haired captain remarked, smiling in return. "I was the one who couldn't catch up with you."

For some reason, Yoruichi recalled that strange smile Kyōraku gave her during the last lap, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had really done his best.

"It was a good match, by the way," the lady noted.

"Wasn't it?" the brown-haired captain agreed. "Oh well, at least this way my family can't say that I didn't try. Good luck with the rest of your races, Yoruichi-chan."

Yoruichi nodded and gave the older man another small smile before she headed out of the track so she could take some rest in the locker room.

Seeing that Yoruichi had left, the laid-back captain moved up to where his subordinates and his drinking buddy were, and once he was in front of them, he announced with a crestfallen look, "I lost."

"That's obvious," Nanao grumbled.

Tilting his head slightly, he asked in a teasing tone, "Shouldn't you be more happy that I'm still available, Nanao-chan?"

"Who would be?" the lieutenant replied in a harsh tone.

"You're sure quick on rebound, Kyōraku-taichō," Matsumoto observed.

"Ah, no, Rangiku-chan, my heart is still very much broken," the man claimed, touching his chest dramatically, "which is why I need to drown my sorrow with sake. Care to join me?"

"Isn't it because you've drunk too much last night that you didn't perform well earlier, taichō?" Nanao asked. "I thought you'd learn a lesson, but you're going to get drunk again."

Kyōraku gave Nanao a "what's wrong with that" look, which seemed to drive the girl over the edge since she suddenly screamed in frustration before she said, "Fine! Do whatever you want. I'm leaving!"

With that the uptight lieutenant threw the pink cloak and the hat at her captain who only managed to catch the hat before it hit him, leaving the haori to cover his head.

Pulling the pink coat away from his face, the captain blinked and followed his lieutenant with his eyes. "What's wrong with Nanao-chan?"

Matsumoto could only laughed before she replied, "She is just disappointed that you lost."

"Oh, so she bet on me?"

"Kind of."

"Hmm...I never knew Nanao-chan also likes to gamble," Kyōraku stated as he put the hat and the haori back on. "Ah well, never mind her. So how about you, Rangiku-chan? Do you want to join me for a drink?"

Matsumoto feigned a pouty look.

"You've rejected all of my invitations for weeks, Kyōraku-taichō, but now you're inviting me?"

"Why not, Rangiku-chan? You can't really be that angry with me, right? I mean, it's not like you don't have other drinking buddies." Getting a glared from the strawberry-blond-haired lieutenant, Kyōraku laughed sheepishly. "Oh, oh, sorry, Rangiku-chan. Why don't I make it my treat as an apology?"

"Ah, you sure know how to sweet-talk a woman," Matsumoto grinned; obviously her anger could be driven away by some free booze.

"Then shall we go now?"

"Now? Won't you stay and watch other races first?"

"I've just got my heart broken, Rangiku-chan. It's too painful to stay here just now," said Kyōraku. "Besides, none of those men stood a chance against Yoruichi-chan, or at least those who are to race her today, anyway."

"So you mean you'd still watch if you think Yoruichi-san's opponent might stand a chance against her?"

"Of course, or other wise it'd just be a waste of time," the captain replied, "which mean, I won't return to this place again, well, at least until it was Byakuya-kun's turn anyway."

* * *

A Drunken Serenade/End

* * *

Kyōraku's boozy playlist:  
* "_Can't Take My Eyes Off You_" written by Bob Crewe and Bob Gaudio, and originally performed by Frankie Valli.  
** "_Just The Way You Are_" written and originally performed by Billy Joel.  
*** "_Ocean Deep_" written by Rodney Trott and Jonathan Sweet, and originally performed by Cliff Richard.  
**** "_Right Here Waiting_" written and originally performed by Richard Marx.

A/N: At this point, I think writing an end note is more difficult than writing the chapter itself. Thank you all for putting up with my weird sense of humor so far. Who would have thought a story like this would reach over 20 chapters or over 100,000 words? lol. Anyway, now I'm working hard to finish the rest of the story, and if I can keep writing in this speed, you'll get to the conclusion of Swayamvara within a month or two, so please stay with me until then. Comments/Criticisms are welcome as usual. Till next update ~ Amaratta


	22. The Final Countdown

"So tomorrow is the last day, isn't it?"

The question came from none other than Yoruichi's lady friend, Shiba Kūkaku. Since she came to Seireitei for business, the firework maker decided to drop by and have dinner with Lady Shihōin although she did not show up to watch the races that occurred earlier that day.

Lady Shiba was smoking her pipe while she waited for dinner to be served while Lady Shihōin was massaging her left foot in an absent-minded manner.

"Yes?" the hostess replied.

"So there are like what? Three races left?"

"Actually only two," said Yoruichi.

"Two? So someone's already withdrawn, eh?" the one-armed lady said. "I must say there're a lot more wimps in Seireitei than I thought. I mean, what is it with them giving up just because one guy has lost to you? Sure, Kyōraku is one of the oldest and most experienced captain, and all, but is that really a reason to quit?"

"Well, it's a good proof of how serious they are about me, isn't it?" Yoruichi observed sarcastically, "but why would you care if they should withdraw from the race?"

The head of the Shiba house gave her friend a wicked grin. "It's because I can't bet on any races if they all keep withdrawing."

"I should have known," Lady Shihōin muttered, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, no one withdraws from tomorrow's race. It's just that there are only two candidates left."

"I see," the black-haired lady said with a nod. "So...who are those men again?"

"Some guy from the Koike house, and Byakuya."

Kūkaku nodded.

"You're sure they're not gonna quit at the last minute?"

Yoruichi looked up a bit before she said, "Well, I can't say for the other guy, but I don't think Byakuya will quit."

"Oh, right. That guy's been trying to defeat you ever since he was a kid, hasn't he?" Kūkaku commented, knowing just what the relationship between her friend and the nobleman had been in the past.

"Yeah," Yoruichi said. "He's no longer a kid, though."

Kūkaku nodded. "And the prize is also different this time."

The purple-haired lady nodded but said nothing in reply, as she sighed absently. Her action caused her friend to turn and study her more carefully.

"Say, Yoruichi, do you think he has a chance to win at all?"

The shape-shifter gave her friend a side glance. "If this is about the bet, Kūkaku..."

"No, it's not about the bet...although, since you mention it, I might put some money in that race, too," the one-armed firework maker said thoughtfully, rubbing her chin. "But anyway, I just asked because you look rather agitated today while you never looked so troubled before other matches."

Yoruichi blinked at her friend's comment. "Do I, really?"

Kūkaku rolled her eyes.

"I said so, didn't I? So, it makes me think that maybe you're afraid that he'll win."

Yoruichi gave her friend a strange look.

"Or worse," Kūkaku continued, ignoring that look on her friend's face, "you're afraid that he'll lose."

Yoruichi sighed.

"You know, Byakuya asked me that too well, technically, he asked Aya, but that's beside the point," said the lady. "Let's just say he asked that same thing when he accepted the Swayamvara invitation."

"You mean he asked you whether you think he stood a chance to win?" the lady in red furrowed her brows. "The guy's sure weird."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Not that one. He asked me if I was afraid he would win."

"Oh...So what did you say to him, then?"

"To do his best," Yoruichi replied matter-of-factly.

"Hmm...if it were any other women, I'd think that line were meant to encourage him, but since it's you, it must be more like a challenge. You know, in a 'catch me if you can' sort of way," Ganju's tyrannous sister said thoughtfully, "which means you don't think he'll be able to defeat you, but then again, you wouldn't mind it if he could. Am I right?"

"Aren't you analytical today, Kūkaku?"

Ganju's tyrannous sister shrugged. Then she narrowed her eyes and took a scrutinizing look at her friend.

"You didn't deny it, so I must be right, but why do you look so troubled now if you really don't mind either ways?" Kūkaku took a moment to ponder her own question before she suddenly remarked, "Wait a minute...don't tell me it's because you believe he'll lose..."

Lady Shihōin looked even more troubled than earlier, making Lady Shiba stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Seriously, Yoruichi?"

The hostess sighed once again, but before she had to say anything to accept or deny her friend's assumption, a couple of servants came in to serve dinner.

"Alright, let's eat," said the golden-eyed lady. "Didn't you say you were hungry?"

Kūkaku chuckled as a response.

"Yeah, I guess I said that," Lady Shiba agreed. However, while she decided not to pursue with the subject, she still could not stop the urge to remark, "But just so you know, Yoruichi, my money is so on Kuchiki Byakuya tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kuchiki's estate, the head of the family was walking restlessly around the house.

Ever since he accepted the Swayamvara invitation, Byakuya had secretly been training to sharpen his shunpo skills whenever he found the time. As he had nothing else he needed to do that night, he had contemplated on going out to practice, but he decided against it in the end, knowing that was nothing more could be done when his race with Yoruichi was scheduled in the next day, except for having a good rest to keep his body in its best form.

Still, he could not fall asleep that night.

He had to admit that despite how confident he always acted around everyone, including her, he still felt uneasy when it came to racing against Lady Shihōin. He had never defeated her before, and even though he had calculated that she would be rather worn out after eighteen days of racing, he was uncertain if that slight advantage would be enough for him to beat her.

After he failed in every method he used to calm his nerves, the head of the Kuchiki clan found himself sitting back on top of the roof of his mansion, staring at the blue moon, wondering how long it had been since the last time he was able to sit back and spend his time doing nothing but admiring the beauty of the night.

His facial expression became more relaxed as a warm breeze blew gently past his skin. He suspected it had been just as long as a certain dark-skinned lady went missing from Soul Society without a trace, and as a result, could not come to get him out of his bed in the middle of the night to attend her little astronomy lesson that was usually dragged on for hours.

A tender gleam flashed behind his gray eyes as the thought of the lady crossed his mind.

He could still remember the last time he sat with her above the Sōkyoku Hill, watching the stars, for coincidentally, it was also the last time he saw her before she vanished from Soul Society along with a bunch of her friends that also happened to be Seireitei's most wanted fugitives...

_Like most of the times she came to bug him in the middle of the night, the heir of the Kuchiki family was sleeping peacefully in his futon, but unlike many other times she came to wake him up, she did not throw a bucket of water at him to wake him up. Instead, the twenty-second head of the Shihōin clan tiptoed into her playmate's bedroom and took a quick look to see if the boy had hidden any weapons within his reach. She then crouched down, leaned closer his face and smiled her impish smile before she shouted into his ear, "Fire!"_

_The young Kuchiki startled and suddenly sat up._

"_What! Where's the fire? Ow!" The last word came as Byakuya accidentally knocked his forehead to Yoruichi's chin when he got up earlier. Falling back into his futon by the impact, Byakuya rubbed his forehead. It was then that he got a good look at the woman who had disrupted his sleep earlier. "There's not really any fire, is there?"_

"_No," Yoruichi replied, "but if they were, you'd be dead by now, sleepyhead."_

_Byakuya groaned and pushed himself up once again since he didn't feel too comfortable lying in his bed while the Demon Cat was around. Meanwhile, Yoruichi leaned away to prevent another accident._

"_Then what the hell is wrong with you, Demon Cat?" he asked with a glare._

_Not to be outdone, Yoruichi glared back._

"_The question should be what the hell is wrong with _you_, Byakuya-bo?" the lady retorted. "There is an emergency out there, but you're still able to sleep?"_

_The Kuchiki heir narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Just like everyone else in the city, he knew about the emergency with the Ninth Division, and while it pained him to admit, he was not in a position to do anything about it, except acting like a good boy and staying back in the house so his grandfather would have one less thing to worry. Therefore, Byakuya could only wonder what Yoruichi wished to gain from waking him up in the middle of the night._

"_Well then, excuse me, but what do you suppose that I do?"_

_It seemed she was waiting for that kind of response, since the lady grinned and replied immediately, "You can come with me?"_

_Obviously, her answer did not get him in a better mood, for he asked in an irritated tone, "To where?"_

"_Why, Byakuya-bo? Don't tell me you're too afraid to follow me."_

_With that, she was off, knowing that he would have no choice but to chase her._

_The boy growled but followed her regardless. He had to give it to that woman to know how to get under his skin and make him do many things that he would later regret with just a few words._

_A few minutes later, he found Yoruichi sitting back at the cliff of the Sōkyoku Hill, so he could only furrowed his brows as he approached her and asked, "What are we doing here?"_

_Yoruichi looked up at him for a second before she gazed back into the starlit sky. "Sit."_

"_Sit?" Byakuya repeated after Yoruichi with a scowling face. "You woke me up in the middle of the night and told me to follow you out just to sit here?"_

"_And watch the stars," the lady added._

_The young nobleman rolled his eyes. "Don't you have something better to do? I mean, you were the one who said there was an emergency."_

_The head of the Shihōin house sighed dramatically._

"_Well, that's true, but my order is to standby and wait for further instruction."_

_Once again, Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Like you can be stopped by such an order."_

_Yoruichi snorted._

_Byakuya could only wonder what made her enjoy pulling a prank on him so much when there were so many other people she could mess with._

"_That's it, Demon Cat, I'm going home."_

_Before the young noble could do as he announced, he was stopped with Lady Shihōin's firm grip on his wrist._

"_No, you're not," she said. "You still owe me one favor since you lost to me a couple of days ago. Now I'm collecting it, so sit."_

_As much as he did not want to follow her command, they still had an agreement – if he were to win in their little game of tag, she would stop coming by to provoke him, while if he lost, he would have to do one thing she demanded. Although it was not a written contract and he could choose not to follow that agreement, Byakuya was taught to always keep his words, so there was nothing else he could do but to huff and sit down next to the shape-shifter._

"_Fine," he grumbled. "But it'd be your fault if I couldn't get up early in the morning, so don't you dare throw freezing water at me."_

_The commander of the Secret Mobile Corps smirked, satisfied with the fact that the young Kuchiki brought up their shunpo training himself when he normally acted as though he didn't want to be bothered by said lesson._

"_Alright, I'll remember to use warm water then," was Yoruichi's reply._

_Byakuya groaned in displeasure while Yoruichi laughed at his reaction._

"_You really enjoy torturing me, don't you?"_

_Once Yoruichi ended her fit of laughter, she replied, "Well, I guess, in a way, I do, but you'll miss me when I'm gone."_

_Byakuya turned sharply toward his companion before he stared her with his eyes narrowed._

"_Why? Are you planning to stop coming to my house from now on?"_

_The purple-haired lady laughed again._

"_See? I still haven't gone anywhere, but you start missing me already?"_

"_Che!" the boy snarled. "Why'd I miss the likes of you? I'm so gonna throw a huge party once I can get rid of you."_

_Yoruichi smiled and turned her eyes back to the sky._

"_If that's the case, then sorry to burst your bubbles, Byakuya-bo, but you can't get rid of me that easy."_

_Byakuya sighed audibly but made no comment on the lady's sentence. Instead, he adjusted his position so he was having his back on her before he pulled his knees up and used them to support his chin as he hugged his legs._

_The rustling sound made Yoruichi turned to him and asked in curiosity, "What're you doing?"_

"_Turning my back to you, obviously," he replied. "You only demanded me to sit here and watch the stars, not to look at you or talk to you, so it shouldn't matter to you which direction I'm facing."_

_The lady chuckled. "Oh, well, that's fair enough."_

_With that, Yoruichi also shifted her position so she had her back on Byakuya as well. However, unlike him, she did not hug her legs. Instead, the lady leaned backward and used the young man's back as a human backrest, causing him to stiffen as a result._

_Now it was Byakuya's turn to ask, "What're you doing?"_

"_If you're not going to act like a good companion, the least you can do is stay still and be a good backrest."_

_Once again, Byakuya groaned but said nothing in reply._

_They quietly stayed in that position for a long moment, listening to the sound of the wind and whatever kind of insects that made a sound at night, before Byakuya sighed audibly._

"_Aren't you bored?" he wondered._

"_No. I can stay up all night, stargazing," Yoruichi claimed. "You know, they believe that those stars can give you all the answers you want if you know how to translate them."_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes. "What is it with women and astrology?"_

"_It's not just women, many men believe that too," said the head of the Secret Mobile Corps._

"_So what do they tell you now?"_

"_Nothing," Yoruichi replied with a shrug._

_If he wasn't afraid he would bang his head with hers, he would have turned to give her an incredulous look. However, since he did, Byakuya could only keep still when he asked, "What? But didn't you say...?"_

"_Well, I never said I knew how to translate them," Yoruichi remarked. "If I did, I would've chosen a career as a fortune teller. Now I thought you're not gonna talk to me, Byakuya-bo?"_

"_I just had to make sure you haven't fallen asleep, Demon Cat."_

_Once again, they both sat in silence. Although he was tensed at the beginning, Byakuya had become more relaxed after a while that he started to feel dopy. He had probably dozed off at some point, for he did not realize when a Hell's butterfly had flown over to Yoruichi or what kind of message it relayed to the head of the Secret Mobile Corps._

_All he knew was that she had already released it by the time he noticed it. Then, she stood up and stretched herself._

"_Let's call it a night," she said._

_After she got no response from her younger friend, Yoruichi looked down and saw that Byakuya still assumed the same position._

"_Oi. You're not asleep, are you, Byakuya?"_

"_No, I'm not," Byakuya replied. Then he flushed slightly as he muttered, "I think my legs are, though."_

_As expected, the lady laughed._

"_It'll get better if you move," she commented. Offering her hand, she said, "C'mon."_

_Byakuya took the offered hand halfheartedly before he pulled himself up._

"_Feeling better now?" Yoruichi asked after she watched Byakuya bend down to massage his legs for a moment. Getting a nod from him, she said, "Then can you go home yourself?"_

_With a scowl on his face, he retorted, "What do you take me for? A kid?"_

_Not in the mood to fight him, Yoruichi simply gave him her usual impish smile._

"_Alright then, I'll get going now," Yoruichi said. "And since you're being a good boy tonight, I'll cut you some slack and let you sleep in this morning."_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. You only said so because have something else to do."_

"_Ah, that's right. You know me too well," Yoruichi said then shrugged. "I'll catch you later, Byakuya-bo."_

_And with that, she was off, leaving an annoyed Byakuya behind..._

Byakuya sighed and shook the memory out of his head. When they said goodbye that night he never thought her "later" would mean another century. The next day, she simply disappeared from Soul Society, and no one could tell what happened to her.

As much as he hated to admit, he did think of her from time to time, and when a wind blew past his hair, he would wonder if it was her, coming back to pester him by stealing his hair tie. After a while, he came to a conclusion that she would not return and told himself not to give so much thought about the "Demon Cat."

From then on, he started wearing his hair down and kept himself busy with his shinigami trainings, his family business, and noble gatherings, so he did not have much time left to ponder on what happened to her, and soon, Yoruichi was nothing more than another fading memory.

Or at least that was how it was until she suddenly reappeared before his eyes to rescue a stray that was Kurosaki Ichigo. Not soon afterward, she managed to clear her name by unveiling Aizen's treacherous plan and, much to his surprised, decided to start over in Seireitei after the war was over.

They never really discussed why she left, although she did give him a peace offering in form of ugly goldfishes while he assured her he was not angry by her actions. They simply went on as though nothing had changed between the two of them. However, deep down, he knew that she also knew that nothing was the same between them.

The old him would never admit his feelings for her to himself, let alone to her or to the rest of the after world by accepting the Swayamvara invitation. He would have chosen to commit a seppuku before anyone could find out that he harbored even a tiny bit of affection toward the demon cat.

The old her would never accept that he was not some brat that needed discipline or that he had become her equal. She would have just laughed and brushed off the idea that she could rely on him or confide in him, and his name would be the last that came to her mind whenever she was in trouble.

However, those had not been the case since she returned to Soul Society.

He had accepted that invitation against the expectations of everyone who had any clue of how his relationship with Yoruichi had been in the past and the advice of his elders, and his reason was not to prove that he had surpassed her in shunpo, for he could not care less about that then. He had accepted so he could have a chance at winning her hand in a marriage.

Meanwhile, even though the lady still came to taunt and tease him from time to time, he could still tell the different in how she treated him in general. She had trusted him to watch her back on a mission and she had let him in on some of her worries, which meant a lot, considering how the head of the Secret Mobile Corps hardly ever relied on anyone.

The bottom line was that both of them had changed, which was not such a surprised to Lord Kuchiki. It had been a century since they last met, after all.

What really surprised him, however, was his own feelings. He didn't believe he could love again after Hisana, but apparently, he could, and it surprised him more when he didn't find it such a bad thing. In fact, he was rather content with the way things turned out. The only complaint he had was that it reduced him to a nervous fool whenever Yoruichi was concerned.

Byakuya sighed once again. It was already clear to him that he would not able to find himself at rest that night. Looking back to the sky, he wondered if everything was really written in the stars.

If so, then he wanted to know if he was the only one feeling that way. However, since he could not read the stars any better than he could understand the content of Yoruichi's heart, he could only continue to wonder if Yoruichi was as nervous as he was, or if she was sleeping soundly, thinking that the next day would be just another uneventful day of her life.

* * *

While Byakuya was looking at the sky from above his mansion, Yoruichi found herself at a secluded spot on the Sōkyoku Hill, looking down to the whole city with a troubled look on her face.

Although she hadn't gone anywhere without her bodyguards since the races began in order to avoid any sneaky attacks from Mayuri and his underlings, she decided she could do without them that night. The men from the Twelfth Division wouldn't be so stupid as to try to cause her any more problems after their lives and their lab's safety were openly threatened by Soifon, and even if they were, Yoruichi wouldn't mind venting her frustration on any of them. Besides, she needed an alone time to think.

Just like Kūkaku had pointed out in their conversation before dinner, she shouldn't have been worried about the outcome of the race with Byakuya, but she still did, which meant that the firework maker might also be right when she said that it might be because Yoruichi was afraid that Byakuya would lose.

If it had been years ago, Yoruichi would have said that the idea was absurd and rejected it right after it was suggested. However, now, all she could do was feeling agitated.

"Why? It's just Byakuya," she said to herself. "He shouldn't make me feel like this."

Lady Shihōin sighed again. If she were to be honest, she was only partially right. The Byakuya she knew from the old time would never make her feel the way she was feeling, but she had to admit he was no longer her "Little Byakuya." She had even stopped addressing him in such a manner ever since her return to Soul Society.

While she liked that Little Byakuya and enjoyed spending her time with him, her heart never fluttered when he was around and there were several things she would never discuss with him. The current Lord Kuchiki, on the other hand, made her feel that she could be herself and share all of her secrets with him, although she had a problem looking him in the eyes lately, for those eyes seemed to have a strange pull to her and made her feel like there were some butterflies in her stomach.

The feeling was strange that she didn't quite get it herself, but Kūkaku laughed when they walked together to the boar wagon that Kūkaku used to travel to Seireitei.

"_Yoruichi, Yoruichi, Yoruichi," the firework said. "You give everyone an impression that you're a flirt, but now I know you only acted that way because no men had ever made you feel like a real woman."_

"_What the hell are you talking about? I always feel like a real woman. It's not like I'm a transvestite or something."_

_It was Kūkaku's turned to roll her eyes and sighed. "That's not what I meant, but never mind."_

_With that, Kūkaku got on her wagon. However before she rode off, she turned to Yoruichi and stated, "I've no idea what you see in him, Yoruichi, but no one can blame you if you go a little easy on him in the race tomorrow."_

"_I don't think I get your point."_

_Kūkaku cracked her knuckles. "You really are getting on my nerve tonight, Yoruichi."_

"_Don't I always?"_

"_Whatever." The firework maker sighed. "Anyway, I'm not saying this because I'm particularly fond of Kuchiki Byakuya or anything. It's quite the contrary, actually, since the guy tried to shred my stupid brother into pieces. But as I said earlier, you might want to got a little easy on him tomorrow. That way he might have a little more chance at winning."_

"_And as I said earlier, I don't know what you're getting at."_

"_I was saying if you don't feel like seeing him lose, it's not wrong if you'll let him win," said Lady Shiba. "Of course, the crowd might be a little upset if they found out, but this is your lifetime of hell or happiness we're talking about here, so who cares about what they think? I mean, you told me yourself that the original purpose of Swayamvara was so a woman can be happily married to a man of her own choice, so there's nothing wrong with playing favorite here. All is fair in love and war anyway."_

_Yoruichi furrowed her brows a bit. "I really don't know, Kūkaku."_

"_Oh, what the hell! Just do whatever makes you happy then. It's not like I have anything to gain from this," Kūkaku remarked, obviously had enough of that conversation. "I'm off now. Good luck tomorrow."_

_And with that, Kūkaku was gone, leaving Yoruichi with a few more things to ponder. Thus, Lady Shihōin left her mansion and later found herself at the spot she was sitting, as it was the place where she usually went whenever she needed an alone time to think..._

Yoruichi had lost count of how many times she had sighed that night, and she thought there were still many more to come if she was still that uncleared about her feelings and about what she was going to do on the race between her and the man who had been the cause of her restlessness for the past couple of weeks, Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

The Final Countdown/End

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope this chapter didn't turn out too dull for your liking. Once again, I didn't reply to any of the reviews that you spared your time to write to me, but please be sure that I read all of them and appreciate all of your thoughts and comments. Anyway, since I definitely can't drag this story on forever, the much awaited (or so I hope) race between Byakuya and Yoruichi will take place in the next chapter, which is almost ready to be released, so I should be able to publish it within a week or two, so please look forward to that. Until then comments and criticisms are welcome. ~ Amaratta


	23. The Last Race

Although it was a Friday afternoon, the Secret Mobile Corps's stadium was filled almost as quickly as it was opened for spectators. Renji scratched his head when he looked around for an empty seat. He hoped he would find one, for he couldn't afford to pay to view a live broadcast from the Twelfth Division, thanks to the fact that he had lost all of his paycheck on a bet three weeks earlier.

"Hey, Renji! Over here!" the black-haired midget shouted from a box on the grandstand, which had a label said "for Kuchiki Byakuya-sama's use" in front of it.

Although he was Byakuya's lieutenant and he could sit at the box that was reserved for the captain's staffs, Renji still wasn't sure if he should sit there. After all, the people from Clan Kuchiki might also come to sit at that box, and he wouldn't want to be around them just as much as they would not want to be around him. However, he knew he would be in trouble if he didn't meet Rukia when she called him over, so he approached to her anyway.

Rukia furrowed her brows once Renji was there. "Why isn't nii-sama with you?"

"Taichō said I should come here first," Renji replied. "Who knows? Maybe he's already in the locker room. Anyway, is it really alright for me to sit here?"

"Of course," Rukia replied. "You're nii-sama's lieutenant. Besides, it's not like any of the elders will be here."

"Huh? They won't?"

"Oh, you know, they don't want to mingle with commoners and what not," Rukia replied with a shrug, "which is good, actually. If they're here, I won't be able to use these."

By saying "these", the adopted Kuchiki bent down and picked up two paper boards, one had the words "GO NII-SAMA!" on it whereas the other had the words "GO YORUICHI-DONO!"

Even though Renji had known Rukia for almost as long as he had lived, he still couldn't quite understand her motive.

"So, who are you cheering for exactly?" the crimson-eyed lieutenant couldn't help but ask.

"Are you stupid or something? This is for today's first match," Byakuya's little sister said, pointing at the one with Yoruichi's name on it. "And this one is for when Yoruichi-dono is racing nii-sama."

"Oh," Renji nodded before he sat down next to his friend.

"Hey. You didn't make any bet again, did you?" the girl questioned.

"With what money?" the lieutenant of the Sixth Division replied. "I'm broke if you don't remember."

Rukia glared at her friend, as what she heard from his sentence was if the man wasn't already broke, he would certainly have made a bet.

"So you're going to bet if you have some money, huh?" the girl asked with a malicious tone.

"What's wrong with that?"

Renji wished he hadn't asked, for he was rewarded with Rukia's infamous smack on his head.

"Ouch!" Renji cried, rubbing his head to see if it swelled. "What's your problem, midget?"

"The next time you're broke don't come crying for my help, you idiot."

Renji was about to argue that he had never come crying for her help, but after he saw that narrowed gaze from his childhood friend, he decided to keep his mouth shut instead.

* * *

Meanwhile, away from all the loud shouting and cheering of the Swayamvara inspectors, Byakuya was sitting alone in the Sixth Division administrative office, staring at the goldfish aquarium, which had been there since he received those fish from Yoruichi.

The lady was probably racing whoever that other guy was back in the Secret Mobile Corps's arena at that same moment, and the race should be done soon with her being the winner.

An alarm clock that Byakuya set earlier on his desk went off, reminding him that he should head to the stadium before he would be late for his own race and lose by default, like Ōmaeda Marechiyo, who failed to show up on schedule as he was too busy singing Mayuri's name back in the Fourth Division.

Taking a deep breath, Lord Kuchiki brought a key out of his kimono sleeve and used it to unlock a drawer in his desk. He later pulled out a cardboard box and opened it to reveal a pair of sandals. Putting those shoes on, Byakuya was off to have a race that could be a major turn of his life.

* * *

Back at the stadium, Yachiru was having fun preforming the Mexican Wave with the crowd during the thirty-minute break while her guardian opted to observe the crowd as he didn't think it fitted his image to join in.

"This is fun, Ken-chan," Yachiru said gleefully as she sat down after the Wave when past her position. "You should try it."

Kenpachi gave his ward a side-glance. "Don't play too much, Yachiru. I won't go out to buy you anything to eat if you get hungry."

"Ken-chan's no fun."

Even though she said that line with a pout, the pink-haired lieutenant was back into her high-spirited mode when she ignored her captain's and waited for the next Wave.

As he heard the announcer asking Yoruichi and Byakuya to report on the field, Kenpachi could sense a dark aura coming from behind him, so he looked over his shoulder and saw that said aura was emitted by the solemn captain of the Second Division. Curious, he followed her eyes only to see that the woman was staring at the big screen that displayed how the two competitors of the last race were walking together on the passage way to the track. Although their conversation was not heard since the Twelfth Division didn't bother to set up a microphone in the passageway, it could still be sensed that the two nobles were on rather familiar terms.

With a soft chuckle, Zaraki turned back to the woman who was sitting one row above him and remarked, "I never thought you'd be one of those women who're pining after that prissy Kuchiki."

Soifon's jaw dropped at the comment. Since he was looking her way as he spoke, it was impossible for her to think that Zaraki was talking to anyone else in the grandstand.

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting, Zaraki Kenpachi?" Soifon returned. The dead glare now focused on the captain of the Eleventh Division instead of the television. "Why would I be pining after Kuchiki Byakuya, of all people?"

Kenpachi gave his fellow captain an unimpressed look. "Oh...so the rumor is right, you really are a lesbian."

"What the hell?"

Zaraki shrugged. "Well, you don't seem to like the idea of Shihōin with any men, and it doesn't look like you have a hots for any of those guys either, so I can't help thinking that maybe you want her for yourself."

The dark aura around Soifon had exponentially intensified, but it seemed the victim of that killing intent was Zaraki that time.

"I don't have any indecent thought for Yoruichi-sama. She is like a goddess to me, so it's only natural that I don't find any men good enough for her," Soifon remarked. Then she narrowed her gaze and said through gritted teethe, "Now I really should make you pay for coming up with such a degrading thought."

"Oh?" Zaraki uttered with a certain gleam in his eyes. "If you think you can do that, then bring it on, woman!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the two people who appeared on the big screen in the arena had no idea that their interactions were captured by cameras that were hidden in the passageway and broadcast to the crowd in the stadium.

The two nobles met while they were heading to the track from their respective locker rooms, and since they had the same destination, it was only natural that they headed there together.

"Well, we're going to race again, eh?" Yoruichi said, breaking the silence that had occurred after they exchanged their greetings and walked together for a moment.

She had half expected to hear something similar to what his younger self usually said whenever they were playing tag, which was that his shunpo was superior to hers and that he would certainly win that race. However, Byakuya simply gave her a small smile.

"Yes," he replied. And Yoruichi couldn't quite understand why she felt her heart sink when he added, "For one last time."

Probably seeing a strange expression on Lady Shihōin's expression, Lord Kuchiki added again, "I mean, we are too old to play tag now, don't you agree?"

Yoruichi shrugged.

"Ah, well, I guess you're right. Besides, it's not like you've ever enjoyed playing tag much anyway," the lady said, recalling the time they played tag in the past when she would taunt him and he would chase her with a killing intent while calling her several names.

It had been such a long time since then.

"I enjoyed spending time with you, though," Lord Kuchiki noted. However, before Yoruichi could even respond to that remark, he observed, "You look tired, by the way."

The head of the Shihōin house blinked at the quick change of subject, but then she rolled her eyes.

"It can't be helped. I've been working all day and I've just finished one race earlier. But that's not how you're supposed to talk to a woman," the lady noted, "especially when you don't look too refreshed yourself."

"I guess you're right."

"So was there a lot of work at your division today?"

Lord Kuchiki shook his head. "Not really, no, but I didn't get much sleep last night."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow as if to ask Byakuya why.

"It was because of this race," he confessed. "I believe by now you've already figured out why I accepted the invitation."

The way he looked at her made Yoruichi averted her eyes and bit her lower lip as she replied, "Well, Byakuya... about that... I..."

While Yoruichi was thinking about how she should reply to him, Byakuya raised his hand as a gesture for her to stop.

"Whatever you to say about it, Yoruichi, please save it for after the race," he remarked. "Until then, allow me to have a little hope at least."

With that, he gave her yet another small smile, which made her realize that while she had known him for a long time, she might not really know him at all.

Sighing, although she had no idea why she did, Yoruichi replied, "Alright."

Before anything else could be said, they had reached to the track where the crowd was shouting and cheering while performing the Mexican Wave.

* * *

The Wave had stopped once Shihōin Takahiro began to announce the rules to the two competitors, and the crowd paid their full attention on what was going on in the track instead.

Back at the box that was reserved for Byakuya's use, Rukia and Renji were no longer sitting there by themselves as they were joined by Rukia's very own captain, Ukitake, and his best buddy, Kyōraku, who arrived at the stadium at the last minute and couldn't find anywhere else to sit.

"Say, Ukitake-taichō, Kyōraku-taichō," Renji said, as they watched the two nobles moving to the start. "Which one of those two has more chance at winning in your opinion?"

Ukitake scratched the back of his neck before he replied, "Ah...well, when it comes to techniques, Yoruichi certainly has an advantage. I mean, she was Byakuya's shunpo instructor in the past, and it seems to me he has yet to surpass her now."

"But of course, Yoruichi-chan had already raced sixty-two men during the past three weeks," Kyōraku interjected. "Sure, she has quite a stamina, but even the toughest athlete would be exhausted at this point, so I'd say Byakuya-kun have a slight edge when it comes to freshness."

Ukitake nodded to show that he agreed with his friend. "Right. Who knows? Maybe it was his plan all along when he chose to accept the invitation at the last minute. Though, that alone might not be enough for him to win."

"Yeah," the pink-clad captain said, "but you can never underestimate the power of love, Ukitake."

Kyōraku finished his sentence with a laugh, making Rukia and Renji wonder whether the captain of the Eighth Division really believed in his own sentence when even he who claimed to have loved the lady for over a century could not use said power to help defeat her.

Meanwhile, back on the track, the wielder of Senbonzakura appeared to be calm although he didn't have that overconfident aura he always had whenever he answered Yoruichi's challenge in the past. A look of resolve shone behind his gray eyes when he looked at the path before him as though he was trying to recall all the positions of the hidden obstacles from what he had seen while he came to watch a few races.

Standing next to him, waiting for the green light, the leader of the Secret Mobile Corps seemed to be tenser than she normally was in all other races. However, the people who were more nervous than her about the outcome of that race was probably her family, for if she won again, they might have to come up with an unorthodox way to produce an heir.

As soon as the light went green, Byakuya and Yoruichi dashed off from the start.

Even though she appeared to be slightly out of focus at the beginning, Lady Shihōin still easily took the lead and she showed no intention to slow down even though the first obstacle of that race, which appeared to be a wooden hurdle popped up in the middle of the course.

While the commander-in-chief of the Secret Mobile Corps opted to jump over it and moved on, the captain of the Sixth Division decided not to waste his precious time to change his pace and simply unsheathed his katana.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The crowd cheered as they saw one of the most beautiful yet deadly zanpakutō release. Even though the rules allowed the racers to use their swords during the race, only a few chose to do so for the ability of their swords had not much use in the obstacle coarse. However, in Byakuya's case, it seemed he was out to destroy all obstacles so they could not disrupt his pace in the later laps.

A thousand of tiny blades moved ahead of their master and cleared the course for him, so unlike Yoruichi who was still a bit ahead of him, Byakuya didn't have to dodge any obstacles and could keep running at his full speed.

Even the inspectors who claimed to know both of the racers well like Kyōraku had to say, "Ooh...I didn't expect that."

Ukitake nodded in agreement before he noted, "I wonder if that alone would be enough."

On the track, the lady herself couldn't help but turn slightly to look at her opponent as he sped up and was almost close enough to catch her. The only other time that he had been that close was when she made an escape from him with Ichigo on her back. However, this time she didn't have any burden to hold her back, so she could only wonder what he did to get that much faster in mere months.

During the second Lady Shihōin was distracted by her own curiosity, Lord Kuchiki stole the lead from her and took the lead for the first time since they had ever raced each other. It was also that second that Yoruichi spotted a slight difference in the way he moved – unlike all other times they had race, this time he actually used some techniques that she had taught him.

Quickening her pace, the Goddess of Flash caught up with her opponent but before she overtook him, the lady remarked, "I thought you'd never use any tricks you learned from me."

To that, Byakuya smirked. A glint in his eyes reminded her of his younger self.

"And you'd be right in any other circumstances. However, this race is not any other circumstances."

Yoruichi chuckled. Although she intended to go a little easy on him, a competitive side of her suddenly took over.

"Is that right? But even so, you can't seriously believe that just a slight change in your moves is good enough to beat me."

With that said, Yoruichi accelerated her speed and took the lead once again. Fired up, Byakuya chuckled to himself before he quickened his paces as well.

Even though he had destructed most of the obstacles that were supposed to slow him down, the captain of the Sixth Division was still half a step behind his opponent through most part of the race, except for a couple of times that Yoruichi was distracted by some obstacles. Those who bet on Byakuya said the captain was deliberately keeping that distance as a strategy while those who bet against him said it was the best the captain could do.

In any case, the bell tolled, reminding everyone that there was only one last lap left to race.

Once he heard the bell, Byakuya quickly changed his pace and sped up to overtake the lead from Yoruichi if only for a short moment. Realizing that there was no room for mistakes, the purple-haired lady also sprinted up to take back her lead; however, her rhythm was interrupted slightly when her path was blocked by a brick wall.

While Yoruichi had to jump over the obstacle, Senbonzakura had already cleared the path for Byakuya, so he used the slight advantage that his pace was not obstructed to steal the lead from the lady and tried to leave more distance between them as he ran.

The crowd got on their feet once the Goddess of Flash caught up with her former student. The race seemed to be very close and the two opponents appeared as though they were running side by side even though the truth was they were fighting over the lead until they made their last turn.

When what should be the last obstacle, which was a hurdle, popped up, Yoruichi was the first to jump over it. She turned slightly to Byakuya's side, thinking that she would see those tiny blades of Senbonzakura cutting through the obstacles to clear the path for their master; however, she had to be surprised to see that Byakuya was also jumping over his hurdle.

As they made their last sprints to the finish line, Yoruichi couldn't help but notice that Byakuya had changed the way he moved once again, and this time, it was a move she had never seen from him before. Then she saw a look on his face, and somehow, it reminded her about the conversation they had earlier about how that race would be the last between the two of them.

Yoruichi wasn't certain if that look had distracted her enough to make her place slack or if that new move from Byakuya had quickened his, but when she realized again, they had both crossed the finish line, and what shocked her most was that she saw his back as she did.

* * *

"The winner of this race is Kuchiki Byakuya."

Yoruichi faintly heard Yamamoto's announcement as she stood still by the finish line, blinking slowly. She didn't really know how she should feel about her defeat, as her head was overflowed with too many feelings and her heart was beating too fast for her to think.

It wasn't until she saw Lord Kuchiki sheath his sword and approach to her that it finally sank into her what the outcome of that race meant to their future.

Yoruichi could feel her stomach churning, as she bit her lips, wondering just what she should say to him at that moment.

"Yoruichi," he began.

"I see you've come up with a new technique," the lady spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

Lord Kuchiki nodded.

"I learned it during the week I was away from Seireitei."

"Oh...so that's why you said your quest was educational," the lady said, recalling the small talk they had when they accidentally ran into each other in the night after the first day of the Swayamvara. Although she wasn't feeling any less awkward, she tried to cover it with her usual carefree attitude, and spoke as if she was just comment on a weather. "I guess I'll have to marry you, then."

Lord Kuchiki studied the lady in front of him for a long moment before he finally remarked, "You don't have to unless you want to."

While she should be happy that he seemed to have offered her a way out, she couldn't help but turn and look at him with her eyes narrowed.

"What? Are you offering me a way out or something?" she asked in a light tone, although a look in her eyes told him she was rather confused by his words. "It won't be that easy, you know. I mean, I've already promised to wed whoever defeats me in a shunpo race..."

Yoruichi paused for a moment as a thought popped up in the back of her mind. "...unless you don't want to marry me."

Although her words might have sounded like her normal teasing, Byakuya could detect a slight edge in her voice that betrayed the agitation she tried to hide with her tone.

"If I didn't want to marry you, I wouldn't have accepted the invitation in the first place."

While his tone was gentle, it didn't make his sentence sounded any less serious.

"So what is this all about then?" the Goddess of Flash wondered.

Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again as he said, "That move wasn't the only thing I got from my quest."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"I also got myself a speed enhancing shoes during that time," he said, gesturing to the pair of sandals that he was wearing.

Although she should have been angry when he implied to her that he had cheated, it seemed she was still too shocked by the idea that all she could do was glance at the shoe and comment, "They look pretty normal to me."

"It wouldn't serve any purposes if they could be easily found out, would it?"

"Yes, but...how can you get your hand on something like this?"

Byakuya had a look as if he was recalling an unpleasant memory, which in a way, he was, since Yoruichi's question took him back to the time when he was desperate enough to lower his pride and asked for help from the man who was least likely to give him a hand, Urahara Kisuke. He didn't even want to think about a man-to-man talk he had with the slick candy store owner that was Yoruichi's loyal friend and how the man tried to corner with several questions until that man was satisfied.

It was still unclear to him as to why the sly former captain of the Twelfth Division had provided him with a training space and that pair of shoes even though the man had said it himself that Yoruichi wouldn't hesitate to gut them should she ever found out about their little cahoot. He could only guess that either he had won that man over by something he said during that long-winded conversation or he had not but the crafty man agreed just so he could hold it over Byakuya's head and planned to collect his favor in the most ungodly way.

In any case, they had their agreement, and Byakuya would prefer not to think about that mentally draining situation ever again.

His expression returned to its normal nonchalant when he remarked, "I was allowed to use these shoes under several conditions, one of which is not to reveal the identity of their creator to anyone."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes slightly as if she had form some suspicious, but she dismissed it for a moment as there was something that was more important.

"But more importantly," she said, glaring at him. The nervousness she had felt earlier seemed to have disappeared completely. "Are you telling me that you cheated? I thought you have sworn never to break rules ever again."

"The rules only forbid harming and distracting the opponent. It doesn't say anything about using special equipments," Byakuya remarked in a matter-of-fact tone. "So technically, I did not break them."

Lady Shihōin could only wonder if Lord Kuchiki was always good at finding loopholes or he had only developed that skill after he had made that pledge.

"If you're saying that you didn't cheat, then why are you telling me all this, Byakuya? Wouldn't it be better for you to dispose the evidence and keep that secret with you to your grave? Or did you just regret winning by an underhand method?"

The Goddess of Flash could only wonder why she asked him that when she could have just exposed him then and there so the result of the match would be null and void and she would not be bound by the promise she had given.

"I don't regret my choice, Yoruichi," Lord Kuchiki said solemnly. "Of course, I'm not proud of this victory and I would prefer to defeat you with my own power, for if that was the case, you would have no choice but to keep your promise."

"So why?" Yoruichi repeated her question once again, not caring that she sounded as though she was disappointed that he didn't win with his own power.

Lord Kuchiki gave Lady Shihōin another long look as if she should be able to find her answer from the way he looked at her alone. However, since she didn't seem to grasp that answer, Byakuya sighed.

"I'm a selfish person," he stated. "So as much as I want to make you mine, I'd rather that you choose to marry me out of your own freewill than because you're bound by your promise. That's why it's better for me to tell you the truth."

Lady Shihōin stared at Lord Kuchiki for a moment.

"You do realize that I can choose to expose you, right?"

He nodded. "I know there are consequences to my actions."

"Yet you chose to do it anyway."

The captain of the Sixth Division responded with a rare smile. "There is no other option."

The lady raised an eyebrow.

"You've made it clear to everyone that you would only marry a man who could beat you in a shunpo race, so if I lost, I'd never have a chance with you again," said Byakuya, "which is why losing is not an option for me."

Once again, Yoruichi stared at the head of the Clan Kuchiki.

"Anyway, now that I virtually have my chance, I need to say this," the nobleman continued despite the glare he received from the lady. "I love you, and it would be my great honor if you'd agree to be my wife."

Lady Shihōin couldn't tell why her heart was beating so fast when she heard his words nor could she tell why she felt heat rising up her cheeks at that moment. She simply knew she couldn't meet him in the eyes, so she bit her lips and looked away from Lord Kuchiki, only to see that Aya was coming down from the grandstand with a silver tray that held the flower that Yoruichi was supposed to give to the man who won the contest as a promise to wed.

It took a big moment until she finally remembered how she should feel at that moment.

"You know I'm angry with you, Byakuya," she noted, still refusing to look at him in the eyes.

Byakuya nodded.

"I really am," she emphasized.

"I know."

"I mean, you're the last person I expected to cheat, but you did. And not only did you not regret it, you dared enough to say all those things to me. But that's not the worst part of it."

Lord Kuchiki raised an eyebrow.

Yoruichi was about to give him a piece of her mind when she saw from the corner of her eyes that her attendant was already within hearing range, carrying the yellow chrysanthemum.

Puckering her lips, the head of the Shihōin house turned to the lady-in-waiting and motioned her to come closer. After she picked up the flower from the silver tray that Aya was holding, she made a gesture to dismiss the lady.

Looking at the flower in her hands, Yoruichi continued, "The worst part of it is that a part of me really hoped that you'd won fair and square so I'd have no choice but to keep my word and give you this flower regardless of what I feel."

At that point, Lord Kuchiki didn't dare say anything, so all he could only was waiting for the lady to finish what she had to say at her own pace.

"But you have to make things difficult for me because of that so-called selfishness of yours."

"That's not my intention."

The lady rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. You want me to face my own feelings and then decide whether or not I'd accept you, don't you?"

Byakuya had a guilty look on his face as he replied, "You're right."

Yoruichi turned away from Byakuya for a moment to look at the crowd that seemed to wonder what was going on and why she had yet to give him the flower.

"Anyway, let me ask you one thing, Byakuya – is it really worth all the troubles?"

Byakuya's response was a gentle smile and a reply, "Certainly."

Once again, the lady turned her focus back on the yellow chrysanthemum. Then she studied at the pattern of the petals for a moment.

"I really should rip off your lungs, then expose that scheme of yours."

The nobleman nodded, understanding her point.

Again, Lady Shihōin sighed. "So why can't I do it?"

Byakuya's eyes were widened as he felt his heart leap.

"Are you really saying what I'm thinking?" he asked before he shook his head. "No, allow me to rephrase. Will you marry me, Yoruichi?"

It only took a few seconds for Yoruichi to come up with an answer, but those few seconds seemed like an eternity for Byakuya.

"Yes..." It took another moment for Yoruichi to realize what she had said, and it was then that she smiled and said with a laughing tone, "I must have lost my mind, but yes."

Byakuya didn't bother to hide a sigh of relief. However, before he reached out to receive the flower that Yoruichi had offered, he furrowed his brows slightly and asked, "Are you really sure about this, Yoruichi? Because once you give me this, I won't let you change your mind even if you want to."

The lady smiled. "I'm counting on that."

With that, Yoruichi offered Byakuya the chrysanthemum, and it took all self-control he possessed not to pull into his arms then and there, although he doubted the crowd that was shouting and cheering would care much if he did. However, that could wait for later. For now, he was satisfied with just a gentle brush of their fingers and that faint blush that appeared on her cheeks.

* * *

The Last Race/End

* * *

A/N: *Hide in a bunker* Thank you all for reading, but as short as my span of attention is, Swayamvara is still not over. There is one more chapter left to post, and I'm almost done writing it, so I should be able to update within a week. I won't say anything sappy yet, since I'm gonna save that for the last chapter. *lol* I hope I'll still see you all in the last chapter. In the meantime, please let me know what you think about this chapter. ~ Amaratta


	24. The Nuptials

"We should just elope."

Yoruichi suggested as she suddenly appeared by Byakuya's side while the man was sitting alone on top of the roof of the Kuchiki Mansion. Already used to her way of popping up without a prior notice, Lord Kuchiki didn't show a sign that he was surprised by her sudden appearance. However, since he didn't expect to her to show up there in the middle of the night, he looked up and asked, "Pardon?"

"I said we should just elope," the lady repeated herself before she sat down beside to him on the roof.

Lord Kuchiki had no idea why his betrothed suggested that idea to him then when it wouldn't make much different, and the lady didn't show a sign of discomfort when they discussed the wedding that would be held in the next day with their family during the engagement dinner.

"I think it is a little too late to change the plan now that it was announced throughout the city," the captain of the Sixth Division noted. "Not to mention, the royal guard has dropped by earlier to deliver a bottle of sake along with a wedding present as congratulations from the King"

Yoruichi widened her eyes slightly. "News sure travels fast."

"Have you told your friends in the living world about the wedding, by the way?"

"Well, I called Kisuke's shop, but he wasn't there, so I left a message with Tessai instead," Yoruichi replied, "I'm sure he'll pass it along to everyone. It's a shame they won't be able to come since it's such a short notice."

Byakuya took a moment to think before he suggested, "We can send them the photos."

Yoruichi nodded. "That's a good idea."

"By the way, may I ask you why you are here at this time?" Lord Kuchiki finally asked.

"To ask you to elope with me?" the lady offered lightly.

"Seriously, Yoruichi," the nobleman sighed. "Didn't you mention before dinner that you were exhausted and wanted take a rest as soon as possible?"

"Yes, I did," the purple-haired lady said before she shifted her position slightly to sit in a more relaxed post. "But it turned out I couldn't sleep no matter how much I tried, so I figure I'd just drop by to see if you're still up."

Somehow Byakuya suspected that the lady omitted to say that if he were not, she would make it so that he was anyway, yet he chose not to voice that suspicion and simply asked, "Nervous?"

The lady was about to deny, but once she realized that her betrothed probably had the same feeling since she didn't have to drag him out of his bed to keep her company, she shrugged.

"Yeah, a little, I guess," she admitted. "It's not that I don't want to marry you, Byakuya, but I don't think I'm mentally prepared for it yet."

"Well, everything happens rather fast."

Yoruichi smiled and turned her eyes to the sky.

"To be honest with you, Byakuya, I don't think I'd be ready even if I had more time to prepare my heart," the lady confessed. "Maybe this is why my family insisted on having a wedding right after the Swayamvara – because they know there's a chance I'd run away if I had too much time to think about it."

"Is that why you proposed that we should elope earlier?" Byakuya wondered.

Yoruichi laughed. "Yeah. I mean, the more time I had to think about it, the more nervous I became."

"Why, Yoruichi? Is it because you can't picture spending the rest of your life with me?"

Lady Shihōin turned to watch her intended for a moment, realizing that while he sounded rather nonchalant about the subject, he was rather concerned.

"No. It's quite the contrary, actually. I'm having a cold feet because I can picture it," she said, and before he had to ask, she explained, "I mean, think about it. You know how we weren't exactly the most obedient kids in Seireitei, so what if our children turned out to be just like us?"

Lord Kuchiki chuckled. "It might not be as bad as you think."

Yoruichi grimaced. "Are you saying that it could be worse?"

The black-haired noble shook his head and turned his gaze back to the stars.

"There's no need to be so pessimistic, Yoruichi," he said. "We don't turn out too bad, do we?"

The lady chuckled softly before she gave him a certain look as she said, "I don't, but you do."

Knowing that Yoruichi would always hold what happened at the race over his head for the rest of their lives and that he deserved it, Byakuya turned to look into her eyes as he said, "I promise you that was the last time I'd ever cheat."

"Oh, it'd better be," Yoruichi replied. Although her tone was light, he could tell she was serious when she added, "Because I wouldn't forgive you if there were another time."

With that said, the lady turned away from her betrothed and watched the star, relaxed in his quiet company. Byakuya gazed at her for another moment before he smiled slightly to himself and turned his eyes to the sky as well.

"Say, Byakuya," the lady spoke once a long moment had passed, "we haven't watched the stars together like this since that time at the Sōkyoku Hill, have we?"

"No, we haven't," Byakuya replied before he turned slightly to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why, Yoruichi. Do you want to use me as a human backrest again?"

To the question, the golden-eyed lady smiled impishly before she shifted her position slightly.

"No," she said, then she leaned comfortably against the nobleman's shoulder. "I only intend to use you as a headrest."

Lord Kuchiki chuckled but he voiced no complaint as he also shifted slightly so they both could sit in a more comfortable position.

"You make a good pillow," she commented lightly, closing her eyes. There was no denying that the feeling that she had then was different from when she used him as her backrest those hundred years back. Back then, all she felt was smugness from riling him up; however, now it was warmth and comfort.

After noticing how she had been quiet for a long time and sensing the way the rhythm of her breathing had changed, Byakuya could tell the lady's conscious was drifting afar. He moved his head slightly so he could see her face, and he believed he was right when he saw her leaning on him with her eyes closed.

"You'd better not fall asleep now, Yoruichi," he whispered, "or there's no guarantee what I would do."

Taking a deep breath but not opening her eyes, the shape-shifter responded with, "Oh, but I trust you won't do anything to dishonor me, will you?"

If Lord Kuchiki had uttered his reply, Lady Shihōin did not really know what he really said. All she knew was that she felt at ease in his company, and before long, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yoruichi had no idea what really happened afterward, but she woke up in the next morning in a guestroom of the Kuchiki Mansion with her loyal attendant at her side. Although Aya didn't put it that bluntly, the head of the Shihōin family could tell she had unintentionally caused a lot of trouble to several people that night.

From the attendant's words, her family had already formed a search party and would have sent it out if it hadn't been for the fact that Lord Kuchiki had gone over to the Shihōin Manor to inform them that Yoruichi had fallen asleep at his house, so they didn't have to worry about her disappearance. Even so, Takahiro still sent Aya over to stay there with Yoruichi, (though Lady Shihōin suspected it was to make sure that she would not run off and cause a rift between the Clan Shihōin and the Clan Kuchiki rather than to ensure her safety at the place.)

And while the lady-in-waiting insisted that it wasn't a trouble to her at all, Lady Shihōin didn't think the kimono makers, make-up artists and hairdressers would say the same to her, as for some reasons, it was decided that in order to save the time, Yoruichi would be getting ready for the wedding at the Kuchiki House instead of at her own.

Even if they were not happy by a sudden change of plan, those people were professional enough not to complain and simply helped Yoruichi dress.

The hairdressers were the first to start their work. As it took rather long time for the hairdressers to put Lady Shihōin's hairs up in a traditional bunkin-takashimada style, the lady had almost fallen back asleep. However, she was prevented from doing so by the fact that the hairdressers didn't show much mercy when they pulled her hair to different directions and put tons hairsprays and hair gels, not to mention bunch of hair ties to keep it in style.

After their hairdressers finished up their work by sticking golden kanzashi hairpins and combs into places, the make-up artists took over, although they had finished their job rather quickly since they only had to put light make-up on the lady's face.

When it was the kimono makers' turn to help Yoruichi's to her kakeshita, a white wedding kimono, there was a knock on the door, making them nervous for a second, as they were still in the middle of tying a white maru obi around the lady's waist.

"Come in. I'm almost done."

As Yoruichi's permission was heard, the fusuma door was slid to the side to reveal Rukia who was clad in an elegant pink flower-patterned furisode kimono with dark blue obi sash. The girl was not alone, however, since she also escorted Lady Kuchiki, who wrapped herself neatly in a black kimono that had five small Kuchiki family's crests printed on the chest, sleeves and back. Although the kimono only had blossoms pattern under the waistline, said pattern was still exquisite and went along well with a yellowish brown obi the lady wore.

"Oh...good morning," Yoruichi greeted with a slight bow of her head while trying to keep as still as she could, for the kimono makers were still busy tying up her obi. "Is it time to go to the temple already?"

"No, it's not. There's still around an hour left before we need to head out," Kimiko replied with a gentle smile. "I'm simply here because I didn't have a chance to speak to you in private during yesterday's banquet, and I believed you might be too busy afterward."

"Well, it was rather difficult to say anything when our families were busy 'discussing' all petty details of the marriage arrangement," Yoruichi commented, remembering how the elders of both families insisted her and Byakuya to live in their estates after the wedding then fighting over which family name their child would use, for Yoruichi and Byakuya would both keep their respective names. "So what is it that you wish to speak to me about, Kimiko-dono?"

"We are about to become a family, so please just call me 'obaa-san' like Byakuya-sama does."

"If you insist, Kimiko-do..." Yoruichi paused and then corrected herself, "I mean, obaa-san."

By the time the two ladies were exchanging words, the kimono makers had finished with the last knots on Yoruichi's obi and moved to bring a shiromuku, a pure white robe, down from its hanger and helped Yoruichi put it on. They quickly adjusted the heavy white cloak before they put a white Hakoseko pouch and a kaiken dagger in the fold of the lady's kimono as a final touch. Then they quickly packed their equipments, and quietly took their leave.

Realizing that Kimiko might want to speak to Yoruichi in private, Rukia decided to leave the room as well.

"I'll be waiting for you outside, obaa-sama."

With that, the girl bowed down once again and left the room, closing the door behind.

Kimiko smiled warmly at her future granddaughter-in-law before she finally answered her prior question.

"I came here to give you my congratulation," the gray-haired lady said. "I was very happy when I was informed that Byakuya-sama had won yesterday's race, and you had agreed to be his wife."

Since Lady Shihōin didn't quite know how to reply to that sentence, she simply waited for the elderly lady to continued, which Kimiko did after she pulled a small box that was wrapped beautifully in rice paper and handed it over to her.

"Therefore, I want to give you this present. I know it isn't much, but please accept it."

Yoruichi looked at the box before she said, "Thank you, Kimiko-d...obaa-san, but you really don't have to give me anything."

"Oh, but I want to," the lady remarked. "It was the least I could do to welcome you to the family."

"Well, you put it that way then I suppose I can't refuse. Thank you again," Yoruichi said before she accepted the present from the elderly lady.

Kimiko gave the younger lady a warm smile.

"Actually, I am the one who should be grateful," said Kimiko. "I've been rather worried about Byakuya-sama because it's been a long time since he last opened his heart to anyone, so now that he chooses to do so with you, and you have accepted him, I could rest easy."

The purple-haired lady smiled in return. "You really don't have to thank me for that, obaa-san."

"Of course, I have to," Byakuya's grandmother insisted. "As much as I love him, I still have to say Byakuya-sama isn't the easiest man to be with. He could be very stubborn, hotheaded and self-centered at times."

"Well, he is, but he also has his good points, and it's not like I don't have any flaws myself," Yoruichi said truthfully. "He'll also have to put up with me as well."

Lady Kuchiki gave her future granddaughter-in-law a reassuring smile.

"I believe the two of you will be able to create a good balance somehow, but if you should have any troubles in the future, you can always come to talk to me for advice."

"Thank you, obaa-san."

Once again, Lady Kuchiki smiled. "Now let's finish with your wedding dress."

With that said, Kimiko headed to the dresser where the kimono maker left a white wataboshi hood. The elderly lady then picked it up with both of her hands and asked, "May I?"

Knowing the lady's meaning, Yoruichi bent herself slightly so the elderly woman could help her put on the hood to cover her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lord Kuchiki was alone in a room where his late wife's shrine was set, burning some incense for the deceased lady. He was clad in a black kimono that had the Kuchiki family crests on the back, chest and shoulders with a gray striped hakama and a black haori that also had his family crests with a white haori fastener. Although he didn't put on the famous scarf and the pair of gloves he always wore with his shinigami uniform, Byakuya still wore his hair in the same fashion with the kenseikan hair clip.

What he thought while he watched the incense burn would remain a mystery, but he stood quietly there until he felt a presence in front of the room. Knowing the presence too well, he didn't need to turn around to tell that it was Yoruichi who was standing by the threshold, yet he turned anyway.

Once he laid his eyes on her, he froze for a second, making Yoruichi furrow her brows slightly and looked down at herself.

"Do I look weird?"

Broken from trance, Byakuya shook his head and gave Yoruichi a warm smile.

"No, you look beautiful, Yoruichi," he replied. "Are you coming to get me to the temple?"

"No. There's still a few minutes left before we have to head out," Yoruichi said, and since her husband-to-be didn't walk out of the room to greet her, she decided to join him in the room. Once she the fading picture of the woman who held a lot of resemblances to Rukia in the shrine, she could only draw a conclusion that it was Byakuya's former wife, Hisana. "So you came to pay your late wife respect?"

"Yes," he replied. "I have to tell her that we're getting married today."

Yoruichi nodded to show her agreement. "Since I'm here then perhaps, I should do so as well."

Hearing the lady's wish, Byakuya turned to offered Yoruichi some incense, which she burned and placed in the burner.

They silently watched the incense burn for a long moment before Lady Shihōin turned to look at Lord Kuchiki and saw the way he stared at the picture of his late wife. Thus, she turned her eyes back to the fading photograph and said, "What kind of person was she?"

That question made the head of the Clan Kuchiki turned his gray eyes to his betrothed before he turned them back to the picture.

"She was a gentle person. Modest. Soft-spoken. A type you would want to protect and cherish."

Yoruichi acknowledged the reply with a nod and a remark, "You must have loved her a lot."

Lord Kuchiki could not tell what type of response Lady Shihōin was expecting, so he decided to give her an honest one.

"Hisana touched my life in many ways. Even though our time together was short, it was something that I will always treasure."

The lady nodded in understanding. "Well, she was an important part of your life, and she deserves a place in your heart."

Byakuya smiled at the picture of Hisana before he finally closed the door of the shrine. Leaving his hands on the door, he stated, "I still love her."

Letting go of the door, Lord Kuchiki turned to his bride-to-be.

"However," he continued, looking into Yoruichi's golden eyes, "she was in the past. And just because I still love her doesn't mean that I don't love you with all I am now."

Yoruichi blushed slightly at his words, before she replied, "I know."

Giving at his future wife a tender smile, Byakuya proffered her his hand and asked, "Shall we?"

Yoruichi didn't hesitate to place her hand in his. Hand in hand, they walked out of the room so they could join the people of their families and headed to the temple where the wedding ceremony would be held.

* * *

The wedding procession began from when the Kuchiki and the Shihōin families met at the gate of the Grand Temple and headed for the ceremonial shrine that was located in the east. The procession was led by a priest in a white robe and black pants with high black hat, followed by two Miko maidens in a white kimono and red hakama. Byakuya and Yoruichi walked side by side and followed them to the location of the shrine with their families walking after them.

There were many inspectors waiting on the side to catch a glimpse of the procession and the bride and the groom. While some looked excited and happy, some were having a very dejected look, which reminded Byakuya pretty much of the way some people looked when he accepted the Swayamvara. He felt bad for them for a moment, since they could have won that bet. It made him wonder slightly what would happen if those people should find out the truth. However, he soon brushed that thought aside, for he knew that his so-called victory would continue to be a small stain in his pride for the rest of his life whether other people knew how he obtained it or not.

After a while, Lord Kuchiki, his bride and their families finally arrived at the shrine. The two Miko – shrine maidens – gestured them to be seated in front of the shrine while the members of the Kuchiki and Shihōin families went to sit on the left and right side, respectively, facing one another.

Since only close relatives were invited to the wedding ceremony, the only person outside the Kuchiki and the Shihōin families was Hisagi Shūhei, for he was hired there as a photographer.

The ceremony was rather simple with the priest performing a purification ritual for the bride and the groom, Byakuya and Yoruichi read their wedding vows then exchanged drinks from nuptial cups in a ceremony known as san-san-kudo, in order to seal their vows.

Since Byakuya mentioned to her that the King had given they some sake, Yoruichi believed said sake was used in this part of the ceremony.

A tradition gagaku musical accompaniment was played in the background when the Miko approached to Byakuya and poured him a sake in the smallest nuptial cup, which he took three sips and returned it to them so they could refill that cup and served to Yoruichi who did the same. After that, the Miko poured sake into a medium cup and served it to Yoruichi first, so the lady took three sips and returned the cup, which was later refilled and served to Byakuya, who did likewise. Then the biggest cup was filled and served to Byakuya, who repeated the same ritual and returned it to the maiden, so she could refill the cup and handed it to Yoruichi to take her three final sips.

Once they finished the ceremony, they went to offer sacred evergreen twigs to the shrine and went back to their seat and waited for the Miko to serve sake to the members of their families that were attending the ceremony so both families could drink together, signifying that the union was not only between the bride and the groom, but also between their families as well.

After everything was done, the families exchanged a few words before they all headed out of the shrine to take a picture together.

* * *

While it might have happened in a short notice, it was still expected that the Shihōin-Kuchiki wedding reception wouldn't be anything less than spectacular. Thus, the women that planned to attend had spent there days digging up their closet for the best clothes, so they would look their most beautiful in the affair. Most men, however, opted to wear shihakushō, for men formal kimono weren't that much different from the shinigami uniform, and they weren't as worried about looking presentable as women.

Fireworks were displayed in the night sky while Rukia and Renji, who were asked to help at the register, were very busy running around to welcome and showing all the guests to their table after they signed their names in a guest book.

Inside the city hall, many guests had already arrived. Since it was yet time for the food to be served all the guests that were there early could only be drinking while enjoying the traditional music that was performed in the background by a musical group; using koto, thirteen-stringed instrument; samisen, three-stringed instrument; and shakuhashi, Japanese end-blown flute.

The elder Shihōins and Kuchikis were sitting together at the VIP table. If appearance alone wasn't enough for anyone to tell which family those elderly were from, then they could be tell apart by the family crests that was printed on the formal kimono they were all wearing to the reception.

The table that got most attention, however, was the second VIP table where the captains of the Gotei 13 were seated. Except for Yamamoto, all other captains had already arrived to the party. Their lieutenants, however, was seated in another table nearby.

"This is certainly a beautiful affair," Unohana noted as she looked around the room. "I can't recall when I last attended a reception this big."

"Since Kaien and Miyako, perhaps, senpai?" Ukitake offered. His eyes seemed a little sad when he referred to his deceased subordinates.

"There's no need to talk about the past," Kyōraku interjected. Despite the occasion, the captain of the Eighth Division still refused to get rid of his straw hat and pink haori. "Let's enjoy the moment. Who knows how long it will take until there's another wedding?"

"Oh, it won't be long," Kurotsuchi Mayuri said from his seat, making everyone wondered just what kind of scheme the mad scientist was cooking.

However, it was Zaraki Kenpachi who wasn't afraid to voice his question. "What the hell are you planning to do again, Kurotsuchi? Or are you going to take responsibility and marry Ōmaeda? I heard he's still singing your name at the Fourth Division."

The captain of the Twelfth Division growled at the captain of the Eleventh Division before he replied, "Don't spout nonsense, Zaraki Kenpachi. Who would marry that stupid pig? I'm just going to release my new invention to the market."

Hitsugaya gave Mayuri a weary look.

"I really hate to ask, but what are you going to release, Kurotsuchi?"

"Well, it seems there are many single people in Seireitei. I figure it might be because their loves are usually one-sided, but that can easily be solved with my new product 'Cupid Elixir.' One drop of it on your target, and he or she will become your love slave for the rest of his or her lives."

Knowing about that infamous love potion's recipe, Komamura glared at Mayuri.

"No dogs must be harmed to make that potion of yours, Kurotsuchi, or we'll have to talk again."

"Nah, that formula was too expensive to put into mass production," Mayuri state. "I've already found a cheaper formula, and it's work just as good as the first one, if not better."

Komamura furrowed his brows before he decided he would be better off without knowing what was in that potion Mayuri was planing to release to the market.

"I plan to sell it at fifty kans a bottle," the freaky captain continued. "Of course, since it still needs some promotion, I'm willing to give a free sample to all of you."

In his last sentence, Mayuri seemed to be looking at Soifon who had been oozing out a hostile aura since she found out that she had to be in the same table with Zaraki and Kurotsuchi. However, his offer didn't seem to help her feel any friendlier towards him at all.

"What are you implying, Kurotsuchi? That I'm so unattractive I have to stoop to using your love potion?"

Zaraki chuckled at the end of Soifon's question, making her turned her dead glare toward him as well.

Sensing that there could be another ugly fight, which would probably give her more work at healing people, Unohana decided it was time she interrupted.

"Now, now, this is an auspicious day, so let's not fight," the captain of the Fourth Division spoke in a gentle tone, yet it seemed to be enough to make every captain behave, at least for a moment.

"For conversation's sake, say if I was interested," Zaraki remarked, "what's the catch?"

"The catch?" Mayuri returned. "There is no catch. It will definitely work."

Recalling the scientist's unfortunate events, Kyōraku rubbed his chin and asked, "Even with someone who isn't really our target?"

"Everyone should know that every potion must be used with care."

Beginning to get the captain of the Twelfth Division's drift, Zaraki asked again, "And how much do you plan to sell an antidote?"

Mayuri had an evil toothy grin on his face when he said, "Oh, not much, only five hundred thousand kans a bottle."

The captains wasn't really sure if they should say Mayuri's plan was ingenious or disturbing, but they could tell that if said potion was really out in the market, they could be prepare for another headache.

* * *

By the time the bride and the groom finally showed up on a stage to greet and express their gratitude to the guests for coming to celebrate their wedding, General Yamamoto had already arrived to the reception.

Byakuya was still wearing the same attire as he did in the morning whereas Yoruichi had already changed out of the shiromuku and put on a reddish gold uchikake that had elaborate pattern brocaded on it along with fine silver and gold embroideries instead. Her hair was still in the same fashion as in the morning, although the white hood was already taken off since after the ceremony.

After they had both said their thank you to the guests, Kūkaku, who was given the task of the Master of Ceremonies, asked the guests to give a speech, starting from the Kuchiki and Shihōin elders, followed by General Yamamoto and Captain Unohana. Then it was pretty much whoever wanted to go up to the stage.

While Byakuya wasn't surprised that Soifon would take her turn right after Unohana was done, he had to be surprised when the woman simply wished Yoruichi happiness and went back to the table without so much as giving him a threat. It was like an anticlimax, but in a way, Byakuya believed Soifon might have decided to save those words for later instead of saying it in front of her former master and making the lady angry.

After they had heard some heartfelt blessings from several guests, Byakuya and Yoruichi suddenly looked worried when the captain of the Eighth Division lazily got up from his seat, stretched himself a bit then headed for the stage.

"Ah, well, since I'm already here, I'll say something too," Kyōraku said to Kūkaku who handed him the microphone.

Everyone's attention was on the captain in pink haori, wondering what the man would say, since they all knew how he had 'special feelings' for the bride.

"First of all, Byakuya-kun," Kyōraku said, eying the younger captain in a mocked anger. "You're one lucky dog."

The remark made the guests laughed a bit while the groom knew he would probably have a headache soon.

"Second of all, Yoruichi-chan," the captain said, his tone much sweeter than when he spoke to Byakuya. "If you're not happy with your marriage, you know where to find me."

Byakuya rubbed his temple while Yoruichi laughed at the captain's words.

Shaking her head, she replied, "Thank you, Kyōraku, but I don't think I'll take up your offer."

The captain feigned a disappointed look.

"Oh, well," he sighed dramatically. "If you say so, then I wish you two have a happy life together."

"Thank you," Byakuya and Yoruichi said at the same time.

Kyōraku then turned to hand the microphone back to Kūkaku, but then he turned to the newlyweds as though he just recalled something important.

"Oh, and Byakuya-kun," Kyōraku said. Although he didn't speak into the microphone, his voice still got into it, so everyone could hear what he said. "Be sure to make a lot of babies."

With that, he gave Byakuya a wink and left while Lord Kuchiki had a strange expression on his face as he mentally face palmed.

Meanwhile, Kūkaku laughed before she resumed her duty as the MC.

"Alright then. Does anyone else want to come up here to say something?" Kūkaku asked. Seeing that nobody else moved, she continued, "Well then, I'd also like to propose a toast to the newlyweds."

On a cue, a waiter came up to the stage with a cup of sake in a tray. Kūkaku picked up the cup and raised it to her head level.

"To these gorgeous people, may you live as long as you want and never want as long as you live. Kanpai!"

The guests who were already standing up also shouted 'kanpai' before they all drank their drinks and sat down.

"Alright then," Kūkaku continued after the toast. "Now the bride and the groom will come down from the stage to greet you at your table and take a picture with you shortly. In the meantime, enjoy your meal, and if you're up for it, everyone is welcome to come up here and sing a karaoke."

Almost as soon as the word, karaoke was spoken, Kūkaku see a flash of pink, coming up to the stage, and when she realized again, Kyōraku had taken the microphone from her hand.

"I'll have the first song," said the captain.

Byakuya and Yoruichi exchanged a look of horror, but to their relieves, Kyōraku wasn't as drunk as he had been when he came to serenade Yoruichi. Thus, his singing wasn't as inharmonious or as off-key as that time.

From the other table where most of the lieutenants were sitting, Yachiru got up and danced around to the song Kyōraku was singing.

"This looks like fun," the pink-haired lieutenant said. "I'm going up to the stage to join Shun-Shun."

With that, Yachiru rushed off before anyone could stop her.

At the same table, Rukia had a somewhat troubled look on her face, though from the way her attention was paid to her brother and his new wife instead of to what was happening on the stage, Renji could only think it had nothing to do with a weird duet from the pink pair.

"So what's wrong, Rukia?" Renji asked between his bites. Even though he cared about her trouble, Renji still didn't stop eating. After all, it had been a while since he got to eat such a fine cuisine, so he wanted to eat as much as he could. "Are you worried that your status in your house will change now that taichō is remarried?"

"Well, if nii-sama married someone else, then maybe, but it's Yoruichi-sama, so no," Rukia replied honestly. Her eyes had yet to leave the happy couple. "It's just that I've just realized something."

"What is that?"

Rukia was still eying how the newlyweds walking to greet the guests in each table while holding each other's hand with their fingers interlaced.

"Well, it's just that my shunpo lesson with Yoruichi-sama is very likely to be postponed for another while. That's all."

* * *

Away from the noisy city hall where many shinigami enjoying themselves in the reception, a suspicious figure in a black cloak was sneaking around near the city's gate. Said figure was holding a middle-sized box with both of his hands while he looked around as though to find a direction.

"Hey, you! What are you doing?"

The figure startled. He didn't think he would be spotted, much less by a rank and file shinigami who was doing his patrol duty.

"Ah..." he cried before he turned to give the shinigami a sheepish look while touching the back of his neck. "I was ordered to deliver a gift to Kuchiki-taichō, but I haven't been in the city for quite some time, so I got lost."

The shinigami nodded before he took a scrutinizing look at the suspicious man before him. Deeming the man looked harmless enough with that light skin and light blond hair, the shinigami sighed.

"If you're looking for Kuchiki-taichō, you'd better go to the city hall."

"The city hall?"

"Yeah, that's where his wedding reception is taking place."

The man in a black coat blinked. "A wedding?"

The shinigami eyed the man in front of him again before he asked, "Wait a minute. How come you didn't know about this? You're here to deliver his wedding present, aren't you?"

The man blinked and scratched the back of his head nervously before he replied, "Actually, I was told to deliver him a lucky charm for his Swayamvara race."

The shinigami rolled his eyes.

"The race was yesterday. Kuchiki-taichō won and they had already got married this morning. Now they're having a reception at the city hall. Where have you been, man?"

The man in a black cloak looked genuinely surprised. "You mean I'm late?"

"Well, it looks that way, pal, but if you don't believe me you can go see it for yourself. Or you don't know where the city hall is as well?"

"Ah...if it's the city hall, then I know how to find it. Thank you for your help, shinigami-san."

"Don't mention it," the shinigami said before he waved his hand as though to say it was nothing before he continued on his patrol, leaving the blond-haired man in a dark cloak to his own device.

Once he saw that the shinigami had gone, the man sighed.

"Now that was a close one, Kisuke," he said to himself, once again feeling grateful that he only ran into a rookie, so the shinigami couldn't identify him as the former captain of the Twelfth Division, Urahara Kisuke. "It's a good thing he doesn't know you."

Looking around and making sure no one else was in the area, he flash-stepped his way to the city hall so he could confirm what the shinigami had told him with his own eyes.

After he arrived to his destination, Urahara hid himself in the shadow lest he was seen by anyone, although, judging from the way sake bottles were passing around, he doubted anyone would be sober enough to recognize him, except the bride and the groom who were walking hand in hand to greet their guests at their tables.

"So they really are married," he muttered before he eyed at the box in his hand and opened it to reveal a pair of shoes. "Look like these are no longer needed. What a shame! I really put so much time and energy into them, but they won't even be put to use."

Even though he said it that way, there was no sign of disappointment in his eyes. If anything, Urahara even looked more smug than usual.

"Oh well, they look happy, so that should be enough," Urahara said. "No needs to let Byakuya-san know that the shoes got mixed up in the shop and what he got was just normal ones."

Looking at the newlyweds again, the man sighed.

"Ah...too bad I can't go in and congratulate them while I still have this with me."

He continued to watch them from that spot for another moment and couldn't help but smile at how Yoruichi was smiling broadly while her husband had a slight smile on his lips.

Now that everything ended with a good result, it was time for him to head back home to Karakura Town and started a new scientific project. There would be another chance for his invention to be used, hopefully not by himself to run away from Yoruichi when she tried to gut him should she found out about how he agreed to help Byakuya even though it meant selling her out just because he had a sympathy for the man and thought inventing speed-enhancing shoes would be an interesting project, or from Byakuya who found out he gave the man the wrong shoes.

Wishing them a happy marriage from afar, Urahara turned and flash-stepped away.

* * *

The Nuptials/End

* * *

And with this chapter, Swayamvara is (finally) complete.

Please accept my gratitude for your continuous support. I'm very grateful for all reviews, alerts, favorite, c2, and I'm also thankful for those who simply dropped by to read quietly in the shadow. As I mentioned a couple of times before, I never thought that this story would ever get this much reception from the readers, so thank you all for making it possible.

I'm sorry to announce, however, that this is the last ByaYoru story you will see from me. It was good while it lasted, but I'm not creative enough to keep coming up with new ideas for the same pairing, so I guess it's time for me to move on. I'm not planning to leave Bleach just yet, so we might still see each other around, maybe with our roles reversed.

Reviews are still appreciated, so please don't hesitate to let me know what you like or dislike about this story so I can improve my writing in the future. Once again, thank you and best wishes to you all.

~ Amaratta


End file.
